Servants Series 8
by ss9
Summary: Motherhood isn't everything it was supposed to be but will Taplow's newest mother be able to meet the challenges? On top of that there is a motherin law and new grandmother to deal with and a christening to organise.
1. Episode 1

Looking back over the past two months since his daughter's unexpected arrival the butler sat ensconced in his office, once more dealing with the day to day running of his beloved Taplows. Finally the Earl had seen fit to return from his little jaunt to the coast, and the house was once more filled with the sounds of the old goat's constant demands.

Had it really been two months, two whole months since his little princess had arrived? Sometimes it felt like only a few days had passed surely, other times, like in the middle of the night when she refused to sleep it already seemed like a lifetime. At times like that he almost wished the Earl had insisted on his accompanying him to Brighton instead of taking only Andrew, Charles and his Valet. Being a father was all and more than he had expected, simply holding her close as she slept was such an incredible honour, and he felt more at peace than ever when he was with her.

However he couldn't sit here and pretend everything was as rosy as it at first appeared. The Earl's reappearance had brought with it another disturbing twist of events, as he had not returned alone. Instead when the carriage had arrived not only was there his lordship but also the Reverend and his lady wife, although it was obvious to all that the seaside air had not had the same beneficial effect on the Reverend as it had on his lordship. In fact as the footmen had helped the clergyman down from the carriage they had been shocked by his deterioration, his entire frame was shaking and he babbled to himself under his breath, not that his wife had appeared to notice or care; instead she seemed more than content to hang off the Earls arm, flirting coquettishly with him and laughing at his poor attempts at humour.

Frowning at his big book of figures, Jarvis recalled the triumphant look Catherine Postlebury nee Stanwick had given him as she had sashayed into the house like she owned the place, taking malicious glee in his shocked and disgusted expression. And everyday since she had found a reason to visit, dragging her poor sickly husband behind her as an alibi; but the butler knew better, he knew that whilst Cat was deep in 'discussion' with the Earl in his study, her husband was locked up with old Lady Mary, probably dribbling in tandem onto their respective collars.

And yet despite this disturbing development, there was another matter much closer to home that was for the present a more sinister concern; that of his dysfunctional family. Every single member, apart from the adorable little Ellie, was hiding something. Frank, dammit despite his fervent desire never to think of him as family he was still his nephew, and he was definitely up to something. He still couldn't forget that morning all those weeks ago when young Miss May had come to him, she had been trying to tell him something then but at the time he was so caught up in the excitement of his daughter's birth, he had brushed her aside with barely a backwards glance. And Frank he was too… well too damn smug, which could only mean one thing, he was up to something, Jarvis could feel it in his bones.

Then of course there was his mother, she had been, 'off' was the only word that could describe things. She had of course been doting on Ellie, spoiling the baby as much as she could, always happy to give Flora a break and steal her granddaughter for hours at a time, much to his wife's chagrin as it upset Ellie's carefully balanced routine. And yet there were days when she scarcely seemed to be with it, and barely moved from the fire, content to add a few stitches to some new garment for her granddaughter.

If all these troubles weren't enough then he still had to deal with his still overly emotional wife. Some nights when he made his way upstairs she would be seemingly fine, the baby would be asleep and Flora contentedly sewing away; other's Ellie would be screaming the house down and Flora would be trying to get her to stop, often resulting in him having to take over whilst Flora cried herself to sleep. The good Dr had assured him such emotional outbursts were perfectly normal for new mothers and that after a few weeks or so she would return to some semblance of normality, and frankly he was down to counting off the days.

- - - - -

Later that lazy September afternoon Flora had decided to take Eileánóir out for a brief stroll in that new fangled pram Felix had purchased on his recent excursion to Bristol. It wouldn't be long until the weather grew steadily colder and although she was no means the fusspot that Emily had turned into since the birth; she still didn't relish the idea of exposing her daughter to a Taplow's winter just yet. So instead she decided to take advantage of the autumnal sunshine whilst it lasted and get some much needed fresh air and exercise.

It was just as she was reaching over to fuss over her cooing daughter who was blowing spit bubbles all over her beautiful face that she heard that voice that still sent tremors of anger through Flora Corey's slender frame.

"Oh Mrs Corey…."

As if somehow sensing her mother's distress Eileánóir immediately began to grisel, screwing up her normally serene face and frowning, an expression that usually had her mother in stitches for the resemblance it had to Walter when he was about to blow his fuse. However at this particular moment the last thing she wanted to do was to have to stop and comfort her daughter, wishing to simply make a quick exit, so after a reassuring shush Flora whirled round to face her personal nemesis.

"Mrs Postlebury!"

"Oh and the little one, how charming." Cat added as she drew close enough to lean over the pram and stare in at the child inside. "Lovely but then she does seem to favour her father doesn't she?" Cat added spitefully noting the large crystal blue eyes that for a moment seemed to be summing her up. "You must have been so relieved…"

"I beg your pardon?" Flora chocked out in surprise, unable to believe what Cat seemed to be implying.

"You must be so relieved she's so healthy." Cat retorted innocently enough but her eyes betrayed her and Flora knew exactly what the former housekeeper had meant. "May I?" Cat asked but before Flora could issue an answer Cat had reached into the pram and had pulled the struggling Eileánóir out.

"What was it you called her in the end….Something funny and foreign wasn't it?" Cat sniggered jostling the now frowning baby up and down in an over-exaggerated manner, which only emphasised her lack of experience with children.

"Eileánóir, its Irish my grandmother's name…Mrs Postlebury I wouldn't do that if I were you, she only ate about ten…"

But the rest of the warning Flora was about to issue suddenly became irrelevant as Eileánóir herself had obviously reached the same conclusion moments before her mother and threw up the meagre contents of her tiny stomach all over the stunned Cat.

"Oh my how disgust…"

"She's a baby and she doesn't like being jostled she's not one of your clients!" Flora snapped quickly retrieving her child and cleaning her up with her spare handkerchief.

"How dare you?" Cat exclaimed stepping away and trying to wipe the milky mucus from the lace collar of her dress. "I don't know what you are referring to MRS COREY but I am a respectable Reverend's wife."

"Now perhaps!" Flora retorted as she shifted the baby against her shoulder holding her close to her body. "But what about before?" She added grasping the pram with her free hand and dragging it round to return to the house but an incandescent Cat grabbed hold of the handle and forced her to stop.

"And what about you Flora? A girl from the backwaters of the empire nothing but white slum trash who made good by marrying above her station!"

"How dare you? Me marrying above my station? At least I never devalued myself the way you have, and believe me I KNOW exactly the sort of thing you got up to before you remarried; 'clergymen a specialty' according to a certain Mr Abbot. Surely you remember him, turned up Christmas Eve didn't he?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Cat snapped but from the way the colour drained from her face Flora knew her comment had hit home. "You had better watch what you say Mrs Corey I am not without influence at Taplows and it wouldn't be good for your little family to be cast out now would it?"

"Influence?" Flora scoffed. "In certain bedrooms perhaps but nothing that a few pointed comments to some well known Tappleton gossips wouldn't quickly undermine."

"You wouldn't dare!" Cat hissed.

"Just try me…Now if you will excuse me I have to get my daughter inside I'm sure you can find your own way back in!" Flora added wrenching the pram out of Cat's hand before putting her now sleeping daughter back into it.

"Yes you had better get back there's probably some silver that needs polishing or laundry that needs folding!" Cat scoffed.

"No actually I have a afternoon tea meeting with my husband he simply cannot bear to have us far from his sight for long….But then I suppose your husband is the same!" Flora added sarcastically as she knew very well as did most of the parish that the good reverend was slowly loosing his marbles and doubted he even knew who his wife was most of the time, something that probably accounted for Cat's disturbing friendship with the Earl.

"Yes indeed!" Cat snorted gathering her skirts and storming back across the lawn towards the house whilst Flora paused for a moment watching her leave before turning and tucking the baby blanket firmly round her sleeping angel. Leaning down she planted a gentle kiss on Eileánóir forehead and as she pulled away whispered. "Well done my darling, your aim will make you father proud!"

- - - -

She almost flew down the corridor as fast as she could while pushing a pram with a sleeping baby in. She was anxious to tell her story of the events with Mrs Catherine Postlebury to her waiting husband, who she hoped would be waiting for her with a tray of tea to welcome back his wife and daughter after their walk in the gentle autumn breeze. 

However as she opened the door to his office she saw that that was clearly not the case. He didn't even look up at her as she struggled to push the huge pram through the tidy opening of his doorway. "You'll never guess what our little princess has just done," she whispered excitedly, while leaning over to check her little sleeping beauty was in fact still asleep.

"You mean she's done something other than sleep, feed or scream?" Walter asks dryly, still not looking up at her from his big book of figure he was scribbling in.

"I don't think daddy got enough sleep last night, did he?" Flora coos, while making sure the blanket was tucked properly around her daughter, so as not to allow any draughts in. "He seems very short this afternoon," Flora continues, moving away from her little one to lean against Walter's desk and running her delicate hand through his hair soothingly. "I think you are ready for a good cup of tea and I may even allow you to have a slice of cake if you are a very good little boy and watch over little miss Eileánóir while I go find out where on earth our tea has got too."

"Flora I'm very busy at the moment," he suddenly snaps, slamming down his pen and wrenching his glasses off, glaring up at her.

"Oh…I just thought you said this morning that we'd have tea this afternoon?" Flora asks suddenly feeling very ridiculous and stepping back away from him slightly.

"I didn't say as such…I made more of a passing comment suggesting it and it turns out I've got far too much to be doing, I've got to get this finished," he exclaims as he indicates to the papers beneath him, "and I've also got a very important meeting with Mol- Mrs Watson which is far more critical than playing mummies and daddies with you and Ellie."

"Of course…" she replies, trying to control the growing feeling of anger in her as she looked down at her insensitive husband in disgust. "You must have lots to do at the moment, what with the hundreds of upcoming parties to organise," the sarcasm was obvious in her currently calm voice. "and I wouldn't want you to miss a date with housekeeper just so you can spend an enormous half an hour with us, that would just be utterly selfish of me to even suggest such a thing."

"Oh for gods sake Flora don't be like that, you know I'm rushed off my feet at the moment-"

"Clearly," she hisses bitterly, "just by who exactly?" she mutters under her breath so it was inaudible for him to hear.

"And I can see you and little Ellie later can't I?" he continues loudly so as to talk over her.

"Of course later…after you've eaten your dinner and had a considerably large amount of brandies with Felix and Andrew, then you'll come up to Eileánóir and myself after I've just got her down so the hard bit is out of the way before you appear. Then you'll expect me to stay up and listen to you talk about how stressful your day has been when really you've no idea how stressful a day can be when you try to look after a baby…well I'll tell you something Walter Corey I'm not having it! Good god! I can't even bare to be in the same room as you!" She shouts, hearing the slow uproar as her daughter wakes in her pram. "Well we'll leave you to get back to your mountains of work, good day!" She exclaims, pushing the pram out of the door, not even moving towards her daughter to attempt to get her to sleep again.

Making her way to the nearest exit she dashed out of the door into the courtyard where she barged past any footman who happened to get in her way, only stopping when she felt a firm hand on her arm rooting her to the stop. "Mrs Corey is everything alright?" The first footman asks, trying his best to sound off hand rather than genuinely concerned.

"Is everything alright…well lets see shall we?…" she trails off pretending to think hard. "I've not eaten in days! I've not slept in weeks! I've worn these same clothes for the last four days! My daughter won't stop crying! And to top it all off I've just been ditched by my husband for a stack of paperwork and a meeting with Molly Watson…so if that sounds like everything is alright then I guess it is all fine!"

Will steps back away from her stunned as she waves her arms around madly to exercise her point. When she finished he was lost for words and simply shrugged nervously before muttering, "well we all have our problems…"

The red rose in her cheeks as she clenched her fists tightly, preparing to knock him into the middle of next week but deciding she didn't have the energy she simply took a deep breath and stormed past him out into the grounds without even a thought to the gradually darkening sky.

----------- 

Oblivious to her daughter-in-law's flight from the house, Emily once again sat in her room with her arms tightly wrapped around the shaking Grace May. Over the past 2 months it had become a custom for Grace to join Emily in the evening for tea or just a general chat over a little sewing. They was of course a particular reason for this…it meant in the evenings Grace could avoid Mr Frank Keneally. After her attempt to talk to Mr Jarvis the morning of Ellie's birth she had decided it wasn't worth the hassle, so instead dodge Frank and his groping hands as much as possible.

Of course this didn't always work, there were times when she would return to the maid's room in the early hours of the morning and find him lurking outside waiting for her. At times like these he would drag her back to him room by her hair, then squeeze her wrist so tightly it bruised until she told him where she had been all evening.

If she was a good girl and did as she was told without too much trouble he did tend to be more gentle with her, than the times when she attempted to scream the house down and alert someone to her presence in Frank's room. No one ever seemed to notice though. None of the maids sharing her room cared that she didn't come to bed until the early hours in the morning if at all. They all assumed she was off peacefully cuddling Frank Keneally.

Emily had hoped that after so many bruises in such a short space of time had appeared on Grace's face that someone was bound to take notice apart from herself. But Grace made up a number of excuses which Frank encourage and everyone seemed to believe every single word she said. She herself had on more than one occasion gone against Grace's wish and tried to talk to her son herself, but he was so wrapped up in his daughter he brushed her words away.

She would have gone to Flora next but she no longer had any authority over the staff anyway and besides she had enough on her plate as it was anyway. Molly would of course been the obvious choice after Flora, but Emily was still not sure if she trusted her enough. She was disgusted enough that she hadn't picked up on Grace's distress herself.

The two of them could only wait until Frank tripped up, made enough of a mess of things to get himself into trouble. And meanwhile Grace couldn't help thinking that no news of George was definitely good news. If he had been caught or even seen it would have been front page in every newspaper. Most journalists had gone to town when the news of his escape had broken out so what would be stopping them now?

The last thing Grace had needed was news of George's escape in the first place. It put her in the awkward position of her actually having to decide whether she thought he was innocent. Sometimes she did, other times she'd tell herself that he had to be guilty, surely he would have mentioned it to her sooner if he had nothing to hide. Even if he was guilty she hoped desperately he was being as careful as possible…the thought of him hanging made her feel physically sick and she did not wish to ever think of him putting himself at that risk for her or anyone else.

"You know Mrs Corey once mentioned to me…goodness…around 2 years ago now, that I had a way with the gentlemen," Grace muttered, into Emily's shoulder, "I can't help thinking if she was right, she got my 'luck' and I got her down right rubbish luck when it came to men."

Emily chuckled gently before whispering, "You can't think of it as luck deary, surely. Frank and Mr Cosmo just happened to turn their attention in your direction and then treated you in the worst manner…but you could hardly say Flora has had loads of 'luck' either, just look at the journey my Walter has led her on over the last 2 years. If you ask me it's nothing to do with the woman's 'luck' it's more to do men in general. Each as untrustworthy as the next."

"Perhaps…" Grace trailed off thinking. "Or maybe it's just to do with the men who apply for a job at Taplows. I've not seen much of the outside world, but Charlotte managed to find herself someone trustworthy and Lizzie's found this marvellous gentleman," Emily shrugged, amused at the bitterness in Grace's tone.

"If these men really are as wonderful as they have been made out…which I do doubt…then they are certainly a unique species, one which I have not yet come across." Grace rose her head carefully off Emily's shoulder, gratefully accepting the handkerchief she offered.

"So you are seriously telling me that even the Corey men are not perfect in every way possible…not even Mr Jarvis," she added with an adorable knowing smile.

"Of course not," Emily smiled to herself. "I must admit there is a certain charm about every Corey man I've ever met…but they are in no way perfect. They all have their…tempers, which you have come across unfortunately in Mr Keneally and I'm sure my son on many occasions." She sighed gently, her smile fading as the memories began to resurface. "They are utterly stubborn, which can be most exasperating in a house of three Corey men, never of them wishing to back down. Controlling… and have tendencies to disregard anyone's feelings except their own…"

"How did you cope for so long?" Grace questioned, squeezing Emily's hand gently. "Taking for the three of them for so long…you must have been incredibly relieved when you were given a granddaughter instead of a grandson."

"Men do claim women can be just as frustrating, something I do not believe entirely. As for how I coped for so long well it wasn't all bad…you and George didn't spend your entire relationship in estrangement did you? And I guess the coping with the bad came naturally…it's not like I could hide away until the storm had passed. I had a house to manage so therefore it's just something you have to take. And there was always the prospect of a happy enough future to cling onto, both my boys settling down finally and them generally being on speaking terms with their father." Emily smiled confidently at Grace before whispering, "And look to an extent I do have that…a beautiful daughter-in-law who I care for so much, a perfect granddaughter, Walter is over the moon about the whole situation."

"I suppose on the bright side if I did ever marry Frank, apart from him being a bit of an…idiot, I would be marrying into the most caring family imaginable."

"Oh yes, you'd have the most fabulous grandmother-in-law, I know that for a fact!" Grace giggled and for the first time in ages Grace was able to forget about Frank and just enjoy a few moments alone with Emily.

- - - -

The first Andrew Adams heard about the impending return of Lord Montague Hamilton-Hussey was from the old Earl himself, wrapped up by the fire even though it was a mild evening and muttering under his breath about not being left in peace for the rest of the year because of "damned politics" getting in the way.

"Anyone would think he wanted Taplows for himself." The Earl grumbled Adams topped up his brandy, his hand shaking slightly in anticipation of more information. Adams felt rather annoyed; why hadn't Jarvis mentioned anything to him? Surely he would have realised he would be the first to want to know such news? Or, maybe, that was the reason why he hadn't told him. The impending return of an old ghost in the form of Lord Farquarson seemed inevitable.

His Lordship was still talking, more at his under-butler than to him, as if he might chat away to Monty the dog but, of course, expecting it to be a rather one-sided conversation. Adams might listen but he could hardly be expected to understand such sensitivities of socially acceptable hospitalities and the world of politics. Adams, however, simply didn't care a jot about his Lord and Master's moaning – Lord Monty's return could surely mean one other thing. Rebecca.

Their son would be nearly three months old now and he wondered if he had started to develop a little personality; whether, like Ellie, he kept his mother awake at night, although he suspected Lizzie might have had to bear to brunt of that, or whether he was good as gold and slept through till morning. Hugo was, of course, an Adams so he doubted it was the latter. He was always mindful of his own mother's comment when he and his sister were small. He had a habit of scaring the little girl next door with snails and Molly had the mischievous gall to accuse her brother of hitting her when he had done no such thing. "You true-blooded Adams' are all born troublemakers!" Their mother exclaimed once in her frustration. Mrs Adams was a very perceptive woman.

Andrew had received two letters from Rebecca since their parting. The first, sent days after she received the news about Ellie in a hurriedly scrawled letter from Andrew, had been filled with gloom. She simply hadn't wished to return to Scotland even though the summer was mild and she could take Hugo out for walks along the very hills where her relationship with Andrew had begun. She missed, instead, the rolling countryside around Taplows; she missed her friend Flora and was devastated she had not been there to support her during Ellie's birth, but most of all she missed her lover and father of her child. Adams had drunk heavily that night, moodily brooding into the bottom of his whisky glass as he sat alone in his room pouring over the words, the neat, shapely curves of the letters she so carefully penned. How he had yearned for her gentle touch and to be gazed upon with those soothing blue eyes. Only Jarvis' badly timed interruption had jolted him from his depressing thoughts but with a suspicious frown the butler had caught sight of the letter as it was stuffed hurriedly under a pillow.

The second letter six weeks later was more upbeat as she renewed old contacts and began to socialise more, but the foreboding remained. Rebecca wondered whether Flora might have found the time to jot her a note, and was a little upset she hadn't heard a whisper from her. Francesca had given birth to a baby boy a few weeks early and Monty had been far more concerned than he had revealed when complications developed and the child nearly died. It reminded both he and Rebecca of baby Archie and she had prayed for his life, it wasn't the boy's fault he had less-than-desirable parentage. He had survived but, as usual, Franny took little interest in her new son and even employed a wet-nurse, but Monty was determined to treat the little fighter as his own and for that Rebecca had great admiration. The child had been named Oliver after pressure from Monty still failed to encourage his wife to be bothered to discuss a name. Their son Christopher had just finished reading a Dickens when Monty saw the name on the front cover. It was a nice name, he and Rebecca had to agree, but was also a subtle reminder to adulterous Francesca that the child was very lucky to have privilege. Any cruel husband may have seen little Oliver as nothing more than another future statistic for the workhouse, along with their other children. As it was, Monty loved them all, baby Oliver included.

The Earl fell asleep, snoring soundly, as Adams stoked the fire. It was bloody roasting but the Earl still seemed cold; nevertheless it was far too beneath his status to continually prod at the flames, he had far too much to do including finding Jarvis for a little chat. He knew just the footman for the job, and if he keeled over through heat exhaustion while in his wig and stockings then that was his look-out.

"Mr Matkin, have you seen Mr Forest on your travels!" Adams demanded as the footman jogged his way down the corridor. Fred stopped in his tracks but continued to perform star-jumps as the sweat beaded his forehead.

"Last time I saw Will he was talking to Mrs Corey, sir." He panted, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Think I've over-exerted myself with this training if the Earl's going to decide against the summer games this year."

Adams looked a little riled. "No decision has been taken – unless I'm unaware of it, which wouldn't be wholly unsurprising considering….."

Fred stopped jumping and jogged on the spot, but the under-butler was mumbling so inaudibly he halted his exercise and frowned. "What was that, Mr Adams?"

"Er, nothing." Adams shook his head dismissively. "Never mind your training, man, seeing as you're here I need you to get in there and watch over His Lordship. He's still cold even though it's hotter than the flames of hell in there, so get yourself presentable and get back here. I have other things to do." With that he pushed past Fred and stormed down the corridor, his mind whirring with happy and not-so-happy thoughts.

Fred paused for a moment as he watched the under-butler stride away, every now and again pausing to check the state of the carpet and the floorboards with a keen eye. It was a far more symbolic gesture than Adams might have realised, as it reminded Fred of how Jarvis used to be. All the footmen had agreed that Adams hadn't been the same these past few months, but neither had Mr Jarvis. Checking the floor for imperfections had been one of the butler's specialities, woe be tide any servant who hadn't done their floor cleaning duties properly. Now he was barely spotted checking any of the house's fabric, unless one included staring mindlessly at the rug in his own office. It hadn't been lost on the footmen, or indeed any of the staff, the fact that Adams was beginning to become the more active of the two men. Now there was something they never thought they would utter, but the more perceptive of the staff began to realise this could spell even bigger trouble between them once Jarvis caught wind of the mutterings.

Everyone had known about the strained relationship between the butler and the now ex-housekeeper and the birth of their daughter hadn't exactly brought them together, but it wasn't just their own relationship they had put under pressure. Nobody could quite work out whether Jarvis had over recent months become more dedicated to his job and to the permanently ailing Earl, or less. The more senior staff would have had to have been deaf, dumb and blind not to notice the growing animosity and potential rivalry between Jarvis and his deputy, and they had had more than their fair share of 'words' in the butler's office of late. They would argue over the smallest of problems and their differences over issues which before would have been dealt with without fuss began to take its toll on the rest of the staff.

Once Adams had complained that Jarvis listened too much to his sister's advice on matters and took little notice of his own, professional opinion. The butler had told him in no uncertain terms that from whom he sought advice had precisely nothing to do with him, and once word of their conversation reached the ears of Molly she had taken her brother to task. Increasingly it began to feel like Jarvis and Molly were 'ganging up' on the under-butler and leaving him out in the cold, so Adams had felt it time to get an ally of his own. Poor Flora seemed to become more stressed by the day as the bickering intensified between her and her husband, her husband and the under-butler, the under-butler and his sister, so Adams could hardly talk to her about his own problems. He had written to Rebecca, getting it all off his chest, but without her physically there to give him some much needed support he felt more alone than ever before. Jarvis was becoming increasingly hostile to everyone, except Molly it seemed, and once or twice Adams too had wondered about the nature of their relationship, but all such thoughts disappeared when he caught her, through the crack of the door, crying alone in her room one night, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She too, from Monty's own hand, had just received the news that Francesca had given birth. Sometimes, Adams had thought with a pang of sorrow for his sister, life could be so cruel and unfair.

Life without Rebecca had, however, given Adams plenty of time to consider his own, professional future. He never thought he would think it, but Jarvis had begun to let standards slip a little recently. True he was getting through all the paperwork, alone in his office while Flora struggled to look after Ellie as Emily fussed and cooed around them. "He's a man, best let him deal with it his own way." Adams had overheard her saying to her daughter-in-law while Ellie screamed in her arms. "He needs to work, Flora dear, men aren't comfortable with baby talk, it's not in their nature." Adams couldn't decide who was driving him more insane – Jarvis' erratic behaviour or his daughter's constant screaming and crying. Often he could hear her in the middle of the night and it would wake him, but he could hardly say to Flora to kindly shut the child up, he needed to sleep. She, more than anyone, could appreciate what lack of sleep could do to a person.

There was, however, far more to being a good butler than paperwork. It had taken Adams a long time to become used to Jarvis' management style in the early days, but eventually he had come to realise how well it worked and that his staff respected him for it. Now, however, people appeared inconsequential to him. He barely had a word for any of the female staff apart from his new housekeeper, content to let her keep order amongst her girls without so much as a nod of caution if a maid appeared unpresentable or sloppy. It was almost as if he barely noticed any longer. True, he was very attentive to His Lordship, and he made sure the footmen got on with their duties, but Adams felt that order and discipline, on the whole, was being compromised by what seemed to be a self-absorbed butler who was now taking for granted his position as the head of Taplows staff. Adams often found himself having to take duties and matters into his own hands, and that was when the trouble would start. Jarvis would accuse him of meddling while Adams was left protesting he had no choice, the rebuilding after the fire had to be supervised otherwise the whole building could fall down. He had never had much of an idea about what went on in the butler's head but now Adams had even less of an understanding of him. Even Felix had avoided him since Ellie's birth, sticking to his own domain of the kitchen and rarely straying away from it. Yes the three of them would often drink together in the evening, but the gesture would be lost because little would be said and either Adams or Felix would end up making an excuse to leave just so they didn't have to witness Jarvis in a silent grump.

Adams had dared to wonder what life could be like under an Adams-led Taplows. Jarvis' bizarre indifference was a double-edged sword in reality – it gave Adams an opportunity to become experienced in areas he would normally not get to train, but on the other hand it lead to his increasing frustration. Maybe, just maybe, the position of butler at Taplows could one day become a reality for him. Did he want it? Hell, yes. He could convince His Lordship to let Rebecca and Hugo stay as much as they wanted; in fact, he could probably convince him of anything with persistence.

Jarvis was, as he predicted, in his office. He had been hunched over his bloody book of figures for hours now, painstakingly going through receipts slowly and meticulously. He usually did the whole thing in a couple of hours, but he had spent a few hours on it, gone off for one of his frequent meetings with Molly, then returned to it. Adams didn't even wait for him to look up as he knew it to be fruitless.

"The Earl tells me that Lord Montague will be returning." Adams said testily, eyeing the butler as he scraped the number 42 into his book. Jarvis didn't pause, nor make any move to indicate he realised Adams was there. Adams pursed his lips. "I said the Earl tells me….."

"Yes, Mr Adams, I did hear you." Jarvis replied sharply, but his body language didn't flinch. He continued to write as Adams loomed over him, wondering why on earth it always had to be like this.

"I just thought that maybe you might wish to discuss it with me." Adams' tone calmed but the tension remained. "It's just that….."

"It's just that you want to know if Lady Rebecca is returning?" Jarvis' question left Adams a little stunned, but at least the butler had bother to think up a perceptive response. It had to be a start. "The honest answer is that I don't know, all I know is that Lord Montague has his election to get over with so he can sit with the rest of the stuffy-nosed double-barrelled brigade in Parliament so he can officially contemplate his own navel. As for Lady Rebecca, and that child of hers, I have no idea. And you would do well to think about something else, my warning of a few months ago still stands even without Lord Farquarson around."

Adams was gobsmacked. He remembered well Jarvis' harsh words before Lord Farquarson died, but he also remembered an underlying tone of sympathy for his situation and the child he could never officially call his own. Now, it was cold, almost hateful. Two could certainly play at that game.

Adams puffed out his chest, deciding to use the most serious tone he could muster through his thick, Glaswegian brogue. "It has nothing to do with Lady Rebecca, sir. If a visitor is coming then I should know, I do not feel you should keep such information to yourself."

Jarvis slammed shut his book with a defiant thud, even before blotting the last number he had scrawled.

"Oh, do you not, Mr Adams!" He threw the book into a drawer but didn't stand, he simply glared.

"Well while we're on the subject of secret information, why did you take it upon yourself to radically alter the duty rota for the night watchmen without so much as a consultation with me?"

"It wasn't working, sir, repeatedly Harris failed to even spot the deer which has been causing havoc with the horses at night, so I thought it best to swap him with Graham North so he was on early shift……"

"You didn't answer my question! Did you notice the all-important word in your statement, Adams!" Jarvis slammed his fist onto the desk surface in the most violent outburst Adams had witnessed in a long time. Adams snapped his mouth shut; he couldn't remember a time when Jarvis had referred to him without his prefix and it seemed wholly disrespectful.

The butler's crystal eyes narrowed but his voice remained heavily laden with malice. "'It wasn't working….sir'. That would indicate that you are below me in status, and therefore this decision-making process has become somewhat topsy-turvy, HAS IT NOT! Sometimes I feel that maybe you would all like me gone from this place! My wife doesn't understand me, my mother nags, you go behind my back, undermining my authority and threatening the stability of the staff, the footmen seem to have greater respect for YOU than ME, I mean bloody hell!"

Adams felt trapped. Whatever he said Jarvis would twist, as if he thought there was a conspiracy against him. All he could do was try to placate him when all the time he knew the butler simply wanted to return to his figures and be left alone. Possibly for good. "That isn't true, Mr Jarvis sir, your footmen have great respect for you, as do I, it's just that you seem distracted, which is expected really what with Ellie and….."

"Do not bring my daughter into this, Mr Adams, I am warning you!" Jarvis spat in a low, frosty voice. Adams shook his head, genuinely confused. This was ridiculous, Jarvis seemed to have gone paranoid and he wished to high Heaven that Molly might walk in so he could make a quick exit.

"I wasn't bringing her into anything, I was just merely pointing out…." Adams began in exasperation, but once again his superior cut him off rudely.

"Oh piss off will you, I'm not interested." Jarvis waved him away dismissively.

"Some may say that that's just it; the whole problem. Would you agree, sir?" Adams retorted calmly, desperately hiding his utter amazement at being told to leave the room in such a crude manner by someone as supposedly professional as Walter Corey.

"Is that a direct challenge to me, Mr Adams?" This time Jarvis did stand up, in a physical although subconscious attempt to head off a threat. The two men met each other's gaze across the office and Adams couldn't help but feel scared. In a fist-to-fist fight Adams was sure he would come out the victor, but in a mental struggle for authority and power? He wondered if he stood any chance at all.

"A challenge, Mr Jarvis? Certainly not." Adams raised his eyebrows, backing towards the door. He turned the handle, the butler's eyes fixed firmly upon him, but as he stepped out of the office he couldn't help but have the last, uncomfortable say before leaving him to wallow. "Unless, of course, you wish it to be."

- - - - - -

A couple of hours later Will peered casually down into the courtyard from the footmen's room. "She still not back yet?" Joe asks. 

"Who?" 

"Mrs Corey! Well she's the reason you've been looking out of the window for the last hour isn't she!" Fred exclaims cutting across the more sensitive reply Joe was about to give.

"No!" Will replies adamantly, throwing a bottle of powder in Fred's direction.

"Well she's been out there for hours now and it's chucking it down…I'm surprised Jarvis hasn't sent a search party out yet," Fred mutters, "but then again we all heard her little outburst earlier…if you ask me he hasn't even noticed they are missing yet." He chuckles, while searching for the shoe polish he seemed to have mislaid.

"Oi Will!" Joe shouts, as he suddenly jumps up, dashing to the door, not before placing a well deserve smack on the side of a certain Charlie Lewis' smirking face, "Adams said we had to…" but that was all Will heard as he dashed downstairs and out into the rain, determined to settle his guilty conscience before something happened to either Flora or Ellie. At least if he found her he could offer something no one else would by the sound of things, a trusty shoulder to cry on.

- - - -

It was only a few minutes later that in his office a certain Butler finally came to the end of his mountain of paperwork having spent the last hour or so grunting brief answers to his new housekeeper who had flapped around his office causing his already short fuse to spark on several occasions. It was only now that those horrid chores were finally out of the way that he could sit back and relax and let his thoughts return to those two beautiful creatures that were never far from his waking, or one in particular from even his sleeping thoughts. However it was with a growing sense of uneasiness that he recalled their little tiff from that morning, Flora had been so unlike her usual composed self, flying off the handle at the littlest thing, perhaps now he had a chance he should go and spend some proper time with his family and appease his wife's righteous temper.

So getting out of his seat he stopped in front of the glass smiling at his handsome and somewhat slimmer physique thanks to his summer training swiping at his hair till it fell just right before striding out the door intent on heading upstairs to visit his little haven. However it was as he was passing the footmen's room that a snatch of conversation caught his interest.

"I can't believe Will…Is he a glutton for punishment or what?" Fred snorted only to be quickly contradicted by Joe.

"Why just cause he doesn't forget about a woman the moment he beds her like you Frederick?" Joe retorted. "He was worried your saw what a state Mrs Corey was in and she's been gone for hours…"

"What?" Jarvis demanded pushing open the footmen's door with a loud crash and the footmen were unable to decide whether he looked more concerned that his wife and daughter were missing or angry that it was a certain William Forest who had gone off to look for them.

"He was worried Sir, she's been gone for hours with the little 'un and its been pouring it down he was worried there might have been an accident or something that's all." Joe immediately replied defending his friend as best he could watching as the butler grew slowly paler.

"How long has she been missing?" He asked his voice low and tense as his eyes flicked to the window the fog creeping down the hillside to the house as he panicked about his wife and infant daughter being out in such evil weather.

"A couple of hours ago she came storming out into the courtyard fuming about something in a right state she was and she just carried on going into the gardens down towards the pond it looked like but I can't be sure…Will left about twenty minutes ago to go find her…" Joe trailed off as the butler turned on his heel leaving the uneasy footmen to simply shrug and gaze at each other in bewilderment, whatever would happen they doubted Will would be coming off the hero, at least not where Jarvis was concerned.

----------- 

Will tugged his jacket tighter around him scanning around the lake frantically for any sign of Flora or her infant. Once again he called out her name at the top of his voice in desperation…but stopping stock still as he heard a faint cry from somewhere nearby. Glancing around he lifted his heels out of the sinking mud with a squelch and ran towards the gazebo which he was positive was their correct general direction.

The closer he got the louder the cry got until he finally sped into the gazebo to see Flora huddled up on one of the benches, Eileánóir tight in her arms, as she sobbed slowly rocking them both gently. Will felt a huge pang of guilt as he shuffled towards them, intent of making up for his useless, uncomforting words earlier.

"I should have known you'd be here…it seems to be your hiding place for not the first time," he whispers gently so as not to startle her. Flora peeked up at him through her teary eyes not sure whether she was relief Will had found her before Walter or not. "What on earth are you playing at Flora, you're drenched to the skin." 

"I feel nothing…" she begins, "physically anyway, no cold…only hurt…anger…regret…and utter foolishness. Oh Will how could I be so stupid…for once why don't I think about the consequences of my actions before I up take them. What if Eileánóir gets sick? What if she becomes ill because of me and my selfish decisions! This is all my fault…turning against my husband, no wonder he completely ignores me, I've been pushing him away for so long it's hardly surprising! And then…and then I drag my darling daughter out into a storm without even a thought…Walter will never forgive me! She could die for Christ's sake and it would be all my fault!…" she trails off, sobbing loudly so she nearly overrode the sound of Ellie's screaming.

Will stood for a moment staring at the hysteric woman now arms length away from him. Deciding now was the appropriate time to offer her a shoulder to cry on, he wrapped his arms tightly around them both, holding them tightly. "Don't speak like that," he murmurs into her sopping dress, "she looks alright to me," he whispers, glancing down at the gradually quietening baby who was snuggling into Will's dry chest. "…if only the same could be said about you…you're turning blue! Here…" he says, pushing himself up slightly so he could pull his jacket off and wrap it tightly around Flora. "Let me see…" he continues thoughtfully, beginning to unbutton his shirt and pull it off with a flourish before wrapping it snugly around Ellie.

"There there," he smiles, running a gently finger down the side of Ellie's chubby cheek, as she drifted off to sleep.

"You'll catch your death Will!" Flora snaps, her teeth chattering as she stared at Will's frail vest.

"That's a risk I'm prepared to take," he cuts her off his voice so strict, it quickly silenced Flora. "You however…well you should know better than this," he whispers his voice now soft and soothing and he tightens his grasp around her and Eileánóir. 

"I didn't mean to do it…" she murmurs, the icy tears rolling onto his bare shoulders.

"I know you didn't…I know you'd never do anything to put Ellie at risk purposely," he replies, sliding the hand that wasn't holding Ellie up into his jacket and trailing it gently up and down Flora's back in an effort to rub some warmth back into her.

"I wasn't thinking," she whispers sadly, clinging onto vest to extract as much warmth as possible from him. "I just didn't know what to do…I never seem to know what to do…"

"You should have come and spoken to me straight away instead of coming out here and turning into little miss snowman…well woman," he chuckles softly.

"Well another hour and that would have been it, Felix would have a pair of beautiful sculptures to admire…and the freezing would have started at my feet," she moans gently, wiggling her toes in her shoe. 

"I'm not having that," he gasps slightly as he felt Flora's freezing hands against his bare chest as she slid them up under his vest. Flora began to feel the warmth gradually seep into her as Will removed her shoes and began to rub her feet through her soaking stockings.

"Would you?…" she asks, indicating to the stockings she couldn't reach, yet wished to remove. He nodded gently, his whole body beginning to tremble as his slid his hand up her leg to her garter from which he detached her stockings and slid them down her leg and off her feet.

For the first time all day Flora felt utter relaxation flood over her as Will gently ran his hands over her legs warming them slowly. Closing her eyes she cuddled up to Will and her baby vowing there and then to near ever put her little one at any other risk. "Oh why can't this be easy…I never seem to know where I am or what I should be doing…Walter…God I don't know what is wrong with him, he's always so distant, the only time he seems to take an interest is when…"

"GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF THEM!" A sudden harsh and fuming voice sounded out cutting through the gentle lulling patter of the rain on the gazebo roof.

"Mr Jarvis…Please sir this is not what you think…I was just…"

"I don't give a toss what you think I think Forest, take your snivelling hands off of my wife and child!" The Butler snapped stepping out of the rain and finally into the dark gazebo, his eyes widening in horror as he spotted his wife's shoes and stockings lying abandoned on the floor. "What in the name of…"

"Walter nothing has happened, my feet were freezing, Will was just concerned." Flora began trying to placate her obviously irate husband well aware of what it must look like to him considering their past involvement but still unable to squash that small flicker of righteous indignation; here she was soaked to the skin their daughter could be sick and the first thing he was concerned about was that a half-naked William Forest was holding them and trying to get them warm.

"Get away from them Forest." The Butler growled, his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists. "Now before I do something you regret."

"Oh for god sakes I've only been here five minutes…"

"That is five minutes too long for my liking."

"Walter please…"

"No don't you please Walter me Madam, you get yourself over here by my side where you belong and away from that blaggard." The butler snapped, whilst pulling off his own jacket quickly followed by his waistcoat holding them out to his wife, obvious intending for her to discard Will's offering and adorn herself in his, but Flora had set her jaw and he could tell she was going to be stubborn about the whole thing. "Do not try my patience Flora!"

"Look Mr Jarvis see no harms done, its only me who'll freeze to death now isn't it…"

"Well we can all pray for that can't we." The Butler snorted, his eyes narrowing further in the face of his wife's continued disobedience, as he finally turned to confront her over her stupid behaviour. "Just what do you think you were doing? Dragging our daughter out into this weather, letting her catch her death and you too, dammit woman were you even thinking at all? Is there one brain cell left in that addled head of yours that hasn't been scrambled by your pregnancy?" Jarvis added as he slowly closed the distance to his wife his entire frame trembling not with cold but with barely restrained fury.

"I…You started it." Flora retorted practically under her breath but her husband heard her and it did nothing to quell the fire burning, instead it was like throwing oil on the fire and unconsciously he raised his hand warningly.

"You mind your tongue." Walter hissed.

"Don't you dare sir." Will cut in before he could say more and the butler turned round to face the footman clearly readying himself for a fight.

"Or what?"

"You know what."

Snorting in amusement the butler swaggered over to the young buck, shaking his head as if dismissing the threat before planting a lightening fast punch direct to the young man's stomach, causing Will to splutter and gag, doubling over as he dropped to his knees. Grasping the lad savagely by the hair as Will winced back tears, trying to chock back the bile that had filled his mouth. "Don't you tell me how to treat my family Forest, it's not like you have a wealth of happy family experience from which to draw a comparison, so I'll warn you not to interfere." The Butler hissed, dropping the lad as quickly as he had seized him, before striding across and grasping Flora's upper arm firmly but carefully so not to jolt his daughter who was nestled cosily in her mother's arms and a certain bastard footman's best shirt.

"We'll be going now, you can stay and freeze if you prefer Mr Forest but do not come near my wife or daughter again or I swear to you now by the time I am finished with you not only will his lordship be looking for a new footman but his carp will suddenly have a new source of food!"

"Walter…" The housekeeper began but whatever protest she was going to make was cut off as her husband frogmarched her out of the gazebo and back up to the house.

- - - - -

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" Walter finally spat as he practically pushed his wife into Molly's thankfully empty office. "What was it last night? Hmm getting yourself worked up over nothing as usual, so I was late to bed, I have a right to a life of my own don't I? It was only one brandy after all, you can hardly have begrudged me one bloody drink with my colleagues?"

"Oh so you can have a life, one that barely contains me I have noticed!" Flora retorted trying desperately to keep her temper for the sake of her daughter who had started to drift off. "Well I am glad you are enjoying yourself Walter because I am bloody well not, I'm shut up in my room with no one but your mother for company oh and you when you deign to arrive."

"Oh so you consider William Forest acceptable company now do you…After all your promises your still no better than a…than a…"

"Go on say." Flora goaded. "A whore? Isn't that what you want to say Walter, well what's stopping you?" She added her face flushing a sure sign that any moment she would once more burst into tears.

"You are not yourself Madam." Walter added quietly well aware of yet another imminent attack of hysterics. "Perhaps you should sit down and compose yourself, Mother I am sure will be happy to bath and redress our daughter." He added pointedly removing his child from Flora's grasp and heading out of the door without a backwards glance.

Once alone Flora was unable to contain herself any longer and burying her head in her hands she began to cry, floods of tears once more wracking her slender frame. Shivering in the cold room she tried desperately to stop, but the tears kept coming, reaching into her pocket she grasped around for the little bottle that now seemed to be her only constant companion other than her daughter. Bringing it to her lips she gasped when not even a drop was left in the bottle, suddenly panicking as she realised that no sleep would be coming to her that night without the help of her little liquid friend. However it was then she realised that Molly was likely to have a similar substance in her medicine box, and so getting up from the seat she darted around the office looking for the familiar oblong shape.

It took her several minutes to find, and in that time she had worked herself into such a state that she was certain she would be tearing her hair out before long, then suddenly she spotted it hidden under the desk. Pulling it out she squinted in the poor light, fumbling through bandages and salves, mentally tutting at the state in which Molly was keeping it, a sure sign of laxness in other areas, before finally her fingers closed around the top of a bottle. Pulling it out she frowned slightly at the colour, it seemed somewhat darker than the draft Flora normally ingested but by this time she was so desperate she took a deep swig gasping at the unusual strength of the formula slipping the new bottle back into her pocket and her empty one in its place in the box.

For a moment as she headed back to sit by the fire she wondered about her growing need for her nightly medicinal draft but then the familiar calmness of the Laudanum flooded her senses and she drifted away from her everyday cares and worries, her argument with Walter faded into insignificance as she closed her eyes lulled by the potent drug and the heat from the fire as she slowly drifted off into her deep drugged sleep.

- - - -

Sighing deeply to herself Molly Watson made her way down from her office heading towards to the Butler's office, hoping for any sign of the man in question. This had to stop and if Jarvis wasn't going to deal with it head on then Molly Watson, the sister of the infamous Andrew Adams was going to make him. Pushing open the office door Molly took in the sight of the butler sat in his office chair staring despondently into the fire, his shoulders slumped, his brow furrowed and he looked a good few years older than he usually did.

"Mr Jarvis…Walter?" Molly whispered gently reaching out a hand to sensitively rouse the butler from his trance.

"Uhh…ohh Mrs Watson!" The Butler exclaimed practically starting from his seat at the sudden appearance of his housekeeper. "How can I…Is it his lordship?"

"No sir...I wouldn't want to burden you, you seem so…But it's Mrs Corey."

"What's she done now?" Jarvis sighed sadly.

"She's asleep…Asleep in my office I might add and well she won't wake up, I've tried, but she seems well she isn't herself sir."

"Let me guess, every time you go to wake her she seems to stir, muttering something under her breath but then no matter what you do she simply falls back to sleep."

"Well yes!"

"No change then." Jarvis muttered under his breath waving his hand at Molly's puzzled expression. "I don't know what my mother has told you already Mrs Watson but my wife…my wife is not coping as well as we had hoped…."

"And I suppose you have both been great helps?" Molly snapped, after all despite her arguments with Flora before Ellie's birth and their still painful estrangement, she of all people could appreciate the difficulty of married life even if she hadn't the joy of holding her own child in her arms.

"Fine blame me, it seems to be a pattern with your family, but I would have thought that you unlike your brother might even attempt to understand my situation…What with Flora so exhausted I have the delight of caring for my daughter during the night. Perhaps you would both enjoy that experience, hard at work catering to his lordships every whim during the day, then waiting on my daughter's every need at night. You try it that night after night and see how long you last before you cease to feel human." Jarvis retorted bitterly leaning forward and viciously stoking the fire with his blackened poker.

"What is wrong with Flora Mr Jarvis?" Molly asked softly reaching out and taking the poker from his hand and settling herself in the opposite chair. "Please tell me, perhaps I can help?"

Snorting in derision as he played with his cuff distractedly before answering. "We aren't sure… Dr Evans says it is perfectly natural for a new mother to be…unstable emotionally…A post natal side effect apparently, but I think it is more than that, sometimes she seems normal then the next day she will fly off the handle, she isn't rational. This afternoon we argued and she ran away taking Ellie with her, she didn't even think about the weather or the consequences she just stormed out and then I found her with…Well that doesn't matter but I am worried to leave her alone with our daughter."

"You don't think…You couldn't possibly think she would hurt Eleanor surely?" Molly asked shocked to the core.

"Not deliberately, but what if she got so angry or paranoid that she left her somewhere dangerous…I just wish I knew what was causing these mood swings, some days she seems better, almost her old self, just more tired and stressed but still my Flora, then other nights its like she is not on the same planet. She barely even notices when I come to bed, then when she sleeps its like nothing can wake her, and she's sleeping later and later in the mornings, there comes times when we've scarcely spoken in days…I am afraid I am loosing her and I honestly don't know what to do."

"Have you tried asking her about it?" Molly asked directly, watching as she man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You men are hopeless. Surely that would be the easiest and most straightforward approach, perhaps she is struggling but talking about it could only help, perhaps she would confide in you if only you asked her directly?"

"Do you honestly think so?" Jarvis asked softly.

"Aye sir I do, it can't hurt can it?" Molly replied soothingly. "But before that would you help me get her upstairs?"

Nodding the butler got his feet not waiting for Molly to follow before heading down the corridor to her office. Pausing on the threshold he crept softly across the carpeted floor, anxious not to wake her as he stood over his wife gazing at his sleeping with such a look of tenderness and pain that Molly had to stifle a gasp.

"I love her so much." Jarvis whispered as he brushed his hand down the side of Flora's face, smiling to himself as his wife unconsciously nuzzled into his caress. "I miss you my love, please come back to me…" He added softly only for his wife's ears and Molly respectfully averted her gaze as he bent down and kissed Flora tenderly on the lips before expertly gathering her up his arms and heading towards the door.

Standing aside Molly let the butler pass her, struggling slightly under his burden. "Goodnight Mr Jarvis."

"Goodnight Mrs Watson." Jarvis grunted with a respectful bow before heading out the door trying not to knock any part of Flora against the doorframe, but still her hand slumped down loosely the contents which had been grasped so tightly as not to be seen before, now clattering to the floor. Immediately Molly leant down grabbing the tiny bottle before it could roll out of sight. Raising it to both their line of sights there was a sudden intake of breath as both read the label simultaneously.

"I think we have an answer to one of your questions Mr Jarvis." Molly replied gravely, watching as the now ashen faced butler turned and without a word stormed up to his quarters.

-- - -

She really didn't know what she was going to do with the pair of them? Bang their heads together perhaps, that may knock some sense into the pair. She understood that at the moment Flora's hormones were all over the place, she'd been there herself, but she couldn't help thinking that Flora was maybe making life more difficult for herself as well as both Ellie and Walter. On the other hand though, Walter was definitely not the most supportive husband. At first he'd been going out of his way to try to make things as easy as possible for her and he still was to a certain extent, but it was clear to all he was utterly fed up with Flora's mood swings…he wasn't the only one either.

Again tonight there had been another argument between the pair of them…well she had guessed this by the furious glare on her son's face as he had handed little Miss Eileánóir over to her earlier. She couldn't even ask what had happened this time, decided that she was simply to tired to get involved into their affairs, as well as tending to Ellie and popping in on Grace later to check she was alright.

While Emily was predicting that she was going to sleep well tonight she heard a soft noise from the back of the laundry. Glancing around she peers through the half darkness. She had been sure the laundry had been empty save herself, she had thought that all the laundry staff had finished their work for the evening and disappeared, leaving her to clean up after Ellie.

She shook her head gently, dislodging the noise from her mind and continued with what she was doing. But then she heard the noise again, louder this time. She now knew she hadn't imagined it and slowly crept into the shadows, arming herself with a large wooden paddle. She was hoping to God that it was simply another Philip Forest that had been dumped there or one or two members of staff up to no good.

But then she recognise the distinctive noise of a window being forced, all two soon a tall, scrawny figure entered the laundry, tiptoeing across the room towards the door. Emily followed behind the man, clutching the paddle with both hands. She obviously hadn't been quiet enough as the man suddenly swung around his fist following and knocking Emily swiftly off her feet.

Her eyes flickered open slightly, her vision blurred. Her head was banging and as she felt up to wave away the wet material being patted on her head, her fingers came across the growing bruise on the side of her face, then up to the lump on her head, where the snatched paddle had finally knocked her unconscious.

The owner of hand moping her forehead noticed her eyes flickering and backed away slightly. He hadn't meant to hurt Emily in anyway, but she had become hysterical the moment he had entered the house through the window. Once he had finally managed to retrieve the paddle from her surprisingly firm grasp, she had began thumping him with her bare hands, without listening to any of his explanations. It had been more of a reflex action when he had hit her across the head with the paddle and he had regretted it straight away.

He had just stared at the lifeless Emily for a few moments before jumping to action, he had dived towards her immediately searching for a pulse. This couldn't be happening again…he wanted to jump up and down the moment he realised she was very much alive. He was jump about to jump back out of the window and leave her alone to recuperate when he suddenly realised…someone found her lay on the laundry room floor they would certainly start an uproar…and if Emily had recognised him his game would be up. He wasn't sure if she had recognised him before he had whacked her but if she had then people would be searching the grounds for him and that was the last thing he needed.

He had therefore been forced to make a quick decision, he had used all the strength he had left and picked her limp form up and carried her out of the window and across to the bake house. He knew it was risky here, but his own little hideout was too far away for him struggle with her and besides if she did somehow sneak away without his knowledge at least she wouldn't give away his key hidey-hole.

Emily winced as she sat up, her sight clearing as she glanced around, trying her best discern where she was and why she was there. As her eyes came across the figure lurking in the corner it all came flooding back to her. She backed away slightly, attempting to determine whether she would be able to run to the door in her dizzy state. She quickly realised there was nothing for it and made a dash but he was too quick for her, reaching out and grasping her wrist firmly. He swung her round to face him, planning on beginning a long winded explanation to make her understand but her mouth fell open as she looked at the man properly for the first time.

He was more pale and thin since he had last seen her. His hair was longer and the stubble covering his chin added a good couple of years onto his face. Looking at him now, Emily was no longer scared off him. In fact she couldn't help thinking he looked quite feeble and pathetic.

"Please give me a chance to explain Mrs Corey," George pleaded, the needy expression in his eyes making Emily stop for a moment and consider whether she wished to give George a chance to explain. She knew the reason George was here, Grace of course. Emily felt like Grace was her responsibility at the moment, so perhaps if she gave George a chance and listened to him she would be able to decide whether to inform Grace he was there or inform her son and the police. She felt she was a pretty talented judge of character so why not give him the chance to explain himself.

"Go ahead then…"

"Do you think she'll ever believe me?" George sighed slumping to the floor as he finished his story. He had been pacing up and down the whole time, occasionally glancing at Emily to check she was still there and hadn't run to the house to alert the house of his presence at Taplows.

"Well some of the rash decisions you've made over the last year would indicate a guilty conscience, buying a gun for example. Or perhaps breaking out of prison, then attempting to break into Taplows and hitting an old lady across the head." He smiled slightly, as he heard her chuckle.

"Sorry about that," he muttered awkwardly.

"Well I believe I did try to attack you…" Emily trailed off, the whole situation now seeming quite amusing to her. "Even so though you shouldn't have been breaking into Taplows to get a glance of Miss May. Do you realise how risky that could be if say…Frank Keneally found you."

At the sound of Frank's name George's face clouded over in anger and he clenched his fists tightly. "I must admit I wasn't just trying to get a glance of Grace, I was hoping to sneak something that I could eat into my pockets from the kitchen. I managed the other night. No one was around though."

"How long have you been lurking around here for goodness sake?" Emily asked exasperated, suddenly realising she'd been with him nearly all night. The sky outside was getting lighter, she had to get back soon before Walter or Flora noticed she wasn't there or worse someone came to the bake house for something for Mrs Watson or Felix. She didn't even want to imagine the consequences if someone found her lurking with an escaped convict in the Taplows grounds.

"A couple of weeks…and so far I've not seen Grace once," he moaned, screwing up his eyes.

"She's been spending her days off in the house since she returned from India."

"Has she mentioned…me at all?" Emily smiled at him, nodding gently.

"She tries her hardest not too, tries to convince herself she couldn't care less about you, but I've seen through her lies." Emily paused for a moment thinking about Frank and what George would do if he knew Grace was going through such pain at his hands. Emily considered warning George of Frank for a moment, before realising it wasn't her place and that he would probably do something drastic again like storm straight into the house through the front door and attempt to shoot Frank in the head.

"Really?" George asks, a smile appearing on his face again. "I have to see her," he sighed again, more to himself than to Emily, but as Emily heard his words a plan began to form in her mind.

"George, after hearing the story from your own lips I think it is safe to say I have believed every word you have said and I'm sure Grace would too if she heard the words from you-"

"But that is impossible, I'll never get enough chance alone with her to be able to ex-"

"Mr Cosmo," she cut across him, "please allow me to finish…" she paused for a moment, "as I was saying, if she heard the words from you I'm certain she will believe you. I also know that there is absolutely no way you can set foot in Taplows again. It is far to risky, the next person to find you may not be as willing to sit back and listen as I have been. If you promise me that you will lay low, then I will make sure that you have regular food and drink and I will promise to find some way of getting Grace to talk to you. Does that sound reasonable enough to you?"

"That sounds…well it's a perfect plan. You are a very special woman, something I believe runs in your family," he murmured, recalling the number of times Mr Jarvis had saved his arse as well. After reassuring Emily that he wouldn't set foot near the house, she told him she'd take some food to him sometime after lunch and then that evening she'd attempt to mention the subject of George to Miss May.

- - -

The new Member of Parliament for Northavon stepped out of the carriage and breathed in deeply, a broad smile across his shaven face. He cast a glance up at the familiar old house before him as the summer sun burst its way out from behind a wispy cloud and warmed him through, a wonderful welcome on his return. Only one more thing could make the scenery more perfect and light up his life, but to his disappointment she wasn't there waiting.

"Ah My Lord, welcome back and congratulations on your victory." The butler stepped forward and bowed, but the MP tipped his top hat, reaching out his right arm and taking him firmly by the hand, shaking it warmly.

"Why thank you, Mr Jarvis, it is superb to be back." Lord Montague responded cheerily, in contrast to Jarvis' rather staid tone of voice. "It hardly feels like two months! I'm so sorry to be a pain and take over Algie's wonderful home again, but it won't be for very long I am sure, I am hoping to buy Avon House."

"I notice the emphasis on the 'I', my darling. I for one cannot bear Thornbury; an awfully dreary place, and as for Avon House I'm surprised it is still standing it is in such a frightful state!" A shrill voice exclaimed from within the carriage followed by a rustle of skirts. The butler's already stern expression fell further. This was most unexpected.

Monty sniffed, smoothening down his waistcoat. "There is no need to be petulant, Francesca, you can always stay in Scotland. I have explained that to you."

"Well aren't you going to help me out of the carriage, Monty!" Lady Francesca Hamilton-Hussey ignored the offer of assistance from Charlie, sweltering in the heat in his itchy, sweaty footman's uniform, and draped her gloved hand over her husband's shoulder. Monty rolled his eyes but without fuss guided his wife down the carriage steps. A little further away the children stood in a line by their carriage, as well behaved and solemn as ever. The young, seemingly inexperienced nanny struggled down from the carriage and caught Charlie's eye and blushed, but the butler hardly noticed as he unwittingly laid eyes on his great nephew for the first time. Baby Oliver gurgled happily in his nanny's arms, the trauma he had suffered during his early birth unapparent except that he was rather small. No doubt, Jarvis thought, the little blighter thought it was this slip of a girl who was his mother.

"So where's the old boy, then, Jarvis?" Monty enquired with a swing of his cane as he marched ahead with the butler through the front door. Franny huffed, clicking her gloved fingers for the children – and the nanny – to follow in solemn obedience.

"I'm afraid His Lordship has been suffering with a chill these past weeks, m'Lord." Jarvis replied, but without much sympathy in his voice. "But he is certainly looking forward to seeing you, not two days ago he was saying what a delight it is to have Your Lordship stay here while you find a suitable residence." Years of bultering had taught Jarvis the art of being marginally economical with the truth when required with those of aristocratic tendencies. It seemed to placate them enough, and the pleased smile across Monty's lips told the butler he hadn't lost his touch.

"May I enquire, Lord Hamilton-Hussey, but where is Lady Rebecca and Master Hugo?" Jarvis shot a glance along the hallway where Adams had decided to hover. He had a perplexed look on his face, but other than his expression ruining his appearance he was the smartest Jarvis had seen since….well, since the last time Lady Rebecca was staying. He had had his hair cut, this time in Tappleton and not by Johnny let loose with a pair of garden sheers, and his sideburns were far shorter than people were used to.

Adams took a step closer and did his best not to flinch when Lady Francesca's voice carried around the hallway like an appalling music hall act.

"Rebecca? Oh, she's breastfeeding." Franny announced in her most mocking tone. Her husband glared at her while Jarvis flushed crimson in embarrassment at such a crass explanation. Adams simply looked concerned.

"Oh Francesca, why do you have to be so frank about such matters!" Monty hissed, noticing Jarvis' desperate awkwardness. "What she means is, Rebecca took advantage of the lovely day and decided to pass the morning in Tappleton with Hugo because it was time for his luncheon."

"Yes, well, good job that carriage of hers has good, thick curtains, that's all I have to say." Franny interjected with an unladylike snort.

Jarvis knew full well that certainly wasn't all Francesca Hamilton-Hussey had to say, on that matter or any other, and if it struck the Lady that she would very much like to say more then God help any soul who tried to stop her. Meanwhile Joe and Fred, on door duty, could barely contain themselves. Fred was controlling his laughter so hard he had bitten his bottom lip until it drew blood, but one sharp glance from their butler and they settled down. It would now be a race to see who could tell the story first in the servants hall at lunch time – once Mr Adams wasn't around, of course.

Franny quickly realised that she was being sniggered at so began to touch her forehead with the back of her hand in an attempt to feign a headache. "The journey was such a haul, I'm positively done in!"

"My darling, we have only travelled from Thornbury this morning, and you slept extremely soundly last night so I am at a loss to see why you should be so tired. I do hope there isn't something you're not telling me!" Monty didn't usually like to make a joke at his wife's expense, but she had been such a positive pain during the week-long journey from the Highlands and he was sick of the sight of her. Everything had been something to moan about – the carriage was too bumpy, the seats were too hard, the weather was too sunny, or too cloudy, or too rainy.

Jarvis felt even more out of place. He knew only too well that a man and wife needed privacy for such candid discussions and all he wished to ask was if His Lordship would like to join the Earl in the (extremely hot) drawing room.

Franny's retort was more than enough to give Joe and Fred another cause to laugh silently and painfully into their neckties.

"Why, oh why are you always down my throat, Montgomery!" Lady Francesca fumed as she waved away the children. The eldest, Christopher, had stepped out of the neat formation and Oliver had begun to stir so it was far more than she could cope with. Even Jarvis himself nearly had to laugh at that unfortunate comment.

"My dear, the phrase is JUMPING down my throat, the misplacement of one little word may get you into trouble in the future and we don't wish to be inconvenienced with any more of that sort of business, do we?" Monty responded coolly as the tears streamed down the footmen's cheeks.

Humiliated, Franny snapped to Jarvis that she wished to eat her luncheon in her room and was not to be disturbed before thumping her way up the grand staircase. Julian was at the top, burping and waving at her but she ignored him completely, almost knocking him over the edge as her marginally bulky frame pushed past him.

Monty nodded a greeting at Adams, who responded with a relieved half-smile. Rebecca was on her way, soon she would be with him and he could take stock of his three month old son who would have grown so much since he last saw him. He couldn't help fear for his sister, however. Her lover was back and she was already stressed enough with running the house without a man to distract her. It would be his own hypocrisy to tell her to end it, but he was worried for her health. As for concern for himself, he wondered how much time he would be able to give Rebecca once she arrived. With Jarvis' continuing erratic behaviour he would have to spend far more time downstairs than up; that was if Jarvis didn't watch him like a hawk. He had given him another verbal warning after dinner the night before; he was to not see her otherwise he might find himself unemployed. This made Adams' task difficult, but not impossible. He would have to pay her visits at odd times, even if it meant 3 o'clock in the morning, but he vowed he would see her. He would enlist Elizabeth's help, and Molly's, if she didn't have enough on her plate, but Walter Corey, nor any man – nor woman – was going to stop him from seeing the family he had waited so long for all his life.

- - - -

It was late the next morning when Jarvis made his way back up to the rooms he shared with his wife and daughter, he had left his mother watching them both early that morning to attend to the preparations for the imminent arrivals but now all that hoopla was over he was free to return to the one thing that had dominated his thoughts, both sleeping and waking, since the evening before.

As he slid into their rooms he nodded at his mother who smiling indulgently and rose out of her fireside seat.

"Has she woken yet?"

Shaking her head sadly Emily patted his arm. "No my dear, but I managed to get Ellie to at least take something from her feeder, not that she was in the least bit happy about it I might add, screamed bloody murder at me before she wore herself out…I cannot believe that didn't wake Flora."

"Why don't you go get yourself something, I can watch over them while you take a well deserved break…" Walter suggested, placing a grateful kiss on his mother's cheek before she turned and left. Walking over to his daughter's bassinette which had for necessity been moved into the sitting room, he peered down a tender smile gracing his handsome face as he marvelled with delight at the tiny little girl who was sleeping so peacefully under his mother's handmade blanket.

Having assured himself that one of the females in his world was safe and sound Jarvis felt free to turn his attention to the other, whose condition was giving him far more cause for concern. Entering their bedroom his eyes struggled to penetrate the gloom, but they quickly adjusted and before long he could make out more than just his wife's outline on the bed, she had her face turned away from him but he could see the curve of her jaw and cheek against the stark comparison of her ebony hair which was draped across her pillow and only the steady measure of her breathing gave him any sign she was still alive.

"Why Flora?" He asked softly, knowing she would not answer but still the weight of the question plagued him. Last night he had been so furious with her, unable to sleep beside her unnaturally still and silent form he had spent most of the night pacing around the sitting room at first trying to persuade a hungry Ellie to accept a feeder instead of her mother, which in itself was no mean feat, then when his daughter had finally slept he battled with his own demons. How should he deal with this, part of him just wanted to grab her and shake her till he shook some sense into her, the rest was simply consumed with worry at her seeming inability to confide in him at all; how long had she been using such potions as a crutch?

Oh he knew exactly what was in that little bottle she had been clutching so tightly, Laudanum, was its technical name but there many other less androgynous descriptions that were not as complimentary and hinted at its true nature. He had seen the effects of this drug combined with others, why Taplows last mistress Lady Lydia had been an unsuspecting victim of it combined with Morphine, prescribed by her very own doctor. Had Flora been housekeeper back then he was sure she would not have so foolishly started taking such an addictive and potentially fatal drug, or at least he hoped to God it was ignorance rather than any darker motive that had gripped his beloved wife.

Sighing out loud he sank down beside his wife on the bed reaching out and stroking her hair gently. "Flora….Flora its time to wake up." He whispered softly in his wife's ear, relieved as she shifted to face him, her eyes starting to flicker open as she stirred from her sleep.

"Walter?" She croaked quietly. "What…?"

"We need to talk Flora and I think you know what about." Jarvis replied softly but firmly.

"No I...If its about Will I told you nothing happened, and I can't apologise again about getting caught out by the weather…"

"No it's not about that…It's about you recent behaviour and the cause…I know about the sleeping drafts you've been taking." Walter replied trying to keep his voice low, soothing and unthreatening.

"I…"

"There is no need to try and deny it Flora I found the bottle in your hand. Now I am not going to start shouting the odds, but I won't pretend that I accept or will accept this…Did you even know that stuff could kill you…" Jarvis added, his attempts to keep a non-confrontational tone failing as his voice tightened as his face clouded with anger.

"Don't overreact Walter…" Flora began dismissively trying to swing herself out of bed and away from her clearly demented husband. "I've been using it for years and I haven't died yet!"

"YEARS!" Walter suddenly gasped jumping out of bed and grasping her shoulder roughly.

"Yes years its perfectly harmless, why else would you be able to buy from a pharmacist?"

"You can buy Rat poison from a pharmacist so I hardly think those unqualified ruffians are a mark of safety!" Jarvis spat angrily. "Haven't you heard a word I said, its poison, even if it doesn't kill you now it will ruin our lives, it already has!"

"How?"

"You're not yourself, you're an emotional whirlwind, one minute your almost yourself just a little more stressed than usual, the next your acting irrationally and paranoid, flying off the handle over the slightest thing…Can you honestly tell me you were in your right mind when you took our precious girl out into that rain storm?" Jarvis snapped tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"That's not fair!" Flora snapped tears beginning to form in her eyes at her husband's coldness. "You yelled at me…"

Sighing as he recognised yet another fit of hysterics coming on unless he changed his approach Walter pulled his wife into his arms holding her tightly until her breathing returned to normal. "It's alright sweetheart I am not angry at you, only worried sick for you and my daughter, I want you safe and well and with me forever can you understand that?"

"Yes…" Flora snuffed into his shoulder gripping his shoulders tightly. "I just…"

"Please Flora go on it will help to let these things out, I am here to help if you let me, but I can't if you won't let me in my love."

"I just…I've always used it when things got to much…My father & brother…Jean-luc…Lord Harry…but then it was always once or twice just to make it stop for a little while but this time things were different nothing makes it stop Walter…I try so hard but every second, it doesn't stop, its like wading through glue, every movement is so hard, just getting up in the morning is like climbing a mountain and Ellie never stops, if I'm not feeding her I'm changing her or bathing her or singing to her or trying to stop her from screaming the house down!"

"But she's a baby it will get easier…You just need a routine, like when you were housekeeper, you'll have her trained in no time…"

"I know…In my head I know what you are saying is right and there are times I am sure I can do it. Then other's its just too much only my love for her keeps me going…I can't let you both down, we've wanted a family for so long, I just needed a little something to help me get some sleep and then….then well I needed a little sip every now and then just to help me through the day and then….Oh Walter I knew I was taking too much too often but then it didn't seem to matter anymore…It seemed I was just waiting until I could take another draft…But I've always been able to control it before, and its not harmed me honestly…"

"But what about Ellie?" Walter whispered. "Your behaviour effects her as well…You're feeding her Flora, she depends on you, what if gets into her system she's not as strong as you, not to mention the impression she will be developing of her mother, someone who is either unstable or too asleep to tend to her."

"I hadn't thought of that." Flora muttered, her eyes tearing up at the thought. "Oh Walter I would never put her in danger but its just so hard…I don't even know if I can stop…I want to everything to go back to how it was, I don't want to feel like this anymore but I don't know how." She added turning and burying her head back into his shoulder, finally letting down the last barriers keeping him out.

Shocked at his wife's admission Jarvis held her close, unwilling to admit that he too had no idea how they could combat this. "It will be alright Flora I swear it, we will do this together as long as you don't keep me out or hide things from me and I'll try to find someway to help, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thank you, with you by my side I know I can do better." Flora insisted firmly pulling away and wiping at her eyes. "I need to start as I mean to go on, a new start for all of us." She added firmly gazing into her husbands' eyes and forcing a small smile onto her face. "I can do this…I can Walter, you do believe me don't you?"

"If you say you can then I believe you my love." Walter replied automatically but there existed at the back of his mind a lingering doubt that it wouldn't be as easy as Flora thought, but when it got difficult he would be there, from now on he swore his family would come first.

"Now are you ready to face the world?"

"I am…I suppose Ellie is hungry after all…"

"Mother managed to get something down her earlier, she's asleep now but I am sure she would much rather be with her mother than stuck with her stuffy old duffer for a father…"

"You're not old!" Flora retorted, smoothing his hair back from his tired face. "You're just worn out, we all are Walter. Now I need to dress, would you watch over Ellie for a moment longer I will be out directly."

"Of course my darling, don't be long it will seem like an eternity." Walter replied gallantly.

Waiting until the door had shut firmly Flora dashed over to the wardrobe, fumbling through her assorted dresses until she came across her little jewellery box which contained a smaller yet still half filled bottle. Shaking slightly she brought it to her lips, pausing she quickly pulled it away forcing the stopper back in the bottle, no not now, Walter was right she had been taking to much…Perhaps if she went back to taking it like she used to, only a drop to help her sleep at night, after all he had never noticed before, and a drop couldn't hurt either her or Ellie now could it.

Placing the bottle back in its hiding place Flora picked out Walter's favourite dress, the one he had brought her for Christmas last, she could just about fit back into it, it was only slightly tight over the bosom but then he would hardly think that a bad thing. Then with a quick brush through her long locks she tied her hair up and placed a fresh crisp cap over her curls, a hint of rouge on her pale cheeks. There she was ready to face the world and she headed out into the sitting room, an indulgent smile gracing her features as she spotted her husband cooing over their daughter who had obviously woken up.

"Well?" She asked expectantly, doing a little twirl. "Do I pass muster Mr Corey?"

Glancing up Walter's jaw dropped open in surprise.

"Shall I take your silence as a yes?"

"Flora i….You look breathtaking."

"Well that will do I think." Flora replied crossing the room to lean over her husband's shoulder a fake smile plastered on her face as he kissed her on the cheek his spare arm sliding round her waist as he pulled her close unable to resist trailing his lips down the slender curve of her neck that this dress emphasised perfectly.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to work." He murmured against her neck.

"Well somebody has to earn our keep." Flora teased trying to pull away from her husband's caresses, perhaps she had underestimated the effect of this particular dress she had worn it at their reception after all and no doubt it held a particular association in her husbands mind.

"Well we don't want to end up on the streets now do we Miss Ellie…I'll see you for lunch, you'll join the staff today I insist, Ellie will behave if I ask her…And no buts." He added on seeing her initial protest.

"Yes Walter." She obediently replied, taking their daughter without a flinch watching as her now content husband went back to his world without a clue as to her real intentions, waiting until the door shut behind him before collapsing into the fireside chair as if deflated.

"Just me an you again Ellie and you won't go telling Daddy on me now will you?" Flora muttered rocking her restless daughter before finally getting on with the usual monotony that had become her life.

- - - -


	2. Episode 2

As Emily settled down next to Grace that evening it was clear to her Grace had recently had another run in with Frank. Her eyes were red and puffy and the beginning of the new bruising on her wrists peeped out from under her sleeve. Emily didn't want to mention it to Grace. It embarrassed her talking about such things even more than it embarrassed Grace it seemed. However it did make her more determined to help George Cosmo out in any way possible. He was Grace's best hope at the moment.

George had reluctantly told Emily of his hiding place early that morning. An old farmhouse at the very bottom of the Taplows grounds. It hadn't been used in years and no one went anyway near the place. It wasn't even much of a shelter. Half of the roof had been burnt down in a fire around 5 years ago, but it kept him hidden from passers by. Emily insisted that even in there he was at risk of someone finding him, of course that was if the whole building didn't collapse around him first.

Emily was most relieved neither Walter or Flora had asked her to take care of Ellie that morning (neither of them had commented on the bruising on her face either, which she was most offended by). She was free instead to lurk in the kitchens with Felix (who had been concerned enough to enquire how she ended up with a large bruise covering a good half of her cheek). She realised pretty quickly she wasn't simply going to be able to steal food from Felix's kitchen right under his nose. So instead got rid of him by telling him she could smell burning coming from the pastry, then swiftly sneaking an apple and couple of other nibbles into her apron pocket.

She was feeling very generous and sympathetic and found a couple of books for him to read, so hopefully he wouldn't get bored and sneak towards the house in hope of seeing Grace. He was very grateful to see Emily and immediately bounded up to ask if she'd seen or spoken to Grace yet. She had in fact peered through the still room door earlier, but firstly Molly kept coming back and forth and secondly when Emily finally found her nerve and opened her mouth she decided against it and realised this wasn't the right place to discuss such matters.

So in the end Emily had asked Grace to meet her later in her room and this is where she found herself now. Emily was struggling to remember the last time she'd first so nervous…perhaps Flora's labour…but this somehow seemed nearly as bad. She had no idea how she was going to react to this news. There was a good chance she would take the news well and dash across the grounds to see him (which Emily would of course then advise her against) or she could take he really badly and alert everyone in the house to his whereabouts.

She had already decided to not tell her his exact location, but if she mentioned to someone she knew where he was hiding she may not live to see her granddaughter reach the age of one…oh goodness! She was losing her nerve again. She was quite sure Grace would never do that to her but it was still a risk she had to take…she still couldn't quite understand how she got herself into this mess.

"Mrs Corey? What on earth happened?" Grace suddenly gasped, breaking Emily's reverie. Grace was staring at the bruising in shock. Had this girl only just noticed the huge lump on the side of her face after spending at least an hour with her already that day?

"Door," she said simply, smiling slightly and feigning a tut to indicate her own stupidity.

"Right…" Grace smiled falsely, recalling herself saying the same thing to many people the last time Frank had left a visible mark on her face. "We are almost identical!" Grace chuckled nervously, indicating to the bruising on her wrist, before realising that it wasn't an especially funny thing to say.

"I doubt my dear you got those bruises from a door," Emily raised her eyebrow, a nervous smile twitching at her lips.

"Well I doubt…Emily…that a door would have left that bruise on your face and the lump on your head…" she trailed off, wringing her hands nervously.

"You are far too clever for your own good my dear," Emily replied, a definite twinkle in her eye.

Grace shrugged before answering, "Surely it's just common sense."

"Well in that case…the common sense is certainly lacking in this household." Grace nodded in agreement, smiling gently at Emily, pausing for a moment before approaching the subject again.

"So…how exactly did you get that pretty amazing bruise I must say!" Emily sniggered, before falling silent.

"Well perhaps this is the perfect opening for what I need to say to you…"

She was feeling very generous and sympathetic and found a couple of books for him to read, so hopefully he wouldn't get bored and sneak towards the house in hope of seeing Grace. He was very grateful to see Emily and immediately bounded up to ask if she'd seen or spoken to Grace yet. She had in fact peered through the still room door earlier, but firstly Molly kept coming back and forth and secondly when Emily finally found her nerve and opened her mouth she decided against it and realised this wasn't the right place to discuss such matters.

So in the end Emily had asked Grace to meet her later in her room and this is where she found herself now. Emily was struggling to remember the last time she'd first so nervous…perhaps Flora's labour…but this somehow seemed nearly as bad. She had no idea how she was going to react to this news. There was a good chance she would take the news well and dash across the grounds to see him (which Emily would of course then advise her against) or she could take he really badly and alert everyone in the house to his whereabouts.

She had already decided to not tell her his exact location, but if she mentioned to someone she knew where he was hiding she may not live to see her granddaughter reach the age of one…oh goodness! She was losing her nerve again. She was quite sure Grace would never do that to her but it was still a risk she had to take…she still couldn't quite understand how she got herself into this mess.

"Mrs Corey? What on earth happened?" Grace suddenly gasped, breaking Emily's reverie. Grace was staring at the bruising in shock. Had this girl only just noticed the huge lump on the side of her face after spending at least an hour with her already that day?

"Door," she said simply, smiling slightly and feigning a tut to indicate her own stupidity.

"Right…" Grace smiled falsely, recalling herself saying the same thing to many people the last time Frank had left a visible mark on her face. "We are almost identical!" Grace chuckled nervously, indicating to the bruising on her wrist, before realising that it wasn't an especially funny thing to say.

"I doubt my dear you got those bruises from a door," Emily raised her eyebrow, a nervous smile twitching at her lips.

"Well I doubt…Emily…that a door would have left that bruise on your face and the lump on your head…" she trailed off, wringing her hands nervously.

"You are far too clever for your own good my dear," Emily replied, a definite twinkle in her eye.

Grace shrugged before answering, "Surely it's just common sense."

"Well in that case…the common sense is certainly lacking in this household." Grace nodded in agreement, smiling gently at Emily, pausing for a moment before approaching the subject again.

"So…how exactly did you get that pretty amazing bruise I must say!" Emily sniggered, before falling silent.

"Well perhaps this is the perfect opening for what I need to say to you…"

Grace sat trembling, her hands were shaking so ferociously she looked as though she was trying to wave something from her lap. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was struggling to think of what to say. How to react? Emily comfortingly reached over and squeezed her hand gently attempting an encouraging smile, though unable to think she had perhaps not gone about breaking the news gently to her in the best way.

"I can't believe you actually offered to help him…" Grace croaked, shaking her head.

"Well I wasn't at first willing to do anything other than turn him in…but then I realised everyone has a chance to explain themselves so a took a moment to listen to what he had to say and to be perfectly honest with you I think he has a genuine explanation for this… catastrophe. It's not for me to say what you should do Grace, but I think you should go to him as he wishes and listens to what he has to-"

"No!" Grace suddenly interrupted, looking up to glare at Emily, causing her to shrink back slightly at the full force of her anger. "I do not wish to see him at all! Or listen to anything he has to say! I've finally managed to get George Cosmo out of my head and I really do not need to bring all that business back up again!"

Emily sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, the stresses of the day finally catching up with her. "Well it's obvious to all in that case if you have forced him out of your head, you must still care for him on some level or another."

"No," she stated plainly. She wasn't crying any longer. Instead she was on her feet pacing up and down while angrily gesturing every now and again to emphasise her point. "I do not care for George Cosmo. On any level!" She quickly added. "I am quite happy to forget about George and spend my time with Frank who…cares for me a great deal." Emily couldn't happen raising her eyebrow at this final comment, looking suspiciously at the bruising on the wrist, while wondering if Grace was really stupid enough to believe what she was saying or if she was simply trying to convince herself of the fact that Frank loved her.

"I wouldn't so much as blink an eye if George was caught this very second," she continued her rant, "and hung up in the courtyard by his toes."

"Oh really?" Emily smiled, despite the serious situation, she found Grace's choice of words amusing all the same. However her next comment quickly wiped the smile from her face.

"Yes! In fact I think I will go find Frank! And make him aware of Mr Cosmo's presence in the Taplows grounds. I know for a fact Frank will not rest until he is located."

"Grace!" Emily exclaimed as she moved towards the door. "Dear, please think about what you are saying. You know what will happen if George is found and I know you do still care for him more than you want to let on." She heard Grace snort at this as she reached out for the door handle, but Emily, moving quicker than she had in years, placed herself firmly between Grace and the door. "Tell yourself all you like that you are happy with Frank Keneally, that you are completely over George but you know that you are not."

"Please move from my way Mrs Corey before I loose my temper," Grace growled in her direction, while giving her little nudge out of the way and storming out of the room.

Grace however didn't get very far down the corridor when she suddenly collapsed against the wall, sliding down it and sinking in a huddle, the tears flowing freely down her face. Emily's words had finally overwhelmed her. There was no escaping it anymore. She couldn't deny to herself any longer the fact she was still madly in love her sweetheart, George Cosmo.

Thinking now she realised she had been terribly shocked at the news of him lurking around Taplows and she hadn't reacted in the best of ways. She should be very grateful to Emily, yet she had just yelled at the woman who had taken her under her wing after all this issue with Frank, when she most needed someone to talk to and comfort her.

It was just as she was cursing herself under her breath that she felt a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrap around her. "Maybe I need time to properly think about this before making such rash decisions and mistakes." Grace whispered, as she recognised Emily's familiar perfume.

"I can take you to him…tonight or sometime tomorrow. As long as you promise me not to breath a word of his whereabouts to anyone."

"I need to talk to him before making promises like that…" Emily nodded, understandably. Hopefully though George would be able to convince Grace with his words just as well as he had her. If so there is no way she would utter his location to a soul.

"I also need your word you won't go see him without informing me first…we need to think about this very carefully. We can't both continually be seen dashing towards his whereabouts."

Grace nodded, swiping at the tears on her face. "I think I would prefer to see George after a good night sleep. After I've had time to calm down and when I look a little more fresh."

Emily smiled sweetly, pulling her up from the floor and leading her back to her room. "I think my dear that is a very sensible idea. A good night sleep will help everything seem better in the morning I'm sure."

"Thank you," Grace whispered, as Emily settled her into comfy chair. Glancing at the clock on the mantle piece she frowned slightly. She'd stay here instead of going to dinner. She found a blanket and wrapped it over the weakly smiling Grace.

"Now you sit tightly and I'll go see if I can find you a hot drink," Emily screwed up her nose and placing a soft kiss on the forehead of the almost dozing Grace tiptoed out of the room.

- - - -

It was only a few minutes after the dinner gong had been enthusiastically sounded by Johnny that Flora Corey and little Eleanor Corey made their way downstairs for Ellie's first Taplows dinner. Flora had cleverly thought in advance and the wee baby had been fed and changed and sent off to sleep before Flora had even stopped to change for dinner, pleased as she managed to fit back into one of her pre-pregnancy dresses, the lovely dark blue silk one she had had made all those months ago for her return to Taplows and the summer games. So both mother and daughter looked a vision of maternal loveliness as they entered the dining room where the rest of the senior staff had already gathered but the meal had yet to be served.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it my darling." Jarvis joked, his chest puffing with paternal pride at the sight of his wife looking so radiant and content and his little girl dozing sweetly in her arms.

"Well I didn't have any help with Ellie's basket so I had to wait and collar someone in passing…You can leave it there thank you Joe." Flora added waving the footman who carefully arranged the Moses basket behind the housekeeper's vacant chair.

"And here is your seat my sweet." Jarvis insisted pulling the chair out for her and then pushing it closer to the table when she sat gracefully, before leaning over and impetuously kissing her on the cheek, his hand tracing across her shoulders as he took his seat.

"Well I must say it is a delight to see you down here Flora my dear." Felix piped up smiling broadly at the ex-housekeeper who he had hardly seen since Ellie's birth, after all what use could he of all people be in a nursery. "It has been far to long since we have had you gracing our table…If only I had known in advance then I would have prepared something special for the occasion…But how about a special wine to celebrate?"

"Not for Flora Felix remember…" Jarvis cut in tersely earning him a scathing look from his wife.

"I can have a small glass Walter." She replied sharply, and Felix had to smother a smile at this marital spat it seemed to everyone as if she had never been away.

"Well…"

"One glass is not going to hurt!" Flora added before her husband could start once more and so reluctantly Walter gave in.

"A Toast." Felix piped up as soon as everybody's glass was filled. "To Taplows newest and if I might say cutest occupant Miss Eleanor Corey."

"To Ellie." Jarvis echoed as everyone took a sip of the claret.

"Thank you, thank you all so very much I can't tell you how much it means to be here with you again." Flora replied touched by the genuine affection of her former colleagues. "I have missed meeting and talking with you all."

"Well that is something we can set right my dearest." Jarvis insisted covering her hand gently with his and smiling at her softly. "Although believe me most of us would gladly take a day with Ellie then spend it bending to the whim of our latest visitors…"

"Lady Francesca you mean!" Molly snapped, her face darkening at the thought of her lover's wife.

"Oh you do not need to tell me Mrs Watson!" Felix agreed re-filling his glass as the maids served the glazed duck and vegetables. "Did you know I had to do a different dinner for her, she sent hers back to the kitchen not happy with it. One of my culinary creations and she dared to criticize, not enough salt for her liking and too much spice apparently!"

"Well if you think that was bad then you should have seen her with my maids earlier, poor Bridgette was in tears, you know Lady Caroline leant her the maid and oh my well I think she could barely manage to speak a word in English afterwards. Then she asked to see me, calling me to her room to complain about everything, really dragging me over carpet…"

Listening to Molly's rant Flora couldn't help suppressing a snort of amusement at her old subordinate's discomfort, taking an element of sadistic pleasure that Lady Francesca although a handful had never seen fit to call her to task over her duties. So it was nice to think that despite her husbands seeming satisfaction with her deputy's performance she was still a better housekeeper. However her little amusement at her deputy's expense had not passed by un-noticed and Molly bristled as people shot her sly little glances waiting to see her reaction to Flora's not so subtle dig.

"Do you have something to add Mrs Ryan?"

Smiling sweetly Flora replied innocently. "No no Mrs Watson, but then these things are sent to try us, I am sure with time you will learn how to deal with the demands of some of our more trying guests, it is after all a matter of experience."

However despite the saccharine layering of her answer and the apparently sincere expression on her beautiful face Molly gripped her fork tightly her face darkening; sensing the potentially flammable situation the butler cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention back to himself.

"Well I am sure that the children, unlike their mother, will be no problem even the new addition, little Oliver has learnt his place by now." Walter trailed off snorting his gaze drifting across to a certain Valet who had been keeping far to low a profile for his uncle's liking, it was a sure sign he was up to something! Of course there was no reason to pass up the chance to make Frank's life a little hellish. "You know it's amazing how fair haired that child is considering how dark his parents are!"

Frowning at that deliberate and hardly discrete jab at him, Frank knitted his brow together his eyes flittering towards the Moses basket and the dark haired angel who was sleeping peacefully and a rather evil idea came to him. Smiling to himself Frank leant forward and grasped his wine glass lifting it to his lips as he hissed out his nasty comment. "Well its amazing how often children don't appear to resemble their legal fathers, so I suppose it's lucky if they take after their mothers instead dark hair blue eyes could cover any manner of sins."

Although the comment had been low and hissed in Jarvis's direction a lull in conversation had meant the Frank's pointed remark had traveled down the length of the table and everyone turned to watch the Butler slowly start to combust whilst their ex-housekeeper lost the rosy glow in her cheeks.

"Keneally…."Jarvis began but before he could murder the valet with one of his pointed looks and sharp words and possibly a killer right hook the chef had stepped in.

"Flora my dear would you possibly indulge a godfather to be…I haven't held her yet after all…"

"Oh Felix I…" But then on realizing the clever ploy the chef was trying to employ she caved in. "Alright then only for a minute she is still asleep."

Then when Felix insisted he would be as careful as with one of his Crème Brule's the housekeeper gently lifted her sleeping daughter out of the bassinette and handed her to her closest friend. For a moment the chef cradled the sleeping child gently his entire face softening as he gazed on her peaceful face.

"Oh Flora…Walter she is perfect you must be so proud."

However not to be road roughshod over by anyone Frank deliberately picked up his knife and with sick smile on his twistedly handsome face he dropped the cutlery with a load crash causing the sleeping babe to start awake her pretty face automatically creasing up at being so startled awake and finding an unfamiliar face staring down at her.

"Mr Keneally!" Jarvis snapped causing Ellie to grisle even louder.

"Shush." Felix tried ineffectually and Flora automatically started from her seat but before she had made it down the table Ellie suddenly stopped crying, her blue eyes having locked on Felix's long wavy hair and she made a mis-aimed lurch for one of the locks that was hanging down over his face. However after a few attempts her attention shifted onto a far more accessible target, the oh so tempting looking tassel on his waistcoat which she quickly grabbed with her chubby fingers and tried to move it into her mouth.

"Now now Miss Eleanor…."

Snorting in amusement as he relaxed back into his seat sure that he had heard the last from Mr Keneally for the evening the butler retorted quickly. "Well its hardly surprising all Corey women love fancy waistcoats, don't they my love?"

Relieved that for once she didn't have to jump into her motherly role Flora was able to appreciate Walter's comment with an amused glance rather than the normal frazzled looks she had been sending him recently in response to his attempts at humor. Leaning across the table a conspiratorial smile gracing her fine lips as her eyes scanned over his trimmer figure and a certain gray silk waistcoat that she couldn't remember having seen him in for months if not over a year. "Indeed Walter does not the waistcoat maketh the man after all my love?" She added playfully reaching out and skimming her fingers over the shiny buttons before poking him in the tummy, raising an eyebrow in surprise when instead of the softness she had grown used to since the early days of their marriage her exploring fingers found firm muscle.

Catching his wife's surprised expression the butler sat back enjoying the look of confusion that flickered across her features and the querying eyebrow, it was amazing how appealing the prospect of early morning runs became when it was a choice between that and Ellie's morning change of nappy. Smiling indulgently Walter grasped her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles one after the other, squeezing her fingers affectionately.

However the delicate mood was suddenly broken when Mrs Diggins in an unusual moment of sociability suddenly asked to hold the baby.

"Oh well of course Mrs Diggins…" The butler replied watching out of the corner of his eye as his wife shifted un-comfortably, Ellie hadn't the best track record with strangers.

"But please be careful…." Flora began but her warning fell on deaf ears as the inexperienced Mrs Diggins held the child as if she was a bomb about to explode on her, and Eleanor reacted accordingly after a few moments of being shifted uncomfortably and having to support her own head she began to voice her protest.

"Mrs Corey…" Mrs Diggins insisted holding the now screaming infant at arms length towards her mother.

Embarrassed Flora quickly retrieved her daughter from the cross lady's maid. "Shush Ellie!" She muttered placing her little finger between her daughter's lips in an effort to pacify her but to no avail and she could feel the hot eyes of everyone in the room boring into her, the disapproval was practically palpable; she was a failure as a mother, she couldn't even comfort her own child. Unable to bear it any longer Flora suddenly jumped to her feet and not even waiting to gage her husbands reaction stormed out of the dining room not paying any attention to where she was heading until a strong hand closed round her upper arm.

"Just where are you going?" Her husband hissed in her ear before dragging into his office and slamming the door. "Everyone is paranoid that they have done something to upset you!"

"I….I just thought they'd be happier if we left…I couldn't stop her crying…What is wrong with me Walter why does my own daughter seem to despise me?" Flora gasped the tears once more pricking behind her eyes. "I tried so hard tonight I so wanted you to be proud of me but it is going to take more than dressing nicely and coming down for dinner with the others."

Sighing deeply the butler moved over to his cabinet pulling out a glass and pouring a generous snifter of brandy into it before crossing the room and crouching down by his wife's chair. "Here."

Frowning as she swiped at the tears that were trickling down her cheeks Flora stared at the glass of brandy as if it were poison instead of alcohol. "But you said…"

"Only a sip or two." Walter insisted gently easing the now red-faced Ellie out of his wife's arm.

Leaning back in the fireside chair Flora brought the glass to her lips taking a few tentative sips and sighing as the sharp fiery liquid made its way down her throat and warmed her entire body. "I overreacted didn't I?"

"Just a little."

"I am sor…"

"No just stop there, no apologizing, I am not angry with you Flora I knew that it is going to take some time I just don't think you realized how difficult it was actually going to be; if I could lift this burden from your shoulders then I would in a heartbeat my love but…"

"But you can't. No one can Walter." She muttered almost to herself but her husband caught her words even as he paced up and down the room finally able to persuade their daughter to quieten down before handing her back to her mother and retrieving the brandy glass taking a deep swig himself..

"See she is fine now."

Snorting as she took her daughter back from her husband Flora nodded. "Yes after she was taken away from her mother's unstable influence you mean."

"No. Stop right there!" Walter insisted moving to sit on the arm of the chair and wrapping a strong arm round her shoulder, watching as she buried her head against his chest her fingers locking on to the buttons of his waistcoat. "You are a wonderful mother and wife and I have no doubt our daughter adores you just as much as I do!"

"Hmmmm."

"What?" Walter muttered into her hair enjoying the feeling if his wife's talented fingers trailing up and down his chest, tracing the outlines of his new firmer physique through the silk of his waistcoat then the crisp linen of his shirt.

"So I have some sewing to do then Mr Corey, alterations? If I had known I could have made a start already." Flora chided him gently retrieving her hand and reaching for his glass of brandy, which her husband teasingly held out of her grasp for a few moments until he relented and allowed her a small sip

"That would have spoiled the surprise!" Walter replied softly before adding awkwardly. "I thought perhaps that was why you…well you know we haven't been…"

Blushing slightly as Walter shifted uncomfortably obviously having to resist the urge to get up and pace as he always did when under scrutiny. "Well I don't think that was the reason Walter…Although I am not going to object to you toning up." She added softly taking his hand and squeezing it. "You look very handsome but then I always think you look handsome…"

"Thank you." Walter replied softly, putting the brandy glass down on the desk and reaching out to brush the stray wisps of hair back from around her face. "But we all know who the real beauty in our family is." He added before tracing along her jaw and down her neck before grasping her chin and angling her face up before leaning down and brushing his lips gently against hers.

Surprised at this sudden romantic gesture Flora stiffened in her seat her eyes widening in shock. Sensing her hesitance the butler pulled away inwardly cursing himself for once more moving too fast and ruining any progress he had made. Getting to his feet he moved towards the door clenching his fists as he moved over to his desk pretending to flick through his book of figures but that hadn't fooled his wife.

"Walter…"

"It's nothing Flora…My fault entirely…I should go see the Earl anyway the old duffer will be turning in soon after all."

"Walter!" Flora reiterated this time in a firmer tone of voice as she crossed the room to stand behind her free hand reaching out to grip his shoulder massaging the tense muscles. "It's not your fault…You're a man after all, my husband it is only natural that you, well that you are finding things difficult."

"But I am a gentleman I should be able to manage myself better…I am not a savage I can wait till you are ready, however long that might be." He replied sadly a hint of bitter resignation in his voice that worried his wife.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" She whispered stepping closer until she brushed against his shoulder causing Walter to turn and look down at her lovingly.

"I would never get tired of hearing you even if you had!"

"Well I do!" She insisted grasping his cravat and pulling him down to meet her lips at first the touch was gentle but then it was like a dam had broken within her husband as he wrapped his arms round her waist careful not to crush their sleeping daughter but still pulling her firmly against him as he kissed her hungrily.

However wherever Walter had been intending to take his wife's change heart there was a pointed knock on the office door and a rather embarrassed cough. "Umm Mr Jarvis…The Earl sir…"

"Yes Mr Matkin I will be there directly." The Butler sighed leaning down and placing a kiss on his wife's forehead before repeating the action with his sleeping daughter and then turning and following the footman down the corridor cursing the entire way his lordships impeccable sense of timing.

- - - -

Sitting down by the fireside as her husband rushed off to attend the Earl Flora stared into the flames thinking about returning to the senior servants dinner before dismissing it completely. She just wasn't up to facing them right now and so instead turned her thoughts to her husband's new physique. It seemed obvious to her that her frustrated husband had used his demanding new regime to vent his frustrations, taking to the running track instead of the alluring possibilities of other women's beds and for a moment the perpetual blackness that seemed to dominate her emotional landscape lifted briefly.

She knew she love him, she knew she loved Ellie and her family, Felix and Rebecca who were as close as family to her; so what was stopping her feeling it? Tonight had seen her careful façade of coping crack ever so slightly and in front of her former colleagues that she could never forgive herself for. It only went to prove how much she needed a little liquid assistance and after that quick sip earlier from her last remaining bottle, recklessly snatched before she descended for dinner, she despaired having so little left. She needed a new supply, but she couldn't go into town to buy it herself as Walter or Emily would no doubt insist on accompanying her, nor could she risk popping into Molly Watson's office again as the housekeeper had already taken measures to hide her supply of Laudanum and would no doubt be suspicious on discovering her predecessor ripping the place apart to find her medicine box.

So that left her only one remaining option, she would have to find someone else to do it for her….

A now composed Flora Corey Made her way through the servants quarters her daughter balanced on her hip, nodding politely at the few maids and sculleries who were still working as she leaded out to the laundry where still there were the bustle and noise as the village women washed the days dirty laundry. Smiling politely at the sculleries who quickly suppressed their surprised glances in her direction, many of them had not seen the new addition to the Corey household up close nor their former housekeeper since her removal from office.

"Where's Maggie?" Flora asked one of the girls, a new face who bobbed respectably at the well dressed lady before pointing out the distinctive round figure of the most senior laundry woman.

"Erh Mrs Ry..Corey oh and the little poppet haven't seen you in ages…Have you come for her clean napkins, they are a devil for getting through them quickly?"

Smiling at the rosy cheeked woman's somewhat forced friendliness Flora struggled to decipher Maggie's thick Somerset accent. "Yes of course…Maggie can I have a word please…In private I have a favour to ask."

Bemused the laundry woman followed their former housekeeper out into the corridor and off into a storeroom. "I was hoping you would be able to get something for me in town…I would go myself but you know how things pile up, and I would compensate you for your troubles."

"Aye." Maggie nodded her eyes narrowing as she quickly realised this was definitely something Mrs Corey wanted keeping secret from the staff and probably from her husband as well, not that she would ever resort to blackmail of course but it was definitely something to bare in mind when discussing the size of her compensation.

"I need something from the apothecary…Some Laudanum, just to help me sleep of course, well you know how demanding babies are they don't care if they are screaming the house down at one in the morning and Dr Evans told me to try and sleep when she does but I just don't seem to be able to manage it." Flora babbled on shifting the now dozing Ellie against her shoulder and smoothing her daughter's soft baby hair.

"I see…Well that'll be no trouble only I'll need the money in advance…"

"Oh that's not a problem!" Flora insisted putting her hand into her pocket and pulling out a small money purse. "How much will you need?"

"Well that depends how much you want and the strength…Say give me half a crown and I'll see what I can do, you can come and collect it tomorrow morning."

Sighing in relief Flora smiled gratefully at the older woman handing over the coin with out a second thought. "I'll see you then."

Then as the older women turned to leave she added quickly. "Oh and Maggie there's no need to mention this to anyone…I wouldn't want my husband to worry and he does over the smallest thing and if he thought I wasn't following Dr advice…By getting enough sleep…So I'd appreciate if this arrangement stayed between us alright?"

Smiling knowingly Maggie nodded her hand reflexively closing tighter around the coin in her hand. "No worries Mrs Corey, your secret is safe with me."

- - - -

Meanwhile in the main house oblivious of the dangerous actions of his wife Walter Corey was enduring another unpleasant experience, that of attending on the Earl and his obnoxious guests his consolation being that at least the irritating Lady Caroline and her drunken fop of a husband were dining with friends for the evening. However that did little to detract from the horror of waiting on both Catherine Postlebury nee Stanwick and Lady Francesca, he just prayed to whatever deity that was listening that neither lady ever discovered he had found himself in bed with both, on different occasions.

"Oh thank goodness that dratted summer is finally over, don't you agree Lady Francesca?" Mrs Postlebury insisted holding her glass out for the fuming butler to fill, which he did albeit reluctantly as it was really a job for some lowly footman and not his lordship's butler but Jarvis was not so suicidal as to insult his master mistress.

However Lady Francesca seemed as unimpressed with Cat as the butler himself, although Jarvis supposed that was more to do with her lowly origins than anything else, after all her ladyship was hardly in a moral position to look down on Cat when she had herself dallied with footmen, valets and even a butler…or two.

"Summers are by their natures hot Mrs Postlebury…Tell me why hasn't your husband joined us this evening, did I hear Algie mention something about a chill?"

Choking slightly as she took a sip Cat for once had the decency to look uncomfortable. "Yes he has been under the weather a lot recently but he is such a dear he insists I go out and entertain myself after all as he says there is no point in both of us being glum."

"Such a kind and thoughtful man Mrs Postlebury you are a lucky woman isn't she Montgomery?" Franny added turning to glare at her husband who Jarvis thought looked as though he would gladly scale the walls to escape such mind numbing conversation.

"Yes my dear." He replied automatically without any apparent disruption in his thoughts or countenance and the butler mentally commented that was a very useful talent and one he should work hard to cultivate. Just imagine how many arguments he could avoid with Flora or his mother when they declared he was not listening to a word they said even when they hardly desired his attendance or contribution and merely required his sanction to do whatever it was they wanted in the first place.

It was at that moment Monty caught the butler's eye and sent him a small conspiratorial grin whilst Jarvis topped up the Earl's glass and the butler had to fight to keep from laughing out loud and concentrate on pouring without spilling brandy all over his lordship's best dinner trousers.

"Mr Jarvis?" A pleasant and lilting Scottish brogue muttered gaining the butler's attention politely and for once he didn't even attempt to suppress the slight smile that tugged at his lips.

"My lady?" Jarvis replied politely nodding at Lady Rebecca who was seated as far away from the other's as she could and still in mourning black for both her husband and her father.

"I understand you have been blessed recently with a little girl?"

Smiling broadly now the butler nodded once more before replying. "Indeed my lady a beautiful little girl we have name her Eleanor after my wife's grandmother."

"A girl?" Franny scoffed nasally from across the room showing her obvious contempt. "Better luck next time after all a daughter is never of much interest to her father."

"I do not know about that my dear." Monty interjected a layer of venom beneath his carefully constructed words. "After all I love little Jennifer just as much as I do all of our children why should her gender play any part in my affection for her unless of course you advocate treating siblings different from each other based on the most insubstantial of reasons?"

For a moment the occupants of the room seemed to positively freeze and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife until Rebecca sensing an opportunity returned to her conversation with the butler.

"Well may I offer my congratulations and pass on my regards to her mother I hope I will have the delight of meeting little miss Eleanor during my stay."

"I have no doubt about it my lady." Jarvis replied diplomatically before stepping back to resume his anonymous position by the wall watching as the conversation returned to the usual aristocratic gossip and then one by one the ladies excused themselves to retire leaving the gentleman to their brandy and cigars.

It was the wrong side of midnight before he was able to retire himself creeping up to his rooms checking first on Ellie and kissing her gently on the forehead whilst she slept before slipping into bed beside his wife falling asleep barely moments after his head hit the pillow.

- - - -

"You're to get on with your evening duties, Mr Adams, and you will go and see Her Ladyship, and Master Hugo, over my dead body." Jarvis had told his subordinate with incredible finality, then stalking off to inspect the silverware.

"Don't tempt me, Sir." Adams had muttered spitefully to himself in response, maybe a tad too loudly, for Jarvis paused briefly without turning round before continuing on his way at a much slower pace.

He of all people should understand the need for a man to see his child, the under-butler thought with frustration after a further two hours painstakingly going through the cutlery inventory until his eyes felt so exhausted he could barely see. He was convinced Jarvis was just keeping him even more busy than usual; he had completed the inventory only two days earlier but the butler hadn't looked convinced on the accuracy of his log so ordered him to do it again, coincidentally the very evening he was sure Lady Rebecca would be in her chamber awaiting her lover's arms.

Lizzie had earlier embraced her father but she brought him bad, although not unexpected, news. Her continuously ill mother had finally passed away only a month after her return but she had, at least, been able to spend a few precious days with her before the inevitable. Adams had felt sad, naturally, but far more for his daughter than for himself, and he wondered if it had only been Rebecca who had comforted her through the trauma. He lied to Lizzie when he told her that he remembered her mother - well, he did of course remember her; that girlish round face which Elizabeth had so obviously inherited brought back vague memories every time he looked at her, but he couldn't recall much about Kitty McDuff and it always left his conscience feeling a little guilty. Still, he hoped that Lizzie had reported back to her that although they didn't have the perfect father/daughter relationship she had at least not been all that disappointed by him. Well, it was that thought which was to comfort him as he changed the subject to that of Rebecca and Hugo's welfare. Strangely, Lizzie had been a little cagey. It wasn't anything she said particularly, more a…feeling he got from her. Yes, Rebecca was well, as was Hugo who was growing bigger by the day and demanding more and more attention. It was there Lizzie's recap of the past three months finished, abruptly and with no further elaboration. Must be because of her mother, Adams had thought, he was asking too many questions when she was obviously still grieving. With that she had forced a weak smile and dashed off in response to the timely sound of her aunt's thick Glaswegian shriek down the hallway.

Adams lost count of the fish knives numerous times; his mind was most certainly elsewhere and even a few provoking comments from a slightly intoxicated William Forest couldn't drag his thoughts away from the beautiful creature, and his sleeping son, at the other end of the house. There was, nevertheless, another thought playing on his mind, and however much he tried to dismiss it as Lady Francesca's evil mind stirring trouble, it kept creeping back.

As eleven thirty approached, he assumed Jarvis had finished his duties with His Lordship; the old man was looking more fragile by the day and even Dr Evans was showing some concern, but it meant that he was usually asleep by eleven o'clock without so much as a nightcap. The under-butler even wondered if the Earl had even noticed the arrival of his guests. His absence at dinner had meant his usual banter was unable to keep the conversation fluid and there were awkward pauses over Kraus' honey-glazed boar and the elaborate candle holders until Francesca made some inappropriate comment or Monty attempted political discussion with Julian.

"Oh, you do bore so, Montgomery." Franny had snorted into her parsnips after 'enduring' a conversation on the issue of free trade. She patted her neatly tied hair, perfectly curled ringlets hanging about her ears. It was a new style she was trying; the latest modelled in London. If her sister thought she could be fashionable then Franny was certain she could impress the Capital's socialites more. She was now a political wife, and with it she had a responsibility to her class. Monty was relatively young and ambitious, there was no reason he couldn't reach the highest of political offices. Oh yes, being the wife of a Cabinet minister would suit Lady Francesca Hamilton-Hussey remarkably well. The intelligent, charming men she would meet and be expected to socialise with, eligible or not, would be in a whole different league to those of Algernon Sturges-Bourne and that ridiculous drunk Julian. She would be expected to reside in London far more than before while her husband sat long, unsociable hours in the House of Commons suffering endless debates. So many men, Francesca thought with growing excitement, so little time. The likes of Frank Keneally were certainly beneath her now - in the literal sense, of course, until she could find somebody better in the political world rather than some handsome skivvy. Somebody much, much better.

Rebecca shot her sister a dark look, drawing her eyes away from the under-butler who stood by the door, silent and transfixed with longing. "Actually, my dear sister, I am very interested in Monty's new career, and so should you be. You and the children will be leading a very different life now. Certain things will be expected of you."

"We could find you a new husband, Rebecca darling." A cynical chuckle elicited from the back of Franny's throat as she flashed a sharp glare at Adams. "I'm sure Monty will get to know plenty unattached politicians and lawyers, many who come from very respectable families."

Monty smiled meekly at Rebecca as he sipped at his wine, his dark eyes locking with hers. They had a mutual understanding as far as the issue of Franny was concerned.

"Although I have heard you have been receiving one or two gentleman callers over the past few months, so maybe you are quite capable of finding that poor son of yours a father without Monty's assistance." Franny grinned as if her dirty work was complete. By the look on Rebecca's face, and Adams' pale complexion, it had worked a treat. It was the truth; it was hardly surprising that men were attempting to court a young, rich widow who happened to be the most beautiful woman in Scotland.

Lady Caroline had brightened at this whiff of gossip. "Oh Rebecca, anybody we might know?"

That, Adams had thought with horror, was a very pertinent question. But it had been the look between Monty and Rebecca; the joint mocking in their eyes but also something far deeper, which had caused Franny's vindictiveness to rear its ugly head. She had always known her husband had found her elder sister attractive, although today the way they constantly joined forces against her was nothing compared to how the sickening reality of their mutual attraction had been shoved so blatantly in her face in the most shocking manner on that hot summer's day, four years ago. How he could dare to judge her recent behaviour, after what he had done with her own sister, Franny had no idea. It had only been once, but once too many. Rebecca had never asked her for her forgiveness, and she had never given it. It remained, to that day, the great unmentionable between the three of them. Nobody else knew. Nobody. He was far too weak to tell his mistress and Rebecca far too ashamed to tell that unwitting under-butler, Franny was sure. Yet the illicit chemistry, and the damning truth, bubbled continuously under the surface. Monty would still do anything for Rebecca – anything. Franny found herself pitying the housekeeper with whom he shared a bed and one day soon Franny vowed to make him touch her again so she could demand to know, when he closed his eyes and they made love as a man and wife should, of whom he was really fantasising. She doubted it would be his mistress.

Finally, when the clock struck midnight and the house had fallen quiet, Adams saw his chance. Quietly he tidied away the cutlery, returned to his room so he could lock the door so it looked as if he were asleep, then crept through the house, wary that Jarvis could appear at any moment and demand he return to his quarters or face the dire consequences. Thankfully, he did not. Adams' heart thumped against his ribcage in anticipation. He and Rebecca could talk, he could hold his son, and then he would lie with her until the small hours. He had been celibate for ten months; six months in India then a further four on his return, and that for any red-blooded man was ten months too long in his estimation. He had remained true to his darling, beautiful Lady Rebecca, often returning alone from Tappleton after a few drinks when the footmen disappeared for fun of a carnal nature. Adams doubted Rebecca would understand how hard it had been for him not to part with a few bob for some quick relief, but it had never occurred to him, until he had heard Franny's observation at dinner and the look of worry on Rebecca's face, that Rebecca might become restless herself. It did, of course, make sense for men of a certain calibre to want her hand in marriage. Once upon a time he thought Lord Hugo's presence as an unwanted complication, now he realised just how much easier it had been for him and Rebecca to maintain their relationship when he was alive.

For a brief moment Adams wondered if Monty had dared to venture to see Molly yet, but he couldn't help but feel that his dear sister would end up unhappy, somehow. Molly couldn't run away from the truth forever, it would surely return to haunt her. Adams just hoped that, if and when it did, she had some sort of plan for he certainly didn't. Secrets and lies could be a person's undoing. Adams had also always had a bit of a hunch where Lord Montgomery was concerned. He hoped, for his sister's sake, Monty would prove to be a gentleman in a time of crisis. As far as he could tell, Monty and Francesca hadn't known each other in the Bibilical way for many a year, if the rumours about the various paternities of their four children were true. Therefore it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume he had lovers before Molly Watson and so he may be freer with his affection than the housekeeper might have liked, or indeed known about.

The moment Adams slid into the bed chamber, he felt he had come home and all thoughts of Monty and his sister evaporated from his mind. A feeling of overwhelming peace and love swept over him as the sight of Rebecca, lying asleep in a white nightdress, her curled, red tresses striking against the stark cotton, met his weary eyes. To his surprise Hugo was nowhere to be seen, but as he thought about it he supposed she felt confident he would be fine without her continued presence. Already Adams was missing vital months of Hugo's development; he was no longer the tiny baby in a crib but a child developing his own personality. He had so many things to ask Rebecca, her letters had simply not been enough. The boy was an Adams, his pride and joy, and he wanted to scream it from Taplows roof across the rolling countryside. Yet he had to remain silent, Jarvis' words of warning rattling around his brain, and he wondered if the butler's own pride would ever have let him deny Ellie as his own, under any circumstance. Not that Jarvis ever could have done; she looked more and more like her father every day. Part of him hoped Hugo resembled him, there was nothing Jarvis could do or say to change the boy's appearance.

"Rebecca." He called out in a hushed voice, tentatively taking a step towards her bed. She didn't move so with a mild frown the under-butler perched on the edge of her mattress and reached his arm out slowly so he could trace his fingers across the back of her hand. "My darling, it's Andrew. Please wake up."

Stirring, Rebecca rolled onto her back and sighed heavily. "I thought you were never coming." She mumbled, arching her back innocently but provocatively in a sleepy stretch. Flicking her eyes open she took hold of his hand and raised it to her lips as the moonlight shone through the partially open curtains and illuminated her face like she were an angel sent from Heaven.

"If you would rather sleep, I understand. It must have been a tiring journey." Adams whispered, realising his own selfishness, but instead of agreeing and falling back into her slumber she raised her head from her pillow and enveloped his lips with hers. He wanted to ask her if what Franny had said was true, eligible, sophisticated men were beating down her door to get to her, but for tonight at least she was willing to be his all over again. Shrugging off his jacket as Rebecca pulled urgently at his neck tie Adams breathed in her scent, placing hungry kisses across her cheek and down her throat. Nearly four months after the birth of Hugo and Archie, she was just about ready to accept a man again physically. Adams vowed to be gentle with her; his instinct told him no less. He would have to channel his pent-up frustration over a few nights rather than embark on too much too soon and put her off.

"My God, I've missed you." Adams gasped, exploring the sleek contours of her legs under her sheet, all the way up to the smooth curve of her bottom through her undergarments. His desire for her overwhelmed him as he tugged gently, teasingly at her clothing for better access. "I've waited so long for this moment.

Rebecca nodded in understanding; he needed his reward and she needed comfort. So, for the first night in the best part of a year, Andrew Adams spent the night in the comfort of his secret lover's arms.

- - - -

The morning could hardly come fast enough for Flora, she had had to go to bed the night before without taking any sleeping draft and she had found it practically impossible to sleep. Even though Ellie had gone down like an angel and was now sleeping much longer Flora had found herself tossing and turning whilst Walter snored on oblivious. How on earth had she never noticed how irritating his snoring was before now? It wasn't even consistent, sometimes a low deep rumble the next minute a nasal wheeze. Burying her head beneath the pillow she had fought the urge to batter him to death with a sack of feathers just to get some peace and quiet and had instead settled for poking him until he turned onto his side. Unfortunately for Flora the side he chose to turn onto was that closer to her and for a moment the former housekeeper had to stifle a snort of amusement as her husbands hands automatically slipped round her waist and pulled her resistant form back against him till he could snuggled his face into her hair, and if that wasn't enough he somehow still managed to find a way to snore.

So it was around six when the resigned Mrs Corey decided she might as well get up now as wait for Ellie to scream for her, she could just tell that her daughter would pick today to be a little monster as she seemed to have the knack for sensing if her mother was tired or depressed and making merry hell. Sliding her hands down she tried to unlatch her husbands hands from round her waist but in response Walter only pulled her closer now nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Walter please I need to get up." Flora whispered insistently reluctant to wake him but seeing no other option.

"Hmmm." The butler murmured as he slowly drifted awake. "But Ellie's not crying?"

"No I know that, please let me up." Flora added softly.

"No."

Stunned Flora rolled over in his arms to glare at her husband. "Why ever not?"

"Because you are always rushing off somewhere and we barely get a chance to be alone…And I want to cuddle with my wife is that so wrong? I thought we might have a chance last night or the night before after our little chat in my office but you were so distant but now I have you in my arms I'd be a fool to allow you to escape." Jarvis replied teasingly to cover the seriousness of his words.

"I'm not…"

"I only want to hold you." Walter butt in before Flora could object too strongly wrapping his arms further around her and pulling her against his chest. "See nothing frightening or untoward in my intentions I assure you." He added before running his hands against her back soothingly.

"I have things to do." Flora sniffed huffily.

"No you don't you are a lady of leisure when our daughter is asleep remember, no housework no shopping to do." Jarvis countered jokily realising he may have gone to far when he felt her stiffen even further in his arms.

"Is that what you think I do all day? Laze around just waiting to feed and change Ellie?" Flora asked bristlingly her tone so cold the Butler was surprised not to see icicles.

"No of course not it was a joke." He relied hastily. "Forgive me sweetheart I should have realised you weren't in the mood."

"The mood for what?" Flora snapped back unable to stop the words from flying from her tongue.

"A joke…Honestly Flora what else could I mean?" Walter retorted peevishly.

"With you my dear Walter one is never sure!" Flora huffed. "And you know precisely what mood I thought you meant."

"My darling I may be a blundering fool on occasions but I do believe I can tell when you are and aren't in that mood!" Walter insisted.

"I should hope so."

"Although it has been so bloody long you might have to forgive me if I end up forgetting."

That was the final straw for Flora. "You…bloody arrogant…" She trailed off punching him firmly on the shoulder forcing him to release her before another idea came flooding back and she reached for the pillow. "You had this coming." She muttered brining the sack of feathers firmly down on Walter's head and then repeating the action.

Spluttering against the pillow the butler tried to wrench it out of his wife's hands, well if that was the way she wanted to play it then so be it. So pushing Flora firmly off of him and on to the bed beside him Walter grasped his own pillow and began a counter attack eliciting squeals as he pounded the opposition into submission before grasping her pillow and throwing it to the floor. Leaning over he caught Flora's wrists pinning her to the bed. "Give in?"

"Never you are still an arrogan…" Flora began until her husband resorted to the next means of attack and began to tickle her mercilessly with one hand. "Stop that you immature…Git…" She gasped in between giggling fits trying to use her now free hand to push him away and failing miserably.

"You'll never win Flora so just apologise." Walter insisted enjoying every second of their play and delighting to see his wife laugh so freely again.

"I am not defeated yet." Flora hissed when he paused long enough in his assault to let her regain her breath.

"Really I don't see there is anything you…." The Butler stopped mid sentence his last word coming out as nothing more than a squeak as his eyebrows shot practically into his hairline.

"Now say you're very sorry and that you are an immature git who doesn't deserve such an understanding and loving wife or I'll stop." Flora whispered gently watching in amusement as her husband bit his bottom lip torn between his two desires.

"Flora…" He managed closing his eyes as a groan followed her name.

"No that wasn't what I wanted to hear Walter." His wife retorted slowly withdrawing her hand from between them.

"You…You…" The butler began angrily before falling silent at the unwavering look on her face.

"I'm waiting." Flora insisted running her hand back down his torso and teasingly stroking his stomach.

"I'm very sorry." Walter managed earning him a small smile from his wife as gave him a taster of what he wanted reaching down and grasping him firmly.

"And?" Flora prompted stroking softly.

"I'm an immature git…" The butler added closing his eyes as he stifled a groan his bottom lip trembling.

"And?"

"Ohhh…What was the…" Jarvis managed his hands clenching the bed sheets firmly.

"That you don't deserve such a loving and understanding wife." Flora replied insistently.

"Yes that…Oh yes that…I agree…completely."

"I need to hear you say it properly Walter." Flora scolded softly. "Or else…"

"God's Flora." Jarvis growled his eyes flickering open to lock on his wife's and Flora could tell by his dilated pupils just how close her really was.

"Say it!" Flora retorted harshly squeezing him firmly till he choked out a reply.

"I don't deserve such a…Oh god yes…such a loving and understanding…Oh Flora please…WIFE." He managed before collapsing on top of her.

Smiling superiorly Flora ran her fingers through Walter's hair and placed a quick kiss on her husband's sweaty forehead as he panted into her chest.

"I love you." He mumbled nuzzling against her before reaching up to capture her lips softly.

"I love you too darling." Flora replied lovingly only panicking when her husband shifted over her his hands skimming down her sides. "Walter what are you?"

"I thought I'd return the favour my sweet."

"Really please there is no need." Flora snapped her hands reaching down to grasp his and linking her fingers through his hands to bring them back up to more neutral territory but she didn't miss the hurt expression on her husband's face.

"As you wish." He replied grumpily.

"Walter…"

"What you expect me to just except the fact that my wife cannot seem to bear me touching her…Dammit you have allowed that ingrate Forest to touch you more than you have me! Or is that just it Flora? Since I have returned from India you have barely let me touch you at all yet you'd let him run his grubby hands all over you lest we forget what I interrupted in the gazebo!"

"Now You are being ridiculous." Flora huffed rolling her husband off of her and practically darting out of bed and wrapping Walter's dressing gown firmly around her before moving to her closet unable to quell the very real need that burned deep in her belly for a sip of her regular comfort about now.

"Am I?" Jarvis growled swinging himself out of bed to come stand behind her as she sorted through her dresses. "I know it is not that you cannot lie with me my love the Doctor was most informative about that when Ellie was born and we have long passed that period…"

"I would hardly call a matter of days long past." Flora retorted trying to keep her voice and her temper under control.

"I think you find that when dealing with a length time over fourteen days it is customary to refer to it as weeks." Walter peevishly replied. "So what is it? Are you too tired, just not in the mood or do you just not find the prospect of being with me appealing?"

"Fine if that is what you want to hear Walter then no I do not want to be with you…I don't want to be with anyone! The very idea of sex at the moment is so inexplicably nauseating that…that even if I were faced with you and Will and a hundred other naked and raring to go gentlemen I still would be unable to!" Flora retorted angrily whirling round to face her stunned husband before pushing him backwards out the door. "And what is more I am so mad at you right now I can't even bear to look at you!"

"Flora."

"No don't you Flora me Walter Corey."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"I'm very very sorry sweetheart." Jarvis insisted sinking to his knees so she couldn't push him out any further. "I cannot help making mistakes my darling I am only a man and one unused to being around babies and new mother's it is only to be expected I would make mistakes."

Sniffing Flora felt her anger subside slightly he did have a point. "Well it is new for all of us Walter…Do you think I enjoy feeling like this? So alien from myself that I cannot predict how I will feel from one moment to another?"

"No." Walter muttered softly getting to his feet and pulling her gently into his arms before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I am sure you don't but as hard as it is for you to predict how you feel imagine how hard it must be for me to try and predict how you will be feeling if you do not even know. I cannot help finding you alluring my love, you are a very beautiful woman and it has been…well so long…too long since we were last together and as I am a faithful husband you must forgive me if I sometimes am a little overly enthusiastic when you do seem to be reciprocating my affections."

Mollified slightly Flora allowed him to kiss her once more and for a moment found herself enjoying his embrace however as usual that was the moment Ellie decided to inform her parents of her presence.

- - - -

Grace tugged at her dress, staring at herself in the mirror. Why did she have to look her worst when she was meeting him for the first time in what seems like years. Her face was utterly pale, she looked like a ghost, she couldn't help thinking to herself. It wasn't so much that she wanted to woo him, she just wanted him to see exactly what he had been missing out on. When he saw her though, she was positive he would be relieved she'd moved on. She tucked her hands up her sleeves and wrapped her arms around her, it was so cool in the room. Emily had warned her to wrap up warm, she'd been to see George earlier that day and reported it was extremely cold outside for the time of year. George would catch his death soon if he wasn't careful.

Emily had been supplying him with blankets and moderately warm food. She had even managed to sneak him an old shirt and pair of trousers she had found at the back of Walter's wardrobe. She was unable to stop giggling as she saw George in the clothes that were definitely too big for him around the middle. Well Walter definitely wouldn't be wearing them again in a hurry after the amount of weight he had been loosing over the last few months while out on his early morning jogs.

Nervously her eyes wandered around the room, Emily would be here any second. Would he have changed much since she had last seen him? Not just appearance wise, but would he have turned into the dangerous criminal the newspapers were describing him as. She found it difficult to believe it was her George they were talking about. He wasn't rough, he wasn't a thief. He didn't punch innocent people he passed on the street. Could people really change that quickly? Or had he in fact always been like that, he just hid it really well.

She shook her head, hoping to dislodge the uncomforting thoughts running through her head. Emily had assured her George was quite tame, he just seemed like he always had. What was she supposed to say when she saw him? She had a feeling she was just going to let him do all the talking and leave as quickly as she could. Dinner would only last so long and she knew she had to be back before it finish so Frank didn't find her creeping about the grounds.

Frank.

She swallowed as she pulled her sleeves tighter across her hands to hid her purple wrists. She dreaded to think what Frank would do if he found out what she was up to. She bit her bottom lip, trailing her left hand down to her flat stomach. Her period had been due yesterday…it was the second one she had missed now. She would just have to tell Frank tonight and face the consequences, she couldn't keep this to herself any longer…

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Darting towards it, she felt Emily jerk her forcefully out of the door the second she opened it. "What is the rush?" Grace asked worriedly, as Emily began to frogmarch her down the corridor, before they descended the stairs.

"I have to be quick, Felix asked be earlier why I've been dashing back and forth across the grounds. If he's seen me I dread to think who else has. We have to find somewhere else for George to stay."

"How about the police station?" Grace asked.

"Very funny dear," Emily tutted, as they scurried through the gardens. "Just wait until you've heard what he has to say before you condemn him."

-------------

It was later than she would have liked that Flora made her way above stairs to visit her ladyship. Although if she was honest with herself she had been avoiding this visit, just like she always managed to find excuses not to write to Rebecca after Ellie's birth. There was this nagging doubt at the back of her mind that taunted her constantly; Rebecca wouldn't be such a bad mother, she wouldn't dread being alone for hours with her child and she would be able to see through Flora's act and spot a fraud when she saw one. That's why she had never finished and sent any of those letters, every time she had written the words they seemed to stare out of the page mocking her, so she had pretended she was far to busy and each unfinished letter had ended up turning to ash in their sitting room fireplace.

However this visit could not be avoided and she had gotten so good at convincing everyone around her that she was just 'fine and couldn't be happier' that she almost had herself fooled as well so Rebecca should be a walk over. Except for the fact that she knew the former housekeeper very well, but of she kept the visit short and was far to busy to pop up often then perhaps she could pull it off.

Checking her daughter's appearance for the umpteenth time Flora nodded in approval of the girl's dress she had picked out her best, the lovely little light blue one that Emily had delicately embroidered with little cream roses, and it was the exact shade to match her Corey blue eyes. Brushing the lasses fine baby hair till it lay smooth and even, she checked her little chin for any sign of drool or regurgitated milk. Patting her pockets she doubled checked she had several handkerchiefs just in case, a rattle to keep Ellie amused if she began to get bored, so certain that she was armed for any eventuality Flora knocked sharply.

A few moments later the door was opened by a surprised looking Elizabeth McDuff.

"Mrs Corey?"

"Lizzie." Flora greeted coolly, nodding politely at the young maid who she had hardly spoken with since that debacle with Philip and a certain inappropriate scene she ha witnessed between the then housekeeper and first footman. "Is her ladyship available for a quick visit?"

"I was just dressing her for dinner…" Lizzie began but she stopped mid sentence as her mistress called out to her to just let Flora in they could chat whilst she dressed after all.

"Rebecca." Flora greeted her friend warmly as she entered.

"Flora!" Rebecca practically squealed in excitement as she darted across the room pulling the housekeeper into a one armed hug careful not to squash the little girl who was cradled in her mother's arms. "Oh Flora she is precious. May I?"

"Oh of course…But your dress?"

"Oh she'll behave won't you poppet?" Rebecca cooed softly, as she expertly lifted Ellie into her arms. "All you except the eyes…"

"Yes she has Walter's eyes." Flora replied quickly as she scanned the room for any sign of Lord Hugo.

"He's in his crib Lizzie only just put him down." Rebecca replied before making her away over to the chaise and patting the seat beside her for her friend. "So tell me everything."

"Everything…Well that would be a bit difficult..." Flora replied hesitantly her eyes flickering to the lady's maid who lingered around the room like a shadow, quietly tidying things away and folding dresses. "Everything is fine…Just fine, no problems everything was straightforward, Ellie is in perfect health as is Walter and I am doing nicely according to Dr Evans…Everything is just perfect." Flora added automatically a smile plastered on her beautiful face but somehow she just could not meet Rebecca's eye.

"Oh I see…Lizzie would you be a darling and fetch me a cup of tea?" Rebecca asked suddenly as she spotted Flora's underlying discomfort and the obedient girl slipped out without a word not even questioning why her mistress didn't just ring for it. "Now tell me what's really been happening."

"I don't know what on earth…" Flora retorted sharply, unable to keep the nervous squeak from her voice as she stood up and paced over to Lord Hugo's crib and gazed down at the child with his flaming red hair. "I told you everything is fine."

"So you aren't finding it harder than you thought?" Rebecca asked softly as she stroked Ellie's porcelain cheek.

"Well of course the reality is somewhat different than I expected but well I have never been put off by hard work and now that Mrs Watson is housekeeper…"

"Yes I had heard about that from Andrew." Rebecca cut in. "I know it was probably for the best but I am so sorry for the way Algie treated you, after all those years of loyal service."

"Well as you said it's for the best." Flora replied softly as she gazed down at the sleeping child.

"Why do I get the feeling you do not really believe that?"

"I don't know what you can mean your Ladyship?" Flora retorted coldly. "I may wish things were different on occasion but I know now I would have struggled to manage both, it's not like Walter could afford to pay for someone to look after our baby and Emily is not as strong as she looks and Ellie wears her out after only a few hours."

"Flora I didn't mean to offend…" Rebecca began placatingly her lovely eyes wide with concern as the former housekeeper struggled to keep a lid on the obviously simmering anger that bubbled under the surface.

"No I'm sorry." Flora muttered shaking her head. "You know what it is like emotions all over the place still, but I shouldn't take it out on you it's not your fault."

"No I quite understand Flora my dear." Rebecca insisted patting the housekeeper's hand gently before handing Ellie back to her. "After Hugo & Archie…Well you know for yourself what a mess I was."

"You didn't seem to be a mess." Flora cut in softly. "You seemed to take to motherhood like a duck to water."

"Well I didn't. Being tired all the time, feeling like you had no control over your own body let alone you feelings, I never knew from one day to the next how I was going to feel but it does get better."

"Does it?"

"Yes and I'm only a month and a bit further along than you, you'll soon start to feel like your old self I promise."

Sighing Flora nodded. "I hope so I am not sure how much many more of my mood swings Walter can take, he's already…Well you know what men are like."

Surprised Rebecca was just about to push further when the door opened and in walked Lizzie with her tea. Setting it down in front of her ladyship Lizzie curtseyed politely before returning to her tasks but not before shooting the housekeeper a smug little smile, she had only brought one cup. True Rebecca had not reminded the girl to bring one for Flora but the message that deliberate omission had conveyed had not been lost on the former housekeeper, you are not welcome here.

"Well I should be on my way, you have hardly any time left to dress and I always have so much to do." Flora muttered suddenly getting to her feet and startling Rebecca.

"Come see me tomorrow, it gets so boring with only Caroline and Francesca to talk to."

"I will try." Flora answered truthfully, but knowing that it was unlikely. "Oh but I did have one thing to ask…Ellie's christening is coming up, my brother is coming over for it but I am still searching for the perfect godmother for her, I do not suppose you would be interested?"

"I would be honoured thank you, and thank Walter for me…I take it Mr Kraus is her godfather."

"Of course." Flora replied teasingly. "Do you think he would ever let us forget it if he wasn't?"

Giggling softly Rebecca shook her head, her delicate auburn ringlets caressing her shoulders. "I don't think he would…And her other godmother Molly I suppose?" She added stopping when the Flora's face suddenly lost its playful rosy glow. "Mrs Watson isn't her other godmother?"

"No…I don't think that would be appropriate considering..." Flora trailed off as she tried to suppress her still very real fury at the thought of Molly Watson. "Let me just say we aren't the best of friends any more."

"But why ever not?" Rebecca asked puzzled.

"We had a falling out." Flora muttered an air of finality in her tone. "I don't want to talk about. Now I really must be going." She added slipping out of Rebecca's room and leaving her to dress.

"What on earth was that about?" Rebecca muttered more to herself than anyone in particular but Lizzie still cleared her throat anyway. "Lizzie do you know something?"

Smiling sweetly Rebecca's maid nodded before answering. "There was a scene the day we left Taplows, after the Earl sacked her Mrs Corey totally lost it apparently, tore apart the senior servants dining room, even up ended a trifle onto her husband's head and all the time yelling about how they had gone behind her back and betrayed her. Now some people think she meant about loosing her job but then there are others." Lizzie paused dramatically. "That are convinced she meant betrayed her in another way entirely, that she was talking about them having an affair."

"But that's ridiculous!" Rebecca snorted Mr Jarvis would never..."

"Well he might and he might not, I mean we all remember what happened at the wedding and Frank's revelation perhaps he wasn't lying after all…Mrs Corey seemed to believe him anyway and what if he never had any intention of staying faithful to her…Some might say she hardly is in a position to complain I mean considering what she did." Lizzie added a hint of bitterness in her tone as she recalled the housekeeper's now infamous affair with a certain William Forest.

However Rebecca was so concerned for her friend that she missed the hostility in Lizzie's tone and as she allowed Lizzie to continue dressing her she considered just what she could do to put Flora's mind at ease without betraying the confidence of another close friend of hers.

- - -

"A penny for your thoughts my darling?" Frank whispered into her stomach as he placed soft kisses around her navel.

Grace jumped as she heard him speak, breaking her from her wild thoughts. The meeting with George, then coming back and telling Frank about the baby. She hadn't had any idea how he was going to react when he told her, but this was the last thing she had expected. Instead of thrashing the baby out of her he had dressed her for bed and tucked her in before laying down beside her.

This was the point when things had got even more bizarre, he hadn't rolled over and forced himself on her. He had simply placed her gentle hand on her stomach, before beginning to question her on how far along she thought she was? And where she wanted to go when they left and got married? She had wanted to run across the room and jump out of the window when she heard this suggestion. It had never occurred to her what would of course have to happen now she was pregnant. She would have to give up her job definitely but she had never expected him to offer to give up his so they could move far away from Taplows.

He was being so nice to her about the whole ordeal. It had only been less than an hour earlier when she had been sat a little way away from George dreading having to go back to the house to see Frank. Her time with George had eventually turned out to be quite enjoyable. She could hardly believe her eyes as she saw him for the first time.

He was lay on a soggy blanket in a corner of the damp and dark barn. He had his body tucked up to his chest, his eyes was shut tightly and he was snoring softly. Emily had moved towards him, gently shaking awake while whispering his name. He had jumped immediately and sprung into action raising an old looking cricket bat above Emily's head. She had flinched, then realised he had dropped the bat.

"Sorry," he croaked, his voice strained from lack of use.

"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have startled you," Emily replied, her hand covering her chest as her breathing slowed. "You have a visitor."

George's eyes at once shot towards the place Grace was stood staring him up and down. He looked so strange. He was as pale as she was. His cheeks were no longer smooth and his clothes no longer immaculate. She would never have recognised him if she had passed him on the street. Cautiously he stepped towards her, reaching out his mucky hand to run it down her colourless cheek.

She drew back, pulling his hand away from her as though it had burnt her face. "I'll leave you in peace now," they had barely heard Emily murmur as she had backed away from the pair.

"I'm so glad you came," George said, pointing at a blanket for her to sit on. She hesitated for a moment, obviously worried about covering her pristine dress in dirt. Eventually she sat, remembering she wouldn't be here long anyway. "I understand you probably want an explanation?"

She nodded staring at the floor, desperate to hold back the tears that had been dying to fall at the overwhelming sight of him. She listened intently to every single word he uttered, not wishing to interrupt him for a second. She knew what he was saying made perfect sense and it felt so good to hear the dreams she had hoped to be told.

"Please know I never meant to hurt anyone," George said as his tale came to an end.

"I think I always knew you were innocent," she said quietly, finally finding her voice. "What upset me was the fact you never trusted me enough to tell me this."

"You know I trust you Grace. I'd trust you with my life. I just wasn't sure how exactly to tell you. I did intend to though."

She closed her eyes shaking her head, she had a headache now and wished she could be back with Emily, "you had so much opportunity to mention this to me."

"You're right. There are no excuses, I'm just really sorry."

"I never lied to you."

"There is a difference between lying and not informing. For example say your new backstabbing boyfriend, Frank Keneally was knocking you around and you didn't tell me, that would be not informing me…if though I asked you whether he was and you told me his wasn't, we both know that would be lying." George clenched his fists tightly, just like he had when Emily had first informed him about Grace now being with Frank and the even worse news that had followed.

"I have no idea what on earth you are talking about. My relationship with Frank is perfect I think you will find," she replied indignantly.

"You know what Grace, have it your own way. 'I never lie to you' my arse. We both know that is absolute bullshit so blame me for not 'informing' you, because at least I never bloody lied to you." He was angry at her now. He was angry at Frank as well. He was angry at himself for not being around to smash Frank's brains in the second he had touched his Grace. If he could have it his own way he would storm up to the house right now and beat the crap out of him, but instead he held himself back, knowing no good would come from that.

"If you are content with Frank that is fine with me. All I want is you to be happy. However I think you better check you know the correct definition of the word 'happy' because from what Emily has told me you certainly aren't that at the moment with him." She didn't answer him. She knew of course he was right. She was dreading the moment he found her that evening and dragged her off to his bed. She wasn't about to tell him he was right though.

"What are you thinking?" George asked her, moving towards her after a few moment silence.

"I'm thinking Mrs Ryan would never have found us together here…why didn't we ever hide out here?"

He chuckled at her, "because it incredibly damp and there is very little ceiling."

"Like that would have bothered us back then, it's private isn't it?"

The two of them had talk for ages about how things used to be between the two of them and she found herself desperately wanting to just swoon in his arms. She was dying for him to hold her but all too soon she realised the time and knew she had to get back before Frank got suspicious of anything.

"Come and see me tomorrow," he pleaded, clinging onto her arm, not wishing to let her go in fear of never getting to see her again.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," she replied cheekily.

"That is not good enough."

"Alright, alright! I will!" She giggled and finally he let go of her. He leaned into kiss her and for a moment she had considered kissing him back, but in the end she turned her head so his lips came in contact with her cheek. She wasn't quite sure why she had done it, perhaps it was because she wasn't quite sure whether she could fully trust him yet or perhaps it was because she knew she had to now go back up to the house and tell Frank she was expecting his child.

Grace hadn't lied to George about the baby, she just hadn't informed him. It was definitely best this way, inform the father first and get a reaction from him.

"I was just thinking about us," Grace whispered eventually to him.

"Us?"

"Yes. Us before you came back from Italy."

Realising this was the opening for a conversation, he pulled her nightdress back down to cover her stomach and slid back up the bed until he lay next to her. "We had an amazing two years together, don't you remember?" She nodded smiling up at him as she recalled all the moments they had spent together during that two years of courting.

"I should never have demanded you come back to Ireland with me, it was wrong of me." Frank whispered into her hair. Was he apologising? "We should have talked about it together," he continued, "it wasn't until after I left that I realised how stupid I was to let you go and how much I loved you." She couldn't do anything but melt as she heard him say this. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she leant up to kiss him softly.

"I promise this time we'll decide together where we go to, alright? This time we have to do it right now there is a little one to consider." He loved saying those words already. He couldn't quite understand what had got over his. When he had leant Francesca was pregnant with his child he had wanted to run as far away as he could in the opposite direction. Now he felt proud already. He wanted to look after Grace and their child. Love them and make up for all the times he'd hurt her.

-----------------

Smiling to himself as he headed upstairs somewhat earlier than planned, Jarvis hastily tucked the bottle of port and two glasses under his arm lest any nosy passing servant would notice and start blabbering away; after all he had served his lordship loyally for years and everyone was entitled to the odd perk now and then surely? Not stopping to tap on their sitting room door Walter sidled in unable to contain the mischievous glee that tonight was the night that he was finally going to spend some baby free time with his darling wife.

"Flora my love, my light…Where are you? Come greet your husband properly!" Walter whispered as he slipped into the bedroom, always conscious to keep his voice low in the hope that he wouldn't disturb Ellie and for a moment forgetting he had already cunningly persuaded his mother to sit with her that evening on the pretence of allowing Flora to get some sleep.

However his sudden and unannounced arrival had hardly the effect on his beloved wife that he had expected, instead of immediately darting up and crossing the room to cover him in kisses like he had hoped she didn't even seem to have noticed his arrival and instead lay still on top of the covers. Frowning slightly as he walked round the bed to her still form he reached out and shook his dozing wife awake.

"Flora my love it's time to wake up it's far too early to go to sleep my dearest." He muttered as she came round grousing in her sleepy state that is was too early she didn't get want to get up. "But I've come up early extra specially to spend some time together…Mother has Ellie for the evening, we don't have to pick her up till late so we could…well you know…spend some quality time together…Perhaps sit by the fire and talk over the christening arrangements, and then a cuddle or two?"

Squinting against the light from the sitting room Flora frowned, snorting at his somewhat obvious ploy. "Quality time? Chatting about the christening and quick cuddle? Pull the other one Walter what did you really have in mind, a game of chess perhaps, a nice chat…? Or do you really mean come on my sweet we have a few baby free hours for me to ravage you in, but then Walter whilst you snore the night away I can pace the floorboards exhausted trying to get Ellie to settle after your mother has disrupted her carefully balanced routine?"

Taken aback by his wife's acerbic tone when only that morning she had seemed more responsive to his advances the butler plonked himself down in the bed beside her his handsome brow creased with his own frown. "But you said…"

"Said what exactly?" Flora spat getting to her feet and stretching out her sore arms and shoulders.

"You know…" Walter replied almost bashfully. "You were there, in my office earlier you said and I quote…That you knew things had been hard for me and that perhaps if I came up early this evening we could…well resolve the situation."

"I wasn't talking about having sex Walter!"

"Then what where you talking about…God's Flora talk about mixed messages."

"They are only mixed because you have only one thing on your mind and all of them involve getting me on my back!"

Snorting in amusement as he recalled his interesting dream from the night before the butler shook his head. "No only most of them involve getting you on your back, the others are somewhat more creative!"

"See this is precisely what I mean." Flora snorted however her anger abated slightly at his poorly timed attempt at humour. "This is not a laughing matter Walter."

"Really then why are you trying not to laugh yourself?"

"I'm not…" Flora retorted without underlying conviction in her words.

"Liar Liar drawers on fire!" Walter sniggered under his breath but his wife caught it.

"See this preoccupation with my underwear, you are obsessed Walter and let me assure you my drawers are not about to spontaneously combust." Flora added mockingly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to check, a husband's duty and all that." He whispered standing up and following her over to the window slipping his arms round her waist and nuzzling into her neck inhaling her perfume. "I miss you Flora…I know you'd say I'm being silly that you lie here every night beside me but you're not in my arms and I feel like I can't even hold your hand without asking permission first."

Trembling slightly as her husband nuzzled at the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck his hands locked round her waist the tension clear in them, Flora turned around slowly locking his gaze with her own. "We've been through this Walter…I just am not ready and I know what you are going to say, I also saw that permanent grin on Mr Adam's face all day and just because Rebecca is obviously comfortable with entertaining gentlemen does not mean that I…"

"Don't you want me anymore?" Walter muttered. "I know I want you and it has been so long Flora…too long for me I can't keep going like this…I…" His words muffled as he leant down and claimed her mouth his hands moving from round her waist to trail up and down her back before settling on the ties of her dress. "Let me love you I beg of you." He murmured against the porcelain skin of her neck his skilful fingers teasing the first lacing of her dress loose as he manoeuvred them back towards the bed.

"Wait." Flora insisted trying to stand like a rock against the raging sea, she just wasn't ready for this yet but how could she possibly deny him after that heartfelt plea he was begging her and Walter never begged but there was still unresolved issue of Molly Watson. He thought she had forgotten all about that, that she had accepted it.

"Please." Her husband reiterated. "We can go as slowly as you want I promise but don't deny me Flora."

"I…I just think we should do this properly." She added after a moment's panicked thought.

"You brought something to drink with you didn't you?"

"Yes some of his lordship's port." Walter relied confused.

"Then I suggest we start out there by the fire, a nice glass of port and a little snuggling before we come in here…Oh and I need to change." She added insistently.

"You're fine as you are." Walter began but a soft pleading look from his wife crumpled his resolve. "Just don't be too long my dear." He added running his hand down the side of her face before kissing her tenderly.

As soon as the door was shut Flora dashed over to her wardrobe fumbling for her sleeping draft, it was necessary she told herself, she was being cruel to be kind after all he would be devastated if she rejected him but this way he wouldn't even notice. Pulling out one of her more scanty nightdresses she quickly changed before pulling on Walter large silk dressing gown and slipping the bottle in the pocket before heading out to join her husband.

Smiling to himself as he relaxed by the fire Walter stretched his shoulders and leant back against the legs of his fireside chair. Pouring two generous glasses of port he raised his glass to his lips taking a deep sip before shrugging off his jacket and waistcoat, un knotting his cravat and unbuttoning half of his shirt until he thought he was the very picture of debauchery. It wasn't long before the door to their bedroom opened and in slipped his wife, her nervousness clear on her face but she had made an effort changing into a rather attractive off the shoulder nightdress and her long raven tresses free about her shoulders although the attractive look was somewhat unbalanced by his dressing gown which overly large on her hung off her slender frame.

"I saved you a seat." Walter spoke breaking the tense atmosphere and patting the space on the rug beside him. "Best seat in the house!"

Giggling nervously Flora crossed the room and slid to the floor beside him tensing automatically when her husband wrapped his arm round her shoulders and began slide the dressing gown from them his mouth caressing the skin it newly revealed.

"So how was your day?" Flora asked desperate to delay and distract him for as long as possible, her hand moving to stir his other from their direct path to her breasts and down to the relatively safety of her hip.

"Fine." Walter muttered pausing for a moment before continuing his path along her shoulder and down to the top of her arm as he eased the gown off them.

"That's nice…How is Felix I didn't see him today?" Flora added trying to relax as her husband ignored her questioning and ran his hands and mouth over her body.

"Walter?"

"He's fine…" The Butler added when prompted his attention now riveted on the rise and fall of her breasts through the thin fabric, which the firelight made practically see through.

"And Molly?"

"Hmm…Yes fine…They are all fine everybody is fine!" He added emphatically his thoughts far from the monotony of Taplows as he ran his fingers up her side.

"That's good…Can I have my glass please?" Flora asked trembling slightly under her husband's intense scrutiny and he passed her the practically full glass without once breaking his lock on her body then leaning down and nuzzling into her breasts eliciting a moan from his wife that he took for one of pleasure.

"Walter…." Flora began warningly her hand shaking as she groped around on the floor behind her for the abandoned dressing gown and the vile in its pocket, then clasping the tiny bottle tightly in her hand she slowly unscrewed the cap with her thumb. It was a slow laborious task and she had to keep her actions to herself but she was finally able to hold the open bottle over her glass of port and administer a healthy dose before secreting the bottle back in its hiding place.

Waiting until he came up for air a delighted impish expression on his face he gratefully accepted the glass she offered taking a deep swig from its drugged depths before offering her some.

"No I had better not, you finish it." She insisted watching as a rather worrying smile flittered across her husband's face as he took another deep sip before setting the almost empty glass down and returning to her.

"Now where were we?" Walter asked teasingly. "Oh yes…" He added before pushing her down onto the fireside rug and leaning over her. "I remember however I think we are both decidedly over dressed."

"Walter I thought you promised to go slow with me." Flora rebuked softly pushing her hands up and along his chest to stop her husband from rolling on top of her. "Can't you just hold me for a little while first?"

Sighing deeply in disappointment the butler pulled back sitting up and allowing his wife to follow resting her head against his chest as they both stared into the fire his hand idly stroking her arm and then her back soothingly for what seemed like ages. "Better?" He muttered not sure whether it was the heat of the room or the weariness of the day but he suddenly found it difficult to stay aware.

"Hmmm much." Flora replied watching as her husband fought to stay awake running her hands inside his shirt and along his newly toned chest, smiling as her touch elicited a groan of approval. "You wanted to talk about the christening?"

"Oh…Yes I had a letter this morning, your brother would have caught the ferry across a few days ago then getting the train down from Liverpool on Thursday, so with a fair wind and no delays he should be with us on Saturday morning…At least that was what his letter said so I do hope you have gotten round to asking Lady Rebecca to be Ellie's godmother because we wouldn't have much time to find a substitute if she said no."

"She accepted." Flora replied softly.

"Excellent." Walter sighed yawning as he leant back against the fireside chair. "Only one more to find."

"Walter you are so tense why don't I give you a shoulder massage like I used to?"

"Hmm that would be lovely my sweet." Walter answered dozily allowing Flora to pull him to his feet and into their bedroom before lying face down on the bed as his wife's talented hands quickly turned him into a pool of jelly.

"Are you tired Walter?" Flora whispered as her husband valiantly tired to stay awake his eyes drooping shut every few seconds before he forced them open again. "Why don't you have a little nap we have plenty of time?"

"Nuff not tired honestly just resting my eyes." Walter mumbled into his pillow not moving as his wife pulled off his shirt and moved to remove the rest of his clothes earning her a spluttered "Saucy minx" before her husband finally succumbed and began to snore.

Sighing in relief Flora pulled the coverlet over him smiling down tenderly as she ran her hands through his hair smoothing it back from his face before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "I do love you Walter…I just wish I could explain but I can't."

Then slipping out of the room she shut the door gently behind her retrieving the dressing gown from in front of the fire and heading out to collect her daughter from her mother in law.

- - -


	3. Episode 3

Grace groaned as she opened her eyes next morning and took in her surroundings. Frank's room. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and slid as slowly as she could onto her back. She was expecting her bruised and bashed body to start shrieking at her, however when she began to shift around a bit more she realised she didn't feel pain in the slightest. On the contrary, she felt better than she had in weeks.

Puzzled for a moment she turned over to face Frank's side of the bed…but he wasn't there. In his place was a piece of paper addressed to her and single red rose on top. She felt her heart melt as the night before came flooding back to her. She still couldn't believe how well he'd taken the news of the baby and having receiving his reaction she felt excited about the news too. It wasn't like it had been before with George, there wasn't the worry about what they would do and where they would go. She and Frank had it all planned out, they'd get married and return to Ireland and everything would be just perfect.

A baby...

She smiled again and she picked up the paper and began to read the brief but sweet note Frank had written:

Good morning my darling, I hope you slept as well as I did. Today shouldn't be too hectic so I'll hopefully see you quite early this evening. Have a lovely day and make sure you take good care of yourself and our little one. Get something to eat and have plenty of rest, you look far too pale for my liking (but beautiful of course). I love you so much, Frank x x

'Our little one' She beamed once again, she was so happy she wanted to shout it out to the world, she refrained from doing so however. The two of them had both agreed the night before to keep low for a while until everything was definitely sorted. She could though tell Emily and Lizzie when she saw her and she couldn't wait…oh and George!

She froze as she swung her legs over the bed, George! She had promised to go see him later, he'd be expecting her. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to visit him anymore. It wasn't right, it was like she was going behind Frank's back. She wouldn't have cared so much yesterday but things had changed so quickly over night.

Realising it was for the best she decided she'd write him a little note and make Emily take it to him, yes, that would be the right action to take. But what would she say?

She would just say how pleased she was he was well and it was nice to see him, but circumstances had changed and it wasn't right for them to meet anymore. That would be perfect she thought. Finding a piece of paper she scribbled her words and quickly dressed, hoping she would be able to find Emily before she took him his breakfast.

- - -

It had been one hell of a day; yes hell was indeed the closest possible comparison but then with the start to it that she had had it was hardly surprising when things rapidly went downhill from there. She had given him far too much that she had realised, but combined with alcohol the effect had been even more unpredictable and most disturbing.

At first things appeared to have fallen in line with her plans, Walter was getting a much needed good nights sleep and she was enjoying her ill gotten respite from her overly amorous husband but then when daylight broke Walter still didn't wake up. Unperturbed at first Flora had simply lay beside him, smiling as his soft snores filled the room before retrieving her daughter from the bassinette before her loud squawks could wake her father. Deciding against abandoning the warmth of their bed for the chilled sitting room Flora quickly returned to it Ellie in her arms and snuggled back against her toasty warm husband as she fed her daughter.

After Ellie was content she had turned her attention back to Walter, it was getting late for him and with a gentle shake she tired unsuccessfully to rouse him but nothing seemed to work, not shaking, nor calling his name, not even a firm slap on his normally sensitive cheeks. In the end there was only one course of action left to her so pouring a glass of water she tipped it over her husband's head. That startled him awake immediately and grousing into his pillow he buried his wet head under the covers.

"Walter you're late…" Flora insisted dragging the covers off of her naked and now very grumpy, not to mention cold husband.

"Too early." The Butler mumbled still refusing to get up. "Tired." He added sleepily before closing his eyes once more as the soft snoring began again.

"Walter!" Flora retorted once more when her oblivious husband managed to return to sleep in spite of the goosepimpling of his skin and the now sodden pillow he had buried his head under. "The Earl will be waiting." Flora added and for the first time since the night before she considered the effects of her actions, of course he would oversleep the dose she gave him would have been enough to knock out Mrs Diggins let alone her Walter and combined with the port well who knows what untold reactions it would have.

"Walter Darling you have to get up…I am sorry but this has to be done." Flora muttered to herself before giving her husband a firm push and rolling him off the side of the bed.

Landing heavily and with a loud crash Jarvis had bellowed in protest as he landed awkwardly on his shoulder grousing loudly as he cradled his injured limb glaring up at the concerned face of his wife as she gazed down at him.

"Well the bloody hell did you do that?" He snapped his fingers running over the now faded scar from the burglary and caressing his battered shoulder.

"You wouldn't wake up…And its late…" Flora began in way of explanation but her husband barely gave the chance to finish as he jumped to his feet glaring at the little carriage clock cursing under his breath as he tried to stop that awful dizzy feeling from overwhelming him.

"Walter are you quite well? You look a little green?" Flora asked concerned reaching out to try and steady her dazed looking husband but it was too late and he landed heavily on the bed beside her his hands going to his throbbing head.

"How much of that port did I have?" He groaned as the very real feeling of nausea emerged once more.

"A glass or two, I didn't keep track." Flora replied gently stroking his bare back. "Do you think it was off…Or perhaps you've picked up something that is going around?" She added hastily sure that that would be the perfect excuse.

"Perhaps I have?" Walter replied his tone questioning as he once more tried his feet. "But I simply cannot be ill now, we have too much to do and Andrew is being pigheaded as usual if I didn't know his cowardly streak I would place bets that he is after my job!" He added grasping the bedstead to steady himself as he made his way to the wardrobe to retrieve his suit and unknowingly selected a clashing necktie and waistcoat.

"Walter you should be in bed if you are sick!" Flora insisted crossing the distance between them and placing a hand on his forehead which was surprisingly warm before brushing the still damp hair back from his face reminding herself that it was time he got it cut as it was starting to look a little overgrown.

"I am fine Flora!" Jarvis snapped hastily as he pushed her hand aside. "And now I am even later than before, I'll get something from Mrs Watson to calm my stomach if it gets worse." He groused. "I don't need some woman fussing."

"Oh well fine then be like that…You don't seem to want anything from me apart from well a quick fumble, well just fine if you want me to leave you alone and not worry about you then I won't after all I am sure there are plenty of other's only too willing to do so…Besides as you said I am sure Mrs Watson will fuss about you later at your leisure." Flora replied emotionally backing up and having to clench her fists to resist the urge to throw something at his thick head, preferably something heavily and blunt.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jarvis demanded as he whirled round, regretting the sudden movement as the ground seemed to shift but forcing that aside he finished dressing as he glared at his red faced wife.

"Nothing it wrong with me Walter! I am perfectly alright, in fact better than I have been in ages things are finally starting to fall into place again…"

"Oh not this again, Flora you are paranoid it is all in your head that bloody drug has warped it, I told you before there is nothing going on between me and Molly Watson…There is nothing going on between me and any other woman…OR man…Or anything else for that matter and this really is not the time." He added pulling on his jacket as the little clock began to chime nine. "And now thanks to you I am late for prayers…Perhaps you would like to explain why to his lordship and save me the trouble, unless of course you want our entire family out on the street?" He barked nastily as he pushed past his wife to get to the door.

"If you dare walk out now Walter Corey don't even think about coming back tonight!" Flora yelled at his retreating back. "Fine go, go and get sick and spend the night in her bed have her nurse you better, see if I care about it…Truth be told it will be a blessed relief not to have you here bothering me!" Flora snapped before she could stop herself and Walter stopped for a moment in the doorway his eyes narrowing in fury. "Walter I…" Flora began immediately regretting her outburst, what on earth had she been thinking but her husband cut her off.

"Well if I am so distasteful to you Madam perhaps you suggestion does have merit after all!" And with that parting comment he was gone and Flora was unable to call him back.

The rest of the day had not passed any better as despite her attempts to catch him alone and apologise her husband had found many ways to avoid her virtually disappearing and Ellie picking up on her mother's distress and the undercurrent of tension had fretted the entire day barely spending more than a few minutes asleep in her cot. So by the time evening came Flora was literally going out of her mind, it had been the day from hell and she couldn't wait until it was other. So unable to face the senior servants dining room with such a fractious child and enduring the frosty glances from her fellow staff especially as Walter had sent word he wouldn't be attending she took Ellie outside instead. Pushing the pram along the path through the garden she made her way down to her usual thinking spot the soft lapping of the water always seemed to sooth her troubles.

However as she drew closer she heard something that made her breath catch in her throat and her blood run suddenly cold; it was Molly Watson and she wasn't alone.

-- - -

"Flora!" A sharp yet lilting Scottish brogue echoed down from the main staircase. "Flora are you alright?"

Whirling round the housekeeper tried to hide her tearstained face and called out. "I'm fine a little tired…I have to get Ellie down, please excuse me."

However before she could slip away her ladyship had closed the distance and a finely manicured hand had clamped down on the housekeeper's arm. "Flora…Oh god what on earth is wrong?" Rebecca asked drawing the housekeeper out of the wide open scrutiny of the main hallway and off into one of the drawing rooms. "What is wrong is it Ellie?" She added leaning down to gaze into the pram where the little girl was now sleeping soundly.

"No she's asleep now." Flora replied cagily edging towards the door. "I need to put her down…Honestly everything is fine."

"So it's Walter then." Rebecca muttered softly causing Flora to glare at her defensively. "Look Flora I don't mean to pry…"

"Then don't!"

Undeterred Rebecca continued regardless. "Does this have anything to do with Molly and why you two aren't speaking?" She asked watching the former housekeeper closely her suspicions confirmed when Flora's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes fill with tears. "Oh Flora don't you see it's all a mistake, it has to be Walter would never do such a thing to you!"

"Oh really!" Flora retorted her cheeks flushed as her temper got the better of her. "So what is he doing now then?"

"Well I suppose he is serving the gentlemen after dinner drinks…I wouldn't know I had to check up on Hugo…"

"Well he isn't is he?" Flora retorted angrily. "He's abandoning his duties and his family and he's out there…" She turned and gestured wildly at the window. "Out there canoodling with HER!" Flora spat her beautiful face contorting in disgust as she spat out the word.

"No."

"Yes, I heard them…Down by the gazebo it was unmistakably her all giggling and god knows what else, well I didn't stick around to hear that I have some pride left in me…I know what those sounds mean." Flora trailed off the flush draining from her cheeks. "And after he promised me so faithfully after Ellie that nothing had happened, he swore on our baby's life, he sat there and swore to my face that he loved me and me alone that there had never been anyone else and never would. So I let it go…I convinced myself I was going out of my own mind, that the hormones and worries about the baby had meant I invented things that weren't there I thought I was loosing it Rebecca and yet all the time he was lying and he still is!"

"Stop just stop!" Rebecca insisted holding up her hands to distract Flora who glared at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. "Flora I should have told you…There is simply no way that Walter is having an affair with Molly Watson because…"

Rebecca paused her conscience suddenly stopping her, Monty had been her friend for most of her life, much longer than Flora and he had supported her against her father and all those impatient suitors her sister was so maliciously encouraging. How could she betray him and his confidence to simply assuage Flora's fears, there had to be another way?

"Well do go on!" Flora snapped angrily. "Or are you in on this two? Has Molly told Andrew who has confided in you…All the Adam's together having a great big laugh at the stupid demented Flora Ryan..Corey."

"No it's just…" Rebecca paused a brilliant idea striking her and she dashed over to the wall reaching for the bell and giving it three distinct pulls.

"What…" Flora asked confused.

"Well despite your husband's legendary abilities even he cannot be in two places at once!" Rebecca explained. "So all we have to do is wait…If he is in the building he will be here any moment, but if he is as you think out in the gazebo with the lovely Molly Watson well then he won't answer the call now will he?"

"I…" Flora began but before she could finish there were three sharp knocks on the drawing room door before they were sharply pushed open and in strode a composed but decidedly put out Walter Corey.

"My ladyship…I was just with the gentleman can I get you…." The butler trailed off his eyes widening as he caught sight of his wife standing over by the window scrutinising the slope down to the lake. "Flora?"

Turning round slowly Flora did nothing to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and like lightening she darted across the room throwing herself at her stunned husband who stepped backwards with the force of her embrace. Shaking Flora buried her head into his shoulder the tears trickling down her cheek and into the finely dressed linen of his suit.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Flora kept muttering over and over again against her husband's neck as she held onto his strong frame with all the remaining strength in her small body. "Forgive me I was a stupid jealous fool."

For a few moments the butler did nothing, his eyes locking in confusion with the aristocrat who suddenly felt very out of place and so moved to study the sleeping Ellie. He had a definite feeling of being outmanoeuvred and involved in something of which he had no knowledge, why was Flora so upset? Was it because of their argument that morning and the terrible things she said or was something else going on and what on earth was Rebecca doing getting involved?

However as he felt his wife's words and her tears on his cheek he felt his indignant anger crumble, perhaps he had been harsher than he should have been and he had provoked her she had only wanted to look after him when he felt ill. "Shush." He muttered soothingly reaching up to caress her loose curls, wrapping his other arm firmly round her waist and cradling her close. "I am not angry Flora, I know you didn't mean it."

"But you were avoiding me and I thought…" Flora murmured lifting her head from his shoulder and catching his gaze. "Oh god knows what I thought…I should never have doubted you can you ever forgive me…Oh please Walter can't we just forget it ever happened can't you forgive me, write it off to my being a foolish, stupid woman who should know better but doesn't and promises never ever to give you a moments trouble again!"

Sniggering slightly at such a thought Walter smiled softly, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Forgiven, forgotten and no permanent harm done but don't make promises you can't keep my darling. I know you, you would never be happy playing the meek little woman and besides perhaps I like the fact you give me a little trouble from now and then keeps me on my toes!"

"Liar…" Flora began but on Walter raised eyebrow she caved in. "Fine so I can't…Oh Walter you know me too well." She trailed off a flush of embarrassment gracing her cheeks.

"Yes but that's why I love you!"

"And I love you so much." Flora replied softly reaching up and stroking his face leaning forward to kiss him when there was a pointed cough from behind them.

"Perhaps I could take Ellie to see her grandmother, then you two lovebirds could go take a sunset stroll?" Rebecca suggested as she pushed the pram towards the door pausing for a moment as the butler leant over to glance at his sleeping angel.

"Take care of my girl." He muttered softly dropping a hand to skim softly over Ellie's silky cheek watching as she stirred for a moment in her sleep before settling back down.

"I'll do my best." Rebecca replied as she pushed the pram out into the corridor leaving the couple to it.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany me Mrs Corey?" Jarvis asked tenderly offering his wife his hand, which she took eagerly.

"But shouldn't you be getting back, his lordship and the gentlemen?"

Shrugging Walter answered as he pulled her towards the door. "Andrew can cope its only the old man and lord Julian, I left Lord Montgomery in the library working on his speech and he hasn't been out for hours so I think the rest of the evening can be all ours my dearest." And with that they slipped out of the main door and into the dusky darkness.

- - - -

Emily's head pounded as she rocked Ellie, desperate to settle her. She had been brought to her by Lizzie less than 10 minutes ago and she had done nothing but scream. These mere 10 minutes and Emily was already exhausted, she wouldn't allow herself to admit it however she was beginning to struggle to care for Ellie alone at the moment…how was she going to cope when her great grandchild was born.

Grace had been extremely excited that morning when she had cheerfully knocked on her door before breakfast. She couldn't quite understand why she was so happy as she informed her she would no longer be going to visit George and that Emily was to forward this to him. Wouldn't she be upset about this, since she had been moderately pleased after going to see him the day before.

"Why ever not?" Emily had asked, as she had beckoned Grace into her room.

"I just don't think it would be appropriate…with Frank and myself engaged," she had added.

"Engaged?"

Grace had been slightly taken aback by Emily's shock and forcefulness, "indeed. It was decided last night. Frank and I are having a baby."

"A baby?"

"Emily is there something wrong with your hearing this morning? I did say a baby…or is it that you do not wish to believe what I am saying?"

"I do apologise Grace, maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night…Congratulations."

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic? Just for me?" Grace sounded disappointed by Emily's tone. Was she not happy for her?

"It's just a lot to take in so quickly," Emily had managed to force half a smile for Grace, which seemed to satisfy her. "So what does my grandson say about all of this?"

"Frank is thrilled about the whole thing. We spent half the night discussing our future, where we are going to go and names for the baby. I doubt very much I'm going to allow Frank to name our child after himself." Grace had giggled excitedly, as she grasped Emily's hands, before she whispered, "what would you say if we decided to call the baby Emily if it is girl?"

"Well I'd be honoured… 'Going to go'? What do you mean? Are the two of you planning to leave?"

"Well we won't be able to stay once we have married. We've decided we'll go to live with Frank's family…his family in Ireland that is." Grace had been so over the moon that she had not noticed Emily's face fall even more after hearing this.

Finally able to lower the now sleeping Ellie back into her basket Emily sighed, settling herself down into her comfy chair, resting her aching head against the back. What was she going to do without Grace to keep her company in the evenings? The idea of her and Frank moving far away where she wouldn't be able to see her or her great grandchild was a great pain to her. It wasn't as if Frank would be willing to invite her for a visit.

She was wondering just how long it would be until Frank gave up on his pleasant farce and showed Grace his true colours again. It wouldn't last for long she was sure of that. Give it a month or so, if that. A couple of weeks may be more accurate. She didn't want to believe that Grace was giving up everything George and her had and ever had for her grandson.

The look on George's face when Emily had passed on Grace's message was unbearable. He had bounded over to her like an excited child at Christmas when Emily at first entered.

"Have you seen Grace? Is she alright? Is she coming to see me later?" He didn't allow her a moment to get any words out, just began firing questions at her. "What is it?" He had asked concerned. His face falling as he saw the look of upset on Emily's face.

"Grace won't be coming to see you again."

"You what?"

"You heard me," Emily couldn't bring herself to repeat those words that made George look like nothing was worth living for any longer.

"This is Frank's doing isn't it? He's told her she can't see me and she's foolishly following him."

"Frank doesn't know that you are hear as far as I know. The reason she won't come and see you is because her and Frank are engaged."

George had looked at her in disbelief, before swinging around and angrily thumping the wall. "She's not supposed to be with him. He doesn't care for her. He won't look after her like I would. Why has she excepted this proposal of his?"

"She's having his baby."

George chocked at this, a baby? This wasn't how it was supposed to be, this wasn't why he was risking his life to come back to Taplows for her. It had all been for her, she knew this, yet she still delighted in throwing it all back in his face.

"They plan to leave as soon as they marry, in a month or so, I assume," Emily added, laying a hand on his as he had slid to the floor and covered his tearstained face.

"Tell me…did she seem happy or intimidated by Frank?" George had managed to croak out.

"I'm sorry, but I think she seemed truly happy for the first time since London. Whether it will last…I do not know. Frank can be a master at pretending…I fear for her. What will you do now?"

George didn't answer straight away, he paused thinking intently. Should he go and leave her to face her fate? "I will wait. I must know how this is to end. Even if she and Frank leave to marry. I want to be there for her when it turns nasty."

"You are a true star," Emily had murmured to him, running a hand across his face to remove his tears. "Grace is lucky to have you."

"Let her know I respect her wishes to not see me, but assure her I'm here if she needs me…"

Emily had done so while taking her aside during lunch. Grace barely seemed to notice Emily and what she was saying. She was far too busy trying to catch Lizzie's attention. It seemed to the senior Mrs Corey that now Lizzie was back and she had Frank again, Grace no longer needed her. She was disregarded, this however was something Emily was getting very use to.

- - -

Sitting in the carriage as they bumped along the country track Ardal tried to ignore the continue complaining of the old man seated opposite him. It had taken him years to perfect the skill but now he had managed to all but tune out the old man's high pitched whispery voice.

"Are you even listening to me boy?"

Lifting an elegantly chiselled eyebrow Ardal Ryan returned his gaze politely to his step father with a practised look of detachment. "Of course I was listening Sir…I do believe we will arrive at the inn sometime within the hour…If we leave at first light tomorrow then we should arrive in Bristol by nightfall and then on to Taplows before lunchtime to next day."

"Good then we'll really be able to see what this scoundrel heathen your sister has married."

"We do not know he is a heathen sir." Ardal patiently reiterated once more, it had seemed like months that he had now been defending his sister choice of husband even though he had himself never met him but the reports and obvious happiness of his sisters letters infrequent as they were encouraged him to think well of this butler she had married.

"Should we not have warned them we were coming as well my dear?" Aoife's timid voice whispered softly. "I would hate for Flora…"

"I have told you repeatedly of the soundness of my plan Wife!" The old man cut in once more causing his wife to retreat back into her shell and bow her head in subservience. Satisfied that she had been suitable reprimanded he turned his attention back to the young man who was struggling to suppress the flicker of righteous anger that still burned within him. "Yes boy I know it is you who have putting doubts into your mother's head but remember who is the head of this family and my word is law…Unless of course you feel you can do without my protection after all these years?"

"No Sir of course not…I apologise." Ardal replied his tone an indicator he was anything but, but as the words turned to poisonous ash in his mouth he forced himself to swallow it down. They had a bargain and just like Minas of old he would be forced to sacrifice much more in order to protect his own dark secret.

- - -

For a few minutes they simply walked in companionable silence both unwilling to break the pleasant spell with such serious issues that desperately needed airing.

"Flora…" Walter muttered finally cracking and pulling his wife to a halt, as they reached the still water's of the pond, squeezing the hand he held in his gently as he pulled her round to face him. "We should..."

"I know we should talk about it." Flora answered softly leaning forward to rest her head against his shoulder and sighing contentedly as he wrapped an arm round her waist. "Do you want to go first?"

Nodding the butler led them both towards the fortunately empty gazebo and sat down on the bench to stare out at the water, the faint beams of the sunset flickering over the water and casting shadows over the plains of Flora's face. "I think my darling that we have been having a breakdown of communications, I hardly know what you saying let alone thinking and I have no doubt some of that is of my own doing I am not the easiest person to confide in at the moment but I want you to know that no matter how grumpy or stressed I may appear you and Ellie are always my priorities."

"I know…I do know that Walter." Flora replied consolingly covering his hand tightly with her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And none of this is really your fault, I haven't found being a mother as easy as I thought I would and without the structure of working well it leaves me so frustrated. All I have to converse with is an infant child and when I see her your mother, and although I love them both to distraction the lack of adult conversation and interaction, well to be honest is sending me a bit batty!" Flora added, unsure where such an outburst had come from but knowing deep down that her isolation was undoubtedly a cause of her depression. "And so when you come home…Well I am afraid you bear the brunt of it."

"Well that I had noticed." Walter replied teasingly turning her hand over and tracing the lines of her palm gently with his thumb. "Perhaps there could be someway to get your more involved with the house again, personally I think the accounts definitely need your skilful hand I think somehow it is a Adams failing, it appears they can add two and two but forget asking them to do anything more complicated. It would certainly cut down on the extra work I have had to do and so free me more time to spend with my gorgeous wife and lovely little daughter."

"Do you really think so?" Flora replied excited at the prospect of doing something other than feeding, burping or changing her daughter.

"Yes but it would mean you working closely with Molly Watson…" Jarvis trailed off leaving the rest unsaid. "She would have to agree as well you know."

"I know Walter. I owe her an apology don't I?" Flora muttered softly.

"Well that depends on whether you believe me or not when I tell you quite firmly and honestly that nothing has ever or would ever happen between me and Molly Watson." Walter replied gently but with just a hint of steel behind his words as he struggled to contain the hurt at having his own wife repeatedly question his fidelity. "I take it you do believe me now. Or are…"

But whatever he was going to add Flora cut off by covering his lips with hers, sliding her free hand up his chest to run through the longer layers of his hair that now curled over his collar before pressing herself firmly against him. Moaning softly as she pulled away Flora rested her cheek against his shoulder until her breathing returned to normal. "Convinced?" She muttered as she nuzzled into his neck nipping just under his jaw before trailing over his Adam's apple her clever fingers unbuttoning his necktie and collar allowing her to graze her teeth into the hollow at the base of his neck as her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt.

"Flora." Jarvis growled grasping her fingers and raising them to his lips, kissing them gently before bringing one into his mouth to suckle. "Do not tease."

"Tell me you want me." She hissed seductively into his ear nipping at the lobe as she gripped his hair firmly.

"You know I do!" Walter spluttered. "But I want you to want this as well, and not just because you feel guilty." He added prising his wife off him so he could look in her eyes and see her true motives. "I thought not."

"But I love you and you have waited long enough already, and more than anything I want to make you happy!" Flora insisted pushing his restraining hands away and settling on to his lap her lips capturing his once more as their tongues battled for dominance.

Taking all the restraint he possessed the butler seized his wife firmly by the shoulders and pushed her gently away. "This is not right, I see that now…" His words stopping in his throat as a smirking Flora moved her hands to the collar of her dress and began to unbutton it.

"Really?" She asked teasingly. "Is that what you really think Walter because I am definitely getting mixed messages?" She giggled dropping her hand between them and causing Walter to start, his expression a mixture of ecstasy and horror. "Feels like you are more than up for it my darling."

"Yes but you aren't…This wantonness is not like you, this all an act and I will not take you this way." Jarvis snapped pushing back on to the bench as he sprang up from the seat as though it were on fire pacing for a moment in order to regain his legendary control.

"Am I that repulsive?" Flora muttered dejectedly as she stared down at her feet unable to bear that thought.

"No…Never…Flora I do want this, I want it almost more than anything but I have it in my head how it should be. It should be perfect, dammit woman I don't just want you to want me…I want you to want me so bad you'll beg for it!" Walter trailed off staring out over the lake, embarrassed at revealing so much of his own private fantasy world, that which had sustained him throughout the India trip and long after and had managed to keep him on the straight and narrow.

Giggling as she realised she was definitely on to something Flora crossed the room wrapping her arms around her husband's middle and resting her head against his shoulder. "Begging…Anything else I should bare in mind?"

"Stop it Flora, it was a silly fantasy nothing more, I don't want to talk about it." Walter replied huffily crossing his arms across his chest and ignoring his wife pressed up against his back.

"Tell me." Flora whispered softly in his ear.

"No."

"Tell me!" She reiterated this time more determined as she stalked round him trailing her hands across his chest. "Walter please, just tell me…I am your wife and I would never laugh at you."

"You already did!" He sniffed ignoring her placating gestures.

"That was in delight not disgust. Please tell me I mean who knows I might be amenable to a little role play…" Flora trailed off dragging her fingers along his jaw to lean forward and catch his lips playfully.

"Really?"

"Yes really after all you said you wanted it to be perfect, so if you tell me then well perhaps I could surprise you?"

"Really?" Jarvis muttered his eyes wide in astonishment, as if he couldn't quite believe what she was saying. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well that depends on what it is…" Flora replied teasingly watching as her husband's face fell slightly before adding. "But I am open to almost anything so I am sure it is negotiable as long as it doesn't involve chess sets!"

Snorting out through his nose as a decidedly naughty twinkle entered his eye the butler linked his arm through his wife and drew her out of the gazebo to continue their walk along the lake all the while whispering in her ear.

- - - -

After breakfast the next morning Flora waited as the rest of the senior staff began to disappear for their duties until only her husband and the housekeeper remained. Realising his wife's intentions Jarvis finished his breakfast quickly keeping one eye on the time and the other on Flora's pensive expression. Leaning over he covered her hand and gave it gentle squeeze for reassurance, earning him a brief but dazzling smile in thanks.

"Well I must be on my way." He muttered finishing his tea and standing up from his seat planting a tender kiss on his daughter's forehead and then a far more passionate one on his wife. "I'll see you at lunch my darlings."

"Not unless I see you first." Flora quipped hiding her nervousness under a smile and joke as her husband slipped out the dining room leaving her to shift uncomfortably as Molly began to clear the table, pointedly ignoring her former superior's presence.

"Mrs Watson I was wondering if I might have a word?" Flora spoke up, causing the housekeeper to whirl round in shock at Flora's almost friendly tone.

"Of course Mrs Corey." Molly replied coolly, watching as Flora squirmed under her level gaze.

"How can Taplows be of assistance?"

"It wasn't a Taplows matter that I wanted to discuss…"

"Well if it isn't a household matter then I really cannot see how we have anything to talk about!" Molly snapped, her attractive face flushing despite her efforts to remain calm and aloof.

"Not even if I mean to apologise?" Flora asked softly looking up and catching her former friend's eye for the first time.

"Whatever for Mrs Corey?" Molly retorted sarcastically. "Blaming me for something I never did, undermining my position in this house or perhaps just making fun of me with Mr Kraus behind my back…"

"I never did that." Flora replied softly. "I'll admit to the first two but I haven't made fun of you behind your back…And I was wrong, so very wrong and I am very very sorry Molly…"

"Don't you dare!" Molly hissed. "Don't you dare come down here now after everything you said and did and just expect me to accept it and that everything can go back to normal…You took our friendship away without even consulting me, you accused me of things I never did and then didn't even give me a chance to defend myself. Well I am sorry, you may have forgiven me but I cannot and I will not forgive you!" Molly added slamming the napkins down on the table as she leaned down over the former housekeeper.

"Look I'll admit it I was angry and stupid and so jealous I couldn't even see straight!" Flora yelled getting to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table so hard that even the cups rattled in their saucers.

"Jealous of what?" Molly bit back unable to stop herself from asking.

"Of you…Dammit I could see you taking everything that I had ever worked for…That I had ever wanted. I could see my life slipping away from me, all I had worked for my career, my independence, dammit even my youth was going away from me and I was right; here I am and what am I now? I'm the Wife…I'm the Mother…But I am not Flora Ryan anymore, that person is long gone and then all I could see was my friend who had all that I had lost gaining the last thing that I had, the only thing that could make such a sacrifice worth it…I thought you had taken his heart from me and I couldn't bare it!"

"But I hadn't…I would never do that to you. Don't you understand that while you were craving what you had lost all I ever wanted was what you had gained. A loving husband…A child of your own…" Molly broke off unable to stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Dammit you don't even know how lucky you are, some women would give up everything even their soul for what you have, but I would never…never stoop so low as to try and steal that from you and I would have thought you would have known me well enough by now to realise that!"

"I do now." Flora replied softly. "Please forgive me, I have been a stupid, emotionally foolish woman who you're right should have known better. I should have trusted you even if I wasn't sure I could trust Walter but I really haven't been myself, what with all my hormones and..."

"The Laudanum?" Molly muttered shaking her head in disgust. "You of all people should have had more sense!"

"I know but…I needed it!"

"How on earth could you need it? It's nothing better than poison Flora, thank goodness Walter stopped you when he did…" Molly trailed off her eyes raking over Flora who had suddenly gone rather pale. "He has stopped you hasn't he?"

"Yes of course." Flora snapped but the slight twitch of her hands as the twisted her cuff indicated otherwise.

"Oh Flora tell me you have stopped." Molly sighed, sinking down in the seat next to her friend and taking her hand.

"I…"

"Oh no…"

"Please you can't tell Walter." Flora insisted grasping Molly's hand tightly. "I have been so much better I hardly touch it, nothing like I used to…I just haven't found being a mother easy and trying to sleep when I could was so hard but things are better now. Ellie is sleeping through so I am getting enough sleep so I don't need it often to get some rest."

"But he…"

"He can't know Molly, things have been so awful between us and things are only just getting back on track, I couldn't bear for things to be upset now and soon I won't need even a drop so really there is no need for him to know it would only make him all angry again…Please don't make me beg!" Flora pleaded her dark eyes wide with tears. "I have so little to hold on to as it is and I don't think our marriage can take much more."

"Flora it is for your own good, and Ellie's and Walters." Molly began sadly shaking her head.

"But what if I gave you my last bottle…You'll see it's practically full I have hardly touched a drop. Then if you kept it you would see I barely need it, that it couldn't harm anyone."

"Perhaps." Molly wavered unsure about just what she was committing herself to.

"Well if you did we could gradually bring my usage to a stop…I barely need it now so it wouldn't take long. Please Molly don't tell him."

For a moment Molly was torn, should she agree and risk Mr Jarvis finding out later or should she tell him now and risk destroying her friend's marriage for definite this time. She kept telling herself that if she did it wouldn't really be her fault, but deep down she knew that she wouldn't be able to shake the guilt aside and this time Flora would actually have a reason to blame her. "You promise to give me the bottle…And you won't get another or drink from it when I'm not around?"

"I promise…I swear to you!" Flora insisted a relived smile lighting her lovely face as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you I swear you won't regret this."

"Well we shall see about that Mrs Corey." Molly replied formally as she pushed her friend away.

"You still haven't forgiven me have you?" Floras asked softly.

"I am not sure that I can." Molly replied bitterly. "We Adam's are a stubborn bunch and I trusted you and you let me down, worse than that you actually hurt me, really hurt me Flora."

"I can't do anything about that now Molly…" Flora replied softly. "I wish I could but I can't."

"I know." Molly admitted grudgingly. "I have missed you Flora."

"And I you…Emily has been driving me batty…Oh and if only I hadn't been so stupid and stubborn we wouldn't have missed out over these past months, there have been so many times when something has happened and I simply couldn't bare not being able to tell you. Walter well he is such a man sometimes and most of the jokes have been at his expense so I doubt he would have found them as amusing…Like the time he changed Ellie's first proper nappy, dear god I swear he turned green just at the sight of it let alone the smell, he left them to me after that!"

"Indeed I don't doubt it." Molly replied trying to keep the sly smile from twisting at her lips but failing miserably.

Seeing her friend cave Flora carried out determined. "Oh and then…Oh yes." She trailed off snorting in amusement at her own joke. "Well do you remember when little Phillip was still here…Well Walter and I got our wires crossed and he ended up waiting for me upstairs for a spot of 'Afternoon tea' only he didn't exactly what he bargained for as I was so rushed off my feet I sent his mother up instead…"

"So that was what that was all about!" Molly exclaimed chuckling as she gasped for breath.

"Yes and then…"

"Flora stop please I have to get started on my day. I wish I could stay but I have these things to clear and the maids to supervise and then those dratted books to go over, personally I have no idea how you coped, your husband despite his admirable qualities is a stickler for perfection!" Molly sighed as she got her feet and began to clear the table, smiling slightly in surprise as Flora helped her.

"Thank you." Molly added when the breakfast things were cleared away. "It's always nice to get some help."

"Well it was my fault you're running behind and talking of well help…Although you'd be helping me more than anything, why don't you let me look over those accounts, unless you really want to do it. It would give me something to do other than knit more baby clothes and beside Ellie is asleep and it would free you up for your other duties…"

"Believe me I am already sold on the idea!" Molly replied gratefully waving at the mountain of paperwork, books and invoices piled haphazardly on her desk. "If you can make head or tails out of that then I would be eternally grateful." She added before moving to the door.

"Oh and one more thing?" Flora asked waiting until her friend turned round an expectant look on her face. "I meant to ask you before and I still would like it ever so much if you would consent to be Ellie's other godmother?"

Touched Molly was stunned into silence.

"Unless of course you'd…"

"No I'd be honoured!" Molly cut in a soft smile gracing her face. "Thank you."

"No thank you…Thank you for everything!" Flora insisted crossing the room to wrap her arms round the housekeeper once more. "I don't deserve such a good friend I only hope I can one day prove worthy of your forgiveness!"

"Yes well…" Molly began tersely in her best Mr Jarvis impersonation so that it caused Flora to giggle. "We will have to see about that won't we!" She added flashing her friend a smile as she went to see about her duties.

Stepping over to her daughter's bassinette Flora leant over and stroked her baby soft cheek whispering. "One down only one more Ryan to win over and then everything will be perfect." Before turning and making a start on her work.

- - -

"This is bloody ridiculous. I wonder what his last slave died of, although that valet of his makes a damn good job of doing bugger all if he can help it." Joseph James muttered furiously under his breath as he marched into the footman's room and roughly pulled on his wig.

Fred, sat on the bench as he busily examined his stockings for imperfections, glanced up at his colleague and rolled his eyes at the back of his head. "I won't ask who you're talking about, and somehow I don't really want to know."

"Lord Montague 'I'm so nice it hurts' Hamilton-Hussey, that's who!" Joe spat indignantly, swinging towards the door.

"I said I didn't want to…"

"He's so nice to me and it pisses me off!"

Fred rose to his feet having had quite enough of Joe's recent moods. Ever since Lord Montague arrived back at Taplows the footman had been in such a foul mood he had been barely worth talking to but if they were to continue to work together Joe's jealousy had to stop. Right now. "He's nice to everyone, I've told you before, he's simply a nice bloke, Joe!"

"He's cheating on his wife, does THAT make him nice, eh, Fred!" Joe's chin began to tremble with pent-up anger. Everything had been going great with Molly while Lord Montague had been absent; they had read poetry together when they had a spare moment and sometimes they could talk about this and that for hours without His Lordship's name even being mentioned, but now he had returned she hadn't even so much as given Joe the time of day. It wasn't as if she was with Monty, it was more she was THINKING about being with him, and Joe simply didn't fit into her life when he was around. And, for that, Joe had grown to hate him.

"Oh come on!" Fred was saying, but Joe wasn't listening. "Everyone knows what Lady Francesca's like, all the men she's been with! Give the poor bloke a chance, he's got to get it from somewhere, like we all do. You've got to get over this, Joe. Whether Mrs Watson was bedding Lord Montague or not, you don't stand a chance with her. Why won't you just accept it, eh?"

Joe glanced away from Fred's condemning stare. "We connect…somehow it's right, when we're together. She doesn't need the likes of him!"

"Oh, but she needs the likes of you?" Fred raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that, Joseph. What have you got to offer her that he doesn't? And don't say you understand her better, or any of that crap, because you don't know that, and don't say that you and her could get married when she and Lord Montague couldn't, because you know that's not the case either."

"And why not?" Joe snorted. He was going to be late for Monty and he didn't give a damn.

Fred sighed, both in pity and in frustration. Why was Joe being so blind about all of this? "You know why not. She's your superior for a start, and then there's the more obvious issue…"

"That shouldn't come into it and you know it!" Joe yelled, a little too loudly. "I love her, and that's all that matters! Am I condemned to a life of misery just because of the colour of my skin? I want to marry her one day!"

Suddenly Joe's eye caught sight of something small on the shelf inside his locker and he paused, muttering under his breath: "I WILL marry Molly Watson, I promise you."

Fred followed Joe's line of vision in horror until his own gaze fell upon the object. It was a small, black box – quite obviously a jewellery box – and Fred practically felt his heart sink into his highly polished shoes. "Oh Joe, tell me you haven't…"

"I've been saving up for months." Joe said softly and cautiously. "Haven't you been wondering why I've not been spending every spare shilling down the pub or on Rosie like the rest of you? Got a bargain on it in Tappleton."

"You idiot, Joseph James!" Fred hissed through gritted teeth, despairing at his friend's blatant stupid naivety. "She'll never say yes to you, she doesn't love you! Believe me, I know women, and just because one is nice to you, or smiles, doesn't mean they want to set up home with you! She's well out of your league, mate. Just ask Will, he'll tell you to stay well clear after what happened to him, I'm sure."

Joe took the box out of the locker and flipped the lid, smiling at the shining golden contents. Fred flew his arms up in despair. He wasn't listening to him; Joe obviously didn't care for his opinion and now he was going to get badly hurt, either emotionally by Molly or physically by Lord Montague if he found out Joe had been chasing his bit of skirt.

"She does love me, Fred, and you'll be bloody sorry when she agrees to run away with me; we'll go far away, Europe maybe, build a new life away from this shithole…."

"The only running away you're going to be doing, sonny, is running away from my fist as it comes flying towards yer face."

The two footman spun round at the sound of the depressingly familiar harsh Glasweigan brogue, Joe snapping the ring box shut and shoving it awkwardly behind his back.

"Mr Adams, we were just…"

"Being bone idle on His Lordship's time?" The under-butler grunted, taking a step closer, a wry smile across his lips. "And who's the unfortunate object of your affections, Mr James?"

Joe gulped. Hadn't he been there long enough to hear? It didn't appear so. "N…nobody, sir. We were talking…what's the word? Hypothetically."

"Oh, right." Adams nodded insincerely. "Then in that case you won't mind handing over that object in your hand to me then, will you?"

Joe frowned, twitching. "Oh that's nothing…"

Adams held his hand out in a demanding gesture and for a moment Joe considered not giving in. He had spent his hard earned money on a ring and Andrew Adams had no right to take it from him just to humiliate him. At the same time, it was more than his job was worth to take Adams to task, and the last thing Joe wanted was for everyone to know his secret.

A final, threatening stare caused Joe to cave and he smacked the small box into Adams' palm, his lips tightly pressed together to prevent any regrettable words from leaping from them.

"Thank you, Joseph." Adams smiled bitterly, opening the box. "My, my, very nice – very…expensive, I'm sure. You steal this or what?"

"No, I bought it, sir."

"Very strange thing to do, for a hypothetical woman, don't you think, Mr Matkin?" Adams raised his eyebrows as his gaze fell upon a silent Fred Matkin, who was busying himself with his stockings again.

Fred blinked in mock surprise. "Er, well, I dunno, Mr Adams to be honest. Joe can be a funny one sometimes."

"Well, maybe we should ask him again who the lady is." Adams growled in a threatening voice, closing the gap between himself and Joe. "Come on, Joseph, spill the beans. Who is she? Someone from town? A whore, perhaps? Or one of the maids here? You've got an abundance of arses – some nice, some not so nice - to choose from around here. Or maybe it's someone a little more senior than that?"

Joe felt his mouth dry up and his stomach churn uncomfortably. Oh God, he thought, Adams knows. "Really, Mr Adams, it's nobody of any interest." He blurted out as Fred deliberately kept his eyes down and focused on a minute hole in a stocking.

"Well, that's good to hear, Mr James. Because if I was to find out you were chasing somebody who was very much of consequence then I may have to intervene a little more than confiscating a ring. I am sure Mr Jarvis would be very interested to hear how you like to spend your wages. Follow Frederick's example – spend it on beer and women – paying out to use them, rather than to keep them, of course. Far less complicated."

He patted Joe on the arm a little more forcefully than was required for a friendly gesture, grinning coldly. "Right, now we have that sorted out, best get up to see Lord Montague. He'll be waiting."

Joe cast a furious glance at Fred, who had hardly supported his friend in his moment of need, before storming past the under-butler and the ring he had worked his socks off to buy for Molly. Turning his back on Fred, Adams stared down at the ring again with a wicked smile. It was indeed a beautiful ring, it would seem a shame to pawn it just to make some cash, and he had wanted to buy Rebecca something as a token of his love. What better than a formal proposal of marriage? She would be delighted; they had talked about it for a months, years almost, but he had never actually got down on bended knee. This ring was the perfect opportunity.

Chuckling to himself, he placed the box in his trouser pocket and sauntered along the corridor. He had killed two birds with one stone – acquired the perfect gift for Rebecca through no expense of his own while preventing Joe from making a fool of himself, and his sister. He had known of Joe's obsession with Molly for quite some time; the boy had made it perfectly obvious on more than one occasion. Molly was in enough mess already, not least because of the husband she had quite rightly escaped from was in fact very much alive. Joseph James had better watch his step.

Joe had never felt such anger in his whole life; not even the stares and haughty, disapproving sniffs of the bigots in Tappleton made him this enraged. Why was everyone against the happiness he sought with Molly Watson? True, she had never shown any interest in him in the sort of way he may have liked, but he supposed it was because of the prejudice they would face. Or, maybe it was worse; she no longer loved Lord Montague but he was such a powerful man now she didn't know how to get out of it.

"Don't do it, mate. I've been there, done that, and believe me it never works out." Will had told him with an air of finality. Joe didn't care; this time it was different, he was sure.

Marching through the servants quarters, slightly amused through his anger that he was running late, he caught sight of the day's post strewn across the table. Sighing he scooped it up; Johnny was being so forgetful and careless lately and Joe felt it certainly wasn't he job to clean up after him. With a quick glance around the deserted room, he then idly flipped through the letters – four of them were for Jarvis, one for Kraus and two for Molly. One of them looked ordinary and business-like enough; the other…the handwriting on the envelope was sloppy, as if written in a hurry, and the scruffy penmanship had caused the ink to go blotchy. Joe wasn't sure why, but something deep inside him told him he had to read the letter. It was unusual, it was…personal. A friend, maybe? A lover perhaps? Holding it up to a lamp he squinted to see if any words were visible through the envelope but to his disappointment he couldn't see a thing. If he was going to do anything, it would have to be now.

Luckily not a soul was in sight. Hurriedly he heated a knife over a candle flame then set to work, carefully running it under the wax seal so not to break it. His heart was thumping in his chest; he was late for Lord Montague and any moment now either Jarvis would come searching for him or the bell would sound. But, when he began to read the short but shocking letter, Lord Montague and the butler were the furthest people from his mind.

My dearest Molly,

I hope you are well, my dear, it has been a long time. It is so terrible that I write to you with bad tidings and I am not quite sure how I should say it but I feel it my duty to tell you. Henry has discovered where you now reside through means that I have no idea, but I have heard he has vowed to come for you.

We have been friends for a long time, Molly, and I am suddenly afraid for you. Henry is angry, even more angry than when he did those awful things to you. I couldn't stand by and not tell you, although by the time you receive this letter he may be on his way to Taplows.

I am sorry for the rushed nature of this letter, and I hope to write again under more favourable circumstances with news of how my family is faring.

Please take care and do whatever you need to do to keep safe.

All my love, your ever faithful friend,

Frances

Joe lowered the letter, panic rising in his chest. Henry? Wasn't that the name of Molly's dead husband? But if he were dead then how could he come looking for her? There was only one conclusion – she had lied. Joe didn't feel anger, more confusion. She must have had a good reason to abandon her husband then lie about his death; maybe Mr Adams knew he was still alive too? So many questions swam around Joe's head as he stuffed the letter back inside with a shaking hand and resealed the envelope, but then he found himself with a dilemma. Should he put the letter back in the pile, letting Molly see it and causing her upset and worry, or should he bite the bullet, admit to Adams he had read Molly's letter and show him the contents? No, he decided, that would be foolish. It would be best to make sure Molly received the letter, if she didn't wish her brother to know about it then he would have to respect that. Maybe this could give Joe the opportunity to show to Molly just how much he cared about her, that he was willing to stand up to her husband and fight him for her. He couldn't bear the thought of any man harming a hair on her pretty head, so he vowed to be ready for Henry Watson should he show up.

Quickly he placed the letter back on the table and shuffled it amongst the others, knowing that if he didn't get a move on even 'nice' Lord Monty wouldn't stop short of giving him a bollocking. Joe's engagement plans may have been on hold, but certainly not forever.

- - -

"He is a bloody idiot!" Will snorted as he spat on his leather shoes, glaring down into their dull depths as if the answer to Joe's stupidity could lay in them.

"You don't have to tell me that Mate." Fred retorted as he stretched out the kinks in his back.

"He's only going to get his heart broken…"

"And other things if Adams gets wind of it!" Fred snorted shaking his head.

"There are worse things than getting a thrashing Fred." Will countered softly staring somewhat off into the distance a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"Yeah well but it's not like he is going to get anything for his troubles either, I mean at least you got a bit…" Fred trailed off as he caught sight of the furious look Will shot him. "Sorry but well at least you had done something worth a thrashing. Joe hasn't got a chance in hell and he'll still end getting an Adam's special and worse beside. All bloody women are more trouble than they are worth but some are a damn sight worse than others…" He trailed off warily as the footman's door opened, afraid that it might be the ever present Andrew Adams, and only slightly relieved when it wasn't as in strode an immaculate Charles Lewis.

"Frederick why aren't you tending Lady Mary?" The blonde youth snapped his livery pressed and shining putting the other two lads to shame.

"Joe's doing it." Fred huffed, trying to maintain a civil front but barely concealing his contempt for the newest footman who had been promoted over him.

"Well I fail to see how he can be in two places at once and one of those was nowhere near her ladyship and besides I distinctly remember Mr Jarvis gave you that duty this morning as Joseph had her yesterday." Charles countered confidently, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Well we swapped, besides if you're not busy why can't you do it?...Oh yes I forgot you prefer not to!" Fred gasped in exasperation slamming down the silver teapot he was polishing with such force that the spout gained a new interesting bend to the tip. "It'll bend back…I just need to…" The footman began hastily as he foresaw his wages trickling down the drain.

"No you just need to do nothing, such items require care and attention and a craftsman and not some clumsy oaf of a footman." Charles retorted. "I am sure Mr Adams will be delighted to dock the cost out of your wages."

"Now come on Charlie, you know how these things work." Will suddenly spoke up causing the younger lad to whirl round not realising the first footman had been hiding away in the corner. "There is a code see…Us against the management, and well we've been tolerant so far of you but there are some lines you just don't cross and dobbing in a mate is one of them! Fred will just bend it back…See there is no dents or nothing that needs hammering and no one will be any the wiser."

Folding his arms across his chest Charlie raised an eyebrow as if considering Will's words. "So you want me to lie to save your sorry useless hides is that it?"

Shaking his head in frustration Will flung his dirty polishing cloth down on the table. "No we're just asking to forget see…Not lying just forgetting the truth."

"Lying by Omission is still lying!" Charles retorted pompously before turning on his heel and striding out the door. "Oh and Fred Lady Mary in five minutes or I will have several things to talk to Mr Jarvis about."

"That bloody, pompous…" Fred hissed, clenching his fist together in order to stop himself from going after the 2nd footman and beating some sense into him. "He needs a kick up his catholic arse…'Lying by omission is still lying'." Fred added in his best weaseley Charles impression.

"No…" Will countered. "No he needs something far more effective, we need to humiliate him good and proper show him up in front of the one person whose good opinion means the most Mr Jarvis."

"Yeah but how?" Fred asked genuinely interested as Will favoured him with a conspiratorial grin.

"I don't know yet but I don't see why until we do we can't make his life a living nightmare?"

"Well count me in." Fred insisted. "Do you think we should tell Joe…I mean you know how he has been recently, a bit funny in the head; do you think we can trust him?"

"We'll wait and see." Will replied finally happy with the shine on his house shoes. "Well one of us had better go see to her ladyship…Although these days I'm not sure who is worse her or Mrs Diggins!"

"Yeah well…Oh mate you do realise she's only one of the senior ladies who hasn't had a footman trying to get into her knickers, who knows perhaps Charlie will be her lucky man!"

"Mate you're a bloody genius!" Will exclaimed whirling round his eyes bright with mischief.

"I am?" Fred asked confusion clear in his expression.

"That's what will teach Mr High and Mighty to keep his pointed nose out of our business!"

"What is?" Fred countered.

Smiling evilly Will leant forward and muttered softly. "I think it's time to play cupid between a certain lovelorn lady's maid and one rather prissy footman."

- - - -

"I never considered this would happen to me…that I would find a man who would care for me as much as Frank has since I told him about the baby," Grace smiled, with a gooey expression on her face.

"Well I don't exactly know Frank very well but he sounds like an impressive chap to me,"

Lizzie muttered disdainfully, although Grace was too far away in her perfect little world to notice the sarcasm in her voice. "What man who thrashes his partner around wouldn't be a stand-up guy?" she added bitterly, under a breath.

"Huh?" Grace beamed at her as she snapped out of her day dream.

"What man who can keep Lord Julian under control wouldn't be a stand-up guy?" Lizzie quickly covered herself.

"He is quite the man…" Grace replied, her eyes melting once more as she spoke.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she returned to her sewing. What was with this girl? Why had she so easily fallen under Frank Keneally deceptiveness?…again! Lizzie feared this would end the identical way it did last time, except maybe this time Grace wouldn't leave the fray as unscarred as the time before, because this time she didn't have George to fall back on.

Well that is what Lizzie thought away… Little did she know George was agitatedly waiting not far across the grounds for any sign that Grace was in need of help or protection. He would gladly give himself and his hiding place away to defend her.

"So when are you planning on leaving?" Lizzie ventured. She loved Grace to pieces and even though she wasn't about to reprimand Grace for being so stupid as to fall for Frank for a second time, she knew she wouldn't be able to get a peaceful nights sleep until she knew she would be safe with Frank.

"In a month or so. Frank has to alert his family to our coming and we wish to receive a month or so more wages before we leave, I won't be showing for a while yet so there is no harm in that. Which means you better keep this under your bonnet."

Lizzie nodded in assurance. "Perhaps a good meal or so before you leave will help you put some of the weight back on I've noticed you've lost…I'm incredibly jealous!"

"Don't be," Grace replied softly, her genuine smile now fading into a feigned one. If Lizzie only knew what she'd been going through…the many thrown punches… But that was all behind her now. A few hearty meals and she'd soon put on the weight she'd lost during her mistreatment. "So…was it nice to go back up North for a few months?"

"Yes it was…great." Now it was Lizzie's turn to wear the phoney smile.

"And…have you spoken to Will since you've been back?" Grace giggled nudging her slightly.

"The odd passing comment on the corridor but I've simply not had the time so far for a decent length conversation with anyone, you know how busy I've been what with Hugo and everything," Lizzie replied, before hurriedly adding, "but enough about me… what do you want, a girl or a boy?"

"A girl of course!" Grace exclaimed, quite happy to change the conversation back to talking about the baby. "Some little darling I can dress in pink and who's hair I can plait. Haven't you seen how adorable Ellie is?"

"You're right, she's a little cutie," Lizzie sighed, all this talk about babies and spending so much time with Hugo certainly wasn't doing her any good. The last thing she needed at the moment was all these broody emotions, her mind was disorientated enough.

"Just think…" Grace beamed at her. "It'll be your turn soon. You know I was surprised when you came back down here. Haven't you got your wedding date set yet?"

Lizzie started, jerking out of her thoughts. "Well I could hardly leave Rebecca at the moment, not when she needs me so much."

"Really?" Grace asks, raising her eyebrow in disbelief. Why did she get the feeling this had something to do with Mr Forest.

To her surprise the very person on her mind walked in at that very second. He scanned the room for Grace, shrinking back awkwardly as he saw Lizzie with her. "I-Errr…can I borrow some writing paper?"

Nodding Grace looked from the fidgeting Will to the flushed looking Liz who was concentrating on her shoes. Will had tried to catch up with Lizzie on the day she'd walked into Flora's office to find the two of them rolling around on the floor. She'd purposely been avoiding him though and she'd done a great job of it. He'd not been able to find her at all until it was too late.

Now months on the two could only glance at each other without cringing and turning away. Whatever chance Will had thought the two of them had together was now definitely over without question.

- - - -

"Oh how about…Your lovely big round arse!" Fred snorted in amusement as he downed the last of his beer.

"Fred I have told you a hundred times, she has to like it and beside arse doesn't rhyme properly." Will muttered his eyes narrowing as he scanned the few meagre lines they had managed to pen through the soft alcoholic haze that clouded his mind.

"Look mate it doesn't have to be Shakespeare most of the lasses just appreciate the effort." Fred insisted thumping his tankard down on the grotty pub bench. "Now don't you think we should be heading back it's getting late and you know how Adams gets he'll take great delight in shutting us out and letting us sleep in the stables with the other animals!"

"Yeah I know." Will replied sadly folding up his few sheets of purloined note paper and shoving them into his pocket as they left the pub. "We'll only be home just in time anyway, we'll finish it tomorrow while Joe is off mooning over his ladylove and Charlie has his nose stuffed firmly up Jarvis's arse!"

"Yeah its no wonder Mrs Ryan hasn't got jealous!" Fred spluttered giggling madly. "Oh well perhaps she don't mind as long as someone is keeping him busy?"

"Mrs Corey." Will muttered. "It's Mrs Corey you idiot."

"Yeah fine mate keep your wig on! Jesus you say one little thing and…" Fred added throwing his hands up in a dramatic fashion. "Sometimes I can't tell the difference between you and Joe, I at least thought you had got your head straight!

"I have…It's just you don't have any right to bad mouth Flora and beside I'm not wearing me wig you brain-dead fool." Will snapped testily roughing up his brown fringe so as to emphasis his point.

"Err who you calling a fool…You old maid loving poncy mommer's boy!"

"What did you call me GIRLY BOY?" Will hissed clenching his fists together as he eyed up the bulkier footman for a moment looking like he would pounce and pull the other footman's head off. But then Fred who despite the copious amounts of beer he had consumed still had a shred of sense left in him backed off.

"Look alright sorry mate…" He added still holding out his hands to ward the first footman off. "I didn't mean it, it was a mistake I mean we all make them."

"Yeah some of us more than others." Will retorted bitterly but backing down his attention drawn to the stage coach that had finally arrived dropping off it's weary patrons by the public house.

"Look I said I was sorry lets just drop it…I promise not to mention a certain person again if you'll take that rod out of your backside!" Fred insisted before turning and storming off leaving Will to brood in the courtyard.

"Well Fine I I'll take the rod out of my arse If you stop thinking with YOUR DICK long enough to string a sentence together!" Will called out after him.

"Charming." A sarcastic voice sneered deliberately loud enough for them to overhear. "Such quaint local sayings I am sure your daughter has picked up!" It added as the footman whirled round. "You boy my bags and be quick about it!"

"Carry it your bloody self I ain't your lackey!" Will exclaimed angrily shoving his hands in his pockets as he barged past the old goat who had addressed him, deliberately shoving his shoulder against him as he went.

"How DARE YOU speak to me in such a manner! I demand an apology"

"I'll speak to you any way I like you old piss pot I don't bloody work here!" Will added calling over his shoulder, speaking nice and slowly as if talking to some demented idiot. "Alright Grandad?"

"Bring him back here!"

"Ehhh Let Go!" Will snapped when a pair of strong hands clasped on his shoulders and dragged him backwards. "I haven't done anything wrong why don't you just piss off?"

"Your mother should have washed that filthy mouth out with soap years ago…Shame it is so late but perhaps a sharp lesson will set you straight young man…Over to the trough with him."

"My dear perhaps we shouldn't…" A timid a somewhat nervy voice spoke up but was immediately shushed by the old man.

"Don't interfere wife, why don't you do something useful and see about our rooms for the night…Well now woman!" He bellowed and the little old lady who was obviously his wife scampered in doors as if her very life depended on it. "Now where were we…"

With his hands rammed up behind his back Will struggled against the stronger man holding him watching as the old goat strode up to them, his cane deliberately smacking against the cobbles. "We're going to wash those filthy words away…Dunk him!"

"You are sick!" Will gasped as he managed to resist their attempts to force him to his knees. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I know very well who I am boy…" He replied raising his cane and bringing it down firmly across Will's shins so he buckled to his knees. "I'm the man who is going to teach you a valuable lesson…Respect for your elders!" And with that he leant forward and grasped Will firmly by the hair dunking him face first into the murky water of the horse trough.

Panicking Will tried to hold his breath and struggle free but the two men kept a strong hold on him, but finally the burning in his lungs grew too strong and impulse to breathe too great and he drew in a gulp of water; his fight with his assailants now very real as he began to drown. Then suddenly the fingers in his hair tightened as he was drawn gasping and choking out of the water.

"Had enough Boy?"

"You stinking Bastard!" Will spluttered coughing up the water from his lungs his long fringe now matted in his eyes along with the slime from the day's countless passing horses.

"Oh I don't think he has! Such a shame down we go then." The Old goat hissed before plunging the footman's head back into the water.

This time Will barely had time to take half a breath and so moments after being submerged he was once more gasping for breath, his stomach churning as he took down lungful of the pungent smelling water. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep fighting and remain awake but then once he had stopped the pressure from his back suddenly lifted until all there was keeping him down was the old man's hand on his head. Then abruptly that was lifted too and he was dragged from the water and left to slump on the muddy cobbles. His vision and hearing hazy as he struggled to cough up the water unable to draw in much air he lay winded and helpless on the ground shivering in the cold winter air.

"Sorry now aren't you boy." A malicious voice hissed near his ear before the sound of the cane clipping against the cobbles receded and he would have though himself alone but for the lingering presence of his other attacker who had retreated back into the shadows.

"Not going to finish the job?" Will hissed when he had the breath. "Or is that the point perhaps you've been told to follow me home and make sure I end up in the river of something?" But there was still no answer from the shadows although Will could see them shift. "Well go on…It's not like I am any threat and isn't that how you people prefer it? Two on one? Kicking a man when he is down and defenceless…You're a bloody shameless coward!"

"I am sorry." A soft cultured voice echoed from the shadows. "If there is anything I can do."

"Bit bloody late for sorry now isn't it mate." Will retorted levering himself to his feet his legs still aching from the blow the old man's cane had delivered right at the base of his knee caps.

"And there is nothing you can do apart from leave me alone, I'll be in enough trouble because of you as it is." He added hobbling round and setting out for home and so missing a troubled Ardal Ryan step out of the shadows.

- - - -


	4. Episode 4

There was a definite bite to the air this morning Jarvis concluded as he strode purposefully around his domain, but surely he would be used to that coming from Ireland so there could hardly be any complaints about that? Jarvis snorted to himself, before frowning at one of Mrs Watson's scullery maids as she seemed not to be putting 100 into her floor scrubbing.

"Start again Miss from scratch!" He snapped as he strode past the startled girl, not even favouring her with a backward glance on the way to his office; didn't these fools realise everything had to be perfect over the next few days? Then for the umpteenth time that morning he reached into his waistcoat pulling out his beloved pocket watch, staring as the minute hand seemed to move laboriously round, how long did he have left before he arrived?

An hour at least, time to get some of his onerous paperwork out of the way so he could be free to spend at least a little quality time with his new brother-in-law, after all it would hardly go down well if he disappeared into his office the moment the chap arrived, nor would his wife be likely to forgive him either.

What kind of man would this Ryan chap be? Flora seemed to be particularly close to her brother of all her siblings, so his opinion would no doubt be of consequence to her and so he had better make the right sort of first impression. But how to do it? What type of man was he? Serious and straight-laced, intelligent and companionable, or heaven forbid a pompous fool much like that bloody Prothero? Well either way he had better not let on to Flora of any distaste on his part, after all he knew only to well that family was family and despite faults tended to stick together through hell and high water!

Disturbed from his thoughts by a gentle tapping, the butler glanced up from his open book of figures and smiled at seeing his somewhat nervous looking wife cradling their gurgling infant daughter. Waving them inside he shut his paperwork with a snap, not forgetting a certain promise he had made to make more time for his family, after all he owed them more than he ever could his lordship.

"What can I do for you my dears?" Walter asked indulgently as his wife settled herself down in one of the warm comfortable seats by the fireside.

"Oh I just wanted to check that everything was going according to plan, has my brother's room been finished I did so want to cut some flowers to put in it but I don't want to take Ellie out in this bitter cold…" She trailed off her obvious request dieing on her lips at the sight of the mountain of paperwork set before her husband.

"I can look after our daughter for a few minutes if that is all you will require." Walter cut in earning him such a delighted smile that he considered offering to take her for longer just to keep such a look of delight on his beloved's face, it had been too long since he had seen her seem so much like her old self and he was anxious to encourage that as much as possible.

"Oh would you!" Flora answered quickly getting to her feet and passing her daughter over to her father's firm yet tender embrace. "I won't be more then ten minutes, I know you must have lots to do but I just wanted to place some personal touch in there…"

"Yes yes I know you harridan, now be off with you before I change my mind!" Jarvis chuckled jovially. "I'll be timing you, just so you know…No gossiping with Felix, you know I'll find out…" He added teasingly.

"Really Mr Corey as if I would do such a thing!" Flora exclaimed playfully before leaning down and catching her surprised husband with a tender peck on the lips, pulling away she couldn't resist smoothing down his hair, smiling at his clearly stunned expression. "What?"

"I love you Mrs Corey, don't you ever forget that." Walter replied suddenly serious, such a depth of emotion in his eyes that it verily took her breath away.

"I won't…I promise." Flora muttered softly leaning down once more, this time deepening the initial brush of their lips, closing her eyes as her husband took the advantage and kissed her back enthusiastically.

"I've missed that." Walter whispered as she pulled away a certain naughty twinkle returning to his eye as he stroked her cheek gently. "I've missed you Flora."

"And I you…But lets not dwell on it, I'll be back in a few minutes after all." She added cheekily heading towards the door leaving the butler to scowl playfully after her before turning his attention to his daughter who seemed to have woken and was now trying to grasp the spectacles from the end of his nose.

-- - - -

An hour later and the Corey family had quickly gathered in the servants courtyard, even Emily had managed to scurry along from whatever corner of the house she had been hiding in for the morning once the word had spread that a carriage had been spotted on the hillside.

"Well is he here yet?" Emily wheezed as she leant against the courtyard wall trying to keep out of the freezing wind that cut through the archways causing everyone to shiver.

"No not yet, any minute now though!" Flora replied excitedly, and Emily couldn't resist smiling indulgently at her daughter-in-law, she found it hard to imagine being separated from her family so to see them as rarely as Flora did appeared an impossibility from where Emily was standing.

"Now calm yourself my darling." Walter cut in, deliberately wrapping his arm possessively round his wife's waist and pulling her surprisingly close to him for in company, and once more Emily had to stop from smiling, at least something's were finally returning to normal.

"Yes but Walter Árdal is always so punctual…And it has been so long since I have seen him, not since I started at Taplows at least." Flora retorted impatiently, but instead of pulling away she nuzzled deeper into her husband's warm embrace, trying to shield herself from the wintry breeze. "I wonder if he has grown very much?"

"Flora he is a grown man by now." Walter cautioned, not wanting her to be totally surprised by what he was sure would be a huge shock for both siblings. "You cannot expect him to be the same boy you left in short trousers…"

But whatever Flora was going to say in reply was cut off by the clatter of horse hooves and carriage wheels over cobbles. Coming to a standstill the door slowly opened and out stepped a young man, who even though Walter had never set eyes on him before he knew instantly this was his wife's brother, the dark hair yet fair skin and those signature Ryan eyes were a sure give away.

"Árdal!" Flora exclaimed happily flying across to embrace her stunned brother. "I am so happy to see you…"

"Flora by god you've changed…"

"There is no need to take our lord's name in vain." A sharp and somewhat nasal voice rasped from in the darkness of the carriage and for a moment Walter could have sworn he saw his wife turn deathly pale. "Well isn't anyone going offer an old man a helping hand?"

Then as Flora drew back to his side Walter watched as his brother-in-law stepped back to the carriage, extending his hand to assist down an elderly but far from feeble looking old man.

"Well girl no such warm welcome for your step father?" The Old man snapped his eyes racking far to freely for Walter's liking over Flora's features and he could have sworn he detected a slight shiver from his wife as she stepped forward and placed the customary kiss on his wrinkled cheek. "Mr Gilroy Sir, we were not expecting you that is all…" Flora began to mumble before her eyes widened as the last occupant was helped down. "Mother…"

"Flora my sweet." The lady in question muttered before enfolding her eldest in a tight hug. "Oh my you've only grown more beautiful…Hasn't she Árdal? Married life must agree with you…Oh and is this your husband?"

"Walter Corey Ma'am." Jarvis replied courteously, years of subservience and training coming into play as he nodded respectfully. "It is an unexpected pleasure, we were led to believe only my wife's dear brother would be visiting…"

"Not putting you out I hope?" The older gentleman cut in acidly and for a moment the butler struggled to suppress his instinctive dislike for the man.

"No not at all…But perhaps it would better to continue introductions in doors, it is getting somewhat biting…" Jarvis replied offering both his wife and his new mother-in-law his arms to escort them inside, but despite the cold as he took Flora's elbow he could have sworn she shuddered for reasons other than the weather.

-- - --

Sitting finally alone after a week of enforced familiarity Ardal turned to his neatly packed case, running his fingers across the battered leather and the faded initials that were the only remaining clue of his real father existence.

'You would not have approved of such trickery Father.'

He mused to himself recalling the look on his sisters face mere hours before as she caught sight of her uninvited guests. He had never asked what that monster had done to Flora that made her appear faint in his presence. Perhaps he was too cowardly, fearful of learning something too horrible that would brook the last of his restraint which kept him from dealing with that man. After all he knew enough from his own experience.

Distracting himself Ardal turned to slowly unpacked his processions, neatly setting out the carefully pressed clothes as was his custom before noticing the vase of cut roses. They had to be from Flora, so she still remembered even after all this time how much he loved beautiful things around him, he often supposed it was both his gift and his curse this inexhaustible desire to possess things of outstanding natural beauty.

Glancing quickly in the mirror for he would not stay long…Vanity was his greatest sin according to his step-father and it would not do well to pander to it, but even so he could not prevent the flicker of a smile as he took in his appearance. Then in a moment of spontaneity he picked up one of the smaller cream rose buds and fashioned himself a button hole before heading down to dinner.

- - - -

Dammit why here of all places?

Finding his room in a hurry Ardal could only begin to breath again once he felt the solid wood close behind him and he could lean against it for reassurance.

Dinner had started so well his new brother-in-law had proven himself a well travelled man of wit and peculiar tolerance and Ardal had not found it hard to warm to the man, of course it had helped that Walter was clearly besotted with his sister. He had never seen a couple so in tune with one another, not that he had much to compare them to as his own frame of reference was decidedly skewed considering the couple he had as an example.

He had sensed his sister was on edge but then so had her husband and it gratified Ardal to see how instinctively the butler drew his wife closer for protection, leaning subtly towards her or laying a guiding hand on her elbow. For a moment he was almost envious that Flora had been lucky enough to find someone to love who could offer their support with suffocating their partner with affection.

And to think that he had actually began to relax, pretending that the odious old man was to far away to rebuke their playful chatter and then that vision of sin and loveliness had entered and his cheerful mood vanished like the morning mist on a summer's day. How the old bastard had known was beyond him, or perhaps it was Ardal's own tortured mind that jumped automatically to that conclusion but he could have sworn that the old git had deliberately caught his eye and given him a warning smirk.

He had retreated into himself after that, remembering to answer every question politely but briefly until he could escape back to the safety of his own room and purge himself of such sinful urges. After all if he did not then it would not be long before the old bastard did it on his own behalf, it was for his own good, to save his soul from eternal damnation in the far reaches of hell. Lust was a deadly sin just like his vanity and pride perhaps that was why he deserved so suffer so much in order to compensate for his tarnished soul?

It was a good job he had packed it after all and he had managed to go so long without wearing it, longer than he ever had before. Reaching into the bottom of his case he pulled out the rough coarse hair shirt and unbuttoning his crisp linen one slipped the abrasive shirt over his muscular frame before covering it with his night shirt; then retrieving his rosary beads from their place of reverence on the bedside table he began to pray for his condemned soul.

- - - -

It was after dinner, when the gentlemen had retired to play billiards and drink brandy, that Lady Francesca saw her chance. The banal chit-chat of Lady Caroline, moaning about her tiresome husband, was enough to make Franny feign a yawn and haul her frame from her chair. An early night was what was required, with a short detour past her sister's room. There was nothing quite like a heart-to-heart amongst siblings who obviously were very in tune with each other's feelings, Franny thought with a small smile as she swept her skirts out of the drawing room and towards the main staircase.

As she worked out just how she was going to phrase what she had to say, with a wonderful feeling of glee consuming her, Franny barely noticed the servant moving swiftly yet silently behind her as she hiked up her dress and tip-toed up the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the top, muttering to herself under her breath, that she was jolted from her thoughts with a pair of hands flying up to her eyes and pulling her backwards.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered with a small laugh before Franny could scream in shock. "It's certainly been a while, my Lady."

Franny wriggled in panic. "What the hell d'you think you're doing, Keneally!" She retorted harshly – anybody could be watching!

"My, you do smell fantastic." Frank kept a tight hold on Franny's waist, glancing around furtively. "Just as good as I remember, and believe me I can remember an awful lot about you – Lady Francesca."

"Let me go!" Using all her strength Franny forced Frank's arms from her waist and spun round on her heel to see an incredibly smug valet grinning at her, his slim pale face lit up as he studied her body, a lustful glint in his eye.

Stepping forward, Frank leant against the banister and watched Franny's discomfort with relish. "How's my little son, then? Can't keep away from him, can you?"

"Keep your bloody voice down, Frank, are you mad! If anyone hears you saying such – such…!"

"Well it's the truth, isn't it?" Frank asked smoothly. "I mean, he even looks like me, Francesca. People will but two and two together and some will even come up with four. He's blond, with the Keneally nose…"

"Stop!" Franny spat in fury, looking over her shoulder, but her worry only caused Frank to look even more pleased with himself. With a grunt he moved close to her and ran his finger down her exposed neck to her collar.

"He's going to be a good-looking lad, just like his daddy." Frank muttered quietly, his cold blue eyes locking firmly with Franny's. He had her just where he wanted her. "He's going to be the best of your bastard bunch, that's for sure. Oh don't look so worried, Franny my dear, I'm not about to storm up to that poor sod of a husband of yours and threaten to ruin his career, I couldn't be arsed with all that nonsense for a start."

Franny tried desperately to look away but she was shocked and disgusted to find herself just as captivated with him as she always was. The servant was pressing himself into her and she could feel his warmth radiating through her dress and bodice so her skin formed tiny goose bumps. "Then what the hell do you want!" She said unconvincingly, her voice cracking.

"Isn't it obvious?" A sly, naughty smile spread itself across Frank's thin lips before brushing them delicately against Franny's cheek. "Let me into your boudoir and I'll demonstrate."

Franny gasped, grabbing his hands and forcing them away from her before he could become too adventurous. If Monty caught her then that would be her last chance done with, but that thought alone couldn't give her the will-power to fend off Frank's less than unwelcome advances for long. Seemingly without a care, he forced his lips onto hers and kissed her desperately, as though they were long lost lovers rather than two people who had had a fling but continuously despised each other. Franny caved immediately, kissing him back and feeling her way around the familiar mouth she hadn't kissed in months while his hands worked their way slowly back to her body.

"Frank, we mustn't…" Lady Francesca tore herself away from him but the valet lunged at her again, pushing her up against the nearest available wall. They could hear chattering and laughter coming from downstairs, but it was firmly shut away behind closed doors. Nobody cared what Franny was doing, let alone her husband – as long as she was being faithful, of course.

Frank breathed heavily, smothering Franny until she felt mildly claustrophobic, but it was his next remark which got her thinking. Had he slipped up?

"I'd do you right here, right now if I knew I'd get away with it, Francesca." Frank gasped, a sudden frantic edge to his tone. "I know it's been a while but the more I think about it the more I know I want you back in my life, I've missed you, I want you and our son…"

With an exhausting heave Franny pushed the valet away forcefully so he fell backwards, the seductive smile replaced with panic. "You can get that out of your great thick head for a start! Who've you been taking lessons from, Andrew bloody Adams!"

Frank threw his hands up in despair. "I just want to spend some time with the lad, is that too much to ask? Even from you?"

"Yes it damn well is, Mr Keneally!" Franny spat furiously, keeping mind to lower her voice. "You stay away from Oliver, d'you hear? Monty is his father!"

"Bullshit!" Frank scoffed, in a purposefully loud voice. "I remember when you told me, in the Orangery, all with your knickers in a twist because you had missed your 'monthly annoyance', or whatever you call it! You hadn't so much as shared a piece of soap with His Lordship in a very long time, so don't give me that crap about Oliver's parentage!"

"You know and I know, Frank, even Monty knows, but to everyone else the boy is his!" Franny snorted, edging down the hallway. Anybody could be just around the corner, listening in, but Frank just wouldn't let it go. He and she were far too alike and Franny hated him for it.

Frank folded his arms, a new fire burning in his eyes. "So who is it to protect then? Monty? I don't think so! The boy? I doubt it very much! It's to protect YOU and you alone, bugger everyone else!"

"Like I say, Frank, stay away from Oliver!"

"Why should I? The poor kid needs some attention from a loving parent, 'cos he ain't gonna get it from you now is he?" Frank sneered, his expression menacing. For the first time Franny could remember, she actually felt frightened of him. It was also the first time she was actually glad to see her sister, who appeared at her bedroom door at the sound of raised voices.

Frank brushed himself down and began to back away, his wide eyes darting from one woman to the other. Rebecca could never look at the valet, who in her opinion should have been thrown out on his ear months ago, without the reminder of that awful night when he held her down on her own bed as she pleaded for mercy. Her blood ran cold and she glanced back into the bedroom where baby Hugo gurgled for his feed, blissfully unaware there could be such evil in the world.

However Frank, realising he was outnumbered, merely grunted and turned on his heel without even catching Franny's eye. He knew it would be easy to get to see Oliver one day soon, all he would have to do was to woo the nanny, get her away from the child so he could just have a closer peek. He was curious, what was wrong with that? And Grace, and Francesca, would never have to know.

"Are you retiring for the night, dear sister?" Rebecca asked coldly once Frank had disappeared, returning to her room and scooping up Hugo.

Sauntering in after her, Franny smiled falsely and sat down on Rebecca's bed. "I thought I would just say goodnight and compliment you on how you are bringing up Hugo."

"Well I suppose there is a first time for everything." Rebecca muttered, settling down into her favoured chair and discreetly latching Hugo onto her. She kissed her son on his forehead and began to ignore Franny, who glared at her impatiently. Nevertheless, she kept her voice calm, if a little vindictive.

"So you must be happy to be back at Taplows." She said flatly. "Nice to have the baby's father around."

"Not that you would know anything about that." Rebecca said spitefully, but keeping her eyes down on the task in hand. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Just because you're down here doesn't mean that you can just pretend a certain gentleman doesn't exist, Becca." Franny gloated, grinning. Rebecca's head shot up and she stared at her sister furiously, her pale cheeks flushing scarlet.

"We are merely friends, but I doubt you would understand such a concept!" She hissed, but Hugo began to wriggle in her arms sensing his mother's discomfort.

Franny shrugged and elicited a disbelieving noise. "So have you told your servant lover about him, then? You and your FRIEND? He has been courting you and you have been stringing him along as he runs about after you, bending to your every whim…."

"Francesca, stop!" Lady Rebecca demanded, rocking Hugo until he began to settle again. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Franny moved away from the bed and towered above her seated sister, her hands on her hips and her eyes ablaze. "I have eyes in my head, I admit I'm experienced enough to notice a man's interest in a woman and for some Godforsaken reason he's decided to choose a brazen hussy like you so you should be grateful someone is willing to marry you and treat Hugo as his own!" She hissed through gritted teeth, but Rebecca appeared unmoved.

"I will not be forced into anything, dear sister….."

"Admit it, you have feelings for him! He's wealthy, he's good looking, far more your age than that old under-butler!" Franny pushed her finger under Rebecca's chin and forced her head back up so she would look at her. "For once I am thinking of your welfare, if you remain unmarried then you will die and old maid with nobody to love you, nobody to care!"

"Are you sure that is me you're talking about, or is it you, darling Francesca!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow accusingly and Franny froze. "Aren't you just worried that Monty will abandon you, go off to London and forget all about you, for good enough reasons, so you'll end up lonely and nobody to care about YOU!"

"Oh I wondered when you would bring our beloved Montgomery into this! It's always him isn't it?" Franny sneered, pulling away as Rebecca lifted Hugo, a little roughly, and patted his back. Lizzie was hovering by the door, peering reluctantly round it, but when Franny turned and glared at the maid she gulped and made her excuse to leave. If her mistress needed help with Master Hugo then she would have to wait – Lady Francesca's stony expression was far too threatening.

Rebecca wasn't simply frustrated by her sister – Hugo was refusing his feed, probably through her own bad temper, so she placed him back in his cradle where he began to cry "Franny that was years ago, forgotten about, you know that!"

"Well you may have forgotten but to me it is as if it were yesterday." Franny responded, but her tone was sad rather than spiteful. "But Monty still loves me, I know he does."

"He must do, more than you deserve, considering what you've put him through over the years! Oliver belongs to Frank Keneally, doesn't he? You'll never give Monty a legitimate heir will you? Is it your way of punishing him further for simply marrying you?" Rebecca's cutting words appeared to be slicing through Franny right to her core and tears sprang to her eyes. For a moment Rebecca wondered if they were genuine, she couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister cry, but somehow she doubted it.

"Is it so wrong that I may wish to look after your welfare, Becca?" Franny asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. Psychological games could be her favourite.

"But I love Andrew." Rebecca whispered, turning and staring down at Hugo who had eventually begun to settle. "How can I give him up, the father of my child, for another man, no matter what status he may have?"

Because I want you to be unhappy for the rest of your miserable life and safely away from my husband, that's why, you stupid mare! Franny could feel her mask slipping. It was very hard to feign sensitivity. "You have to think of Hugo now." She said softly. "I feel I have made such a mess of my own life, and you're right I have been so beastly to Monty, and I feel that at least one Farquarson should be able to look back on their life and be pleased. I know we have hardly been friends in the past, but let me make it up to you? Please?"

Rebecca tried her best at a convincing smile but her body remained rigid and hostile. There was more chance of Andrew becoming Lord of the Manor than her elder sister saying she wished to see her happy and meaning it. It was probably best to play along.

"Of course." She said hoarsely. "Your advice is always welcome, dear sister."

Franny took a step forward and placed a strangely cold hand on Rebecca's arm. It was, Rebecca thought cynically, the first time her sister had touched her since the slap after she discovered her and Monty together. It had been so hard Rebecca thought she might have been scarred, but the hand print faded over a couple of days.

"Well, I think, if Laurie were to arrive at Taplows, maybe unexpectedly, you should be as gracious as Algie would be and enjoy his company." Franny beamed, reaching down and stroking Hugo's soft downy hair.

"And why would Laurie come looking for me here? He doesn't know where I am, surely?" Rebecca wanted to slap Franny's hand away – she had hardly gone near her own children since they escaped from her womb so her advances towards her nephew were hardly well-meaning. One day, Rebecca vowed, Hugo would have nothing to do with his spiteful aunt.

Franny shrugged. "I may have mentioned it to him, I had no idea at the time you were running to hide from him, he is such a delightful chap…"

"Oh Francesca how could you!" Rebecca suddenly exploded, cursing herself immediately as Hugo stirred from his sleep. "You knew I was coming down here to…to…"

"Continue your illegitimate relationship with the under-butler?" Franny cut in, but mindful of what Rebecca might say about Frank. "I have told you, I am just looking out for your welfare, if he were to propose to you…"

"Yes, Laurie is attractive, and charming but he serves in the army, I would never see him!"

"So you admit to having feelings for him?"

Rebecca opened her mouth but no words came out. Franny had backed her into a corner and she was trapped.

"If he turns up, Becca, then you must trust your heart, and your head. Andrew Adams is no good for you, he feels inadequate and unworthy of you and secretly wishes you would find someone of your own status…." Franny's hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped, hoping her fake shock would work. Rebecca suddenly seemed alarmed – she was falling for it.

"That's ridiculous, why would he say that to YOU?" Rebecca snorted, folding her arms and sitting down firmly on the edge of her bed so her skirts billowed around her. She looked beautiful even in a strop and in that moment Francesca hated her more than ever.

"Oh he didn't say it to me, don't be silly dear – Frank told me. He said he overheard Andrew telling Jarvis, over a glass of Port, that he loved you but couldn't give you all the things you need and didn't know how to say it to you." Franny's forehead creased in concern and she wrapped an arm about Rebecca's shoulders, but Rebecca couldn't bear to make eye contact with her.

Rebecca hung her head, hardly registering Franny's feeble attempts at genuine affection. What if she wasn't lying? If indeed Frank had overheard such a conversation Franny wouldn't waste any time in telling her sister just how Andrew felt. It wouldn't be unusual, for him to feel like that, he had said it to her face so many times before. Maybe, this time, he really did want it to end between them, quite possibly for Hugo's sake as well as her own.

Franny was still talking. "Maybe Laurie has come along just at the right time for you, a chance for a fresh start. I know you are comfortable financially but it isn't everything."

"Thank you, Franny, but I would just like to be on my own right now." Rebecca sniffed, blinking back tears. "I can't concern myself with this tonight, I am visiting Archie and my darling Hugo tomorrow morning and I'm feeling a little…melancholy."

"Of course." Franny forced a smile and patted Rebecca's shoulder. "Shall I accompany you?"

Rebecca responded quickly with a firm shake of the head. "No, no I…would like to be alone for that. It is all still so raw, so painful…" She stopped herself from saying more – she was damned if she was to reveal how vulnerable she was still feeling to a vicious woman who would as easily use it against her as copulate with the next male servant who might wink in her direction.

"Indeed, I understand." Franny rose to her feet to leave, much to Rebecca's relief. "Oh, and I should also say, if you are finding it difficult for the baby to accept your breast then I can offer my wet nurse her services."

Rebecca looked startled; she hardly needed some other woman's help to feed her own child. "What happened to her own child?"

Franny shrugged. "Died or something, don't really know, don't really care as long as she does her job. When she's done with she'll be out anyway."

That was it. Francesca had slipped up; reminding Rebecca just how unfeeling she could be towards her fellow human beings. She turned to stare at Hugo's crib as Franny left, closing the door quietly behind her. The seeds of doubt had been sewn and soon Lady Rebecca MacKenzie would be walking arm-in-arm up the isles with young Colonel Lawrence McCartney and Andrew Adams would be ancient history. Francesca couldn't help but smile.

------

"So my darling don't you have some explaining to do?" Walter asked later as they finally settled down in their rooms late that evening, watching as an exhausted but relieved Flora finally managed to settle their restless daughter in her crib. "Flora sweetheart?"

"oh Walter." Flora replied distractedly as she collapsed on the bed next to him. "What?"

"Your mother's husband!" He began wearily. "You never mentioned she had remarried…"

"Oh didn't i…" Flora replied cagily but from the way she tensed next to him on the bed he knew her answer was nothing like lazy unconcern. "Must have just slipped my mind."

Realising that he was treading dangerous ground but he couldn't shake the feeling there was something seriously wrong so he felt compelled to plough on regardless.

"I have a confession to make my love…I haven't particularly warmed to your 'step-father'" He stopped waiting for some sort of reaction his concern mounting when she didn't even harrumph a reply.

"I don't want to sound like an old moan but well the man is impossible…First their room isn't big enough even though we had no idea they were coming…Then the dinner was too 'foreign' and Felix put so much effort into that dinner, and how he found two more portions at that short notice I will never know…" He paused trying to gage any reaction at all but Flora was still staring up at the ceiling not moving or saying a word her lips strangely tight and white.

"I know." She whispered so softly he could barely hear it. "He…"

"Yes?"

"He is a difficult man…He always was but he is my mother's husband."

"Oh I know." Jarvis replied quickly. "I didn't mean any disrespect but it seems funny that they came all this way to see Eleanor and then all they wanted was to go to bed, I think your mother barely got the chance to hold her for longer than five minutes before he was dragging her away."

"Well there is tomorrow…" Flora muttered. "I am sure we'll have plenty of time together then…Could you keep him busy?"

"What..Who?" Walter replied genuinely confused until the pleading expression in his wife's face caused realisation to dawn. "Oh him!"

"Please Walter…Just for a little while, perhaps a tour of the house and grounds, you don't even have to do it yourself, get one of the lads to do it even Johnny, I just would love sometime with my mother alone…It's been so long and…"

"Alright!" Walter caved in, he could never deny her anything when she looked at him like that, her eyes so wide and tearful. "I will keep him entertained for a few hours at least, but that will be all…I do have duties to perform after all my love."

Smiling through the tears that had started to trickle down her cheeks Flora flung herself forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so firmly and desperately on the mouth and then across his cheek, holding him so tightly. "Have I ever told you how much I love and respect you…You're a wonderful man, I am so lucky…"

"Well I'm lucky to have you and Ellie so I guess we are more then even." Walter replied pulling her properly into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder and running his hands soothingly along her back before stroking the exposed skin of her neck teasingly. "Although if you'd care to show your appreciation I'd be a poor man if I refused." He added mischievously, raising his eyebrow as he shifted to lean over her slightly the fingers of his free hand tiptoeing along the fastenings of her dress.

"Behave you bad thing!" Flora exclaimed but there was no venom in her words especially as her husband desisted immediately pouting like a child denied a favourite toy. "Well if you promise to be a gentleman perhaps we can have a little 'us' time?"

Smiling Walter nodded shifting to lean back against the pillows cradling his wife as she leant into his embrace. "I'm not ready to well…you know." Flora whispered hesitantly afraid that he would react badly but instead Walter simply smiled reaching up to release her hair from its clip and caressing it gently.

"Anything you want is fine with me my love." He replied gently before pulling her into his embrace and kissing her with all the love his heart.

- - -

Early the next morning and armed with Emily and Walter at her side providing their own silent support even if they didn't know the real reason for her uneasiness Flora headed down to breakfast little Ellie balanced in her arms.

"So I was thinking Flora my dear that perhaps your mother might enjoy taking afternoon tea with me this afternoon after all us grandmothers should have so much in common and I am sure she will want to hear all about your wedding, well the edited version at least." Emily added flushing slightly at the memory of her other grandchild crashing the happiest day of her son's life. "Oh and then there are the arrangements for the christening to go over and I am sure she will want to meet the godparents you selected…Of course they have already met Felix but Lady Rebecca and Mrs Watson well she was busy last night after all and didn't make it to dinner."

"Hmm." Flora replied cagily wondering if she could possibly get her mother alone long enough to broach the subject of the christening ceremony, perhaps if she did then they could avoid the explosion of outrage she was expecting.

"Are you alright my love?" Walter asked as he held the door open for all the women in his life. "You hardly slept last night and for once Ellie is not to blame nor myself for that matter!" He added on catching his mother's amused glance.

"Just so much to sort out…I'll be fine after everything is over I promise!" Flora replied forcing a smile on to her face, it was difficult enough to keep things from Walter under normal circumstances but these were far from normal and once he started digging…

Entering the dining room all three adult Corey's greeted their guests with polite good mornings and the butler even managed to suppress his frown at the sight of Flora's step-father sitting pointedly in his seat at the head of the table. Determined not to loose ground or status the Butler moved and took the other end seat this unfortunately had the result that he had to gaze down the table at Lorcan Abram Gilroy and endure his barely concealed contempt.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Emily asked pleasantly determined to ignore the old man's harrumph and concentrate on Ardal's polite. "Yes thank you Mrs Corey."

"Please call me Emily, we are family after all." Emily insisted favouring the quiet polite young man with one of her motherly smiles.

"Thank you Emily I would be delighted." Ardal answered ignoring the snort of disapproval from his step-father who realising he was being ignored turned his attention to demolishing the rather superb breakfast that had been placed in front of him by one of the young scullery maids who quickly shrunk under his piercing gaze and the butler had to resist the urge to comment as the old letch slowly looked the slip of a girl up and down.

"Mr Gilroy!" The Butler suddenly spoke causing the old chap to start in his seat dribbling his mouthful of tea onto his waistcoat. "Would you be so kind as to join me for a tour of the estate this afternoon I am sure you will enjoy it."

Frowning as he realised he had been out manoeuvred the old man could do nothing but nod his agreement whilst the victorious butler returned to his eggs suppressing a smile as he felt his wife's hand squeeze his knee gratefully.

"Here Flora let me have her for a moment you have to eat some before it gets cold." Emily insisted standing up and taking the gurgling Ellie out of her mother's arms and detangling one of Flora's curls from her daughter's ever searching grasp.

"Oh please you wouldn't mind if i…" Aoife suddenly piped up her wizened face lighting up and for a moment it her former beauty shone through and Walter could see elements of his wife in the smaller frailer fair woman before him, even though the customary spirit he had grown so accustomed to seeing in his fiery wife was conspicuously absent.

"Please go ahead." Emily replied softly carefully handing over her precious girl carefully hiding the flicker of resentment that another woman had muscled in on what she considered her turf before rebuking herself after all she had the delight of seeing Ellie grow up everyday and her other grandmother would never have that privilege. "I thought us ladies might enjoy sitting down to talk about the christening later Aoife…I know Flora has a few stitches left on the gown, it was made from her wedding dress you know."

"Oh I have been working on a shawl since we received our invitation…That is alright isn't it?" Aoife piped up looking nervously from Emily to her daughter and back again, ever so conscious of stepping on someone else's toes.

"I am sure that will be lovely." Emily replied diplomatically shooting Flora a look so she wouldn't blurt out that Emily had been working on one since the little one had been born.

"Oh I am so glad." Aoife muttered turning her attention to her little granddaughter who was reaching out with curious hands for the tableware.

"Women." Lorcan sneered shaking his head at their idle frippery. "Well unlike everyone here I at least have things to do…Ardal have one of those stable boys bring a trap round…I have business in town."

"Business?" Flora asked frowning, immediately regretting her question when for the first time in their visit Lorcan Gilroy's attention became firmly focused on her and she shivered under his icy glare.

"Yes business or do you expect me to waste around doing nothing Mrs Corey?"

"No sir." Flora replied softly staring down at her teacup so to avoid Mr Gilroy's piercing eyes.

"I didn't think so." Lorcan snapped a small twist of the mouth as he surveyed his eldest stepchild. Getting to his feet he folded his napkin before flinging it down on the table. "Now Ardal!"

"Yes Sir." Flora's brother replied obediently getting to his feet and leaving his half eaten breakfast. "It was excellent as always Mr Kraus." He added without actually meeting the chef's eye.

"Felix please how many times must I remind you?" The chef replied magnanimously favouring the handsome young man with one of his most sincere and dashing smiles.

Colouring slightly as he backed out the room Ardal fell subserviently behind his stepfather whose frown soon had him wishing he were a hundred miles away. "Always once more Mr Kraus." He replied as he followed his stepfather out of the room.

"I see my loving guidance has fallen on deaf ears…Was I foolish to think that we had been making progress after all Ardal?"

Clenching his fists as he forced down his natural instinct to protest, when had that ever done him any good? Hanging his head Ardal waiting for his step father to continue as he knew he would.

"I trust you are taking the appropriate measures to purge this evil from your system…Although for once I do not think the blame can rest entirely on your shoulders alone my boy. This house is a den of Satan; all its inhabitants are his agents on this earth even your poor sister and her babe are within his grasp. They deny the true faith and so will be condemned to eternal damnation."

"Oh but surely Mr Corey would not allow sinful and dishonourable behaviour under his roof?"

Snorting in amusement as they entered the courtyard Lorcan raised an eyebrow at the boy's naivety. "Simplicity must run in your bloodline! Do you not use the ears you have been born with boy? Servants are the biggest gossipers that were ever born, and Mr Walter Corey is not the gentleman he has presented…Why he began a relationship with your sister whilst he was still married…Oh yes he had a first wife, one he kept secret because of the madness inflicted on her, so do you still think he is honourable?"

"Why didn't Flora say anything?" Ardal asked astonished that his sister could have married someone so devious.

"What could she say?" Lorcan replied as he heaved himself into the trap that was waiting. "The cad had her with child within months."

"But Eleanor?"

"Eleanor is not the child to which I was referring…There was another pregnancy, the child died taken no doubt as payment for your sisters sinful and wanton behaviour." Lorcan pronounced with confidence. "If only she were home with time I could no doubt save her soul and the little one could be brought up in the true faith and lead a good and virtuous life but here I feel she will end up like her mother."

"What can I do?"

"You?" Lorcan retorted in amusement. "What makes you think you can do anything?"

"Well she is my sister perhaps I can talk to her persuade her to save herself and the child…"

"No." Lorcan replied thoughtfully. "You leave the preaching to me, you concentrate on preserving your own soul whilst amongst these heathens and keep an eye on your mother you know how vulnerable and fragile she is."

"Yes Sir." Ardal muttered standing and watching as his stepfather encouraged to pony off down the country lane before returning to the house these new disclosures weighing heavily on his mind.

- - -

It was nearing lunchtime when Lorcan arrived back from the village, although as far as Flora was concerned he hadn't been gone long enough. The morning had passed pleasantly enough, Emily, Aiofe and her brother had taken a morning stroll around the gardens pushing little Ellie around in her pram. A task which both ladies showed great enthusiasm for and her brother more than a little reluctance as he still continued to treat his new niece as though she might suddenly explode if handled incorrectly.

As a result Flora was able to snatch a few blessed hours of privacy to gather her still frazzled nerves, sitting mulling over her step-father's unexpected and decidedly unwelcome visit while under the pretext of finishing off the accounts before heading to join everyone for lunch.

"A penny for them Mrs Corey?"

Startled Flora whirled round her serene face contorting into something a akin to a grimace as standing over her desk was the much abhorred Frank Keneally.

"Mr Keneally…" Flora began unable to quell that instinctive panic that crawled up her spine and threatened to choke her very words just being in the presence of this man. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I am not surprised, I knocked but you were miles away…Somewhere nice I hope?" Frank asked sweetly but still there was an underlying sliminess about him.

Somewhere far away from you would be wonderful Flora thought as she tried to quell her nerves, just because this is really the first time she had been alone with this man since…Well she stopped, she really didn't need to think about that now! "Can I help you Mr Keneally?"

"Why yes actually you can…" Frank replied before taking the seat next to the desk and leaning in far to close for Flora's comfort. "I take it you know Grace and I are planning on getting married soon…I was hoping that you would take her under your wing and help her organise things? After all we are family Mrs Corey, and family should pull together at such special occasions despite the odd falling out."

"Odd falling out!" Flora snapped unable to bite back her words. "We did not have small tiff over who has granny's silver Mr Keneally, or have you forgotten what you did…What you tried to do?"

"Oh come now Flora you're not still holding that against me are you?" Frank joked snidely. "It was hardly worth remembering let alone mentioning as far as I can recall…I was just trying to scare you into telling my darling Uncle the truth and you would have realised that yourself if that snotty nosed whelp of a lover of yours hadn't stormed in acting the knight in shining armour!"

"You lying bastard!"

"Now, now Auntie dear it is hardly fair to use a man's parentage against him and I would have thought that a woman with your track record would have been more forgiving after all accidents will happen." Frank countered, leaning back in his chair as if he owned the place whilst surveying his former housekeeper through squinted eyes. "Or are your delightful family unaware of your previous licentious behaviour? Bedding down with first the Butler then a boy scarcely into manhood…Oh and let us not forget agreeing to run off with some Johnny foreigner as well, even though you were carrying another man's brat at the time. After all even your current little angel was lucky to have been born the right side of the blanket, she certainly was conceived on it!"

"Get out!" Flora growled clenching her fists and having to quell the desire to knock the cocky valet's head square off his broad shoulders.

Smiling as if he hadn't heard her last command Frank turned his attention to picking at his pristine fingernails. "Well I suppose it is hardly your fault, my dear uncle must be somewhat lacking if your attention wandered not once but twice…Come now Flora you can tell me, out of the three of them who would you rate highest? My experienced but ageing Uncle, the enthusiastic but immature Mr Forest or perhaps even the eccentric Mr Kraus?"

"I said out Mr Keneally."

"Very well, after all some of us actually have work to do! But don't worry Flora dear your secret is safe with me…Although I cannot say the same for the rest of the staff, people do tend to gossip here and it may only be a matter of time before your family find out what a little slut you really are."

"I am a respectable married woman Mr Keneally…"

"Oh well now you are, but you weren't then were you…Not when you frolicked with Forest in the stables…Or my dear Uncle in the…Orangery of all places was it? Of course if you do fell like resurrecting old habits, I would be happy to lend myself for comparison." Frank added getting up from his seat to tower over his aunt reaching out to skim her chin with his fingers and watching he macabre delight as Flora physically flinched from his touch.

"Don't you dare touch me again, I'll tell Walter…"

"Oh really?" Frank snorted.

"Yes really, and I think by now he will have though of some way of getting rid of you for good."

"Well if you want to make a scene whilst your darling family is here and ruin your daughter's christening, after all it would hardly seem appropriate to have a Corey family celebration without the airing of dirty linen in public now would it!" Frank retorted before heading towards the door, pausing to shoot one parting comment over the shoulder. "Oh but really there is no reason to worry your stupid little head about it, what with carrying that brat around you'd hardly be worth the effort anymore, definitely all washed up and sagging in unpleasant places…It is only a matter of time before the old goat starts looking elsewhere as well, that is if he hasn't already!" And with that he was gone leaving a trembling Flora to pick up the pieces.

- - - -

However if Flora had realised just who filthy Frank was heading off to see then she might have abandoned pulling herself together and settled for just doing a runner. Sauntering into the courtyard winking at sculleries as he went Frank headed round to the laundry, smacking one young lass on the bottom as she bent down to pick up a sheet from a huge stack she was supposed to be hanging up to dry. Her quick squeak of surprise quickly alerted the other maids to his presence.

"Oh watch out girls…Here's Taplow's resident Casanova, hold on to your skirts." Maggie called out guffawing as her large bosom bounced around in her loosely laced blouse.

"Oh Maggie my sweet how can you say such things when you know I only have eyes for you!" Frank joked draping an arm around the blushing woman's thick waist and giving her bottom a friendly squeeze.

"Oh you are a one Mr Keneally." Maggie hissed slapping his hands away before ordering her girls to mind their own as she led him into the laundry and away from prying eyes. "Now Frank my boy what can I do you for this fine day…Another bottle or two of Tom's finest? Or perhaps you're in the mood for something stronger, our Bill just had a shipment in…This one came all the way from India and is top quality stuff."

"Perhaps…Perhaps later." Frank teased before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing several shiny coins. "But I must admit to being somewhat intrigued by our last little conversation and I was hoping that these little beauties.." He paused dropping the coins into her upturned palm. "Might help jog that memory of yours?"

"And what conversation would this be Mr Keneally? I mean I hear and know some many little secrets it would be difficult to remember one specific." Maggie asked innocently enough.

"Concerning your newest admirer…And his desire for information." Frank muttered his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I am sure you cannot have forgotten it was only last night."

"Oh…Yes my older gentleman, the fellow Irishman whose name for the moment has escaped me." Maggie replied playing along for the moment.

"Yes the very same, the one you mentioned in passing who was interested in learning about certain parties and their activities whilst under this roof…Well I was hoping and so were my other little friends here…" Frank added pulling out a few more coins from his pocket. "That you'd be prepared to pass along a little information, from one concerned party to another of course."

"Oh I don't se why not…He is coming to pay me a little visit tonight as it happens just before I head off home, just to catch up friendly like, I suppose I could tell him then for the right inducement."

"That's my girl." Frank cooed before dropping the coins into her palm. "Now this is what I want you to tell your new friend. Tell him that the little darling being christened on Friday isn't the only little babe with a Corey for a father, that in fact upstairs lies another child whose real father can claim that name and whom he bears a more than startling resemblance to!"

Laughing loudly Maggie nodded, catching the valet's intended misinformation and realising just how she could lead the old goat by the nose to the wrong conclusion. "Oh that he does indeed…"

"I think that should be enough for now." Frank replied smugly, unable to keep a smile from his face at the prospect at the mayhem he was going to cause.

"So is that all you need…Or would you be in the market to buy a little information yourself?" Maggie asked, running a podgy hand up Frank's arm covetously causing the uncomfortable Valet to pull way.

"That depends on what it is Maggie my dear!" Frank replied unable to walk away without at least knowing first just who he would be buying dirt on. "As you can see you have already cleaned me out." He added holding out his empty pockets.

"Oh well I am sure we can settle another method of payment." Maggie muttered her piggy eyes narrowing lustfully and for a moment Frank actually felt a flush of fear, but he forced it back down. "You see it concerns our lovely leading couple and the real reason the delightful Mrs Corey has been under the weather so to speak…" Maggie trailed off snorting in amusement.

"She's not knocked up again?" Frank gasped in horror.

"Oh no…No something infinitely better than that!" Maggie cooed, running her hands up Frank's collar to stroke the hair that curled over the top. "But you'll have to trust me…Now I've given you a taster, you be a good boy and give me one."

Forcing a charming smile on to his face, Frank tried to repel the desire to vomit, his last thought before turning to job ahead that this had definitely better be worth it or dammit he would be asking for a refund.

- - - -

Lunch had passed all to quickly for Walter and with the prospect of a whole afternoon spent in the company of the delightful Lorcan Abrams every bite of Felix's superb apple pie, which he knew from the looks Flora was shooting him she wondered whether he should really be eating anyway, settled like lumps of lead in his stomach.

"Thank you so much my darling." Flora muttered as he headed back from their room, suited and booted for the foul weather which matched his mood.

"Just remember you owe me one Mrs Corey." He had replied a touch more ruthfully than he had intended and so had been forced to kiss her on the cheek as way as an apology for his bed temper.

Lorcan was already waiting for him in his office, lounging behind his desk as if he owned the place and superior sneer on his face that told the butler was had far more important things to do himself that afternoon than spend it socialising with his new step son-in law. "I was beginning to wonder what the devil was keeping you Corey!"

Plastering a fake smile on to his face as he was oft to do with some of the Earl's more trying acquaintances Walter fell automatically into his best butler mode, determined for that afternoon to squash the very real feelings of revulsion for the man in front of him and make his wife proud of his restraint. "My apologies Sir…I take it you are ready to leave, I have the trap ready to go."

Thrown off balance by Walter's good natured reply Lorcan merely nodded his agreement, getting to his feet and stomping out of the door practically drilling his cane into the floor with every step. Heading out into the courtyard Walter assisted his new father-in-law into the trap before settling himself down and urging the pony on, ignoring the distant rumblings over the hills as if there were not enough portends of doom already!

- - -

Smiling like the cat who had not only stolen the cream but had snuck into the dairy and had consumed enough dairy products to keep both the Earl and his obnoxious daughter in cream teas for an entire month, a beaming Frank headed back to tend the odious Lord Julian completely oblivious to the stares of his fellow servants. His grin even remained on his face as he dragged the pissed aristocrat from the drawing room up to his bedroom to sleep off that lunchtime's intoxication before the evening session. It didn't even slip when he was forced to remove the burping Julian's dribbled dress shirt, even though there were distinctive tinges of vomit on the collar.

In fact by the time he was finished and the snoozing old lush disposed of Frank could barely contain the urge to clip his heels and skip down the hallway singing, 'Auntie is an Addict' at the top of his lungs; restrain himself he did however and so settled for containing all his excitement within his smile which had by now reached distorting proportions. He was going to have so much fun with this he could scarcely decide where to start.

- - -

"Oi Bonny Prince Charlie pass the butter down!" Fred growled watching as the new second footman deliberately lathered extra butter on his bread and leaving Fred barely enough to scrape over his slice. "He's such a smug little…" Fred muttered under his breath before turning to Will expecting the first footman to back him up immediately his annoyance growing when instead Will barely seemed to pay him any attention. "What's up with you? You've been like a bear with a sore head for two days now!"

Jarring the footman out of his reverie Will turned to glare at Fred. "What?"

"See proves my bloody point! You haven't heard a word I said…Charlie Farlie over there, I thought we were doing something about him. Remember at the pub the love letters for Mrs D…"

Shrugging Will muttered. "Yeah I remember."

Exasperated Fred snapped back. "So did you finish it? When are we going to send it? I mean the sooner that boy learns his place the better!"

"Oh I haven't finished it yet." Will replied absently as if his thoughts had returned from whence they had first came and he was back to staring off into space, his handsome young face sporting a slight frown as if some heavy decision was weighing on his shoulders. Then as if coming to some momentous decision he turned to Fred and asked. "What do you think of our visitors?"

"Alright I suppose…I mean you just have to look at the old fellow to see he's a grumpy ole sod, nothing's good enough…I hear he had some right unpleasant things to say to Joe when he carried his luggage up, racist old bugger!" Fred added scowling into his stew.

"And the others?"

"Oh Mrs Corey's Ma is right lovely…A bit on the quiet timid side, you'd wonder where Mrs C got her fiery temper from if you look at her mam and as for the brother. Well lets just say I am fed up of hearing about him!"

Confused Will retorted. "What?"

Shaking his head Fred replied. "Well if you hadn't been if Cuckoo land for the last few days then you might have noticed for yourself…The women of this household have declared Ardal Ryan the new Taplow's Adonis and are pining away for him. Surely you must have noticed that we've barely had a look in over the last two days…The girls follow him everywhere any excuse to exchange a word or two with the dashing Irishman, to be captivated by those dark limpid pools of his eyes, bla blab la…Well you know women they talk a whole load of rubbish. Poor sod gets mobbed whenever he walks about the house, he can't go take a leak with a group of giggling sculleries trying to get a peak."

"Oh." Will replied quietly seemingly uninterested in all that but behind the façade the cogs were turning and a decision was being made.

"So about this plan of yours…" Fred began speculatively.

"My Plan!" Will retorted a little sharply, worrying that for a moment he had actually been talking aloud and not just thinking things through. "What plan?"

"Mate try and keep up…Charlie…Mrs Diggins…A little Wink wink, nod nod, nudge nudge!" Fred added a maniacal grin stretching across his handsome face.

"Oh just drop it Fred we've all got better things to be doing anyway!"

Hurt and confused Fred leant back in his chair slamming his fork down sharply on the table and earning him and sharp look from Mr Adams at the head of the table. "Oh so you have better things to be doing, do ya? Let me guess not another old tart's knickers you're trying to get into?"

'Smack'

"Mr Forest!" Adams bellowed from the far end of the table, outraged as the first footman apparently for no reason stood and punched one of his co-workers flat on his back. "Fighting on duty…That's cost you a months pay, now get the hell out of my sight and report to Mr Jarvis once he is back, I am sure he will be able to think of something appropriate as punishment."

"Aye Sir!" Will muttered bitterly, turning to glare at a stunned Fred who was still lying flat on his back gingerly touching his bloodied nose and staring up at his old friend in shock, before turning and storming out of the servants hall his decision finally made.

- - -

"It is an impressive estate Mr Corey." Lorcan muttered grudgingly. "You must have worked hard to have attained such a position."

"Well hard work never hurt anyone Mr Abrams." Mr Jarvis replied politely, deliberately returning the use of the formal address, two could play this game and the butler was an appointed master.

"It must be so hard, balancing such demanding work and family life." Lorcan added, leaning on his walking stick as they headed back to the pony and trap, his wizened old face turning up to glare at the sky as if it were the gathering rain clouds fault he could not seem to get under his new son-in-law's skin.

"Hard yes but worth it!" Jarvis replied jovially, for once taking great delight in winding someone up. If he had gained nothing else from the man, his arch nemesis Prothero had certainly taught him how to irritate someone immensely by simply failing to react.

"And managing such a large number of staff and from such varied backgrounds, it must be like managing a circus at times, all those animals." Lorcan muttered evilly hoisting himself into the trap.

That was an especially low blow and Walter knew exactly to who Lorcan was referring, after all he was the butler and any mistreatment of his staff always got back to him. Clenching his fists in order to resist the urge to make any smart comment that would no doubt feel wonderful now but that he would end up paying for for the rest of his married life, he instead plastered a vague smile on his face and ignored the deliberate barb.

"I am glad to see you manage my step-daughter quite well…She wasn't very promising as a child I remember, pretty enough but far too out spoken and stubborn for her own good! Girls like that always end up in trouble unless a strong man takes them in hand. I'll wager you'll have similar problems with you Eleanor unless you stamp it out early it's the Ryan temper. Flora's sister was lucky, as I had a hand in raising her so the men were queuing to take her off my hands as soon as she turned of age, pretty and pleasant tempered, knows her place and is happy in it but her sister. Well we'd began to accept that Flora would never marry, some women just aren't meant to are they? I mean what man would want a woman of her age, grown into her stubbornness instead of out of it; well I don't need to tell you that now do I!" Lorcan chuckled watching Walter out of the corner of his beady eye, practically unable to contain his glee as he had finally found the one subject that was making the butler seethe.

"I cannot say I have had any problems." Walter muttered his voice thick with tension. "Flora has her own mind but she is not an unreasonable woman, it just needs a level headed man to explain things to her calmly."

"Yes and when that fails a quick reminder of her place in things cannot go amiss. I know you are a man who understands such things." Lorcan added needling further. "A good short sharp shock to help her re-evaluate things."

Whirling round in his seat Walter glared at his father-in-law. "I do not like what you are implying Mr Abrams…I would never strike my wife just because she disagreed with me…"

"Who said anything about striking anyone Mr Corey?" Lorcan retorted sharply. "I never said anything of the sort! Why the implication that I would advocate violence of any kind is abhorrent Sir! Especially…"

"Especially what?" Walter snapped angrily. "Coming from me?"

"Coming from a man who has indeed used violence to make his point…Come come Mr Corey, servants do talk after all and you treatment of both your male staff members and even your beloved Flora is indeed common knowledge, or let me guess did she get injure herself falling downstairs or perhaps walking into a door…" Lorcan paused watching as Jarvis visibly tensed at that last comment, he had struck a nerve. "And coming as her most senior male relative you can understand my need for asking…Her protection is my priority after all, family has to stick together."

"Are you questioning my fitness as a husband and father?"

"What if I was Mr Corey? What would you do, throw me out of the trap and Taplows altogether a lame old man? That would only confirm my suspicions." Lorcan replied slyly.

"I think it best we return to the house, it will rain soon." The Butler replied, inwardly trying to suppress the conflicting emotions, his instinctive dislike for the man and desire to be rid of the sight of him and the knowing voice that reminded him he could prove the old bastard wrong if only he held his temper. "The ladies will no doubt be awaiting our arrival."

"Oh I have no doubt of it." Lorcan added an amused expression dancing over his face, and Walter had a sinking feeling that this first battle had not ended in his favour.

- - -

Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot Will hung around the housekeeper's office, peeking through the glass he spotted a strange assortment of people. Emily was sitting by the fire with little Ellie bouncing up and down on her grandmother's knee, Flora's mother was sitting next to her and looked on the point of snatching up her grand-daughter. Ardal was sitting obviously embarrassed and wishing he could anywhere but stuck in the middle of a group of gossiping women, silently sipping at his tea and looking as if he wished the ground would swallow him now. Where as Flora…No Mrs Corey, he mentally corrected himself, was nervously flitting between the two groups, trying to keep Emily and Aoife from squabbling and at the same time draw her brother out from his self imposed solitude.

'Just come out for a minute or two.' Will thought to himself, determined that now he had made his decision he should see it through before he lost his nerve or worse Mr Jarvis returned and made it nigh on impossible. Stepping back into the shadows to wait, Will only had to observe the complicated family interaction for a few minutes longer before a relieved Flora took upon the excuse of the empty tea pot to disappear for a few blessed moments.

Waiting until she was a good ten feet down the corridor Will darted after her. "Mrs Corey…I need a word."

Surprised by his sudden appearance Flora barely kept hold of the tray and the precariously balanced crockery. "Mr Forest what on earth are you doing jumping out on people…Shouldn't you be working not skulking in shadows?"

"Mr Adams told me to make myself scarce so I am…Please Flora it is important." He added softly but insistently, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was around.

Nodding reluctantly she headed into Walter's office setting down the tray on the table she motioned for Will to shut the door. "Now what on earth can be so important?"

"It is about your family…" Will began hesitantly, all his carefully prepared speeches quickly abandoning him. "I think you should be more on your guard, they aren't how they seem."

"William Forest what on earth are you talking about?" Flora snapped angrily, her eyes flashing warningly.

"They are up to something Flora I just know it." Will insisted stepping towards her and laying a calming hand on her arm. "I don't think they just came here for the christening…"

Shaking Will's hand off Flora crossed her arms over her chest defensively before stalking towards the window. Sneering over her shoulder she snapped. "Oh and how have you come to this lofty decision?"

"I just feel it!" Will muttered, realising then how pathetic he sounded. "It's a gut instinct Flora…That Gilroy fellow and even your brother, well…"

"Well what?" Flora hissed rounding on him in anger now. "What do you have to say about my brother…Hmmm…A man you have what possibly exchanged a maximum of a dozen words with? A man I know who has always held the highest of morals, a man you are not even fit to shine the shoes of!...How dare you come in here and think to lecture me about my own family, you of all people, or is that it Will just as things are finally going well for me you decide to try and wreck it!"

"That was low even for you."

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Flora began her anger fading as she realised just what she had said.

"Yes you did, you meant every word!" Will added bitterly. "You are such a hypocrite Flora…You of all people know what my family life was like, and to accuse me of basic jealousy when all I have ever done was look out for you. I've sacrificed everything for your happiness even my pride. Or do you think you are the only one who has to live with the consequences of our actions? What do you think it was just all hunky dorey for me when everyone found out? Jarvis turning a blind eye and not holding it against me for the rest of my natural life, the lads slapping me on the back and saying good on you son?"

"I never thought that."

"Well they didn't and even now there are still the little digs the whole 'hide your mother's mate ole Will Forest is around' load of rubbish. That your husband still goes out of his way to humiliate me, if I give him an inch he'd sack me without a second thought, or demote me again... And to think I still worry about you, your reputation, your happiness. I only came here to warn you, that old bastard is a danger to you…Believe me I've already been on the end of his sick sense of right and wrong, and yes your precious sainted brother is involved. He's up to his neck in it! But don't believe me if you don't want to…Go stick your head in the sand until it is too late, see if I give a damn anymore!"

And with that parting shot Will turned and stormed out of the office ignoring Flora's call for him to wait. That was fine if she wanted him to stay out to let her deal with things without his help then good on her, he was washing his hands of the whole matter but deep down he still couldn't help the twinge of uneasiness.

- - -

Heading up to their rooms to change before serving dinner the butler was somewhat surprised to find both his wife and daughter sequestered away in them. Creeping into their bedroom Walter couldn't contain the smile of paternal pride as he watched over his sleeping daughter, as usual she had kicked off her blanket in her sleep and so he carefully tucked it round her before turning to face his wife, his smile quickly being replaced by a look of concern. Sitting down gently beside the sleeping Flora he noted the way she was clutching at her pillow and the tell tale puffiness around her eyes that revealed she had cried herself to sleep.

Not wanting to wake her and yet worried about leaving any problems to fester Walter reached across and stroked the curls back from her forehead. "Flora sweetheart, if you sleep now then you'll never sleep later."

Murmuring in her sleep Flora shied away from his touch, causing the butler to frown his hand moving to grip her shoulder and shake her gently. "Flora you need to wake up my love."

"Walter?"

"Who else?" The Butler joked sitting back to allow his yawning wife to stretch out rolling back onto her pillow to gaze up at him in surprise at his almost jocular question when only a few months ago he would not have been able to laugh about such things.

"Indeed." She replied stretching some more before sitting up and impulsively pulling her husband into a hug. Smiling broadly Walter wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame and held her tightly, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as he nuzzled into the exposed nape of her neck. "Did it go alright?"

"Well neither of us killed the other…It wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life but we both survived and are still talking so I would call that a success." Walter mumbled in between planting kisses along her neck. "I was on my best behaviour, despite all attempts at provocation so I am sure I deserve some reward." He added naughtily leaning back slightly so he could nuzzle into her jaw and nibble suggestively at her earlobe.

"Don't you have to change for dinner?" Flora teased running her fingers gently through her husbands blond locks, playing with the few stray curls that grew down over his collar.

"Oh I have a few minutes to spare…" Walter muttered before catching her lips and pulling her against him before lowering her back down against her pillow.

"Only a few minutes?" Flora retorted as he began to toy with the buttons of her dress. "That's such a shame…"

"Well there is a lot that can be done in a few minutes." Walter added suggestively rolling over to his side of the bed and pulling her with him, running his fingers over her one exposed shoulder

"Darling you really do not give yourself enough credit!" Flora snorted, giggling at her husbands smug grin and wacking his hands away earning herself a boyish pout. "What? Do you expect me to settle for less than your best?"

"You never get less than my best Mrs Corey!" Walter replied sincerely gently cupping her cheek and stroking it reverently. "And you never will!"

"I know." Flora whispered her voice wavering as her eyes filled with tears. "I truly do not deserve you."

"Yes you do…You deserve the very best that is in me to give and nothing less than that." Walter replied earnestly his eyes locked on hers and for a moment time seemed to freeze, he could see the extent of her love for him reflected back in her eyes and it verily took his breath away. Leaning up he brushed his lips gently against hers unable to contain the shiver of excitement that rushed through him even at such a brief touch.

Suddenly impatient Flora darted forward covering his lips passionately with her own, feeling her urgency returned through his lips and the way his hands raked through her hair pulling her as close he could to make her as much a part of him as possible. A need Flora more than understood as her fingers groped for the buttons on his shirt yanking them apart and ignoring the popping noises that would mean hours of sewing for her later, unable to think of anything but the need to feel his skin on hers.

"Bloody lacings!" Walter swore as he struggled with her dress finally succeeding in loosening her corset and attacking every inch of her chest and shoulder with his lips as his wife moved to help him remove her accursed garments. "Missed you…So much…" Walter muttered in between passionate kisses running his hands freely up and down her now naked body revelling in this newly regained freedom and making his wife shudder beneath him.

"Walter please…" Flora moaned gently wrapping one leg round his and caressing his toned calf gently with her toes through the fabric of his trousers.

The butler didn't need asking twice and within a few seconds his trousers and undergarments joined their growing pile of clothes on the floor. Pausing for a moment to gaze into her eyes Walter whispered. "Are you sure?" Smiling when Flora simply nodded in reply wrapping her arms across his shoulder and pushing him down arching her back in surprise and pleasure when her husband reclaimed her as his own.

A few minutes later and a somewhat abashed Walter Corey moved deliberately for his ruined shirt.

"Walter…" Flora muttered softly tracing her fingers across his shoulders then when he continued to ignore her she sat up and draped herself across him. "What's the matter…I really don't mind, I mean it was to be expected really, I kept you waiting for so long…"

"That is not the point!" Walter snapped shrugging her off his pride in tatters. "I should have been able to control myself better."

Giggling girlishly Flora fell back against the pillows gazing up at her husband before replying. "Well rather than taking it as a slur on your ability I intend to claim this as a personal victory…I had no idea I could get you that excited!"

"Why you little minx…" Walter retorted unable to maintain his wounded pride at the sight of that playful smirk on his wife's face.

"I'll let you make it up to me…" Flora added teasingly biting her lip suggestively and causing her husband to growl deep in his throat as he advanced towards her. "But not now…I mean don't you have somewhere else to be?" She added innocently glancing over at the carriage clock and watching in amusement as her husband's face fell in horror.

"I'm late…"

"Oh so you had noticed!" Flora added chortling to herself as her husband darted towards the wardrobe pulling out his dinner suit and fumbling for a new matching waistcoat and necktie.

"Oh his lordship is just going to love this…And we have guests as well…Mr Adams will be delighted I have no doubt!" He muttered under his breath as he struggled to dress as quickly as possible.

"You might want to brush your hair." Flora called out watching in delight as her now dressed husband darted to look in the mirror his jaw dropping in horror as he spotted his bed mussed up hair and lips all red and swollen from kissing. Grabbing a handful of water he smoothed down his errant locks patting some water on his face before turning to leave and catching sight of his still naked wife lying decorously on top of the covers a sultry expression on her face.

"You really are not trying to make this any easier now are you?"

Stretching in a decidedly feline way Flora fixed him with a look that spoke volumes. "Is there any reason on earth why I should?"

Closing the distance between them in two strides Walter lent down and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. "Later!"

"Later then Darling." Flora retorted before straightening his necktie. "I'll be here, waiting…"

Shaking his head at the decidedly cruel situation he had found himself Walter forced himself to walk out of their bedroom, storming downstairs with only one thought on his mind that this was going to be Taplows's fastest dinner of record!

- - -

Dinner with the senior servants had been a more relaxed affair than the night before, in fact everyone even Lorcan seemed to him more comfortable in their surroundings and as a result the wine and port flowed freely around the table and idle chatter about inconsequential matters filled the air. That really should have set the warning bells off in Ardal's mind, wasn't this always the way that his step-father had behaved in the past drawing in potential rivals first as friends, wooing them to him just long enough that they revealed enough about themselves to him that he could bring them to their knees. Perhaps he had let their situation fool him, far from home what could Lorcan possible think to gain by his meddlings here?

However as soon as he had thought the question the answer popped into his mind. As usual his step-father had one reason and one reason alone, he didn't go after his victims for the money it would bring him or that they were a threat to him in some way; it was the power, just the simple unadulterated love of the power it brought him over another human being. To be able to manipulate and control another person completely, to bend their will until it was merely an extension of his own that was the true prize in all of the games his step-father played and unfortunately for his sister and her family they had presented Lorcan with an irresistible opportunity, a challenge.

He could stop it. He could warn them. For a moment the spark of rebellion gleamed in Ardals' eyes as he stared at his step-father over the rim of his port glass, his fine long fingers closing tightly around its delicate glass stem. It would be so easy, he is not as strong as he used to be and I am no longer a cowering boy, I could just reach out and squeeze and that would be an end to it once and for all he thought tightening his grip until suddenly the stem broke in his hand.

Gasping in horror as the glass shards imbedded themselves in his flesh Ardal had to resist the urge to swear, moving and setting down the remains of the glass on the table staring in shock at his own hand now covered in his own crimson blood.

"Oh my god." The chef was the first to notice, not surprising Ardal thought as he had caught the other man looking in his direction more often than not during the meal, attention that he had tried his best to ignore up to this point when he could scarce avoid it.

"Ardal." Flora exclaimed jumping to her feet and approaching him, cradling his damaged hand in her own reaching for her napkin.

"Careful there might still be glass imbedded."

"I will be." Flora replied. "I'll need some clean water and bandages…Walter can we use your office?" She added drawing her silent brother up from his feet and along the hallway to the relative privacy of the empty office.

Sitting down in the desk chair Ardal watched as she flitted about accepting the bowl and bandages from a maid before shooing her away and shutting the door. He could warn her now. He really should warn her, she was his sister it was his duty to protect her. But the courage he had felt as the foreign alcohol warmed his blood had abated and so he sat silent as his sister carefully removed the splinters of glass from his hand, washing and bandaging it carefully.

"There all better again." She mumbled almost under her breath but Ardal caught them and silently disagreed, there was nothing that could make everything all better again.

- - -

It was after the senior servants dinner had been cleared away that night that a rather relaxed chef made his way back down to his kitchen to check that some preparations for tomorrow had been carried out as per his instructions. Dinner tonight had been most pleasant he thought, with even Flora's step-father not making an outright complaint about the meal but making do with a desultory snort as his plate was placed in front of him. Their guests had certainly provided much gossip in the lower servants quarters recently, some of which he had overheard whilst in the kitchens. It appeared that more than one of the lower servants had been on the receiving end of Mr Gilroy's acid tongue in the past couple of days and he was fast becoming just as loathed as Mr Adams by some. Flora's mother on the other hand had caused little controversy as yet, probably because compared to her husband, she said very little to cause offence. And that just left Flora's brother, Ardal. He was probably the subject of most of the lower servants' gossiping, with most of the female members of staff expressing their enthusiastic admiration and the men moodily cursing their luck at having such an attractive guest among them. He was a bit of a puzzle all the same. Felix had been watching him most of the evening, trying to figure him out. Despite the copious amounts of female attention he had been receiving, which surely he must be used to Felix thought, he didn't really seem totally comfortable with it and seemed to make an effort to switch the conversation as soon as he could, albeit ever so politely. Maybe he was just nervous amongst so many others and would come out of his shell and relax as time went by Felix pondered as he absentmindedly carried some pastries out into the store.

It was thus, caught up in these musings, that the chef was suddenly interrupted from his reverie by a voice in his kitchen that he generally had no desire to encounter at any time of the day.

"Cooee, Mr Kraus? Is anyone about?"

Sighing to himself, Felix realised if he didn't answer now then she would probably come searching for him, or, even worse, would take it upon herself to rifle through his meticulously ordered kitchen in order to find whatever she wanted. "How can I help you Mrs Postlebury?" he enquired politely, determined to get rid of the odious woman as soon as was possible.

"Ahhh Mr Kraus there you are! Now I am so very sorry to disturb however now that I've found you I was wondering whether you could do me a little favour."

"And what would that be Mrs Postlebury?" Felix replied in the same simpering tone she had used.

"It's dear Algie you see," Cat began in a conspiratorial whisper. "He was feeling a bit peckish and I said I would get him a little evening snack…just something to keep him going." She added with a jovial wink.

"But they have just had a four-course meal! Guests are here, how can he be hungry! Did he not like my first meal?" Felix demanded huffily.

"Of course he did Mr Kraus" Cat hastily placated "but you know how his lordship can get settled on an idea, and as such he has now decided that he is in the mood for some of your superb lemon cake."

"Hmph." Felix sniffed, clearly not impressed at the Earl's lack of respect for the wonderful meal that been served up not two hours ago.

"I knew you'd understand Mr Kraus!" Cat beamed at him as she bustled around trying to find a maid to prepare the tray for her. "I did try ringing the bell actually, but no one was answering which was a little strange I thought." she continued as the chef went to get the cake for her.

"How odd indeed Mrs Postlebury." Felix muttered in reply, knowing full well why no one had answered to her most insistent ringing. He had overheard the footmen complaining about her the other day and how she always rang for the most mundane and irritating requests just to be able to rub it into her former colleagues that she could now order them about. They had decided that whenever Jarvis was not about they were not going to answer her bell but let her ring in vain until she gave up, it seemed their plan had worked for tonight at least. "Perhaps that bell is broken." He added.

"Hmm maybe," Cat replied "I did pass Fred on the way down and asked him why he hadn't answered it and he said he hadn't heard it. Though I did always think he was a little gormless so he probably isn't the most reliable one to ask." she remarked while the chef merely attempted a smile in response.

"Here's the cake you wanted Mrs Postlebury. Was that everything now?" Felix added, hoping she would take the hint and bugger off to leave him in peace.

Feeling she was not being as well received as she could be by the chef, Cat decided to up the flirting slightly.

"Oh thank you so much Mr Kraus! Algie will be delighted, I will make sure to compliment your helpfulness to him." Cat gushed as the chef placed the tray on the counter.

"You're too kind Mrs Postlebury." Felix replied staidly.

"Now Mr Kraus, or Felix – I can call you Felix can't I, I'm sure it's nothing less than you deserve for your wonderful services." Again however the chef merely nodded his head in reply and smiled benignly. Changing tack slightly, Cat tried again "You know Felix I do think it has been far too long since the two of us had a lovely, now what is the expression………. tête-à-tête…..is that not what they say where you come from!" She added with a coquettish giggle.

"I come from Prussia Mrs Postlebury, not France." Felix corrected, wondering why, after months of looking down on her once fellow servants, she was now choosing to stop and exchange pleasantries with him.

For a moment Cat was nonplussed but then valiantly resumed her efforts. "Oh yes of course, Prussia! Silly me!" she replied with the same little giggle "Such a lovely country, and much nicer than France obviously!" she added, winking again at the slightly bemused chef. "You must sit down and tell me all about it sometime."

"I never knew you were interested in travelling Mrs Postlebury." Felix replied hastily, slightly alarmed at the prospect of spending prolonged periods of time by himself in the company of the infamous former-Mrs Stanwick.

"Oh I've never really done much," Cat simpered back, pleased that the chef now seemed to be taking an interest in the conversation. "I would of course love to, but I doubt my poor Reggie can afford it at the moment." She added, while fixing a look of mock concern on her face while the chef struggled to maintain his impassiveness. 'Poor Reggie' probably can't afford it because he has to keep you in fine dresses and jewellery so you can seduce the Earl into doing your bidding he thought derisively. Cat however was unaware of the chef's current opinion and so carried on chattering. "I'm sure you have some wonderful tales to tell about your homeland, I would love to hear them I'm sure."

"Oh I doubt they would interest you Mrs Postlebury…."

"Please Felix, do call me Cat." She interjected sincerely, laying a hand on his arm and throwing him off course somewhat.

"Ahhh of course, well as I was saying, I doubt the tales of rural Prussia would interest a woman such as you. Not when you must hear such exciting tales of travel from the Earl and his companions."

"Oh you are too modest Felix! Modesty is such a wonderful quality in men and one found too rarely I might add." Cat said delightedly with a beaming smile, fluttering her eyelashes at the chef for all she was worth.

"Once again you are too kind Mrs Postlebury….Cat." he corrected hastily when he saw she was about to remind him and as such was rewarded with another smile. "Now I do hate to break up this 'tête-à-tête'," he added, ignoring her "Oh Mr Kraus you are a wicked tease!" as he said it "but I think that tea is just about perfect and I would hate to think of it being served cold to the Earl."

"Oh of course, you are so thoughtful Mr Kraus. There was me, chatting away again, no thought for the time!" Cat chuckled as she picked up the tray and made her way towards the door. "It's been lovely to see you Felix, we must catch up again soon." She called cheerily as she left the room causing the chef to vow to avoid her at all costs for the next few weeks.

Leaving the kitchen however Cat's expression was one of slight puzzlement. The chef certainly hadn't been quite so receptive of her charms as she would've hoped but maybe he was a bit wary of her now she was not a servant. And of course he always had been close to her favourite people in this house she thought sarcastically; the Coreys. Although thinking back to when she first arrived at Taplows then the chef never had been overly enthusiastic about returning her affections but maybe through perseverance this time she could wear him down she decided with a slight smile to herself, and if not, she would damn well find out why not.

- - -


	5. Episode 5

- - -

There were times when the butler wondered just what he had brought upon himself when he finally decided to marry. Suddenly instead of the one remaining relation he now had a mother and father in law, two brothers in law and a sister in law and umpteen nieces and nephews. And although they only had three visiting currently he felt as stretched and as near the end of his rope as if there were a dozen Ryan's running about the place. Although after the night before he had to admit there were some aspects of married life that he found extremely appealing and no amount of relatives could put a dampener of his spirits this morning.

'After all It wasn't Flora's fault, she had only expected one arrival not three!'

He reminded himself as he performed his warm up exercises. Checking his pocket watch he once more cursed under his breath just where the hell were they? This was one thing he could blame fairly on his beloved wife, after all just because he was looking for a new running partner did not mean he wanted to be lumbered with two and to think it had all started so innocently.

A few afternoons ago he had entered his office after being delayed with the Earl only to find his wife waiting for him with that look on her face, one that he had come to know as the 'she wants something' look. Resigned to the inevitable he simply asked what it was on her mind thinking perhaps it would involve putting his hand into his pocket or finding a novel way to preserve his dignity whilst bending over backward.

"Walter."

"Yes love."

"I was wondering."

"Yes why does that not surprise me?"

"Shush now I know you haven't been running lately and…"

"You think I am getting fat again is that it?"

"No...No darling not you, although it would be a shame to let all that hard work slide now wouldn't it? No its Felix he is worried he is no longer the slim man he once was…Trying all those dishes is starting to show and he was wondering if he could go running with you in the morning?"

Of course he had agreed and although woefully out of shape the Chef had at least provided a source of amusement every morning but now she had gone too far, inviting her brother along as well. Jarvis was quite happy to exercise with Felix, he was only a few years younger than his good self but to go running with a young man in the peak of his strength and fitness where he would have to struggle to keep up was practically humiliating.

'And they could at least have the dignity to be on time!' He pondered to himself, wondering whether he could get away with waiting a minute or two more before slipping back upstairs and into his toasty warm bed where he was sure his beloved would be more than delighted to give him a workout of her own. However just as in the distance the church bells chimed the hour one of his annoying running companions showed up.

"Oh Walter sorry I am late…"

"What was it Felix all that port last night?" Walter snapped unable to contain his disappointment at missing out on a long morning cuddle with Flora out of his harsh tone.

Surprised at the acerbic tone Felix took an instinctive step back before he remembered that Walter had never been much of a morning person. "I think if you remember carefully I was one of the less indulgent participants…I actually have already been in the kitchen this morning, although I suspect other's of our party might have a hangover or two to contend with!"

"Yes Felix I did notice." Jarvis snapped shaking his head at the memory. "In fact everyone noticed…Did you see the look the old Bas…Oh good morning Ardal." He called out to the new arrival hastily changing the subject.

"Good morning Mr Ryan, I hope your hand is feeling better?"

"Good Morning Walter…Mr Kraus, yes thank you it is much better." Ardal answered politely, and the butler could only turn slightly green at the sight of his brother-in law's perfectly slim and toned frame, it must be an inherited trait he thought to himself as Flora herself had scarcely gained a pound even after her pregnancy.

"Shall we gentlemen?" Walter asked he purposely rolled up his sleeves to show off his now toned biceps, after all he might not have Ardal's height and grace but he did have the fruits of his labours in his now nicely developed torso. Something that Flora was becoming extremely vocal about not to mention how very useful his newly improved strength was in certain activities he sniggered to himself and so missing the perplexed looks shot at him both of his running mates.

"Yes lets away." Felix replied cheerfully earning him a surprised glance from the Butler, Felix had never been this enthusiastic before; in his opinion the chef was definitely not a morning person unlike him of course who never seemed to have a bad time of the day.

Of course he hadn't meant to do it. Well that was what he would be telling Flora but as Ardal continued to match him he just couldn't help but rise to the challenge. So instead of the simple run he had planned they ended up doing a practical tour of the estate. Poor Felix looked as if he were about to curl up and die right there on the path…Even Ardal showed signs of fatigue and as for the Butler it felt as though every step someone was poking him with a flaming poker and pouring burning lava down his throat. But in his pride he did not dare show it or be the first to ask to return to the house.

"Walter…I have to…get back to…my kitchens." Felix finally managed to gasp out.

"Right then…I suppose we have done enough?" He added turning to his brother in law who merely shrugged.

Mistaking that for the challenge that it in reality it wasn't the Butler finally thought of a way he could show his superiority to this snotty nosed slip of a boy.

"How about a dip in the pond to cool us off?"

"Walter's it's the middle of winter."

"Oh don't exaggerate Felix." He hissed shutting up the chef with a look as they headed down to the lake which he entered with an almost perfect dive.

Surfacing he ignored the freezing temperatures ache in his muscles and proceeded to swim a few fast laps all the while looking over his shoulder to try and gage his brother in law's reaction.

However had he known Ardal better that he would not have mistaken the nonchalance with which he carried himself as the man had been battling a war all of his own and so challenging his new brother in law had been far from his mind.

'Flora hadn't seen fit to mention that he and Walter would have company.'

Then again why would she think to? After all he had simply heard that his brother in law ran most mornings and in an effort to build bridges at his sister's insistence had offered to accompany him. The sight of the chef standing there in that light and thin shirt and those close fitting running trousers almost made him turn round and return to his own room but Walter had spotted him before he could and he had been trapped. So during their run he had stuck to his brother in law like glue, keeping his eyes fixed firmly ahead not caring about the burning in his legs it was good for him, punishment for such sinful thoughts.

But then Walter had suggested the swim, well he had no grounds to refuse and he couldn't help that a part of him wanted to, even if he had to punish himself later it would be worth it for a glimpse of a pale chest through a sodden and clinging shirt. And it had been until he had been caught staring.

And now he knew…He had to have known. The look of shock on his face was heartrending, not disgust just pure unadulterated shock and Ardal had not waited until it became one of horror instead turning and bolting up to the house having muttered some ridiculous excuse about not getting his bandages wet.

"What the devil's the matter with him?" The butler snapped as he pulled himself out on to the shore and began to head up the slope towards the house. "Felix?" He added when the chef did not automatically answer.

Quietly thoughtful Felix shrugged muttering, "I couldn't possibly hazard a guess."

- - - -

Stomping sullenly up the stairs to his room to change the butler mused over what he could have done now to offend his new family and so engrossed in such thoughts that he didn't notice his wife sitting by the fire putting the finishing touches to some new garment whilst Ellie dosed in the corner.

"Walter Corey Just what on earth have you been doing?" Flora's voice demanded just as the butler's soaking shirt hit the polished wooden floor with a definite splat. Shivering slightly the Butler whirled around to find his wife standing in the doorway, hands on her hips a decidedly no nonsense expression on her face.

"Just a little dip to cool off after my run dearest."

"A little dip looks more like you half drowned yourself." Flora retorted acerbically as she stormed over and picked up his dripping shirt heading over to the wash bowl that sat on her dressing table and wringing out the remaining water. "Come on strip!"

Suppressing a smile the butler quickly shed his remaining clothes sauntering over to her and handing them over before wrapping his arms around her waist and moulding himself against her back. Nipping at her neck slightly he teased the stray locks of hair, marvelling at the way she just decided to ignore his nakedness and carry out with her task.

"That is not going to work Walter." Flora finally snapped when his hands began to move from her waist to other more agreeable areas. "Shouldn't you be attending his lordship?"

"He's already left…Out riding with Lord Julian and Montgomery, your parents are in Tappleton…Will not be back for ages…Sooo." He trailed off kissing his way down up her neck to nibble on her earlobe.

"So you have plenty of time to go and make yourself useful…Check on those rascals of footmen, or even heaven forbid pay a visit to your mother I am sure there is some use she can put you to."

"Yes but I would rather there was some use you would put me to?" Walter retorted huskily turning his wife around and pressing her back against the dressing table.

"Well…" Flora replied huskily running her fingers along the outlines of his defined torso as she seemed to consider his proposal. "There was something…No but I couldn't ask you."

"Anything my sweet." Jarvis growled catching her hand and planting kisses along the palm before returning it to his bare chest. "I am ready and willing to serve."

"Yes dear I had noticed." Flora replied girlishly biting her bottom lip. "Well how about…" She teased before suddenly pushing him back onto the cold floor and seizing the now half full bowl of cold water tipped it over him. "YOU GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON and pick up Ellie's christening present from the Jewellers?"

Stunned the butler lay shivering sprawled over the floor for a moment as his sniggering wife gazed down at him before turning and heading for the door.

"You little…" He began before jumping up and wrestling her to the floor. "We'll see how much you like it shall we?"

"Walter don't you…Dare!" Flora gasped as her husband reached out and pulled the water jug from the dressing table holding it precariously balanced over her. "No…Don't!" Flora screeched giggling in horror as he let a trickle of water spill from the lip of the jug to splash over her neck and chin before moving it down to seep into her collar then down over the bodice of the dress.

"Dear me now we really must get you out of those wet things Flora dear before you catch your death." Walter cooed in his best imitation of his mother.

"They aren't that wet." Flora snapped before she could stop herself. "No…" Flora gasped in horror as her husband upended the jug over her spilling its remaining contents over her dress.

"Spoke too soon didn't we my darling?"

"You bastard!"

"No I am not I have it on very good authority from my mother that she and my father were married before I was born." Walter replied smugly as his fingers made quick work of Flora's dress buttons before moving on to the complicated lacings of her corset.

"My corset isn't wet Walter!" Flora began but on seeing the self-satisfied way he smiled back she quickly relented and allowed him to remove it as well.

"Ah yes now where were we?" The butler mused as he picked up his half naked wife and deposited her on their still unmade bed. "Oh yes you were putting me to good use."

- - -

Shivering alone in his room Ardal clutched tightly at his rosary muttering prayers under his breath so fast that anyone who had even tried to listen in would have been confused by the virtual blur of words. So engrossed was he in his penance that he didn't hear his door open nor the presence of another in his room until the sharp tapping of a cane disrupted his thoughts.

"I leave you alone for one morning and this is the state I find you in…Boy you are a disgrace." Lorcan growled his hands tightening on his cane as a startled Ardal whirled round cowering as he tried to keep his embarrassing situation hidden from his step-father.

"Stand up boy when I am talking to you!"

Shaking his head Ardal refused, he just couldn't bare that much humiliation, he'd get a thrashing anyway so why take the risk.

"Are you disrespecting me boy…I told you to stand like the man you are supposed to be and face me like a son I could be proud of and instead you choose to grovel on the floor like some snivelling little brat. Stand up I say or do I have to make you Sir?"

Shaking like a child Ardal got to his feet his cheeks burning in shame as his predicament became obvious, lowering his head as he caught sight of his step-father's disgusted expression he waited for the first blow to fall.

"So this is why you disobeyed me…Your perversion has re-surfaced and instead of coming to me for my aid and guidance…" Lorcan trailed off an ironic smile briefly gracing his twisted face before he continued. "You tried to hide, from me and from yourself."

"I…"

"Well speak up or are you going to compound your shame by lying…No continuing lying, you had promised me such things were past after all the years we spent purging this from you and what with your courting the O'Brian girl I finally thought I had drummed it into that thick head of yours!"

"I am sorry Sir." Ardal muttered. "I swear to you I didn't do anything…I don't want to do anything of that sort, I do not know why God has chosen to punish me in this way?"

Snorting in derision Lorcan moved to rest his weary bones on Ardal's bedside chair. "I would have thought that were obvious even to someone of your limited abilities. You and your family are the most sinful of creatures I have ever had the misfortune to come across, you were all born out an infamous liaison that should by rights never have taken place, and as long as that monster's blood flows in your veins you will never be free of your demons. But as you know I was sent to help guide you back to the light, and I will make sure you stay on that path till the day you die if I have to keep you their by force with the last breath in my body."

"I know Sir…I am grateful, but I don't understand why now I have followed the path as you said I have never willingly strayed, why am I being punished?"

Shaking his head in what was almost a pitying gesture Lorcan sighed deeply. "It is your sister's influence. I should have known that letting you come here would be a mistake, the pull of your blood is too strong, I am just relieved we were wise enough to not let you come alone."

"As am I." Ardal replied his breathing now returning to normal as his body calmed down. "I do appreciate all that you do for me Sir; I know it is a trial for you."

"A trial given to me by the almighty is not a burden that I would shrug aside." Lorcan muttered reverently. "They cannot understand that…Your sister and her family, all those who are not of our church back home. They see but they do not understand, they go to their churches once a week like good little sheep and think that that is enough to buy them salvation and escape damnation, whilst in between Sundays they lie and steal and bed down with one another's wives and think that this once a week mass will absolve them. Catholics…Protestants what on earth is the difference really, they have all strayed from the true faith. Our faith, our church is the only one that matters because we live with god everyday, in our souls and minds as we wreak his vengeance upon the un-worthy so that they will see the errors of their ways and truly repent."

"Can we really be saved?" Ardal muttered softly. "All of us?"

"I believe it is possible, otherwise I would not have dedicated my life to the task." Lorcan retorted sharply.

"Flora too?"

Smiling tightly Lorcan nodded getting to his feet. "Flora too…Or did you think I came all this way for nothing but a heathen christening? She will accept our faith just as her child will be inducted into it...As for her husband; an Englishman well he is scarcely worth the bother. No he can stay here and wallow in his own guilt, you sister will come home with us where she belongs in time she will adjust and forget and be saved along with the rest of you."

"Can I have my penance now?" Ardal pleaded quietly.

"You want a penance?" Lorcan asked his eyes narrowing as Ardal hung his head.

"It would ease my spirit to know I had made amends for my transgression."

"Very well…Since you asked." Lorcan replied. "I think only two more than usual."

A few minutes later Lorcan watched as Ardal struggled back into his shirt wincing silently as the harsh material scratched at his broken and weeping skin. "You have till lunch to compose yourself, take this time to pray and meditate on what triggered your fall from grace then rejoin us there is something I think you need to see. It will makes things easier and then I will have a special task for you so do not fret I believe there is hope for you yet." And with that he turned and leaning on his cane left Ardal alone with his thoughts.

- - -

It was getting late, Walter really should have been downstairs issuing orders left right and centre but as he lay cuddled in his wife's arms he found it difficult to find the motivation to move.

"You should be in your office." Flora murmured voicing his thoughts as she nuzzled into his shoulder

"I know." Walter replied gently but still he made no attempt to move instead running his fingertips along the curve of her arm. "But the view is so much pleasanter here."

"Why I should hope so Walter Corey, I would feel aggrieved indeed to loose out to a pile of paperwork in the beauty stakes!" Flora teased. "But really you should at least be downstairs for when the Earl returns or just in case one of the ladies rings for you…" She added her beautiful face creasing slightly as she remembered just which odious woman was now in residence and could at her whim summon the butler to her side.

"What is that look for?" Walter scoffed cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him concern etching his features as he saw the very real scowl on his beloved's face.

"That woman is here…You don't think she will…I mean try to punish you for how you behaved, no woman likes to be well cast aside Walter and…"

"Flora don't."

"Don't what?" His wife snapped back. "I think considering what almost happened between you and that…well that woman I have a right to be unsettled with her in the house."

"Oh whereas having to look at Forest everyday is simply a picnic for me!" Walter spat back his blue eyes darkening dangerously with anger. "I gave you my word that should be enough?"

Shaking her head Flora reached up and stroked his face softly pulling him back down beside her kissing him gently by way of a silent apology then pulling away she whispered softly. "It's not you that I don't trust it's her! I am afraid she will try to lash out at you, to punish you for avoiding her since…Well since you know after all it must have been a blow to her overly inflated ego. Just promise me you'll be careful, avoid being alone with her if you can; god knows what sort of sick story she would try and concoct just to get you into trouble."

Reassured Walter settled back down wrapping his arms tightly round his wife and pulling her firmly against him. "I made a promise to you that I intend to keep till the day I die and no little hussies will make me break it, I assure you I know how to handle scheming little madams like that."

"I am delighted to hear it…Walter…"

"Yes Flora?" The Butler asked dramatically earning him a playfully slap on the behind for his sarcasm.

"Just kiss me you fool!"

Smiling broadly he leant down capturing her lips gently whispering against them. "As you command Milady."

- - -

"Oh but are you sure?" Aoife's timid voice muttered. "I know you are so clever my darling but this is just too awful to be true."

"Take a look at the brat yourself and tell me who do you see in him if you need further proof?" Lorcan snapped causing his wife to withdraw into herself taking a quick peek into the cradle before looking away in horror.

"So it is true…" Ardal muttered to himself. "I know see why the lord brought us here…Poor Flora to live with such a burden."

Smiling to himself Lorcan ushered them quickly out of the nursery before the fool of a nanny returned and demanded to know what in the hell they were doing. "So now you finally understand?"

"Yes Sir…" Ardal replied sadly, it had all been a lie, a façade of contented marital bliss put on for her family.

"Then you agree something has to be done?" Lorcan added not really giving a damn if Ardal approved of his plan or not but to have the boy cooperate of his own free will would makes things that much easier and be more convincing.

"I agree."

"Then you know what to do…"

- - -

Giggling Flora lent back in the trap unwittingly jostling the sleeping Ellie in her arms. "Ardal where on earth are you taking me?"

"I told you it is a secret!" He brother retorted smiling across at his blindfolded sister.

"Well as long as it isn't far…If I am not back by nightfall I promise Walter will have you head and any other extremities decorating the walls of his office and believe me I wish I was joking!"

Flora retorted jovially, unable to contain her happiness since her brother had surprised her after lunch and insisted that she and his new niece join him on his little expedition. Of course what she wasn't expecting was that it had to be a secret escape from Taplows with no one the wiser nor that the moment they were in the trap her brother would insist on playing this childish game with the blindfold. But what ever their destination she had to admit it was wonderful just to be able to escape and spend some time alone with her little brother just as they had when he was a mere scrap of a boy.

"Are we there yet?" She added in a deliberately childish tone.

"Not quite…What is the matter Flora don't you trust me or something?" Ardal retorted a faked hurt tone to his voice that simply caused her to laugh louder.

"Of course I trust you."

"I hope you do…I really hope you do." Ardal replied, his playful tone gone and in its place something un-placeable.

"Well of course I trust you, you're my brother I'd trust you with my life itself which considering your driving isn't far from the truth." Flora added as the trap continued to bounce around wildly. "I've never met anyone who drives as badly as you…Are you aiming for every pothole in the road?"

"No…I am glad you trust me Flora, and you have every reason to I would only ever act in your best interest, I would only ever do anything I could to protect you."

Suddenly worried by his serious tone Flora reached up for the blindfold turning to face her brother who had stopped the trap. "Ardal where are we…What is going on?" She asked as her eyes wildly scanned the thick woodland around them. "I thought we were going into town…"

"Trust me Flora." Ardal insisted getting down from the trap and reaching out his hand for his sister. "There is nothing that can harm you here."

Suspicious but unwilling to make herself out a liar when only a minute before she had declared her implicit trust in him Flora took his outstretched hand and stepped down from the trap Ellie cradled protectively to her chest as he led her from the trap and into the forest.

- - -

"Hello? Is there anybody there?"

No answer, just the peaceful twittering of winter birds and the cold breeze rippling the collar of his greatcoat. He wasn't really surprised, turning up unannounced quite like that, but his unexpected posting overseas had given call for him to leave Scotland and make his way to Portsmouth. He had left as early as possible, but it meant his long detour to Taplows on the journey down had happened suddenly and without warning of letter or even telegram. He just hoped to find her in good spirits, and her son equally well – he felt he owed it to his good friend Hugo's memory to be courteous; a woman left on her own like that, the father of her baby tragically killed by the perils of a winter pond dip while giving his life for another, it would be no wonder if she felt vulnerable.

There was, of course, the main reason for his visit. She was a magnificent beauty, like nobody he had ever come across during his postings around the world, her fiery tresses and bright eyes capturing his heart and soul. If he was to be sent on a long voyage, to face peril and possibly even death, he had to have an answer. She had been given long enough to decide, and now it was time.

Taking a deep breath, his lungs filling with the fresh country air, Colonel Laurence McCartney called out again as he leapt from his dark stallion. The house seemed deserted and not a servant in sight, so with a frown he removed his top hat and smoothened down his brown locks and whispered to his horse to stay put while he had a wander round. The horse neighed and stamped its hooves as if to acknowledge the instruction then Laurie took his first few tentative steps around the building in search of signs of life.

He immediately found Taplows an intriguing place, nestled amongst the hills, almost as if it wanted to hide away from the outside world and keep its secrets locked away. A smile inched across his rugged and windswept face; this place had secrets alright. He could almost feel them. Strangely enough, however, he didn't feel uneasy. He could certainly see why Rebecca would treat it as her second home. It was delightful. As he entered the courtyard he could hear the horses in their stables and around the corner quiet giggling and light female panting followed by a low, masculine grunt. His eyebrows flew up and he drew to a halt on the cobbles, staying silent, in time to see a slightly plump maid dashing out from behind the corner as she adjusted her skirts, her cheeks flushed and a broad smile across her face. She failed to notice the stranger watching her from the other end of the yard as she hurried through a door and into what Laurie could only assume were the servants quarters. He chuckled quietly to himself, wondering who was about to follow her out, and as if on queue a young, tall fellow with a crop of blond hair and a slim, fairly handsome face stepped out of the shadows.

"Excuse me." The newly arrived aristocrat called out tentatively, his breath steaming before his eyes. "I was wondering, could you possibly help me?"

Frank spun round on his heel, suddenly panicking he had been spotted doing something he shouldn't with a maid who was ugly as sin but all she had had to do was flash him a bit of leg to get him interested. He had used his imagination and suddenly she had become Francesca, who for all their differences – and similarities – was still the best he had ever had.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." Frank said uneasily, clearing his throat as he carefully examined the well-presented and obviously wealthy stranger in his midst. "I didn't see you there. Was Mr Jarvis not there to greet you?"

Laurie shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Mr Jarvis? I'm afraid I am here rather unannounced, it is my fault. My name is Colonel Laurence McCartney, I am here on a visit to Lady Rebecca MacKenzie, I am a friend from Scotland."

"Frank Keneally at your service, Colonel – valet to Lord Julian Dalrimple-Sykes." Frank said, introducing himself in the most polite way he could muster. More visitors to Taplows was certainly something he could do without; all it meant was another aristocrat to keep his piss-head of a master away from, making his own life rather more difficult.

"Indeed, of course, he's now part of this family isn't he? I have come across his father. Admiral Ronald Dalrimple-Sykes was by all accounts an extremely competent seaman." Laurie suddenly stopped himself from saying more. His fondness for banter with servants had landed him in trouble in his youth with his own father and he had tried to heed his words ever since, but very much like his old friend Montgomery Hamilton-Hussey he often enjoyed their company far more than the boring old farts of his own class. He certainly remembered Lord Julian – the Navy drop-out who had a penchant for too much liquor - from a Royal military dinner years before, and Laurie couldn't help but wonder if he had changed. He very much doubted it.

Laurie cleared his throat. "I will not be requiring accommodation as I am staying at an inn in Tappleton, but my horse will need tending."

"You heard the Colonel, Mr Keneally!" A gruff, thick Glaswegian voice called out from by the door, much to Laurie's surprise. "The gentleman's horse, if you please!"

Frank opened his mouth to protest; it wasn't his job, looking after a horse not belonging to Lord Julian – in fact horses weren't his job at all – but the look of anger and contempt on the under-butler's face warned him to stay quiet and get on with the instruction. With a curl of the lip, Frank stalked away, knowing full well he had far more interesting things to do with his time than deal with the mule of what was quite obviously one of Lady Rebecca's past shags. The only amusing thought was, what would that Scotch git Adams make of it all? How the amusement never ended in the Sturges-Bourne household.

Little did Laurence McCartney realise it, but as he turned and nodded a greeting at the gruff Scotsman, who was undoubtedly a senior servant, he had come face-to-face with his most unlikely love rival for the first time. Adams, on the other hand, had more than a hint of suspicion already playing in his troubled mind. It had been the look Lady Francesca had cast him the evening before as he served her sherry; an almost pitying stare which was mocking more than it was sympathetic. If she had muttered to him, as he bent down over the table with the decanter, that Rebecca would inevitably find another more suitable, handsome fellow, then he wouldn't have been surprised. He didn't need a hussy like Rebecca's younger sister to tell him what he already knew. Maybe, this Laurence McCartney hoped one day to be like a father to baby Hugo. And maybe Andrew Adams would want to rip his throat out with his bare hands.

"I do apologise, sir, that there was nobody there to greet you on your arrival. I am Andrew Adams, the under-butler here and I will fetch the butler Mr Jarvis presently." Adams put on his most professional of voices and the new arrival visibly relaxed at meeting someone senior whom, he hoped, hadn't just been having relations too. Laurie liked to think of himself as a fairly open-minded sort of chap, but he didn't particularly wish the sight of a post-coital dash back to work to be his lasting memory of the place. Still, the place was already privately amusing him and he was intrigued to find out more about its inhabitants. The name Adams rang a vague bell – he was sure Rebecca must have mentioned him before, and had quite possibly worked at Highlands at some point. He was about to ask, considering himself a rather inquisitive fellow, when a familiar face jogged towards him, the man clad in long-johns and untucked shirt and cold sweat matted in his hair. If a certain housekeeper hadn't been so preoccupied running the house and had seen him in his current state, she might well have dragged him to somewhere more private to assess his wellbeing after such physical exertion and provide medical attention if required.

"Laurie, my good man! What the devil are you doing here?" Monty beamed, placing a sweaty palm in Laurie's a shaking it firmly.

Good question, Adams thought as he eyed the Colonel suspiciously.

Laurie chuckled as Monty panted, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "I am afraid the great and the good are sending me to foreign parts, for my sins, so thought I would be chivalrous and call on darling Becca. You're still keeping fit, I see."

"Always one for a good workout, you know me, although the butler here sometimes gives me a run for my money! A sprint up to that statue over there and back does me the world of good, you will have to join me if you are staying." Monty replied jovially as the two men trotted towards the steps up to the house, the under-butler leading the way.

"Gosh, this place is a hive of activity, isn't it?" Laurie grinned, almost boyishly. Monty could see what might attract Rebecca to him as they shared the same sense of mischievous humour, but as he caught Adams' eye he saw the hate and concern already beginning to burn up inside the under butler.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Monty muttered to his friend.

"So how is your darling wife? Same as usual?"

"Oh, you know how Francesca can become, especially not long after giving birth, but every time I think she is going to find some good humour, perhaps under her pillow at night, she remains in such a foul temperament I simply cannot talk to her." Monty rolled his eyes as they walked through the main hallway, Adams taking the Colonel's greatcoat and top hat, desperate to catch a word or two about Rebecca and what the hell this new man in her life was doing turning up out of the blue. He hardly believed such an obviously distinguished gentleman would have precious time to spare taking such a diversion to Somerset if he were journeying to be posted abroad, unless he had a very good reason. Rebecca was always good enough reason to journey half way around the world for, in Adams' opinion, let alone diverting on a journey from Scotland to Portsmouth, but then he was the one in love with her and she was the mother of his son. Colonel Laurence McCartney had no such reason to come out of his way, to the wintry countryside of Somerset and the under-butler had never felt more deeply suspicious. He concluded, as he stalked off to find the butler and inform him of this untimely arrival, that the Colonel must be on a mission – a mission to steal the heart of his beloved Rebecca. Adams didn't care if Laurie McCartney was the good Lord himself, he wasn't about to allow that to happen, he had been waiting long enough for the day he had dreamt about for years now. He wouldn't confront Rebecca just yet, but would watch from the sidelines, observe them together and decide what to do next.

- - - -

Grace May hummed gently to herself as she spread the flour roughly across her work surface before throwing down her lump of dough and kneading it as forcefully as her good mood would allow her to. For once in what seemed like such a long time things were actually going well for her. Frank was being such a darling, completely honest with her and caring attentively to her and the baby. They were planning to leave in about a month, Frank had written to his parents last night with Grace's help and was waiting for his charge to pass out drunk before he could sneak off to send it.

She had to admit though she was really quite nervous…what would his family be like and how would they react to her being the unwed woman he'd got knocked up and decided to bring home. They'd decided however not to tell his family that she was pregnant just yet…probably not until they were married, which Frank was trying to organise, all the legal details were too complicated for her. She just had to turn up looking stunning, although Frank had insisted she wouldn't have any trouble with that.

She smiled dreamily at the thought of his sweetness. She sometimes wished she'd just left with him those years ago instead of wasting all this time, it would have been the proper thing to do and she wouldn't have spent the last 2 or so years of her life caring for that good for nothing murderous scum.

She paused in her thoughts 'murderous scum'?…she knew he wasn't really that, but it was better this way, she decided, trailing her flour covered hand over her abdomen. There were only a small number of people in this world, apart from Emily and herself, that knew George was innocent and she couldn't wait around for him while the rest of the world discovered this…if they ever did that was. What if he was never cleared? He was a man who had been accused of murder and then run away, things certainly didn't look too good for him.

No! She told herself sharply, stop thinking about him! She forced her thoughts of George to the back of her mind, telling herself repeatedly that things were much better off this way. With Frank she had security and he loved her, cared about her. George didn't care enough to stop himself getting locked up in the first place and now he'd come back asking her to spend her life with him, in such risky circumstances. She couldn't do that to her baby, or Frank.

"Mrs Watson will have a fit if she sees you slacking," Grace heard a familiar voice whisper as someone peered round the door. "Is she around?"

Grace turned to face her husband to be and shook her head, "just been called upstairs," she told him, wiping her floury hands on her apron and trying to dust down the white hand print across the front of her dress.

"Being notified of our new guest probably."

"Lovely," she replied sarcastically "not one of Lady Caroline's friends is it? Or please don't tell me lovely Catherine has 'popped in' again. The witch is driving me crazy, came down for a little chat with 'the help' when she was last here, rubbing it in the smug tart." Grace moaned, recollecting the encounter with Mrs Postlebury on her last visit and how she had delighted in telling Grace that she shouldn't find being around her uncomfortable now that they were from different class.

"Oh no this person I feel is going to be far more interesting," Frank chuckled, thinking back to the Colonel's mention of being a 'friend' of Lady Rebecca's and the angry look on Adams's face when he'd heard this. "Colonel Laurence McCartney."

"Really? A friend of Lord Hamilton-Hussey by any chance?"

"Oh no, no," he continued to chuckle, "far more interesting still. A friend of Lady Rebecca's…a very good friend was the impression I got."

"You're pulling my leg!" Grace giggled, before Frank shook his head.

"I swear down on our little baby's life that this is no hoax."

Grace let out a low whistle, "Mr Adams isn't going to be too fond of this guy then I take it…it's funny, Lizzie never mentioned it. But then again she is very devoted to Lady Rebecca, I can understand why she didn't want this one to get out."

"Well I'm telling you Andrew Adams didn't look too happy a moment ago when he just arrived I can tell you that," his happy smile fading into angry gritted teeth, as he recalled Adams sending him to tend to the Colonel's horse. Then again, maybe he should be quite thankful that he stunk of horse, at least he didn't reek of…what was her name again? Anyway it didn't really matter, 'that tart' would have to do.

It didn't mean anything, it never did. She was just there and offering, that was all he needed. With Grace it was different, he really did care about her and since learning about her pregnancy he'd decided that she was out of bounds except for a cuddle before bed, and she seemed to have warmed to the idea. However there were certain things that you couldn't just give up like that, even for your pregnant girlfriend.

"I missed you this morning before breakfast," she cooed, running a finger beneath his chin, winking briefly.

"Well Lord Drink-a-lot started even earlier than usual this morning, didn't even start his breakfast before he was flat on his back."

"Oh you poor dear," Grace sympathised, stroking his arm soothingly. "I hope he's not being too much hassle for you."

"Well a little, it's hard work," he sighed, searching for compliments, "but on the bright side I managed to go into town to post the letter to my family."

"Well that is good news," Grace smiled nervously, "I so do hope they will be willing to accept me into their family. When should we expect a reply?"

"Anytime soon my dear," he comforted, wrapping an arm around her, while his free hand clasped around the letter still safe in his pocket.

------

"Keneally is not a one woman bloke. Everyone knows that…except Grace it seems."

"Well I've tried to tell her, but-" Emily began, however she was cut across by the angry George.

"That is not good enough! You have to tell her again and again, until it's embossed on that befuddled brain of hers!"

Emily stepped back an inch as he jumped to his feet, stamping forcefully on the ground and spraying his partially chewed bread all over her as he spoke.

"There are only so many times you tell someone that her boyfriend is fooling around behind her their if you want to keep that person's trust and friendship." Emily sighed deeply, rubbing her head in exhaustion.

George looked up at her and suddenly felt a great deal of sympathy for the aging woman before him. He'd never seen her looking so pale and almost drained. He'd been so wrapped up in his own insignificant life, that he had completely forgotten that he wasn't the only one she was tending to at the moment. She'd recently become a grandmother and by the looks of things, it was running her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout…I sometimes forget that you have other concerns besides myself and Grace. It's just…the thought of them, her and Frank bloody Keneally together, well, it makes my blood boil."

Emily nodded understandingly, wishing to god that she couldn't back up what he was saying with her own experiences. "I'll try again if you wish though I'm not sure what good it will do. She is so set on the idea of them leaving in the next month. And I've even seen Frank with her and he seems thrilled about the baby and as far as I can tell I have no reason to doubt his fidelity other than your word and my own judgement on his past."

"Thank you…"

"But I'm not promising anything." Emily cut across sharply. "It's my little Eleanor's christening tomorrow and I'm rushed of my feet. Trust Flora to disappear with her brother when we have so much to plan…anyway! That is neither here nor there. I'll do my best!"

"Just as long as you try. That is all I ask…except…could you possibly mention her giving me a visit sometime in the near future. I know she doesn't want to, doesn't want her 'darling Frankie' to find out, but if you could just suggest it. Please." He pleaded with her now, before settling himself back on the floor.

"I will," he grinned at this for the first time since the beginning of her visit.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he winked at her, before she left ready to find out where the hell that daughter-in-law of hers had got to.

- - -

"Ardal I am not taking another step until you tell me what is going on!" Flora snapped her patience having worn through when after ten minutes of stumbling over twisted old roots and kicking up mouldering leaves her beloved brother still hadn't seen fit to fill her in.

"Just a little further." Ardal coaxed fixing his sister with his most innocent smile. "If your arms are getting tired I can take Eleanor?"

"No." Flora retorted more sharply than she had intended, but it was instinctive she wasn't going to hand over her precious darling even to her own brother not when he was acting so very out of character. "No you are going to tell me now or I am just going to turn around and head back."

Shaking his head sadly Ardal turned and headed along the path deliberately calling his sisters bluff, a slight smile pulling at his aristocratic features when scarcely sixty seconds later Flora could be heard scurrying after him. A minute later and they arrived in a small clearing surrounded by ancient oaks, long grasses and wild roses had made it their home but it was still possible to make out the tops of gravestones peeking mysteriously through the undergrowth, a long low crumbling stone wall encircling them broken only by what must have once been an impressive set of gates of which now only the posts remained encircled by some adventurous Clematis.

"What was this place?" Flora asked in wonder the wild beauty captivating her imagination as she followed Ardal through the old archway and into to the ruins.

"It was an old settlement before the reformation…a group of Jesuits lived here, the local's called it God's Elbow for some reason; don't ask me why that was lost over the centuries…" Ardal muttered. "I have developed quite a passion for old chapels and monasteries…Most were raided for stone over the centuries so to find them like this is so rare, the place was abandoned when the Jesuits fled fearing persecution but the locals stayed away, some nonsense about a curse handed down it would afflict thieves and non believers alike if they removed the stones or dared disturb the remains of the buried monks…It was so unusual to find somewhere where locals actually believed that and after a few hundred years the place was forgotten about. By then Charles I had had the land turned into one of his hunting forests and had oaks and beeches planted before filling the land with deer and what with the penalties for poaching no one dared venture too far into the forest so it wasn't unusual for this place to be overlooked."

"Then how did you find it?" Flora asked unable to contain the growing feeling of uneasiness that was growing she just couldn't help shake off the feeling of being watched.

"Oh well there was a mention of a religious settlement here in the Doomsday book and then when I was studying with the priest back home he knew of my interest so he let me catalogue the old library and there were copies of correspondence dating back to the mid fifteenth century…Papal bulls and so on and one of them mentioned this place the name just stuck in my memory I suppose and from the records in the Doomsday I was able to ascertain its basic location what rivers it was near, any large hills that had been documented. I suppose it was just fluke that it ended up being within riding distance of Taplows…Now of all times…"

"Now of all times?" Flora repeated nervously. "Ardal what is going on?"

Instead of answering her question her brother meandered along the path till the remains of the old chapel came into sight. "You should at least see the chapel before you go Flora…There was supposed to have been some very fine carving, it will be weather beaten but even so…"

"Ardal!" Flora hissed as she scampered after him, the feeling of being watched from the shadows now growing. "Ardal I want to go home right now…This place is making me nervous and it is getting late."

"It's not late."

"But it is time for Ellie's nap and she will sleep better in her crib than being jostled about on a trap." Flora countered. "I am asking you to take me home now!"

"But why would you want to do that my dear you'd miss the party?" Another deeper and decidedly unpleasant voice echoed out of the shadows as Lorcan Gilroy stepped out of the abandoned chapel and faced his step daughter. "And you and your delightful daughter are the guests of honour!"

- - - -

"So then he said…"

The sound of tittering gossiping females assaulted his ears as he approached Mrs Watson's office where the housekeeper was holding court with the ladies maids under the official guise of a staff meeting but that didn't\ fool the butler who recognised a male bashing bonding session when he saw one. Reluctant as he was interrupt such an occasion when the ladies' acid tongues could just as easily turn on him as on the other poor fellow they were maligning , Jarvis decided to risk it in exchange for the information he sought. Drawing himself up to his full height he tapped politely on the door waiting for a muffled enter before pushing it open, his suspicions immediately confirmed when sitting around the table sipping tea and munching away on Felix's excellent lemon cake were Molly Watson, Mrs Diggins, Bridgette and a few other visiting ladies maids of lower status.

"Ladies…" Mr Jarvis began nervously, as usual his eyes studiously avoiding noticing the fact they were clearly not working and were more to the point indulging themselves at his lordships expense, his gaze going straight to his housekeeper who fixed on him with a wry smile as if noting his discomfort. "I was looking for my wife…"

"Oh I haven't seen her at all since lunch Mr Jarvis." Molly replied, before turning to confer with her colleagues but the butler did not follow her gaze after all the last thing he needed was for those rumours about Bridgette to start circling again as it appeared there were enough people gossiping about his private life as it was.

"No…I saw her with her brother..." Mrs Diggins cut in her expression distant and thoughtful. "We have such a good view of the parkland from her ladyship's room and the trap must have left shortly after one as I remember I spotted it whilst helping her ladyship with her lunch."

Scowling for a moment before covering his annoyance with a dashing smile the butler muttered his thanks before withdrawing. What on earth was Flora doing gallivanting off with her brother the day before her daughter's christening when there was still so much that needed organising? The deliveries for the special buffet lunch that Felix had generously offered to prepare were arriving and it wasn't like he had any idea where they should be stored or just how many guests would be coming and the chef was starting to drive him insane with questions like how many of this or that needed to be made. Then on top of that his bloody under-butler had gone AWOL again, he was supposed to be supervising the footman polishing the silver and sorting out arrangements for the upcoming cup dinner not brooding around hiding in shadows somewhere on the estate!

Rubbing his aching forehead he consoled himself with the fact that at least his odious new relatives seemed to have had sense enough to get out from under foot whilst the house was in upheaval. Although he couldn't help but find that a little suspicious, surely a man such as Lorcan Gilroy a born meddler and mischief maker would have enjoyed watching his new son-in-law flap around all flummoxed making the usual vile digs just for the malevolent fun of getting a reaction. Shaking his head in order to dispel such pointless wonderings the butler in him vented by snapping at any servant who appeared in his sight and did not appear to be doing anything of use that would teach them all, how dare they swap malicious gossip behind his back?

So far he had managed to keep it from reaching Flora's delicate ears as she had enough to deal with at the moment without that old nasty, albeit not totally unsubstantiated, rumour resurfacing and ruining everything. God knows where these lower servants got such ideas, one temporary slip and now not only was he the Lothareo of the upper servants but he had illegitimate brats apparently scattered all over the countryside and one not even as far away as that. Such complete nonsense as if they needed to look at him for such a thing when they all had a perfectly good candidate in that slimy toad Frank Keneally! That was the trouble with rumour mongering people didn't want to believe what was right under their noses they preferred to believe the absurd, the ridiculous. So not only was the newborn lying upstairs really his son but apparently since his return from India had had managed to put several of the sculleries and laundry maids in the same condition because of course it couldn't have been any of his lusty footmen or that smug odious valet now could it!

And talking about Keneally just where had that little weasel had been hiding, true he had been on his best behaviour now for months not so much as looking at the butler in a funny way and although Jarvis was certain some of it was due to the influence of Miss May it still niggled at him. Could Frank change so completely for a woman, even one he claims to love so completely, or is that evil sadistic streak simply lurking underneath that smiling façade striking out in secret at his nemeses? Running his fingers through his hair the butler decided to put all thoughts about Frank Keneally out of his mind for the moment, first he had to find his mother and have her sort out this christening mess that Flora had dumped on him to go gallivanting off with her brother and so valets and under-butlers would have to wait till he had the time to deal with them.

- - -

"And you and your delightful daughter are the guests of honour!"

Shaking her head in disbelief Flora instinctively stepped backwards as if putting a few more feet in between her and Lorcan would somehow dispel the hold he had over their entire family. "I wouldn't want to be a guest at any party of yours." She blustered when she had regained her voice.

"Oh but you simply have to stay Flora we have gone through so much trouble to organise everything." Lorcan bit back evilly.

"I don't care."

"Oh but I do and so I am afraid I cannot possibly allow it."

"I am a married woman not some small bit of a child anymore I refuse to be intimidated by you…If I want to leave then that is what I will do." Flora snapped, her temper flaring as she gripped her daughter closely to her chest her eyes flickering to her brother who was standing silently and watching the exchange with a resolved expression on his face. "Ardal I want you to take me home now."

"Ardal go and join our guests in the chapel your sister and I need to have a little chat." Lorcan cut in, his eyes flickering to his step-son who reluctantly obeyed his instructions leaving his stunned sister behind without even a backwards glance.

"I have nothing to say and there is nothing that I want hear from you apart from that you're leaving and will never darken my doorstep again!" Flora countered bravely standing her ground as Lorcan limped towards her leaning heavily on his stick.

"That is your choice of course…But if you do not listen to what I have to say then I have no doubt your husband will find what I have to tell him most enlightening!"

"I doubt Walter would find anything you had to say interesting."

Smiling smugly Lorcan lent against the crumbling wall fixing Flora with a knowing look that made her tremble. "Oh so you told him about your family then…All of your family even those who you have tried to forget! I am sure he must be looking forward to the prospect with relish, an unstable wife who will one day inflict violence on all those around her even her own little darling daughter."

"That is a lie!" Flora hissed. "A lie you made up."

"A truth that your mother, brother and sister accept and after all they were there…You on the other hand were off gallivanting with some Frenchman instead of supporting your family when they needed it."

"I was working, and he was my fiancé not just some man!" Flora retorted angrily. "And I supported them long before you came onto the scene, I sent them all my wages to help keep the farm."

"Well whatever he was, you still didn't come home when your mother asked now did you and why? Because you didn't want to introduce that darling man of yours to your father didn't want to face the shame of a family cursed by madness. What were you afraid that once he found out he would turn and leave you?"

"No." Flora muttered.

"Oh so that isn't the reason that you haven't told you husband then." Lorcan teased evilly.

"Walter would never leave me regardless of whatever happened!" Flora retorted but her voice wavered slightly as her resolve showed signs of weakening.

"Well then it won't matter if he finds out, for warned is for armed after all." Lorcan countered getting to his feet and offering her his arm. "I am sure he will adapt well, after all from what I have heard he has already dealt with one mad wife so a second will hardly be a burden! We'll go tell him now than shall we. Tell him all about your grandmother who spent her last few years unaware of anyone around her and lashing out at anyone who came near. Then your father…Tell me what did you tell your darling Walter about his death?"

"There was nothing to tell!"

"Oh you don't think it is an interesting story? A man slowly driven mad, isolating his family from the entire village becoming increasingly paranoid about those around him. The butcher and fishmonger conspiring to kill him wasn't it…Oh and yes the fit he had in the church when he started swearing and cursing the almighty. Then the icing on the cake, becoming convinced his own son was the devil incarnate and lashing out at him taking a shotgun to him and only just missing so your brother had to go lodge with his aunt instead of being at home…"

"Stop!" Flora screeched. "It wasn't like that…My father was a good man, he was just ill it wasn't his fault."

"Oh so it wasn't his fault he killed his own son then?" Lorcan asked innocently hiding a malevolent smile in the growing dim light.

"He didn't it was an accident!"

"An accident?" Lorcan scoffed. "He pushed the boy under the plough and then when he realised what he had done he took the cowards way out and blew a nasty whole in his own head with a shotgun."

"Liar." Flora replied but the fight had gone out of her voice as the tears filled her eyes. "My father was the best of men…You're the damn devil here, you've bullied my mother until she is a mere shadow of the woman I knew…Ardal, god knows what you have done to him but he is so cowed and afraid all the time…I will not let you turn me into that."

Snorting in amusement Lorcan shook his head.

"What?"

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" Lorcan retorted. "I am here to help, just as I was the one to bring your family back from the brink. Your mother was an emotional wreck until I started courting her; a social pariah and I gave her back her position and her self-respect! Your sister is happily married thanks to me and the efforts and money I put aside for her dowry and your brother has been raised as my son and heir so do not stand there Mrs Corey and presume to judge my impact on your family in those prejudiced and emotional terms."

"Then you won't tell Walter?" Flora mumbled softly lifting her tearstained face to gaze at Lorcan in wonder.

"I won't tell Walter…That is of course providing you do a little tiny favour for me." Lorcan replied sweetly his face a picture of innocence as he gazed down on his step-daughter.

Wary Flora wiped at her tears. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Lorcan scoffed as if Flora had somehow insulted him. "I want what every loving father and grandfather wants, to see his children happy and healthy and worshipping the good lord the way it was intended and not facing eternal damnation in the fiery pits of hell because of their sinful behaviour…" Lorcan added his kindly tone vanishing, his eyes narrowing in disgust he continued. "Oh yes I know all about it Flora. The adultery…bellying down with a married man and then carrying his illegitimate brat whilst his poor departed wife was barely food for the worms…Then if that was not shameful enough there were other men…That foreign devil and a boy, old enough to be your own child, oh yes I have heard of your whoring! As for how long such behaviour has carried on I am unsure but I doubt your mother would be happy to discover where the money that you sent so graciously to support her came from."

"So Walter and I made a few mistakes…We're married now and we have a family…I was never a whore!"

"Yes you have made the first step away from your sinful behaviour and for that I applaud you but until you face god and make a full account of your sins and pledge your life into his service then I fear for the consequences!" Lorcan cut in reaching out to grasp Flora's shoulder tightly. "Have you not realised you are being punished Flora?"

"What?" Flora gasped in horror.

"For you sins, God has been punishing you…You lost your first child because of it…Didn't you always realise that, deep down, that God took that child as payment for your behaviour that you were not fit to be its mother." Lorcan insisted staring into Flora's eyes and she could not tear hers away, unable to stop the memories from flooding back; the nights where she raged against the almighty for taking her baby when so many unwanted ones were born perfect and healthy everyday, crying herself to sleep as she let the depression set in deep.

"No." But it came out as a weak whisper of protest.

"Yes…If you had only turned from you path and repented then it might have been saved but you did not and so it was taken. However now you have a child God has chosen to bless you for turning away from wantonness and adultery but you must not turn back…For he will wreak his vengeance not on you but on those around you. Can you not see the vultures closing in? Your marriage stands but on a knife edge stray but a little and it will fail, only through communion with the lord can you find the strength to turn your husband from the temptations of others, to keep him loving and faithful to you alone."

"Walter loves me…He gave me his word…"

"And you believe him?" Lorcan scoffed in incredulity. "A man who has a proven record of licentious behaviour…Pursuing you whilst he was lawfully married, and then the others…Oh yes I am aware of those Flora you need not try to defend your husband to me, I have taken the measure of the man and found him wanting. But if you will not do it for yourself or your marriage then do it for your daughter."

"What has Ellie to do with any of this, she is only a babe." Flora spluttered.

"Why she is the future…Our hope…The whole reason for us being here this afternoon, to welcome her into our church and the true faith." Lorcan replied smugly. "Did you assume that we would stand idly by whilst you made her into a heathen? Or did you misunderstand, that little favour you will be doing me, is bringing your daughter up in our faith starting today when she is baptized."

"No."

"My dear I do not think you understand what is at stake here…Your immortal soul and that of your daughters." Lorcan retorted his grip on Flora now becoming painfully tight.

"I don't care…I won't go behind Walter's back."

Chuckling to himself Lorcan shook his head in amusement before replying. "What makes you think you have any choice…I have tried my best to persuade you but you are as stubborn as your father, well you want a reason other than that I have given, you comply to this little request or I will march right back to your husband and tell him all about your families condition, this inherited dementia, and how his loving wife failed to mention it to him."

"He wouldn't care…He loves me." Flora muttered softly.

"Yes he loves you…But will he ever be able to forgive you?" Lorcan added slyly.

"Forgive me?"

"For passing such a burden on to his precious little girl, you've condemned her to the same fate. Such is a mother's love!" He added sneering sarcastically. "To pass such a sentence on to another, that in her prime she will become delusional and violent, needing to be confined for her own safety and that of others…Tell me Flora don't you sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, panicking that you're starting to loose control of your own mind. From what I've heard your behaviour over the last year has been far from normal, erratic and emotional don't tell me dearest Walter hasn't noticed?"

"You Bastard!" Flora growled pulling out of his iron grip and shoving the old man backwards till he landed heavily on the ground yelping in pain as his rheumatic leg bent painfully underneath him. For a moment the old man lay stunned on the grass then breathing heavily Lorcan dragged himself back to his feet leaning on his cane for support.

"You will obey me girl or by heaven I will bring the full force of the lord's wrath upon you! I hold all of your dirty little secrets in my hand; I can reveal them and destroy you or bury them forever and give you a fresh start. Isn't that what you really want anyway, to start afresh? To put you past mistakes behind you?" Lorcan paused watching the indecision on Flora's face, it would be so easy to just give in. "Do this small thing for me, your beloved need never know, after all it is not like he will notice or question you going into town or your upbringing of his daughter. It can be your little secret, just yours and Ellie's a special bond between you, step on this path and I promise you all your troubles will be at an end for the Lord does not forsake his true children."

"Walter…Walter wouldn't need to know?" Flora asked softly, inwardly cringing at the very thought of keeping something from her husband when only months before they had sworn no more secrets.

"No he would not." Lorcan replied soothingly reaching out to pat her hand gently.

"But how could we go to mass? He would notice we go to church together every Sunday…"

Smiling reassuringly Lorcan added. "You wouldn't need to go to mass…With those so called Catholics, they have the truth in front of them but they do not see just as the heathens do not…No you and Ellie will be joining the true faith, our church…I can lend you books for instruction so as to guide her properly, and we have brothers and sisters in England just as back home who have seen the light as we have, many have come here this afternoon to welcome you into our fold. They will help you in my absence, for although we are small in number we are mighty in spirit, they can arrange for a preacher to visit on occasion, I am sure a clever girl such as yourself can think up a reason to cover such visits." He added offering Flora his arm as though their heated words had never been exchanged and her change of heart had been entirely her own decision.

For a moment Flora paused, gazing down at the sleeping child in her arms, it didn't sound so onerous a task to ensure their family's happiness as long as her daughter grew up loved and on the right path did it matter whether she was labelled protestant, catholic or something else? It would be for the best and it wasn't so very big a secret to keep from her husband now was it? Reluctantly Flora accepted Lorcan's arm and allowed him to escort her inside, ignoring the feeling that settled in her stomach like lead a distinctive portend of doom if there ever was one.

- - -

"Less spice!" Felix fumed to himself as he stormed out of the Earl's study and along the corridor, making his way back towards the servants' quarters. "Dinner has already been prepared and he tells me now; less spice! What does he think he knows about cooking? To be telling me, me – Felix Kraus, who knows more about cooking than he will could even dream of. Does he think he knows more than me eh?" he demanded to a passing maid, grasping her by the elbow so she stopped in her tracks, starting in fright at the chef's alarming manner before hastily muttering 'Of course not Mr Kraus' and then scurrying away as quickly as possible.

"Less spice, hmph." Felix muttered to himself again as he reached the stairs and began to storm down them, scattering more maids as he went. "I'll show him less spice, let him taste the blandest of the bland and see how he likes…." He suddenly trailed off as he passed a window that looked over onto the back gardens of the house. Nights were closing in earlier and earlier as winter drew in but it wasn't quite dark yet at this time. Dusk had fallen but it was still light enough to make out the figure of someone down by the ornamental pond. Stepping closer to the window, Felix tried to make out who it was but the reflection from the nearby lamp was blocking his view. Swearing under in his breath in German, the chef moved the vase of flowers from the window sill so he could block out the light with his hand and so make out the identity of the person in the garden. Squinting through the glass he suddenly realised that the tall figure pacing so relentlessly up and down was none other than Ardal Ryan.

Drawing back from the window slightly on that realisation, he didn't carry on down the stairs but instead stayed at the windowsill and pressed his hand once more against the glass to block out the light, watching in curiosity as Ardal showed no sign of slowing down his restless pacing or of returning to the house. Now he was turning out to be even more of an intriguing puzzle than the chef had originally thought. He hadn't seen him since early that morning after Walter had insisted on that ridiculous swim in the lake and then afterwards when they'd got out and he'd caught Ardal staring at him like…..

No! It was ridiculous to even think such a thing and Flora's brother of all people. But he had been thinking about it all day and it seemed that Ardal had been avoiding him ever since, not coming to breakfast and then bolting down his lunch so fast before making his excuses and leaving with barely a glance at anyone or anything except his plate.

He couldn't have imagined it, that look was so transparent; it said lust, pure and simple. And the boy, well, young man, had been staring at him. Him, Felix Kraus, and not, he was pretty sure, someone else as there had only been the three of them down by the lake that morning. Mentally he chided himself for the shiver of excitement that ran through him involuntarily at the thought of the young Irishman finding him not just attractive, but wanting him as well. It had been years since anyone had looked at him like that; he had resigned himself to the fact that a job deep in the English countryside would leave him relatively little opportunity for romance, especially as any liaison would have to be kept on the quiet side and he had no desire to be on the wrong end of the Taplows rumour mill.

Nothing was going to happen though, he told himself sternly, so it is pointless to keep dwelling on it. Even if, and that was a very big if, he hadn't mistaken that look this morning, then there was still no way anything could happen. Yes Ardal was a very attractive young man but he was also Flora's brother and while Flora had been nothing but understanding since she found out about his…..preferences, the chef was sure her attitude would be slightly different if it was her little brother that was involved. And as for Walter, well he didn't even want to think what Walter's reaction would be if he found out the chef had been thinking such things about his brother-in-law. Everything was finally sorted now between the two of them, they were back to being as good friends as they were before Walter found out and he had no desire to jeopardise that again, but even so Felix couldn't help think that the tranquillity was partly due to the fact that the cause of their falling out had never since been brought up.

"Lost something in the gardens Mr Kraus?" A smarmy voice suddenly cut in on the chef's private thoughts, making him start and jerk his head abruptly away from the window to glare at the valet standing behind him.

"That would be none of your business Mr Keneally" snapped the chef "shouldn't you be with Lord Julian at the moment anyway? I'm sure I heard him ringing for you not so long ago."

"Ahhh yes but you see his dear lordship has managed to consume one too many aperitifs before dinner so I was off to find your good self in the hope of getting some food to sober him up slightly before he has to attempt sit at the dining table." Frank drawled back whilst leaning casually against the banister.

"Could you not find one of the kitchen maids to get you something?" Felix demanded, still slightly flustered at being caught by the valet and hoping Frank would just move on before he saw just who he had been spying on. "I am very busy with tonight's dinner now that the Earl has changed his mind at the last minute and I cannot be dealing with these little annoyances."

"As you wish Mr Kraus." Frank replied good-naturedly. "Now just what were you looking at when I came down the stairs?" He added with a slight grin, moving to peer out the window and barging the chef slightly out the way as he did so.

"Do you mind Mr Keneally!" Felix retorted indignantly "I was simply trying to see if it was a cloudy night that is all."

"You were taking rather a long time to determine the weather." Frank commented dryly "Who is that down there….I can't quite make it out" he muttered to himself "Ohhh it's our dear Mrs Corey's brother." He added.

"Is it?" Felix replied, trying to sound disinterested "I couldn't see anyone myself."

"Since he arrived all the women round here have been acting like simpering fools when they come across him." Frank muttered darkly, shooting a glare out the window "They're not interested in a real man."

"Aren't you supposed to be a taken man Mr Keneally?" Felix retorted acidly.

However the valet ignored his comment and instead turned to look at the chef with an intrigued look on his face. "Is that why you were so engrossed when I found you Mr Kraus?" He asked maliciously "Taken a shine to Flora's little brother have we! My my, what would Flora have to say about that?" Frank added with a wicked smile up at the chef, not really interested in whether he was right or not but wanting to provoke a reaction from the chef.

"I think you would do as well to keep such ridiculous and malicious thoughts to yourself Mr Keneally." sniffed Felix disdainfully as he tried to keep the valet from guessing just how accurate his comment had been. What he didn't need was Frank Keneally stirring up more trouble "Now if you go on down to the kitchen and stop blocking the staircase then I can find you something for Lord Julian so you can go and be useful for once." added the chef sarcastically as he ushered the disappointed valet down the stairs and away from the window

- - -

After another excellent, although less spicy than normal, dinner, the Earl and the other gentlemen retired to the drawing room after their port and cigars to join the ladies. As was becoming the norm at Taplows, the Reverend's wife, Mrs Postlebury, had been a guest at dinner although her dear husband hadn't been able to make it, parish duties had apparently kept him away according to that good lady. As it was she was generally able to monopolise the Earl's attention for a good part of the evening without having to be distracted by the presence of her husband on the scene.

"Algie what a wonderful dinner!" Cat gushed as he entered the room "Do come and sit here and tell me about that exciting fishing trip I overheard you talking about at dinner."

"Ahhh my dear Cat, hardly got a chance to talk to you at the table, but the fishing trip will have to wait for a bit. Now tell me honestly; what did you think of the soup?" replied the Earl earnestly as he sat himself down on the couch next to Cat.

"The soup?" Cat asked in slight puzzlement "why it was excellent as always."

"Not too spicy?"

"No not at all, in fact if anything I would have to say it was a little bit the opposite, although delicious of course. Now Algie stop being a tease and tell me why this sudden desire to know about the soup?" she added with a little giggle.

"Not spicy enough you think?" he asked slightly concernedly "should I tell the chef more spice next time then?"

"Well yes you could do." Cat replied airily "Mr Kraus is such a wonderful chef, I am sure he will not object in the least to such suggestions. Just say we will appreciate his efforts all the more for a little extra spice in the soup. He is sure to take it very well if you compliment him like that." she stated with confidence.

"Yes, yes I'll do that tomorrow. Thank you my dear, as ever your advice is most gratefully appreciated and I would not want you to find the soup lacking eh!" beamed the Earl.

"Oh Algie you're so thoughtful as ever!" simpered Cat, laying a hand on the Earl's arm "but really you have such a marvellous chef that the food here is always exquisite. Tell me, just how did you come across such a man?" she asked innocently, hoping to glean a bit of background information on the enigmatic Prussian.

"My chef?" The Earl asked in surprise "hmmm, I'm not sure I quite remember, anyway now what was it you wanted to hear about, my fishing trip the other day I think it…"

"Yes, yes Algie," Cat interjected quickly "of course I do, but really it must have taken some skill on your part to pick such a talented chef as that. Surely you can remember a little bit about it just for me?" she added coaxingly, flashing him a beaming smile as she did so.

"Well if you put it like that I'm sure I can dig up something from the old memory. Let me see, must have been a few years back that I was staying in London, or was it Bath now………hmmm, yes, old friend of mine, Bertie….Bertie oh whatsisname, anyway he recommended him to me, said he was looking for a new job and could recommend him highly so there you go, a good find I think you'll agree eh!" the Earl finished, looking very pleased with himself and leaning over to give Cat's knee a quick squeeze as he was talking.

"You're simply too clever Algie." Cat replied adoringly "Does he not have to go back to Prussia often though, to see his family……or wife perhaps?" she added trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice, after all that could be the reason why Mr Kraus had never been particularly forthcoming to her advances; maybe he had a wife and children back in Prussia. Oh well she thought, even if he did, she was sure she could overcome such an obstacle, after all, out of sight and out of mind!

"No, no, nothing like that to distract him!" The Earl guffawed "Now really, enough talk of the servants, I really must tell you about my fishing excursion with Lord Julian. You see I knew it was a mistake to take him along but I must say the entertainment he provided was definitely worth the extra time…."

However although Cat appeared to listening with the keenest interest imaginable to the Earl and was nodding along enthusiastically in all the right places, her thoughts were actually with what she had just learned. No wife to complicate matters, that made things all a lot nicer she thought with a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was engineer a little alone time with the chef!

------

"Where the hell is it?" Flora hissed under her breath as she practically tore apart Molly's sitting room searching for the bottle of laudanum she knew the housekeeper had hidden somewhere. "Come on come on!"

She knew she was taking a terrible risk, any moment now Molly could come bursting in here and spot her, she would waste no time in telling Walter this time and he would drag it out of her. He would find out not only had she still been taking the laudanum albeit in much smaller doses but he would be able to drag out of her all about that afternoon. Trembling Flora sank down into one of the fireside chairs her head now firmly in her hands as she fought to hold back the tears, just what had possessed her to agree? If Walter ever discovered the truth then their marriage would be over, he had always possessed a seemingly irrational hatred of Catholics ever since they had first met and it had just seemed easier to adopt the Anglican faith of the household rather than make a stand over beliefs she didn't really hold herself. If Walter loathed Catholics then how on earth would he react to discovering his own precious daughter had been baptised into the Jesuit Church and that is was his own loving wife that had betrayed him?

No he could never find out…She had to stay strong, it is only a couple of days get through the fake christening tomorrow and then her family would be leaving for good, after that if she happened to forget about the proper instruction for her daughter then who would know? It wasn't as though Lorcan was going to be hiding just round the corner to catch her out; he would be far away in Ireland so she just had to pretend until then. However she did need something to help her through those two days, to help her keep a smile on her face when inside she felt like screaming if only she could find where Molly kept it.

Then suddenly inspiration struck and kneeling down by the fire she ran her fingers inside the hearth looking for the little hidden depression.

"You're a clever woman Molly Watson but you really are no match for me."

Flora muttered to herself as her fingers closed on a little bottle wrapped up in suede pouch, pulling out the half full bottle of laudanum bringing it quickly to her lips she took a deep gulp coughing most of it out when a stern voice demanded from the doorway.

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing sneaking up on people?" Flora managed to snap back after a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Creeping up on decent folk like that…Well you should be ashamed of yourself?" She added blustering whilst she hid the little bottle in her hand and fixed the intruder with a firm gaze.

Shaking his head in disbelief the handsome young footman closed the door sharply behind him and strode across the room. Determined Will reached out and grasped the stunned Flora's wrist firmly, twisting it roughly he ignored her screech of pain instead catching the delicate glass bottle that fell from her grip. "This!" He retorted sharply thrusting the bottle close to her flushed face. "This is what I was talking about…Just what the ell are you up to?" He demanded bringing the uncorking the bottle and bringing it up to his nose. Wrinkling it in disgust as he caught a whiff of the vile concoction it contained Will slammed the bottle back on the table to. "Well care to explain why you of all people are sipping on Laudanum like some old soap?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh come off it Flora I caught you red handed, do not continue to doubt my intelligence or cause me to doubt yours further by denying it!"

"What intelligence?"

"Drop the act, insulting me will not get you out of this or divert my attention from you answering my question. The Truth now Mrs…Or would you prefer me to march you down the hall to your beloved husband and have him drag some answers out of you?"

"No…" Flora gasped sinking down to her knees and grasping at the footman's hand pleadingly. "No you can't…Please Will I need it…You can't tell Walter, you just can't…I'll do anything please just don't…"

"Even if it is for your own good?" The footman asked hesitantly, he had not seen Flora in such a state for months she seemed wild almost desperate. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

Biting her lip as she searched wildly for a option, before deciding on drastic action. Pulling her hands loose from the footman's grasp she ran her finger's suggestively up his toned thigh caressing him gently through the thin material of his livery. Stunned for a moment by her forwardness the footman stood frozen to the spot as her dexterous fingers cupped him gently through his trousers coaxing him to action, her other hand moving to the closure of his trousers.

"STOP!" He managed to choke pulling away in horror from the trembling housekeeper, one look at her un-naturally dilated pupils and knew that it was the drug talking and not the woman he knew.

"Why I am only giving you what you want?"

"I said a reason not sexual favours Flora! God what has happened to you?" He added harshly, surprised when instead of retorting angrily the woman before him collapsed into a heap her head in her hands so that he had to struggle to hear her muttered.

"I only wish I knew…"

Suddenly really concerned Will dropped gently to her side and reaching out pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. "Shush….Flora…Come on now, you know you can tell me…Tell me does it have something to with that odious Step-father of yours?" When she continued to remain stubbornly silent Will began to speak once more. "I had the pleasure of meeting your step-father before anyone else, I bumped into him at the pub and got damn near drowned for my troubles. The man is a sadist, he took pleasure from having that brother of yours beat me and hold me under the water until I passed out…"

"Oh god…" Flora's voice suddenly piped up as she lifted her head to gaze on the footman. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin your family reunion and Ellie's christening?"

"You really are a darling…First that and then just a minute ago when I…I shouldn't have insulted you like that Will." She added. "Of course you wouldn't want to…I mean your too honourable a gentleman to take advantage of an old washed up 'soap' as you put it even if she is throwing herself at you."

"You're not old…And your not a soap, well not really…At least not yet!" He added cheekily earning himself a punch on the arm. "Tell me what is wrong?"

Shaking her head Flora pulled herself out of his comforting embrace. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Look Flora I might not be the brightest of people, but you…You I know and so I know that something is very wrong!"

"How very presumptuous of you!" The housekeeper bit back, brushing down her dress so to avoid his piercing gaze.

"And you are avoiding the question. Again I might add." Will countered his own temper getting the better of him once more. "Come on now Flora…We've been through too much and know each other to well, why can't you trust me? You obviously need help!"

"Oh and you think you are the just the man to give it? Well I don't need rescuing Mr Forest, no white knight on a charger coming to slay my dragons and sweep me off my feet. My problems are of my own making and will be of my own solution…And just in case you haven't noticed I already have a knight of my own and have no need for another especially not some pimpled faced boy who doesn't know when to keep his nose out of other people's business!" Flora countered her voice becoming more shrill as the need to flee this hot and claustrophobic room got to her, she needed fresh air, needed to breath, to sleep, to get as far away from William Forest as possible.

"That was uncalled for!" Will hissed back at her, his handsome face creased up with anger, his fingers closing round the delicate glass bottle as he felt the edges dig into the soft flesh of his palm.

"Just give me back my property and get out!"

"Your property? I was under the impression that this…" He paused waving the little bottle around for emphasis. "Belonged to a certain Mrs Watson and not your good self…Of course if you want all you have to do is catch…" He added before hurling the bottle onto the carefully laid fire, watching in satisfaction as it smashed into a thousand pieces as Flora screamed in frustration.

"You little bastard!" She added moving too scrabble on her hands and knees at the hearth.

Shaking his head in disgust as Flora sobbed over the vanishing liquid he moved towards the door. "You're pathetic…You want to do this on your own, well that is just fine with me Princess because this knight has just quit!" And with that he turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him for good measure.

- - -

Andrew Adams had spent the entire of dinner ignoring Mrs Postlebury's obvious and embarrassing hints to the Earl about her utterly misplaced feelings towards poor Felix. Instead he kept as close as possible to Taplows' newest arrival, his narrowed eyes drilling into the back of the aristocrat's neatly cropped scalp as he stood silently by the dining room doors, his gloved hands clasped into tight fists behind his back.

To Adams' horror, Rebecca completely ignored him. Usually there would be a stolen look; a half smile of acknowledgement over the French gilt candleabres that would soothe the under-butler's paranoia, but tonight there had been nothing. Instead, his beloved had positively gushed over Colonel McCartney as Franny watched with barely hidden glee. Rebecca had looked more radiant than Adams had seen her since Hugo's birth, her fiery hair in tight ringlets down her back and complimented with a tiny diamond headdress woven throughout them. The dress she wore, a beautiful deep green satin, was daringly off the shoulder for the current fashion and the curve of her breasts was deep and alluring. Colonel McCartney dominated the conversation with tales of battles fought and a lifestyle which sounded most glamorous while Lord Montague complimented his friend warmly and chatted about his new political career. Adams' insecurities had washed over him – it was no wonder Rebecca found her acquaintance from Scotland more interesting than him. Where did he and his sister fit into the lives of those they loved? He had known Rebecca had been hiding something from him since her return, and now here that something was, handsome, dashing and – unlike Lord Hugo before him – most firmly a ladies man.

Now it was late and Adams made his way back to his room after serving the gentlemen copious amounts of Port and cigars. Usually, now would have been the time to hurry up to Rebecca's room for some quality time with the son he barely saw, followed by a little bit of the affection he had felt starved of for so long, but tonight he thought he had best stay out of the way. It was just as he wearily pushed open the door to his own small, insignificant part of the house, that he heard the thumping footsteps heading down the corridor towards him. He snorted when he saw who the footsteps belonged to and stepped out of the shadows to block his path.

"Oh, now he turns up I see!" Adams held out his hand as William Forest ground to a halt in front of him, cursing at the interruption to his troubled thoughts. "Where the bloody hell have you been? I expected some assistance with His Lordship and his guests this evening but I see you completely failed to get your scrawny arse into the drawing room!"

"Not now, Andrew, for God's sake." Will muttered, attempting to push past his immediate superior, but the under-butler quickly leant against the wall so the entire width of the corridor was blocked.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, laddie. You can explain where you were or I'll go straight to Mr Jarvis…"

"Leave me be will you!" Will met Adams' hard stare before turning to walk back the other way – anything to get away from the accusations the under-butler had begun to hurl. Adams was the very last person he was about to share his whereabouts with.

"Off with another slut of a maid, no doubt!" Adams called after him. Suddenly he was spoiling for a fight, the pent-up anger he felt towards those around him spilling out onto his tongue and energising his body. "Between you and Keneally I don't know who's worse, those stables are more of a whore-house than a horse shelter, although from the looks of some of the women you two have been dragging off there recently 'horse' appears to be the best description!"

"Oh, someone's upset!" Will smirked, turning and raising his eyebrows. "Colonel 'Fancyman' McCartney turns up, out of the blue, and because you're bloody jealous of someone you've not got a cat's chance in hell of competing with you're taking it out on me!"

Adams paced over to Will and dragged him aside roughly. "Keep your damn voice down about things you know nothing about, Forest!"

"Worried the Colonel's about to whisk Rebecca off and wed her, adopting little Hugo in the process, I bet!" Will scoffed, but although he winced, bracing himself for a fist in the face, it didn't come. Instead Adams simply looked…forlorn. It was the truth. Will's sardonic grin spread further across his lips, he couldn't stop now. "It's hardly come as a surprise, now, has it, Mr Adams? It would hardly be that difficult for Her Ladyship to find someone who actually had two shillings to rub together and prospects which didn't include polishing the silver on an under-butler's wage for the rest of his days!"

Without warning Adams gripped at Will's throat and pinned him against the wall, but as the footman felt the under-butler's fingers beginning to painfully close off his windpipe raised voices could suddenly be heard in the distance. Adams took no notice for the briefest of moments while Will strained to breathe, dropping him on hearing his sister's voice echoing shrilly down the corridor towards them.

"Andrew! Oh God, you've got to come!" Molly was panic-stricken, a shawl draped haphazardly over her nightdress and a candle wobbling in an unsteady hand.

Will's hands flew up to his neck and he gasped, but suddenly Adams had more important worries surging through his brain.

"What is it? It is Rebecca, or Hugo..?"

"No, nothing like that, it's…oh I knew this day would come, just not so soon! I had received a letter, I was warned, but only this morning, what could I do?"

Adams hurried over to Molly and saw the fear in her eyes - he had only ever witnessed such terror in his sister at the hands of one man.

"Where is he?" Adams asked determinedly, pacing off down the corridor as Molly followed at his heels.

"Where is she! I demand to see my wife, sir, now let me past!"

"As I have told you three times now, you're not going anywhere, especially at this time of night!"

Jarvis tightened the belt of his dressing gown and eyed the intruder suspiciously. The man appeared drunk, a stench of liquor about him as he leered at the butler and claimed to be Henry Watson, the very much alive husband of the housekeeper. Jarvis could hardly understand a word he was saying, his thick Glaswegian accent was even harsher than Adams's, and his clothes were as scruffy and dirty as any of the waifs and beggars the butler noticed regularly in Tappleton. Still, the man didn't appear to live an undernourished life and looked the sort to appreciate Mr Simpkins' substantial meat pies on a regular basis.

Jarvis rolled his eyes and shivered in the chill of the courtyard as Joe and Fred, relaxed from an evening of knocking back Kraus' home brew, came out of the servants quarters to see what the fuss was about. "Henry Watson is very much dead, I have been reliably informed! I have no idea how you made it past the night watchman, or indeed where your transport is, but whether you believe yourself to be Henry Watson or not I suggest you go back to your lodgings and sober up!"

"Where's Andrew Adams!" Henry slurred, belching in such a way which caused Jarvis to take a quick step back, just in case. "He'll tell you exactly who I am! Even better, bring my wife here, unless she's too busy in some man's bed like the whore she is – you'd better watch yourself, 'though she tends to screw more aristocratic dick, you'll be pleased to know…"

"I may not be able to understand half of what you say, but I will thank you not to use such language and to take yourself off Stourges-Bourne land!" Jarvis yelled brusquely, grappling with Henry's arm to march him to the gate himself after a knowing nod to Fred to assist him.

Henry shook Jarvis off roughly, nearly tripping over his own feet. "MOLLY! MOLLY WATSON GET YOURSELF OUT HERE NOW, I'M YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Henry staggered backwards and bellowed up at the window where Molly was peering down from behind a curtain. She was sure Henry couldn't see her, he was too far gone for clear vision, but that hadn't stopped him from making his presence felt to every servant – and possibly every aristocrat – accommodated in the house.

Joe felt the anger rage inside him but it wasn't his place to interfere unless Jarvis requested it. He stood, stony-faced and furious, watching this revolting man, whom he had no doubt was Henry Watson, air his disrespectful feelings towards Molly with no remorse on his own part. He also felt annoyance at his own inaction on discovering the letter, from Molly's friend, warning her that Henry was on his way, but now he was here he would hurt Molly again over Joe's dead body. Fred glanced at his colleague nervously and remarked to himself that he had never actually been pleased to see Adams before that night as he stormed past him and up to the raging madman who, even intoxicated, was more than a match for the struggling butler.

"Oh look who it is!" Henry slurred, pointing at Adams and grimacing.

Jarvis raised his eyebrows and stepped towards his under-butler. "You know this man?" He hissed.

"Walter, what is it?" Flora's voice rang out from the door, but Jarvis ushered her back into the house saying it was nothing before turning back to Adams as Henry laughed out an hysterical, drunken guffaw.

"Of course he knows me!" Henry exclaimed, slapping Adams on the shoulder. He caught his hand after the third slap and squeezed his fingers tightly, almost crushing them in his grasp. Adams spun Henry round so he was facing away then pulled him back into him, pushing him firmly up against the stone wall of the courtyard then placing his lips right next to Henry's ear.

"What the HELL are you doing here, Henry?" Adams growled viciously, but when Henry laughed again, mocking and desperate, Adams dug his fist into the unwanted visitor's spine with a crunch. "I SAID what the HELL are you doing here, Henry! I warned you years ago what I would do to you if our paths crossed again!"

"Mr Adams…!" Jarvis called to his subordinate gruffly, but kept his distance from the growing confrontation. Joe crept forward edgily but caught sight of Molly cowering in the window, a look of absolute horror on her face. She caught Joe's eye and from the look on the young man's face, it wasn't surprise or disappointment at the revelation her husband was alive and intoxicated, it was a knowing look of concern. Molly visibly gasped and she realised instantly that he had known. Somehow he had found out…it must have been…the letter. He must have seen the letter! That would be for a discussion at a later time, right now it was how Andrew and Mr Jarvis would deal with the intruder and whether she was out of a job. Molly could only fear the worst, but whatever happened she wouldn't go back to Henry, not for anything. And Monty surely wouldn't allow it – oh, dear, darling Montgomery. Should she alert him to Henry's presence? Turning in the window she leant back against the wall as the tears brimmed in her eyes and her stomach cramped uncomfortably with fear. Below her the situation was worsening, as it also appeared, was Henry's ability to stay conscious.

"You should leave here and never come back, she doesn't need you, doesn't want you, after the way you treated her!" Adams was pressing Henry's face sideways against the rough stone while Jarvis demanded he stop, but the under-butler hardly heard him, the blood was rushing through his ears in a fury he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Henry spluttered and grit his teeth, his face reddening, but Adams was sure he detected another mocking laugh.

"You hurt her, Henry, so you can't blame her for turning up to see her brother! What good did you think you'd do, trying to ruin her life all over again! EH? Talk, you stupid pissed bastard!"

"She's a slut who needs a bloody good belt, that's why I'm here, then I'm taking her back to Glasgow where I can watch her like a master watches his slave until the day she dies!" Henry snorted furiously, accidentally biting his cheek and drawing blood as it pressed into his teeth.

"Sorry, Henry," Adams spat, ignoring Jarvis who was nearly expiring with fury at being ignored. "but I'm afraid that was the wrong answer."

Heaving Henry round, smashing his back into the water pump, Adams brought back his fist then sent it travelling straight towards Henry's blood-streaked face. Unfortunately, for at least one man, Henry slumped down, out cold, before Adams could make contact with flesh and in time for him to make contact with the same patch of rough stone wall Henry's face had occupied.

"OW, shit!" He yelped as his knuckles crunched painfully. "That's it!" He dragged his unconscious brother-in-law up by his dirty jacket lapels and shook him violently, but by this time Jarvis had had enough and forced Adams away from Henry with one hard shove.

"For God's sake, Andrew, this isn't getting us anywhere!" He shouted while Adams looked suddenly deflated. "The man's in no fit state to talk! Now tell me, is he or is he not Henry Watson back from the dead! Tell me!"

Adams hung his head, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could either utter a denial or admit the truth, a small voice spoke out from behind them.

"Yes, he is my husband. I am so sorry, Mr Jarvis. I'll hand in my notice immediately."

Both men spun round, Henry slumped at their feet and snoring heavily. Jarvis blinked, for once lost for words as he tried to process a response he had no idea about. Joe shook his head as Molly's gaze fell upon him – all he wanted to do was to reach out, take her hand then hold her. She looked so vulnerable, and yet so incredibly beautiful. How could she ever have married such a beast as Henry?

"Mrs Watson…" Jarvis began, but he trailed off. There seemed little point reprimanding her right here, in the middle of the night with a gathering number of servants muttering from the open windows of the servants quarters and watching with keen and interested eyes. "We should discuss this tomorrow. For tonight we will bring Mr Watson indoors, lock him in the scullery and keep him there until he sobers up and calms down." He saw the fear in his housekeeper's eyes and he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy, but her untruths had to be explained – and fully. He hardly liked his staff bringing their private lives into their work, although he felt a tad hypocritical if he really thought about it, but he needed time to consider what to do with Mrs Watson. Jarvis blinked – Adams was protesting.

"Bring him into the house, sir?" The under-butler whispered, giving one of Henry's limp legs a half-hearted kick. "He's too good to provide even the scullery, we should give him a night in the stables for his discourtesy. Sir."

Jarvis' handsome face creased in exasperation. "Mr Adams, I am butler and therefore I decide who does and who does not stay in the servants quarters, and I have decided that Mr Watson should be provided a roof over his head! He could freeze to death in the stables and I don't want a body on our hands, even if I was lead to believe the man had been six feet under for many months! I have already had my evening peace disturbed enough – Mr James, Mr Matkin, take Mr Watson to the scullery!"

Jarvis pointed at Hettie, who was peering mischievously around the door. "You girl, fetch some blankets and put them down in the scullery for our guest, and the rest of you get back to bed or you will all lose your next afternoons off!"

Molly continued to stand silently, her eyes glued to her husband as the two footmen scooped him up under his arms and dragged him into the house. She could barely look Jarvis in the eye, but Adams caught her arm gently and nodded. It would be alright, soon they would be rid of Henry, his expression told her. Strangely, however, Molly wasn't so sure. Tomorrow she would find Monty, and she would do the unthinkable – end their relationship, and her happiness, forever.

- - -

"So you are sure that your man will do the job?"

"Oh my dear believe me you can rely on Frank…He will be delighted to break the news to our esteemed butler…"

"It cannot be traced back to me."

"Oh it won't be…Frank is a nice boy but he isn't the brightest lad, I'll tell him one of the scullery's told me and that she heard it from her sister at the Nag's head who overheard some of the guest's discussing it. He'll believe that and besides he will be too excited at the prospect of telling Mr Jarvis and destroying his little world to investigate where the information came from."

Harrumphing softly Lorcan stepped out of the shadow his free hand running exploratory over his confidant's ample bosom a barely disguised leer on his face. "I cannot visit you tomorrow, I have to play the doting grandfather…Although perhaps in the afternoon during the so called celebrations we could meet up to 'discuss the progress'?"

"I'll be waiting."

Smiling suggestively Lorcan turned and hobbled down the corridor towards the staircase, and so he missed his co-conspirator roll her eyes in disgust and brush down her now crumpled blouse before plumping up her ample bosom in anticipation of her next guest. He was much more her taste, tall handsome and energetic albeit a little reluctant on occasion. Still as she removed the crumpled note from where the lascivious Lorcan had slipped it down her cleavage she had to admit despite the old man's many odious characteristics at least he wasn't stingy.

- - -


	6. Chapter 6a

Finally the day of Eleanor's christening dawned bright yet crisp as the first biting edge of winter really seemed to set in. The entire household seemed to have been dragged into preparing for the festivities, Felix had ordered his kitchen staff up and hour earlier than usual so that he could be free to concentrate on the far more important matter of preparing Ellie's christening buffet whilst leaving his assistant to tend to the whims of his lordship which were becoming more bizarre by the day. However no matter how busy Felix thought he was that was nothing compared to the proud parents as whilst Flora prepared her daughter and fended off the many offers of assistance from her overly enthusiastic relatives Walter was working his way through the long and monotonous list that Emily had foisted on to him.

In order to avoid being given more tasks once his list had been completed the butler sequestered himself in his office piling mountains of paperwork on his desk in order to give the impression he was too busy to be disturbed. The rouse seemed to be working as so far he had managed to avoid his mother and had dismissed the chef's twittering with a mere distracted wave whilst concentrating on the far more important matter of the cricket scores. However as the clock began to chime ten his haven was finally interrupted by a visitor of a less salubrious nature.

"Can I help you Mr Keneally?" Jarvis snorted as he looked over his spectacles at the loitering valet who appeared to be far too smug for the butler's liking slouching against the doorframe and making the place look untidy.

"Oh me…Oh no I don't think so Sir."

"Then be off with you…I have things to do and they do not include sharing precious air with you."

"Oh but Uncle Wally you don't even know what I have to say yet?" Frank retorted in a hurt tone putting on his most sincere expression as he watched the bated butler turn a most unattractive shade of red.

"I have no interest in anything you have to say to me Keneally. It is always some poisonous gossip mongering intent on causing trouble."

"Me?" Frank exclaimed dramatically raising a hand to his chest in a shocked fashion.

"Yes You." Jarvis snapped before storming over to his cupboard and pulling out the crisp new necktie and pressed jacket he was intending to wear to the christening. "Whenever something smells rotten around here you are usually the cause." He added loosening his shirt before pouring warm water into his hand basin and splashing it on his face.

"Now Uncle that is hardly fair I have been a model citizen for months now as I am sure you are aware, why else have you been unable to dispose of me and don't try to pretend you haven't tried." Frank retorted before handing the butler the towel he needed earning him a grunt for thanks. "However despite all that I am still here trying to help you."

"I do not need help from the likes of you Keneally!" Walter snapped slapping down the used towel on the sideboard and reaching for his new necktie. "Now why don't you do me a real favour and get out of my sight it is my daughter's day and I wouldn't have you put me in a permanent bad mood."

"Oh but is it sir?"

Whirling round the half dressed butler fixed the valet with his most disparaging glare. "What?"

Stopping just before the doorway Frank turned and with a smug expression on his handsome face he met Walter's glare with his own smirk. "Oh well rumours are rumours sir but as they say there is no smoke without fire…"

"Oh just spit it out Keneally."

"Well it's all over the scullery sir."

"The Scullery the very bastion of truth and honesty."

"Well if you have no interest in hearing about it…Even though I thought it might interest you…"

"Keneally my patience is wearing thin."

Sighing deeply the valet eased himself into the butler's desk chair relaxing into the plush seat before slowly placing his feet on the desk all the while staring at his uncle just daring him to react. "Oh alright then Uncle Wally, one of the girls had her afternoon yesterday and was visiting her sister who works at the Cock and Bull…You remember the pub, I imagine it's been so long since you've been Aunty Flora does keep you on such a tight leash…"

"That's it Keneally get out and stop wasting my time!"

Ignoring the butler's outbust the valet continued on regardless. "Anyway whilst she was there she overheard a bunch of traveller's talking but what interested her the most was the company they were keeping a certain elderly Irish gentleman I believe you happen to be acquainted with."

"So Lorcan was at the pub since when is that worthy of a conspiracy?" Jarvis muttered gathering his paperwork together and pushing Frank's feet off his desk with a determined shove.

Ruffled the valet quickly regained his composure but the two spots of high colour on his cheeks showed how he was struggling to contain his anger. "Oh it's a conspiracy alright Walter and you are the only one out of the loop even your darling wife knows about it."

"Now you have gone too far Keneally, I may not know what Lorcan is up to but I do know my own wife and she would never be involved in anything behind my back…"

"Really so sure of that? Not even having her daughter baptised into her own church whilst you are busy butlering or whatever it is you seem to do all day long?"

"Now I know you are talking rubbish."

"Really so where were Flora and your little darling Ellie yesterday afternoon then?"

Pausing for a moment as the truth in Keneally's word sank in and a small spark of suspicion was lit. "She went for a drive with her brother not that it is any of your business."

"So let me see, Lorcan his mouse of a wife, Ardal, Flora and Eleanor where all absent from Taplows yesterday afternoon and then one of our staff overhear a group of travellers chatting with Lorcan and toasting the health of his new granddaughter and the newest member of their church…Well they are Catholics I suppose gaining a new member must be cause for celebration."

Gritting his teeth as he resisted the urge to wrap his necktie round the valet's neck and not stop squeezing until the lying little worm had breathed his last Walter instead settled for twisting the small scrap of fabric until it was unrecognisable. "Get out." He growled fixing his gaze on Frank who knowing his job was done obliged the butler.

"I just thought you had a right to know…"

"Yes that is always what you say Frank, that's for my own good and then you drip poison in my ear."

"Haven't been wrong yet now have I?" Frank retorted sharply. "Every time I've warned you, you have refused to believe me and I've been right every time."

"Not this time."

"Well if you are so sure Uncle dear why don't you go ask that loving faithful wife of yours?"

"I will not give you such satisfaction not get out of my sight!"

Sighing dramatically Frank turned and strode out whistling a merry tune as if he had not a care in the world unlike the man he left behind. Sinking into his desk chair Jarvis ran a hand through his hair unable to rid himself of the nagging doubts that had settled in his stomach, Frank was a nasty piece of work of that there was no doubt but he had a more annoying tendency of being right in such cases.

"Walter!"

Starting in his seat the butler turned up to see his mother standing in his doorway.

"Walter what on earth…Everyone is ready, the traps are here and just look at you."

"Yes mother." Walter snapped his handsome face clouding over as he grabbed his jacket and tried to save his mangled necktie.

"Here let me…Honestly Walter after all the work everyone has put in and all you needed to do was turn up on time and look respectable." Emily fussed as she smoothed out the crumpled tie and knotted it expertly. "Now that is better you'll do…Although I daresay you lovely wife and daughter will outshine you, Flora's wearing a lovely blue dress didn't you buy it for her…I was telling Aoife how lucky Flora is, most women wouldn't have regained her figure so quickly after having a baby but then…"

"Mother." Walter interrupted brushing aside her smartening hands. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh dear me yes…Oh and my bonnet is in Molly's room."

"Then why don't you go get it I'll meet you in the courtyard." He added waiting until his mother was out of sight to pick up his coat and top hat and storming out to join his family. He was going to have to keep his eyes open, if something had been going on behind his back then he would find it out just one look at his wife and he would know it and then there would be hell to pay.

- - -

Half an hour after the end of the christening and a very stressed Felix Kraus was back at Taplows and in his kitchen, alternating between dashing around trying to make sure everything for the buffet was sorted and taking a moment to stop and mutter dark oaths in German about the incompetence of his assistant in dealing with his lordship's latest whims about luncheon. He was sure that the Earl's latest little fit of fussiness was due to the increasingly regular presence of Mrs Postlebury at the dining-room table. Turning his mind back to the more pressing issue of the buffet, Felix finished putting the last little touches to the wonderful spread in front of him before quickly barking orders to the various maids for the food to be taken through to the servants' hall where the christening party were beginning to gather.

Twenty minutes later and everyone was tucking into delicious food, Felix also made his way through to the buffet after having a last check round the kitchen that everything had finally been sorted for the Earl's lunch. Arriving in the servants' hall, he noted with satisfaction that everyone appeared to be partaking heartily and enjoying the food.

Wandering over to the long table that had been pushed against the wall to give room for the guests to mingle, Felix reached out for a plate in order to get some food himself; however someone beat him to it and as he went to pick up the plate then someone else also tried to do the same.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Ryan" Felix said in surprise as he looked up to see a rather startled and nervous-looking Ardal Ryan, who then hastily dropped the plate and removed his hand "Please do go ahead." he added, indicating to the plate which he himself had also stopped holding. "No, no, I insist. Guests first." he entreated further when Ardal still hesitated before giving in and taking the plate, moving along slightly to begin helping himself to some food as well as putting some distance between himself and the chef.

"Beautiful service wasn't it?" Felix said brightly after a few moments' awkward silence, both painfully aware that this was the first proper conversation they'd had since their encounter by the lake a few days ago, obviously excluding mundane pleasantries over the dinner table.

"Yes, very beautiful." Ardal agreed quickly, shooting a glance over to the other side of the room where his sister was standing. He had barely been able to look her in the eyes since yesterday and every time he did he got this surge of guilt right through him. He kept telling himself that it was for the best in the long run, they were doing this for Flora's and Ellie's happiness and that some day Flora would thank him, but as he looked at his sister's pale and drawn face then he couldn't help the thought that that day was probably going to be a very long time in coming. "This food all looks wonderful Mr Kraus." he added after another strained silence while both men were busying themselves with the buffet.

"Why thank you….and please, it's Felix." Chef insisted, causing the Irishman to blush furiously and nearly drop the serving spoon he was holding while mumbling some incoherent reply.

"Such a lovely little church the one you have in Tappleton." Ardal muttered desperately after the embarrassing silence threatened to stretch on for what seemed like ages

"It is isn't it. Although the family chapel here at Taplows is lovely too, and that's the one we use for the weekly normal Sunday service." Felix replied conversationally, reaching for the cold meat platter but hastily withdrawing his hand when Ardal reached for the very same dish and graciously allowing the other man to help himself first.

"Yes, I saw it a couple of days ago when I took a walk round the grounds. One of the stable hands was kind enough to give me a brief tour as Flora was busy…" Ardal trailed off as he suddenly felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"I hope you aren't disturbing Mr Kraus from his duties now Ardal?" Lorcan inquired with a slight sneer, causing the chef to bristle slightly at the implication.

"No I…"

"Not at all Mr Gilroy, in fact we were just saying how lovely the ceremony was and how well everything went, wouldn't you agree?" Felix cut in pointedly as Ardal seemed visibly cowed by the appearance of his step-father and was attempting to stutter a reply.

For a moment Lorcan just stared at the chef before replying, an almost malicious smile curling round the edges of his mouth. "Oh it all went perfectly I would say, couldn't have gone better in fact."

"Excellent, excellent." Felix replied somewhat uneasily, looking between the two men in some confusion as Ardal seemed to be intently studying his plate and avoiding both his and Lorcan's gaze. "Well now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I must go and congratulate Emily on the decorations." He added after a couple of moments' awkward pause.

Turning round he didn't get very far however as he walked smack into Mrs Postlebury who had just arrived at the party, having got wind of it from the Earl that lunchtime and realised the perfect opportunity to corner the chef without it being so obvious. Unfortunately as well as lurking at the chef's elbow, she had also grabbed a glass of wine for herself as soon as she entered, the contents of which were now covering Felix's freshly pressed suit jacket and waistcoat.

"Oh my! Mr Kraus I am so sorry! I just had no idea you were going to suddenly turn round like that, and oh you must think me so foolish and clumsy, I swear I am always doing things like this..' Cat gushed as she quickly placed the now empty glass on the table before turning back to the dripping chef.

"Don't worry Mrs Postlebury." Felix muttered graciously "It was just an accident, could have happened to anyone." he added through gritted teeth as he searched through his pockets for a handkerchief.

"Please; allow me." Cat said quickly, pulling out her own handkerchief and proceeding to pat dry and mop up the wine from the chef's chest.

"Thank you Mrs Postlebury but I'm sure I can manage myself." Felix mumbled in slight shock, trying in vain to snatch the handkerchief out of her hands but she just smacked them gently away.

"It's the least I can do Felix, now just let me." Cat simpered as the chef tried his hardest not to back away as she carried on determinedly "this is such a lovely suit after all, we cannot have it ruined and…. my my Mr Kraus, have you been exercising recently?" she broke off seductively, running her hands over his chest and shoulders "If I were not a happily married woman I swear I would be sorely tempted with a body like that!" she added with a suggestive wink and smile.

However that was too much for poor Felix and he hurriedly backed away from Cat, pulling out his own handkerchief and attempting to dry himself with that before hastily mopping his brow, desperately trying to think of something, anything, that demanded his attention away from the determined Cat.

"It's a lucky thing you're very happily married then is it not Mrs Postlebury." Felix managed to retort once he had placed a good few feet between them. Cat however was no longer paying attention as something even more to her taste had caught her eye a few yards away.

"Now Felix you great tease you. Why on earth did you not tell me we had such a handsome visitor staying?" Cat admonished teasingly before sashaying over to the stunned and slightly alarmed Ardal and extending her hand. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet. Catherine Postlebury…but please call me Cat."

Reluctantly raising her hand to his lips, Ardal courteously placed the briefest of kisses on her knuckles before letting go as quickly as etiquette would allow. "Delighted to meet you Mrs Postlebury….Cat" he hastily corrected on seeing her raised eyebrow. "Ardal Ryan, I'm Flor…"

"Ahh of course! You must be Flora's brother" Cat interrupted "I thought there was something familiar about you."

"Yes that's right. We came over from Ireland a few days ago for the christening." Ardal replied with a polite smile.

"Ahh so that is why I haven't seen you before, because I'm sure I'd have noticed you you know!" Cat replied, fixing him with a dazzling smile to which Ardal only gave a slightly more nervous smile. Not to be deterred, she tried a different tactic. "Ireland is such a beautiful place, I do love it there."

"Have you visited Ireland then Mrs Postlebury?" Ardal enquired, happier for her to praise his homeland as opposed to him.

"Well no. Not exactly." Cat replied, earning her a look of puzzlement from Ardal while Felix was trying to keep from sniggering behind her. "My late husband, Mr Stanwick – my first husband" she clarified as she saw Ardal's look of confusion only deepen "He was very fond of Ireland, he'd been there and always sang its praises. I would love to go myself but having no family or friends out there I haven't yet been able to find the excuse." Cat explained with a little laugh, fixing Ardal with what she thought to be her most appealing and imploring smile "Of course if I were to ever find myself out there then I would be delighted to have such a handsome tour guide to show me around; where to go, what to do!" she added suggestively, nudging Ardal conspiratorially while he tried to stutter out a coherent reply. "Oh I'm only teasing you mustn't mind my little jokes! Now come along Ardal, you must tell me all about yourself." Cat insisted, linking her arm through his and drawing him reluctantly away from the table. "And you too Felix." she added, linking her other arm through the chef's as they made their way to the middle of the room, both men sharing a resigned look of despair over the top of Cat's head as she prattled on regardless.

"So Ardal, tell me, is there some hope for us English ladies or do you have a lovely Irish lass back home?"

"No, there isn't anyone" Ardal replied quickly "Oh …..well actually there is one…" he mumbled, going very red as Cat's pleased smile faltered somewhat.

"Yes…."

"She's my…my fiancée." Ardal muttered, ignoring Cat who had a rather disappointed expression on her face, instead glancing up at the chef who was staring at him in amazement.

"Well Mr Ryan, you are a bit of a dark horse." Felix replied after a moment or two. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Not long, a few weeks maybe?" Ardal muttered defiantly.

"And will Flora be coming over for the wedding?" Cat inquired innocently to which Ardal merely shrugged "Perhaps we could all come over, now that we're all acquainted! Make a proper party of it!" she suggested.

"I…I.." Ardal stuttered, alarm at the prospect of Cat following him to his wedding clear on his face.

"We'll discuss it another time! Now look there is your dear sister and her adorable daughter. Flora is such a good friend you know, it's such a pity I don't get to see her more often. I must go and pass on my congratulations" Cat added sincerely, laying a hand on Ardal's arm while Felix tried to smother a snort of amusement. "See you later boys!" she added cheerfully as she swanned off to the christening party.

"Congratulations on your engagement Mr Ryan." Felix said stiffly after a moment or two of standing awkwardly next to Ardal.

"Thank you Mr Kraus." Ardal muttered, looking down at his hands as he fiddled nervously with his napkin before looking round and spotting Lorcan looking pointedly at him. "I should….my step-father…" he mumbled, gesturing over to where Lorcan was standing before marching quickly over to the other side of the room, leaving a rather confused chef standing there.

------

However even the sight of poor Felix and the confused looking Ardal being mauled by Taplow's resident man-eater Catherine Stanwick failed to bring a smile to the butler's face; in fact one glance at Walter's sour expression would have convinced any passing visitor that the butler was attending a funeral and not his darling daughter's christening. He had ensconced himself in the darkest corner of the servants hall and sherry glass tightly grasped in his hand as he watched the assembled multitude and occasionally nodded in time with some query put to him by the ever babbling stuttering vicar who had performed the ceremony. However if the vicar had taken a moment to pause in his rhetoric he might have noticed that his audience was far from responsive, Walter's eyes had in fact been locked on his wife since they had arrived at the church that morning and had scarcely left for more than a few seconds all morning. If she was aware of this scrutiny they she hadn't admitted to it albeit occasionally shifting uncomfortably, and turning to glance in her husband's direction catching his intense gaze for a moment before looking away. Yet from her pale pallor and the way she stood clutching Eleanor to her like a lifeline Walter knew all that he needed to know Frank had been telling the truth.

It was Ellie's fractious cries that jarred the butler out of his own private hell, watching as his wife made her excuses and left the hall intent on feeding their child and putting her down for her afternoon nap. Waiting until everyone turned their attentions to the delights of Felix's grand spread and began attacking the spectacular assortment of desserts that the chef had laid on, the butler quickly downed the remainder of his drink and headed out into the corridor. Pausing on the threshold of his office Walter watched as his wife cooed over their now sleeping daughter, it was hard to believe that such a scene of domestic serenity hid a viper in the nest. Waiting until Ellie was safe in her bassinette Walter suddenly stepped into the room and shut the door with a definite snap causing his wife to whirl round in surprise her hand on her chest an expression of relief flooding her face when she realized it was only her husband.

"Walter I didn't hear you come in…Why aren't you with the guests, I'll be through in a moment I just want to make sure she has gone off properly."

"Everything went off well didn't it?" He muttered softly. "I was surprised that your family didn't make any trouble."

Frowning Flora played with the edge of Ellie's blanket nervously. "Why would they after all today is the reason they came all the way over from Ireland?"

"Oh I don't know is today really the reason because as ridiculous as it might seem I had heard something to the contrary." Walter retorted watching as his wife flinched at his tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about Walter. If I didn't know you better I would say you are being more than a little paranoid." Flora insisted however Walter noted she wasn't quite able to look him in the eye when she said it and her voice wavered ever so slightly lacking her usual strength and conviction.

Sighing deeply the butler fixed his gaze on her unable to believe that even now she continued to lie to him. "Call me paranoid then if you must but I would have thought considering that they are catholic…"

"Catholic…Who…How…" Flora stuttered before recovering quickly and addressing her husband with a detached air. "Well just because they are Catholic doesn't mean that…" She trailed off unable to meet his probing knowing gaze. "Really Walter I don't know what it is you think you are implying but we have guests that should be attended to."

"Why are you lying to me Flora?"

"I am not lying."

"You once promised me no more secrets were you lying then as well?" Walter snorted watching as Flora's cheeks flushed pink. "Of course you did promise that before when I found about a certain Mr Forest so does this promise to be honest with your husband only extend as far as those things you want to tell me?"

"Walter…"

"Don't you Walter me!" The Butler hissed pacing the room his hands clenched by his side. "How am I supposed to know what to believe anymore its getting hard to pick the truths from between all your lies these days." He added turning to stare at his ashen wife. "Now I won't ask you again and I want the truth this time!"

Shaken Flora sank into Walter's desk chair, fiddling with her cuff she glanced up at her husband, he looked calm at the moment but she could tell that beneath the surface a battle was going on. "Its not like you think… I didn't want to…He didn't give me a choice…"

"You always had a choice! You could have come to me and asked for my help but no not you, you always know what is best, I'm only your husband after all."

Shaking Flora rested her head in her hands trying to hold back the tears that threatened; she wasn't going to break down in front of Walter tears would only serve to anger him further. She could only try to make him understand but things just weren't coming out properly. "You wouldn't understand your family is so different...Mine, well tradition is everything and…"

"You are in my family now and not theirs your loyalties are supposed to be to me and not to them!" Walter countered slamming his fist down on the desktop and causing Flora to start in her seat.

"They are!"

"It's not looking much like that to me so lets make things nice and clear. Did you or did you not take our daughter and have her baptized in the catholic faith behind my back?"

"Yes but…"

"And after doing this you went ahead with this fake christening hoping to hoodwink me and others."

Realizing that he wasn't interested in explanations Flora simply nodded hanging her head and waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Running his hands through his hair the butler finally ceased his pacing resisting the urge to reach out and strangle her. "Why Flora, why would you do that for gods sake?" Slamming his hands down on the desk he made her jump.

"I can't tell you…But I did it for us Walter you have to believe that, I only did it to protect out family and I hated having to keep it from you but they…"

"They…Who the hell is this They?" Walter demanded his fury mounting, as his wife remained stubbornly silent, crossing the room he roughly grabbed her arms and dragged her out of her seat. "Dammit Flora you are not leaving here until you tell me the truth!"

"What truth? You already know what happened and whatever I say you'll believe what you want you always do!" Flora snapped back. "Or you'll believe whatever little spy has been feeding you your information…"

"You ungrateful little…" Walter snapped pushing her out of his grasp as though she had suddenly burnt him and drawing himself up.

"Don't you hit me…" Flora shrieked cowering away as she backed up against the fireplace shielding her face with her hands.

"Hit you? You vicious creature…" Walter gasped stepping backwards a horrified expression on his face. "How dare you suggest such a thing it's you who've hit me. You've wounded me to the heart and you've caused me to loose my temper. I don't know you anymore Flora, I don't recognize you as the woman I knew, you're not the woman I married…" He trailed off fixing his cowering wife with a hard gaze his face like stone as he sneered at her. "I don't want to discuss this further just get out…Get out of my sight!"

"Walter…" Flora pleaded softly the tears now running down her cheeks. "Please…"

"I said OUT NOW before I am now longer responsible for my actions Madam!" The Butler added striding over to the door and flinging it open watching as his wife scurried out before slamming the door the moment she had stepped over the threshold waking Ellie in the process.

"Not now Eleanor." Her father snapped testily before grudgingly reaching down and giving the bassinette and gentle nudge, when this didn't work the butler sighed and stuck his head into the corridor. "Hello there?"

A moment later and a confused Molly Watson appeared. "Ah Mrs Watson." The butler snapped curtly scooping up his daughter and thrusting the squalling infant into her arms. "Find my mother and have her look after Ellie."

"But Flora…"

"My Wife." The Butler practically gagged on that phrase his lip curling. "My wife is indisposed and will not be responsible for our child."

"Indisposed?" Molly gasped unable to think about the small bottle of laudanum that only this morning she had discovered was missing from her hiding place. "Oh Mr Jarvis and she promised me so faithfully…"

"What are you going on about Mrs Watson?" Jarvis snapped testily fixing his housekeeper with a piercing gaze that made her step back. "Were you involved in this latest conspiracy?"

"Oh Mr Jarvis I wanted to tell you…" Molly insisted trying to shush the screaming Ellie. "I urged Flora to tell you but she promised me that she had it under control and she did seem so much better that… Why in the last week she barely had more than a few drops a day and…"

Frowning in confusion as his housekeeper babbled on the butler cut her off with a wave of the hand before realization dawned. "Laudanum?"

"Why yes but…Surely you knew…I heard you arguing and the bottle only went missing this morning I thought that perhaps you'd caught her? But you hadn't." Closing her eyes in horror as she realized the conclusion she had incorrectly jumped to and the secret that she had let out of the bag.

"How long?"

"I…"

"How long Mrs Watson?" Jarvis repeated his teeth clenched painfully as he watched his housekeeper stare down at the floor. "I doubt the answer is on that badly swept floor Mrs Watson!"

"I don't think she ever actually stopped Mr Jarvis, just cut down…She was trying."

"Trying…" Jarvis growled. "Trying!" He repeated lashing out in his anger and catching his ink well that span off the desk and splattered messily against the opposite wall. Watching as the dark dye ran down the whitewashed wall. "I am trying Mrs Watson to resist the urge to fire you here and now…Just go get my mother, at least your revelation has explained something, my wife's erratic behavior."

"Please Mr Jarvis…"

"Just go Mrs Watson I think you have done more than enough damage here already don't you?"

Huffing angrily Molly turned and strode out of his office Ellie screaming her protest with every step.

------

Back at the christening buffet Cat had only managed a brief congratulations to Flora before she had disappeared off, so turning round she was intent on finding Mr Jarvis and maybe trying to needle him a bit, something that always amused Cat no end, though only if Felix wasn't in earshot she thought, didn't want to scupper her chances on that one by being rude to his best friend! However just as she was making her way through the groups of other servants to the butler, he got up abruptly from his seat and marched determinedly out the door his wife had left through. Frowning slightly at having her plan thwarted, Cat quickly scanned the room, her eyes lighting up when she realised Ardal had not left the room as well but was still talking to his step-father. Pausing only to grab another glass of wine off the table, she made her way purposefully over to where the two men were standing.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" Lorcan snapped at his step-son as Ardal ducked his head slightly, having spotted Cat approaching and hoping to avoid her.

"Sorry sir." Ardal muttered, looking up at his step-father.

"And stand still! What's the matter with you!" Lorcan continued as Ardal tried to unsuccessfully shuffle out of Cat's line of view.

"Nothing, I was just…"

"Oh Ardal there you are!" Cat cut in as she bustled over to them, saving Ardal from having to explain himself "I seem to have only just caught your sister before she rushed off. Such a pity" she gushed

"and now Mr Jarvis has gone as well, and I was so hoping to catch up with him for a chat."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon Mrs Postlebury, as will Flora." Ardal replied politely as Lorcan tried to resist the urge to smirk at the thought of the probable domestic that was taking place at that very moment between the butler and his wife.

"I'm sure they will but in the meantime we can carry on our little conversation." Cat replied with a beaming smile, however just as Ardal was about to reply, he was cut off by a very pointed cough from Lorcan.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced yet." Cat interjected, her smile wavering slightly as the old man had not taken the hint and left her alone with Ardal. "Ardal please would you do the honours." She asked turning back and smiling sweetly up at him.

"Of …of course." Ardal stuttered slightly "Mrs Postlebury this is my step-father, Mr Gilroy. Sir, this is Mrs Postlebury, the vicar's wife."

"Oh Ardal you are a dear." Cat tittered as she held out her hand to Lorcan. "Please, Cat will be fine, no need for all these formalities with me."

"Yes, I can see that." Lorcan replied, his lip curling up slightly as he looked her up and down "Your husband performed a most….interesting service today." he added snidely.

"Ohhh no Mr Gilroy, he is not my husband." Cat replied emphatically, shuddering slightly as she thought of the stuttering clergyman who had performed the christening service. "My husband is the other vicar, however he's been a little…..unwell recently and so his colleague has been doing most of the church services recently."

"Oh I do hope it's nothing serious Mrs Postlebury." Lorcan replied in mock sincerity "I can't imagine it is much fun visiting Taplows without your husband at your side." He added, knowing full well just what Cat got up to at Taplows, having heard all the upstairs as well as downstairs gossip

"Quite Mr Gilroy, I'm sure dear Reggie will be up and about in no time at all, thank you for your concern." Cat replied, forcing herself to smile back at him, not quite sure whether he was being serious or not and hoping he would leave her in peace so she could have some quality time with Ardal, however Lorcan had no such intentions of leaving them, having heard all about the infamous former Mrs Stanwick he had quite been looking forward to meeting her in person.

"I believe you used to work at Taplows yourself for a while Mrs Postlebury." He inquired silkily

"Yes I did, last summer when Flora was at the London household for a while." Cat replied with an air of finality, turning towards Ardal, however Lorcan continued.

"And how did you enjoy working here?"

"It was very pleasant thank you Mr Gilroy."

"How did you get on with the rest of the staff?"

"Very well, they were all extremely accommodating."

"Oh really?" Lorcan said, trying to stifle a smirk "Because I have heard that some members of the staff can be slightly…..unprofessional at times………in particular Mr Adams?" he added conspiratorially, leaning forward so they couldn't be overheard.

Looking up at him sharply when he said that, Cat scanned his face suspiciously, thinking he had maybe heard some vicious rumours about her and Andrew Adams and was seeking to dig information out of her, but Lorcan's expression was inscrutable.

"Not at all Mr Gilroy." Cat replied coldly, trying in vain to keep a pleasant expression on her face "I think you must have your wires crossed, or else your source of information is severely misguided."

"If you say so Mrs Postlebury." Lorcan murmured into his drink, delighted to have so obviously rattled her.

Turning back to face Ardal after shooting Lorcan another suspicious glance, Cat fixed her most winning smile on her face "So now Ardal, where we we? Ah yes you were telling me about your lovely fiancée."

Glancing nervously up at his step-father who was looking at him with interest before he replied "Well there's not a lot to tell really, we haven't been engaged that long as I said, just a few weeks."

"Oh but what is she like?"

"She's….she's very nice." Ardal faltered, trying desperately to think of something interesting to say about his betrothed. "Umm, she...we've known each other since we were children, she lives in the same village."

"How sweet." Cat simpered, the curling of her lip indicating she thought it was anything but. "Pretty?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh forgive me, that was very impertinent of me! I'm sure she is an absolute treasure to have your affections!"

"Well….yes she is quite pretty…ummm very pretty I mean, yes she is, extremely so." Ardal quickly corrected himself on catching Lorcan's murderous glare over the top of his wine glass.

"Lovely." Cat said, her smile faltering slightly "And when will the wedding be?"

"Oh I don't know, not for a…."

"I should imagine it will be fairly soon Mrs Postlebury." Lorcan cut in smoothly "Once all the little details are sorted. You know how women like to have it all perfect." He added with an ironic smile. "Ardal can't wait can you my boy?" he asked with a pointed look at his blushing step-son, his eyes like ice as they bored into Ardal's who looked away after a few seconds and fiddled with his hands before muttering a reply.

"No, can't wait at all" he agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably, something both Cat and Lorcan picked up on as the latter glared back at him.

"I suppose it must be difficult being so far away from her at the moment?" Cat asked, her face picture of utmost sympathy and sincerity.

"Ermm yes, that's it." Ardal muttered, attempting a half-smile.

"Well if you ever need a sympathetic ear then you know where to find me." Cat said with a silvery laugh, giving Ardal her most ingratiating smile which he half-heartedly returned. "I'm a very good listener you know." she added with a wink.

"I'm sure it is one of your many talents Mrs Postlebury" Lorcan commented, causing Cat to turn to him once more and try and curb the urge to glare at the man. "Such a generous offer, but then you seem to be a very giving person." he continued in the same pseudo-serious tone as earlier as she tried to work out whether he was being insulting or not.

"If you say so Mr Gilroy." Cat retorted "Ohh look there's Felix, please do excuse me gentlemen, I must go congratulate him on the wonderful desserts." she added as the chef walked over to the table, thinking she might as well try and corner Ardal at another time when his odious step-father wasn't with him, somehow Cat didn't think even flirting was going to make Lorcan Gilroy more agreeable. "I'm sure I'll see you around in the near future!" was her parting comment directed at Ardal as she sauntered off to go and accost the chef.

"I look forward to it Mrs Postlebury." Lorcan muttered sarcastically as he watched her make her way across the room.

"Oh Felix I'm glad you haven't left. I was thinking we have barely had a chance to have a little chat for days now, and that is not a good thing!' Cat said teasingly, watching as the chef blushed a little before glancing rather nervously at the almost full glass of wine in her hand. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to throw this one over you as well! Now you really never would forgive me for ruining your suit eh!" she added, giving him a wink and a nudge on the arm.

"Of course I would Mrs Postlebury. But I'm afraid the laundry women might not be so accommodating. Now I would dearly love to have our little chat but I really must get back to the kitchen, Lady Francesca is always wanting afternoon tea at this time and I should go back to check everything is alright, you know how the maids are and well…" Felix trailed off as he began to back away from Cat.

"So soon Mr Kraus, well I'm sure I could come and lend a hand if…."

"No, no that won't be necessary!" Felix cut in quickly as Cat made to follow him "I mean I wouldn't want to keep you from the party and I'm sure we'll see each other very soon anyway.' He added hastily to try and placate her whilst secretly thinking to avoid her as much as possible.

"Very well I'll let you go but I'll hold you to that one Mr Kraus!"

"I fear that you will Mrs Postlebury." Felix muttered under his breath as he turned to leave, Cat flashing him a wide smile as he did so.

- - -

After leaving Walter's office Flora had fled to the relative privacy and sanctuary of the Orangery, burying herself amongst the assorted palms and hot housed flowers she had settled down on the chaise and cried herself near to exhaustion. It was only the sound of the grandfather clock booming out from the main hall that jarred her from her thoughts, it was getting very late and by now people were bound to have noticed her absence from her daughter's party. Pulling the remaining shreds of her dignity together Mrs Corey took several deep breaths and swiped futilely at her red puffy eyes before stepping out to face the world.

After a brief side trip to the scullery to splash a revitalising handful of water on to her face Flora headed back towards the servants hall, standing in the shadows she surveyed the remaining guests. The resident staff were of course taking advantage of the lavish buffet and free alcohol and some of the footmen seemed to have over indulged judging by the dark looks that Mr Adams was shooting in their directions. Felix appeared to have vanished and was no doubt already elbow deep in preparing the Earl's evening gastronomic delight, Molly and Emily had disappeared as well and for once Walter was fortunately no where to be seen.

Spotting her family holding court by the buffet table Flora plastered a confident smile on her face and stepped into the room crossing immediately to stand by her brother who looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Are you having a nice time?"

Her question obviously startled Ardal who looked as if she had suddenly snuck up behind him and shouted boo rather than sidled up and asked him a polite question.

"Oh…Flora…I didn't…Yes it has been a lovely day hasn't it?"

Raising an eyebrow Flora stared her brother until he had the decency to look guilty. "Oh yes everything is just going perfectly…The Vicar didn't drown Ellie in the font, no one forgot their words and my husband now thinks I am some unbalanced lying…" She trailed off unable to put into to words just what Walter must now think of her, it just seemed too much too many lies were whirling round in her head and it was becoming harder and harder to remember just who knew what. The room began to feel so hot and oppressive despite the few remaining guests and Flora found herself swooning slightly until her brother's strong arms steadied her and quickly escorted her into the corridor.

"He knows?" Ardal asked genuinely astonished. "But how…I mean the arrangements were kept so secret, even I knew nothing about it until the other day and it's not like anyone who was there is going to go up to your husband and betray a fellow believer…"

"Well someone talked alright…Someone made it very easy for my husband to find out and now…Oh now he seems to loath the very sight of me…"

"Do you want me to have a word with him?" Ardal asked sincerely.

"No." Flora insisted shaking her head despondently. "It wouldn't do any good…Walter has always had this irrational dislike of Catholics he isn't going to want to sit down and discuss it rationally. He…He isn't going to forgive me for this he wouldn't even let me explain why…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Flora muttered softly. "There are many people to blame in all of this but you are not one of them." She added reaching out and patting his arm gently. "I should really go and check on Ellie she won't go down for long in all this excitement…" So turning Flora left her brother to stew in the corridor and she headed back to Walter's office.

However neither Walter nor Ellie were there, confused Flora headed through the servants quarters collaring the first maid she saw to enquire as to her husband and daughter's whereabouts unable to quell the rising feeling of blind panic.

"'E went upstairs Mrs Corey."

Stuttering her thanks Flora darted upstairs tearing down the corridor until she came to the door to their rooms. "Walter?" Pushing the door open Flora stepped into their sitting room hoping to catch sight of her husband watching over their daughter in her bassinette but Ellie was conspicuous by her absence. "Walter?" Flora added when a thump from their bedroom drew her attention.

A moment later and her husband reappeared a sizeable travelling case in hand he paused for a moment on spotting his wife standing in the doorway but then determined he pushed past her and stormed down the corridor. For a moment Flora stood stunned and unable to believe what was going on before her eyes then her she broke out of her stupor and followed on his heels. "Where are you going….Walter dammit answer me!"

But Walter didn't stop nor did he answer her question instead he turned down the corridor into the male quarters, undaunted Flora followed him until he came to the door of his old room. She watched as he unlocked the door and entered before closing it sharply behind him. At such a blatantly rude gesture Flora felt her temper getting the better of her, and starting forward she battered on the door until her husband deigned to open it.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious even to you." Walter spat back before stepping back and waving his wife inside his old room, it was cold and empty save the packing case which was now open and his suits and shirts draped over the back of his chair. "I have moved out my dear…Why you didn't expect me to stay and share a bed with a woman who has done nothing but lie to my face for months!"

"I haven't been lying to you…If only you'd stop and listen, let me explain then you'd understand…I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't even want to baptize Ellie but Lorcan made me!"

"How?" Walter hissed as he dropped down on his bed and waving Flora to go and try to explain away her betrayal. "Did he blackmail you into it…Oh no I forgot that was Frank's trick…Or perhaps he found out about your dependence on a certain drug…"

"What are you talking about?" Flora gasped in horror, he couldn't have found out surely no one would have told him, not Molly or Will no matter how angry he was with her.

"Oh come on now Flora surely you remember or have you taken so much that it has warped your memory? Did you think that I wouldn't find out that you lied to me…Again!"

"I…How did you…" Flora spluttered trying to hide the throaty quality in her voice as it wavered dangerously and tears stung at the back of her eyes.

"What find out?" Walter snorted shaking his head in disgust. "Find out that this business with Ellie is not the exception but the norm that I cannot believe a word that comes out of your mouth, you gave me your word to stop and I foolishly believed you, well no more…" Then when Flora tried to speak he waved her words away and snapped angrily. "No I have no interest in your excuses, who is to say they aren't lies as well?"

"But Walter we can't leave things like this…We're a family Ellie needs us both."

"I thought we were a family…I thought I had a wife who I could love and trust but it seems I was wrong on both counts." Walter muttered softly but sharply his eyes locked on the wall across from Flora as he refused to even look at her. "Now if you will excuse me I have the rest of my clothing to unpack and the bed to air."

Biting her lip Flora backed out of the room. "This is not the end of this Walter Corey…I won't let this be the last word on the subject."

"You may babble on till you're breathless madam but I will not promise to listen!" Walter retorted before closing the door, for a moment he paused his hand on the solid oak the conflict raging deep within himself. He still loved her, despite all the lies and her betrayal of everything he held dear his heart seemed oblivious. His anger simmered just below the surface and it was probably for the best if he didn't see any member of Flora's family until he had more control, if only his wife would see the same sense but no she had to keep pushing and pushing until his nerves were frayed. Couldn't she see how close to the edge he was? Sitting down on the bed he allowed for a moment the walls that he kept around his emotions to slip and the despair washed over him so strongly he almost felt he would drown in it. Looking up he caught sight of the man in the mirror opposite and for a moment he didn't recognise himself, he looked old, old and tired and washed out. Sighing deeply he whispered under his breath. "Oh god Flora what have you done to me?"

- - -

"I'm sorry sir, but he should be thrown out on his ear, he's not welcome – not by me, and certainly not by my sister." Adams said boldly as the butler stared at him harshly through exhausted eyes.

Jarvis sighed in exasperation, taking a step forward. It was late and he didn't care for such trivia in his life. "Mr Adams, I have done as you requested, moved him from the scullery to the stables where he has slept all day, and now he is asking to speak with his wife, for which I can hardly blame him."

He paused but Adams only responded with a grunt. Moving towards the fireplace, Jarvis wiped his hand over his face. "The man has obviously been driven mad by Mrs Watson's…brazen behaviour!" He said quite suddenly. "I know only too well how wives can treat their husbands! He has every right to have an explanation from Mrs Watson – as do I – it is unacceptable for a man in my position to be lied to, so blatantly, about her husband's state! I will have no option but to give her her notice, Mr Adams. I am sorry, as she is your sister, but you must understand."

"But sir," the under-butler protested, ignoring the feeling that he knew Jarvis was quite right, "Henry Watson is a bully and he hurt Molly very badly, she was saving herself, surely you can't blame her…"

"Mr Adams!" The butler suddenly exploded, ready to sack everyone in sight if the mood took him and hire completely new, competent staff, "You should be bloody grateful I'm not kicking you out on your ear also! You knew Mr Watson was still alive yet you asked me to employ your sister on false pretences, you…you become over-familiar with a woman who should know better and now you are pleading with me to bail you and your family out AGAIN! Well it's not going to happen, Mr Adams, not this time! Send Henry Watson packing if you must, but do it quickly and quietly, then I will talk to your sister about her final pay – at least I am generous enough to pay this month's wage and to let her go with good character, which is, you will agree far more than she deserves! Then I will turn my mind to employing another housekeeper and I am sure we will not be short of applicants!"

For a moment Adams could only stand and gape, as if waiting for Jarvis to shrug and admit he had been harsh in his words, but instead the butler drew himself to full height and met his subordinate's gaze as if challenging him to say more. He was lucky, Jarvis thought, that he hadn't gone straight to the Earl, any other butler may have done just that. Prothero certainly would have done – Jarvis already considered himself far too much of a soft touch.

The under-butler gulped and looked to the floor. His sister's past had finally caught up with her, and as he made his way slowly to the stables in the shrouding darkness surrounding Taplows his heart felt as heavy as ever. He lifted the latch and peered in, lifting his lantern and flashing the soft light around the hay. Henry had been tied up in the corner on waking, given a little porridge before his mouth was gagged, and there he had been left during the Christening celebrations. But it was as Adams inched his way through the coarse straw a strange sensation of fear washed over him and he gripped the lantern tighter. He had never really been afraid of Henry; Molly's husband had always been far too drunk to be able to take Adams on and win, but now, suddenly, he felt panic. And he had every reason to. Henry had broken away from his restraints and the dented patch of hay where he had lain was unoccupied. Growling under his breath Adams turned on his heel, but as he did so somebody jumped him from behind, a strong arm wrapping painfully around his throat as he was pulled back against something sharp which dug into his clothing. He dropped the lantern and tried to struggle but his assailant was dragging him backwards, his heels scraping through the hay and his jaw tightly pressed so his teeth were involuntarily clenched.

"Take me to her!" Henry Watson hissed in his brother-in-law's ear, spittle flecking on Adams' cheek. "It is my right! You have kept me here like an animal when I only want what is mine! Molly!"

Adams shook his head as best he could. "Never!" He managed to growl, but Henry's grip tightened, Adams' throat compressed until he felt he was going to choke. The sharp object pierced through his jacket and a sharp pain told him the knife's blade was getting far too close to his skin for comfort.

"I said, TAKE ME TO HER!" Henry snarled furiously. "She is to come home with me!"

Molly Watson sat on her bed, her head cradled in her hands as she sobbed silently into an embroidered handkerchief. Somehow she had managed to upset everybody the past couple of days, and now Flora would hate her as much as Jarvis and her husband. Jarvis had looked at her with such scorn all day and she wondered what action he would take against her, although she had already removed her case from her wardrobe and had dumped the few dresses she owned on top of it.

She would never, ever go back to Henry, but maybe, if Walter was willing to be reasonable, he might give her a satisfactory enough character to run a smaller, more humbler household. She could not, WOULD not, ask Monty for help in finding new employment…oh, darling Montgomery. She had slipped him a note to visit her that evening, but already he was late. Andrew had promised her that he would deal with Henry; that she would have no need to go anywhere near him, but she was a woman with her reputation in tatters and she had nobody to turn to. Nobody, except….

A small tap on her door – that coded tap which could only mean one thing – caused her heart to leap out of its shattered state for the briefest of moments. She hurriedly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and blew her nose, but it would be very much obvious something was wrong. Very wrong. Biting her bottom lip, Molly opened the door a fraction and the dashing figure of Lord Montgomery Hamilton-Hussey MP slid through the narrow gap. He smiled on clapping eyes on his lover and Molly suddenly felt safe, that familiar aroma of his scent mixed with the merest hint of cigar filling her nostrils as he immediately pulled her towards him and buried his face in her hair.

"My God, I've missed you today." He breathed, his arms threading around her waist. "Too much hunting can make Monty a dull boy. Don't get me wrong I love it out here but now I am officially in politics I feel more pressing things should receive my attention. Talking of which…" Monty smiled naughtily, moulding himself against Molly as they leant back against the wall. Could he not tell she had been crying? Was the candle light too dim for him to see? The housekeeper wanted her aristocratic lover more than ever at that moment, his strong hands about her as his lips took in every curve of her jaw and neck. She peeled off his jacket as their mouths met, entwining furiously and passionately as Monty's hands got to work on the arduous task of finding Molly's body under her millions of layers. But as he guided her over the bed and pushed her down onto the crisp sheets Molly scrambled for his hands and held them. She had to be strong, they had to talk, she had to tell him…

"My darling Molly, what's wrong?" Monty whispered, his eyes growing wide on noticing Molly's streaked cheeks. "I did not mean to be late, it's just that Franny…well, you know how she can be."

Molly shook her head, cupping his shaven chin in her hand. "No, something's happened. I wanted to tell you last night, then today, but I've been so busy, what with the Christening…"

"Tell me." Monty urged softly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can sort it out."

Molly lowered her eyes. Not this time, she thought. "Henry. He's here. Turned up last night, drunk as a Lord, if you pardon the expression. Andrew managed to keep him under control, he spent the night in the scullery then was moved to the stables."

"Dear God." Monty gasped, sitting upright on the edge of the bed. Molly had never seen him look so worried, his alluring lips pressed tightly shut and his strong forehead creased in panic. Suddenly he turned to the housekeeper as it occurred to him, "He didn't hurt you, did he? He didn't get close to you? If so, I shall ring the bastard's neck!"

"Monty, please, don't talk like that! No, he didn't come near me, but he wants me back, says it's his right, which I suppose it is." Molly scrambled to her knees, trying to gauge the look on Monty's face. "You should have seen Mr Jarvis, he was furious, I won't be here this time tomorrow, I can assure you."

"You're not going back to Henry!" Monty said defiantly. "I will not allow it, I…"

Suddenly Monty paused, shooting a glance towards Molly's window. He signalled her to be quiet and moved swiftly over to it, peering around the curtain. Squinting through the darkness Monty heard a strange scraping nose, as if there was a scuffle out in the courtyard.

"Where is Henry now?" He mouthed to Molly, who was staring at her lover with wide, confused eyes. She shrugged. As far as she was aware he was still in the stables, but Andrew was to deal with him…what if her brother had been hurt? Henry was capable of anything, especially when enraged. It was quite obvious she had had the same thought as Monty, because now he was buttoning up his waistcoat hurriedly.

"There's something going on out there, and I suspect it has something to do with that unscrupulous husband of yours!" Monty growled, his attractive eyes ablaze. Molly had never seen him in such a rage, even when he had seen the marks on her arms all those months ago, the bruising in between her thighs which had sickened him to his stomach. Until now, Lord Montgomery had never been given the opportunity to show Henry Watson just what he thought of him, to punish him for what he had done to such a beautiful, wonderful woman as Molly, who deserved so much more.

"Monty don't go out there, please! He can be a dangerous man!" She took hold of his arm and spun him round, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. "I couldn't bear it if…"

But she didn't have time to complete her sentence. The Lord was kissing her as if his life depended on it, the next he had swept out of the room, leaving her standing helplessly in his wake. What was she to do? Collapse on the bed in tears? Or should she go after him? Hurriedly rearranging her skirts she built up her resolve – this whole mess was her fault, she had put two men she loved in danger, both physically and their careers, and she was damned if she was to stay in her room while Monty defended her. She paused – she was damned anyway, she had nothing left to lose. It could only be over with Monty after this, his career was more important, he could even be Prime Minister on day.

Now familiar with the servants quarters, Lord Montgomery swept through them, an imposing and unexpected figure which caused those below stairs to watch and gape. He no longer cared for this secrecy, he was simply focussed on finishing it with Henry Watson once and for all.

"A lantern, boy! Now, if you please!" Monty demanded of Johnny Boots, who had stopped chewing idly on a piece of bark and was gaping at the unexpected arrival at his sanctuary of the cold step of the courtyard.

"Yes, m'Lord." Scrambling from the step Johnny bowed quickly, dashing off then returning moments later. He couldn't help the surprise on his young, dirty face but Monty failed to acknowledge the strange situation and strode off into the night towards the stables.

"You might want to alert Mr Jarvis." Monty called back to Johnny. "But nobody else. Mr Jarvis only."

Johnny turned to obey the order but at that moment the housekeeper sashayed past him, her skirts in her grasp as her feet carried her as fast as they could. She didn't even look at her subordinate, but instead hurried after Monty. Johnny could only imagine what was going on, but in that moment he snapped himself out of his brief trance and ran off to fetch the butler, as instructed.

Monty held the lamp high and scanned the eerily quiet stable yard, jumping when he caught sight of Molly's silhouette standing a little distance away.

"What are you doing out here? This is no place for you to be right now!" Monty hissed furiously, signalling her to step backwards, but the sudden look of horror on her face happened too fast for him to react in time.

"Monty, look out, Henry's...!"

But the blow hit him on the side of the head with such force he fell to the floor instantly before he could defend himself. Molly let out a scream but Monty managed to rally himself quickly enough to see the snarling, rough face of his attacker standing over him, his teeth bared like a wild animal. Blinking through the pain as he tried to sit up, Monty felt the blood from his head running down his cheek and trickling down his stiff collar.

"Lord Montgomery Hamilton-Hussey!" Henry Watson spat with a vitriolic sneer, a large stick in his grasp which he waved over his victim. Monty cradled his head as he hurriedly tried to contemplate his next move; he had to overpower Henry, and quickly. He didn't even have time to consider where Adams might have got to.

"Come out to get rid of me too, have ye! Ye think it's alright to sleep with my wife, the filthy whore she is, then show yer face to me!" Henry's lip curled into a mock smile, his foot flying out and landing right in Monty's stomach. He gave a yelp and rolled over, gasping for air as the pain throbbed in his abdomen. The next kick he would be ready for. "Look at ye, with all yer money, all yer airs and bloody graces, and now an MP I hear! So not content with all that ye take my wife! Ye know she's barren, don't ye? Bloody frigid!"

"Henry!" Molly called out, the emotion in her voice surprising her. He looked round but then quickly glared back at Monty before he could try anything. "This has to stop! Our marriage is nothing any more, you know that, we both know it! You shouldn't have come here, I won't go back with you!"

"You'll do as you're bloody told, woman!" Henry retorted. "Learn your place!"

"You don't deserve her, all you deserve is the workhouse." Monty breathed, the searing ache in his head worsening. "So I suggest you don't talk about her like that."

The Scotsman snorted loudly, raising the stick above Monty's head. "What the hell did ye just say to me!"

"I said – don't call Molly that!" The stick was now heading with such force towards Monty's head if he didn't move now the consequences could be severe. Grabbing it, in a flash, Monty twisted it round, taking Henry by surprise and bringing him crashing to the cobbled ground. Now he had the upper hand and he snatched the stick away from Henry's loosened grip, grabbing him roughly and landing a ferocious punch right on his nose with a loud crunch.

Molly shrieked, but felt a sudden surge of admiration. Violence was never the answer, but she couldn't condemn Monty for defending himself. She realised now nothing was going to get through to Henry – he wasn't repenting in any way, if anything he appeared more dangerous now than he had ever done and if she went back with him she would fear for her life. But where was her brother? What had he done to him?

"I suggest you leave this place!" Monty yelled in Henry's shattered face, but without warning Henry's knee shot up and caught the aristocrat in the groin, causing him to wail in pain. Henry forced him to the floor and straddled him, then landed punch after punch in Monty's face. Now Molly was screaming while Jarvis dashed through the courtyard.

"Do something, Mr Jarvis!" Molly begged the startled butler. "He's killing him!"

"Where is Mr Adams!" Jarvis demanded, but before the housekeeper could reply with ignorance the under-butler staggered into view, clutching his side. His shirt had pooled in blood as he leant against the wall, gasping.

"I'm here, sir! Sir, you've got to stop Watson, he's got a knife! I tried, I really tried!" Adams called out as loudly as he could as Molly ran over to him, tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile Monty had recovered as best he could as blood and a lack of balance blurred his vision. He freed his arm so he could reach up and grab Henry's throat, squeezing hard so the man's windpipe was blocked. Eventually Henry relented and Monty was able to force himself up so he could land forceful thumps to Henry's stomach so he would double over and not be able to move. Monty had been sure he had heard something about a knife but it was too dark and he couldn't see a thing. Henry's body was, however, becoming increasingly limp with every blow, but Monty wasn't able to find out where the man's hands had gone. Never mind, he thought, Jarvis and one of the footmen were dashing to his side – it would all be over any second now…

It all happened so quickly. One second Monty was sure he had Henry just where he wanted him and afterwards he would pay him off to never enter Molly's life again, the next he felt a sharp, agonising pain in his ribs followed by an horrific burning sensation. His whole body instantly reacted and he couldn't breathe, it was if he was shutting down and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Monty realised his grip on Henry and he looked down in utter shock to see a knife sticking out of him and blood soaking his clothes as if he had been completely cut open. He could no longer hear but could just about sense that Henry was being overpowered by Jarvis and the footman, then a faint voice, soft and reassuring, as his body collapsed to the ground once more…

"Monty! Oh sweet Jesus, no, Monty stay with me! Please don't close your eyes!" Molly had left her brother in Fred's care and had dashed to her lover's side on seeing in horror what her estranged husband had done to him, in cold blood. She scooped up his battered head as he lay sprawled out, the knife protruding out of him, draining him of life. Cradling his head, his blood seeping over her light blue dress, Molly screamed for help as Henry was forced back into the stables by Jarvis and Will, the Scotsman still cursing and yelling for Molly to do his bidding.

"Johnny, go for Dr Evans!" Jarvis demanded, but Johnny was already mounting the fastest horse the Earl owned. Lord Montgomery was dying, so he decided the Earl wouldn't mind him taking his prize horse, as long as it was returned safely, of course.

Hurriedly Fred volunteered to go to Tappleton and alert the police, with Monty's life in the balance they had a potential murderer at Taplows. Jarvis nodded his approval as Lizzie screeched on seeing her father bleeding, running over to him to tend his wound where he was slumped, staring at Lord Montgomery and wondering how his sister was ever going to recover from this tragedy.

"I don't feel confident enough to remove the knife." Jarvis murmured as he bent over a distraught Molly. "It could kill him outright if I tried."

"But he's dying, Mr Jarvis, if he's just left…Monty, please, wake up!" Molly patted Monty's cheek as she rocked backwards and forwards, sobbing as she watched helplessly while he slowly bled to death before her eyes. Jarvis gulped hard and knelt down next to her, his body barely noticing the coolness of the air as the sweat beaded on his forehead. He had no idea what to do, no medical training, he knew resuscitation, that was it, and maybe even how to pressurise a bleeding wound, but the knife was in deep and he could only guess the consequences if it was removed. Blood was pooling at Monty's lips and he coughed throatily, opening his eyes ever so slightly.

"I'm so sorry…Molly, my darling, beautiful Molly, I've let you down." He panted breathlessly, reaching up with a shaking, weak hand and gently brushing his bloodied fingertips across her cheek. She shook her head furiously, taking his hand and kissing his palm. Around them female servants were sobbing while male servants simply stared in shock – Lord Montgomery was well liked and had always been so generous in his treatment of the staff, it was incomprehensible that he could be about to die before their eyes.

"Don't be silly." Molly forced a smile through her tears, stroking his matted hair as she felt his body wilt in her lap. "You haven't let me down, you could never…this is all my fault, not yours, you're the perfect gentleman and I love you so much."

Jarvis composed himself as a sense of sadness washed over him and a tear sprung to his eye. He had begun to wonder if he could feel anything other than anger, whether Flora had frayed his nerves and his patience so much recently he was no longer human, but he was worried that a new feeling – that of guilt – would hang over him if he didn't try to help the aristocrat. Taking a deep breath, he clasped a clammy hand around the handle of the knife.

"It won't work." Monty whispered. Jarvis looked at the man's ashen face as he repeated his words. "I won't make it whether you pull it out or not, I've seen it before, when I served in the army, please don't cause me more pain…" Suddenly Monty's body tensed and he cried out, Jarvis hovering his hand by the handle as the blade remained embedded inside the Lord's chest. Molly kissed Monty's damp, cold forehead and drew her shawl around his shoulders. It was all her fault and now Monty, a man with everything to live for, was to pay the price for her own deceitfulness. He gave one last tortured cough, which cut Molly deeper than any knife, then his body fell limp and his head lolled in her lap. A stunned silence descended across the stable yard, the only movement coming from the butler as he tested in despondency for sign of a pulse. Molly looked over her shoulder to her brother, who was still sat upright, Lizzie pressing towels into the wound which was far more superficial than it felt. Their eyes met for a brief moment but the look of absolute terror in Molly's eyes was so overwhelming all he could do was lean his head back against the wall and stare towards the stars. He hadn't been able to stop Henry and now a good man was dead.

"Everyone, back in the house!" Jarvis roared at the gaping servants. Two scullery maids were crying into each other's shoulders and the butler simply didn't have time for whinging women – other than his housekeeper, of course. She was clinging to Monty so tightly he was unable to prize off her fingers from his jacket in time as Lady Francesca appeared from the front of the house, having been fetched by a panicking servant. She looked more appalled to find herself at that part of the house than sensing concern for her husband, but when her eyes fell on his body, bloody and vulnerable as THAT woman sobbed over him, she passed out on the spot. Her Lady's Maid, that sexy bit of crumpet Will had been eyeing up for weeks now, dashed to her lady's side.

Molly knew how Franny would play this; the grieving widow, inheriting her husband's fortune until their eldest son – or Francesca's eldest son, as it should be – came of age, sobbing with relief as Henry Watson hung from the gallows and parading herself in mourning dress while eyeing up her next conquest. The real reasons as to why Monty died would never surface, Franny would make sure of that, nobody would believe gossiping servants over the wife of a respected Member of Parliament. He would have died a hero, saving his wife from a madman with a knife, throwing himself in front of her to protect her as Watson lunged at her. It would not be in Franny's interests to make a fuss over Molly, she would not despise her for inadvertently causing her husband's death because she did not despise the fact that he was dead. Once she had got over the initial shock she would even be able to say she was pleased.

Inconsolable, Molly finally let go of her lover and rose shakily to her feet, her niece and Flora helping her inside the house so they could force tea down her, as if that could help in any way. Flora was thinking what she decided not to say – that there was nothing else Molly could do, the doctor would be here soon, he could pronounce Monty, and the police could deal with Henry Watson who was firmly tied, gagged and being watched in the stables. There were enough witnesses to ensure he would never get the chance to hurt Molly again, no matter how much he protested he was a cuckolded man. He had murdered, and not just anybody.

Colonel McCartney had been called in to look after his friend's body, and he covered him with his formal jacket, muttering a prayer under his breath as he had done many times before for fallen comrades on the battlefield. Lady Rebecca wasn't to know, not yet, it was very late and she could wait until morning. The Colonel vowed to tell her himself, unaware that she would wish to know about another man who had been hurt at Henry Watson's hand but was at least alive to tell the tale. One thing was for certain, nobody who had loved Montgomery Hamilton-Hussey, both as a friend and a lover, would be the same again. Lady Francesca blubbed at her husband's feet and the Colonel consoled her as best he could.

As Will appeared from the stables after leaving Fred and a stunned Joe in charge of Henry, he glanced over at the tragic scene. But it wasn't the sight of a man's murdered body which caused him to hold his breath, nor a grown man crying for the loss of a best friend. Lady Francesca hadn't spotted Will, stood in the darkness, but he had spotted her. She was smiling, a cold, heartless smile, one Will had only seen on one other person's face before. Lady Francesca and Frank Keneally were perfect for each other in every way, he thought as his stomach churned, and if Lord Montague had strayed from his marital bed he couldn't blame him. But Mrs Watson? Well, the truth was out, and it was to be seen if she would be able to recover.

- - -


	7. Chapter 6b

----

The dull morning light finally roused the butler from his cramped and cold bed and for a moment Jarvis stared around in confusion, then everything suddenly came flooding back, Flora had betrayed him, Henry Watson's arrival and lastly the gruesome death of a good man. Swinging his feet out of bed the butler stormed over to his old dressing table, pouring out a bowl full of freezing water he splashed a handful on to his face and ignoring the shivers that wracked his frame as he began to shave.

Within ten minutes he was dressed and heading down to his office and from the worried looks his staff shot him as they endeavoured to get out of his way news of both Lord Montgomery's death and his own estrangement from his wife must have spread all over the county by now. Everyone was treating him like a volatile substance, a cannon that might at any moment explode in their faces and so had very wisely taken the decision to stay out of his way until after the fireworks had been set off by some other unfortunate wretch. However such a sensible course of action had obviously eluded his housekeeper.

Pushing his office door open sharply so it banged loudly Jarvis watched as Mrs Watson practically jumped out of her skin.

"Mr Jarvis!"

"Mrs Watson." Jarvis retorted civilly but coolly as he swept into the room and took his seat behind the desk. "And how can I be of assistance today? Hmmm something you wish discuss? Nothing weighing heavily on your mind is there?" He added sarcastically watching as the petite woman in front of him flinched at his harsh words and for a moment he felt a flash of regret, she had just lost the man she loved after all. A man who was an aristocrat who she had been dallying with under his very nose whilst her so called deceased husband was actually very much alive and searching for his lawfully wedded wife. Yet having met the oath in person Walter couldn't actually blame her for running away from him and her deception was probably a necessary one under the circumstances. He couldn't place his hand on his heart and say truthfully that had she told him she was hiding from her husband the first day they met that he wouldn't have simply packed her back off home.

"I know you must hate me Mr Jarvis." Molly began tearfully. "But I never intended for any of this to happen…"

"And yet it did, whether you intended it or not we still have to deal with the consequences."

Hanging her head Molly dabbed at her nose with her handkerchief. "I know and I am fully prepared to except them…I…"

Yet Molly didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying as that moment the butler's door was flung open and in stormed a very pale and breathless Andrew Adams.

"Andrew…"

"Mr Adams…. Shouldn't you still be in bed I specifically remember Dr Evans instructing you to rest and not rip your stitches?"

Shaking his head as if dismissing their concerns out of hand the unshaven under-butler limped into the room to stand over the butler's desk. "Mr Jarvis…I just had to come, you cannot send her away sir…She hasn't anywhere to go sir…"

Staring blankly up at his under butler over the rim of his glasses Jarvis waited for his subordinate to continue. "And precisely what part of that is my problem?" He added when Mr Adams remained silent.

"But sir…"

"Oh just stop Andrew." Jarvis finally snapped causing both of the Adams in his room to start at the coldness of his tone. "I have had it up to here with your family…First it's your drinking and gambling then it's your daughter turning up and then your flagrant liaison with her ladyship. All of which I have dealt with and covered up, then your sister arrives… A grieving widow you said, which wasn't in fact the truth now was it? I cannot blame her for wanting to leave her husband but to lie to me about everything, and now it appears you are not the only Adams with a taste for the aristocracy…Why the next thing I'll be finding out is that your daughter is carrying on with Lord Julian…" Jarvis added as he paced in front of his fire.

"Don't you bring my Lizzy into this!"

"Why ever not? Hmmm you seem to expect me to cover up all your messes for you but I have never been asked to cover up the real reason for a murder before unless of course you'd care to throw some light on old Lord Farquerson's mysterious death Andrew?"

Clenching his jaw Mr Adams bit back an angry retort. "No nothing, it was an accident the old fool was smoking in bed as well you know sir!"

"Yes well." Jarvis retorted as he turned to look at Molly Watson who had so far been silent during this exchange. "There is no way last night's little escapade can ever be treated as an accident. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Taplows?" He added looking between the confused pair. "Well surely it cannot have escaped your notice that in the last year or so three of his lordship's visitors have suffered an unpleasant end at Taplows. People have been talking and his lordship is growing increasingly paranoid, he is convinced the house in cursed and now with the police creeping all over the place. A murder, of an aristocrat and a Member of Parliament, heads are going to roll for this, if his lordship doesn't insist on it then you can bet your wages Lady Francesca will do so!"

"She will see me sacked and ruined." Molly suddenly whispered. "She hates me."

Sighing deeply Jarvis settled himself back into his chair and steepling his fingers rubbed his nose against them as he tried to fight off the headache that was threatening. "At the moment Lady Francesca is too involved in playing the grieving widow to spare you a second thought Mrs Watson however when the gloss of that particular role wears off I have no doubt she will be having words with his lordship over the circumstances of her husbands death."

"Oh she won't be telling him too much." Adams snorted. "After all it wouldn't sit right now would it her husband dieing for another woman."

Jarvis had to admit that Andrew did make a fair point. "Indeed she will probably attack over the issue of your supposedly dead husband's presence at Taplows, why was he even here for example and who is to blame for it and in that my dear Mrs Watson I think you are going to struggle to defend yourself!"

"So you're going to let me go now instead aren't you?" Molly whimpered.

"Can you give me one decent reason why I shouldn't? You've lied to me since the very beginning, ever since you have arrived there was been upset and discord…"

"You mean with Flora!" Molly spat back spitefully. "This is what we are really talking about here isn't it? Not his lordship or Taplows or even Lady Francesca we're really talking about my going behind your back to support a friend!"

"You call giving a nursing mother drugs supporting a friend!" Jarvis hissed his face now darkening as his temper got the better of him. "I trusted you and stabbed me in the back!"

"So this your chance for revenge is that it!" Molly added getting to her feet as her natural Adam's vivacity reared its head. "Well go ahead put me out on the streets if you want I already lost everything that I gave a damn about!"

"Well I am sorry to disappointment you Mrs Watson but you are going to have to shelve your travel plans for the time being!" He added turning away and avoiding the stunned expressions on their faces.

"What?" Andrew and Molly asked at once.

Ignoring them for a moment Walter picked up his paper and scanned the headlines, which contained the expected explosive comments about his lordship's demise. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"But…"

Sighing the butler slapped the paper down and for a moment he almost wished he could photograph the pair of them, with their mouths open like that they passed a startling resemblance to a couple of his lordships coy carp. "I simply do not have the time to find a new housekeeper, let alone invest my energy in training her up the way I would like…I have other priorities for my time." He added softly.

"But…"

"Look if Lady Francesca intervenes I may have no choice but until she does I will not make any pre-emptive decisions so I suggest Mrs Watson if you want to remain at Taplows you spend that time thinking up your excuses for his lordship." He paused looking at Adams's confused expression and Molly's relieved one. "Now if you both wouldn't mind I was not jesting when I said I had other pressing matters to attend to…"

"Of course Sir." Adams replied automatically edgeing quickly to the door lest the butler should suddenly return to normal and change his mind. "Come Molly there is work to be done."

"In a moment." She added watching as her brother disappeared before turning back to the butler. "Why?"

"Why what Mrs Watson I am sure we have already stated my reasons?" Jarvis snorted angrily ruffling his paper as he glared at her over the top. "I have no desire to discuss things further, from now on you are on your own!"

"Understood." Molly muttered as she moved towards the door, pausing on the threshold she added. "I can never thank you enough Mr Jarvis."

Leaning back in his chair the butler remained focused on his paper and at first gave no sign of having heard her at all but as she went to close the door behind her he added in a low and serious tone. "Perhaps not Mrs Watson but you could start by staying out of my private affairs from now on!" Nodding glumly Molly left the butler to his own private internal conflict.

- - -

Lunch that day in the lower servants' hall was a rather sober affair with news of Lord Montgomery's death having spread like wildfire below stairs. The momentary absence of Mr Adams glaring down at them from one end of the table allowing the various rumours that were going round about Taplows' current housekeeper and the varied bets that were being placed as to whether Jarvis would boot her out before the day was over to be discussed in avid detail.

"It's just so horrible." Grace sighed as she pushed her food aimlessly round her plate.

"I know," Lizzie agreed "his poor children, they'll be stuck with that awful Lady Francesca now."

"I don't like it, these things keep happening here." Charlotte added with a slight shudder "People are beginning to talk, maybe there's some sort of evil spirit at work, I mean what had poor Lord Montgomery doe to deserve that."

"Oh give over Charlotte; you're starting to sound like old Lady Mary, or even worse, the Earl." Fred scoffed "Lord Monty just got on the wrong side of that madman's knife, nothing to do with any evil ghosts if you ask me."

"And anyway, by the looks of things it seems old Monty wasn't quite the saint he made out to be." Joe added. "Being an MP didn't stop him having a bit on the side if you know what I mean."

"I know, did you see her last night?" Grace added conspiratorially "Sobbing over his body was what I heard, apparently Gus, one of the stable boys, saw it all. Who'd have thought it, Mrs Watson and Lord Monty eh!"

"And her being a married woman and all." Charlotte tutted.

"Well if that lunatic who murdered old Monty really was her husband then I think even I'd choose someone else over him." Fred teased.

"I thought she was a widow though?" Grace asked in some confusion.

"Well doesn't look like it does it, if that bloke was telling the truth when they had that huge fight last night and he yelled at her. She seemed to know him alright as well. Ran away down south to escape from him I reckon." Joe declared.

"Ere Joe mate, what do you reckon? I think Jarvis will want heads to roll for this. If you ask me someone will be out by teatime." Fred announced knowledgeably as he attempted to spear a rogue potato on his plate.

"My money's on Mrs Watson, gotta be. I saw her earlier, face as pale as a ghost." Joe replied.

"She can't really stay after this can she?" Lizzie asked "I mean surely Lady Francesca would have something to say about that."

"Nah you guys are well behind on the news." Will cut in, plonking himself down at the table, having just arrived in the hall having been tending to the Earl who was of course in a state after the recent events.

"What more do you know then William?" Grace asked sceptically.

"Mrs Watson aint going anywhere. One of the scullery maids overheard Jarvis talking to her, she's not been sacked, well not for the minute anyway, depends if Lady F kicks up a fuss or not. She probably will go sometime though, can't see Lady F lying low about something like this." Will announced as he began helping himself to food.

"But what's she going to do about it, she can't tell the Earl to just fire his housekeeper can she?" Charlotte argued.

"Who knows what that old hag would do to get her own back." Will replied through a mouthful of food, shrugging his shoulders as he did so and gesticulating with his fork in Charlotte's direction. "I certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her, and if you ask me…"

"But I don't believe anyone was asking your opinion Mr Forest." Mr Adams voice suddenly boomed out across the hall "And I'm sure even fewer people would care to hear it."

"Yes Sir." Will muttered, returning to his food as he felt Adams glaring at him as he took his seat.

"The next person I hear gossiping will lose their wages for the next month, now belt up all of you and eat." Adams barked sternly, looking round the room as if daring anyone to speak.

After bolting down the rest of their lunch under the gimlet gaze of Andrew Adams, the lower servants made a welcome escape to their afternoon duties with Grace leading Charlotte down to the kitchens to where she was supposed to be helping Chef with the jam-making that afternoon. It was on their way that they bumped into one of the objects of their conversation, a rather flustered Mrs Watson making her way back from the kitchen.

"Ahh Grace there you are, now Chef was just looking for you, something about ummm…"

"Jam-making Mrs Watson. I'm just on my way down there now." Grace prompted "Charlotte was going to come and help me, while she waits for Doctor Evans to finish with the Earl, weren't you Charlotte?" she added with a subtle nudge to her friend's elbow.

"Yes, yes, if that's alright Mrs Watson."

"Of course, thank you girls. I'd better go tend to… ummm… well I'll see you later." Molly muttered as she hurried off again leaving the other two to stare after her.

"Well she doesn't look like someone who just managed to keep their job now does she?" Charlotte pondered.

"Yeah but if there really was something going on with her and Lord Monty then no wonder she's going round looking like the world's ended." Grace commented as she opened the door into a little room off the main kitchen.

"I still just can't believe that, she always seemed so…respectable."

"Yeah well seems not" Grace sighed as she lifted a basket of apples onto the table "besides look at her brother, he's always off after Lady Rebecca's petticoats whenever Jarvis's back is turned, must be something in that family!"

"Why hasn't Mr Jarvis done anything about him, or why hasn't he now sacked Molly then?"

"I think Mr Jarvis has enough to worry about at the moment. Here Charlotte give us a hand peeling these would you…" Grace added, handing Charlotte a knife as she did so "Haven't you heard, Jarvis has moved his stuff out of his and Mrs Corey's rooms, did it yesterday apparently." She continued in a slightly quieter voice in case the butler in question happened to be anywhere in earshot.

"What?" Charlotte gasped in surprise "But why? The christening was only yesterday and we thought they were finally settled and happy. Ellie looked so adorable yesterday didn't you think?" She added, absentmindedly running a hand over her own stomach causing Grace to frown at her thoughtfully.

"Yes well so did we all. Someone overheard them arguing yesterday though, after the christening and Mrs Corey left crying. Then next thing we knew Mr Jarvis had moved his stuff back into his old room and was going round with a face like thunder, though mind you nothing in comparison to his mood this morning." Grace explained as she carried on peeling and coring the apples.

"Poor Mr Jarvis, and now with this horrible murder. Maybe they'll make up soon, you know what those two are like though, almost happier when they're arguing." Charlotte mused.

"Aww Charlotte, married life hasn't made you cynical already has it!" Grace teased.

"Not at all Grace May" Charlotte retorted quickly, blushing slightly as she did so "I was just saying that with those two…"

"Ahh I thought I might find you two gossiping away somewhere down here!" Dr Evans' teasing tone interrupted her from the doorway before she could finish.

"We weren't gossiping, we were just…" Charlotte protested as he came into the room properly, shutting the door and planting a kiss on her lips making her blush even more.

"Exchanging news!" Grace finished, smiling at how smitten her friend still was.

"I'm sure you were!" Dr Evans replied in amusement, sliding an arm round his wife's waist. "How are you Miss May? Coping alright with Taplows?"

"Just about! I'm well thank you. Have you been seeing the Earl?"

"Yes, I've been here since last night really when I was called after…well after you know…with Lord Montgomery." he sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily. "Horrible business and his lordship now thinks he is the next 'target' or whatever he was rambling earlier. I gave him a sedative so that should calm his hysterics for the time being, give Mr Jarvis a bit of peace from him for a few hours."

"Probably what he needs right now, what with the police still here and everything else that's going on." Grace replied with a slight frown.

"Exactly my thoughts. I'm sure I'll be back here fairly soon though, it doesn't look like his lordship is going to take this event without a bout of hysteria at least once a week from now on!"

"Well that's something for us to look forward to I'm sure." Grace retorted wryly to which the doctor gave a sympathetic smile.

Well my dear," he added turning towards Charlotte "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, shall we get going?"

"Yes let's. Sorry Grace, I've hardly done any of these, maybe I…"

"Don't worry about it." Grace dismissed it with a wave of her hand "Go on both of you, I'm sure I'll see you soon, Charlotte I'll come see you next week on my afternoon off."

"That would be lovely. I'll see you next week then." Charlotte said, taking her husband's arm as he led her out the door and leaving Grace to her peeling.

---------

Lady Rebecca sighed wearily as she crossed to the library window, a book hanging limply from her hand. She hardly felt in the mood for reading; her eyes were heavy from tears and her mind filled with thoughts of the brother-in-law she had just lost in such a needless attack, but yet she had found herself wandering the only room in the house in which she could find solace. The books adorning the shelves were a mixture of knowledge and escapism, both of which could in their own ways take her away from the confusion and foreboding in her heart, but the more she tried to read the more she could only cry.

The only thing that gave her life meaning was her young son, but right now she couldn't look at him without sobbing. What future did he have? Yes he would have money, but her relationship with Andrew was slipping through her fingers and the one person who had come to her rescue against the poison of her sister now lay dead upstairs as Francesca feigned grief. The sudden appearance of the handsome and utterly charming Colonel McCartney had only served to give her options she wasn't sure she particularly wanted, and her sister's encouragement of a possible union disturbed her.

Rebecca's mind wandered back to Monty and the relief she felt at not witnessing his horrific death. She hadn't brought herself to pay Molly a visit and she prayed Mr Jarvis could find it within him not to let her go, but the mood above stairs was subdued and Earl had taken to his bed again amidst talk of a Taplows curse. Rebecca felt even more alone than she did after Hugo's death and her broken heart ached for Montgomery. She thought back to their brief affair, before Francesca discovered their secret, then afterwards when she and Monty remained firm friends despite her sister's desperate attempts to sour things. It was only then that she realised just how much Monty must have loved her – he had remained a true gentleman and now she missed him dreadfully. Many men had fallen for the beautiful Rebecca since she stepped out as a debutante years before but few had been honourable or acceptable suitors. She had never, however, considered before meeting Andrew that the father of her child would be an under-butler, a secret which appeared to be more widely known than she would have liked. Suddenly she felt ashamed, then ashamed for feeling ashamed. It was then a tap on her elbow caused her to jump and drop the book.

"Andrew!" She exclaimed, clutching at her corseted chest. "You gave me such a fright!"

The under-butler scooped down and picked up the book, glancing idly at the front cover before offering it back. "M'Lady. I thought I might find you in here."

Pausing momentarily Rebecca studied Adams' face, which appeared curiously blank, then slowly removed the book from his grasp. "You know me too well, Andrew. It's lovely to see you. Everything has been so ghastly." She forced a smile then checking out the window leant in and kissed him softly.

"Did you mean that?" Adams asked, rather frostily. Rebecca blinked and shook her head. Usually the touch of her lips against his would make him smile, and want more, but today was different. Then again, today WAS different. It was the first day of many for Rebecca without Monty to turn to.

"Of course I meant it. I'm so sorry if I seem a little…distant. Monty's death was so unexpected and tragic, I can't believe he's gone. How is dear Molly? My heart bleeds for her."

Adams lowered his eyes. "She is how you might presume, but Mr Jarvis is a decent man and is allowing her to keep her position here at Taplows."

"Oh, that is wonderful news." Rebecca breathed, a genuine smile crossing her pale lips. "He is a most generous and discreet man, I fear Algie wouldn't be quite so understanding of your sister."

Clearing his throat, the under-butler ran a hand across his chin. A change of subject was required. "I would like to see my son sometime today, if that is agreeable, My Lady."

"Well, of course." Rebecca replied, raising her eyebrows. Andrew was always able to see his son, and she hardly cared for the formality he was showing towards her. "You know seeing Hugo is never disagreeable to me, Andrew. He is presently with Lizzie, I am sure you could see him now if you so wish."

Adams opened his mouth to reply but Rebecca's eyes flickered to over his shoulder and she suddenly appeared nervous.

"Thank you Mr Adams, yes I will be dining with Colonel McCartney and Lady Caroline tonight, I appreciate Mr Kraus' concerns. Colonel, how are you?" She blurted out, almost awkwardly, praying they had been talking quietly enough for McCartney not to have overheard. Adams nodded and stepped aside, playing out the well practiced reverence between servant and superior as if it were second nature and not reacting to the threat which had entered the library. The Colonel cut a dashing figure at Taplows, with a strong jaw and remarkable green eyes, but today he seemed somehow crumpled. A man used to seeing death in war, the death of his friend had nevertheless been difficult to take.

"Lady Rebecca." The Colonel took Rebecca's hand and kissed her knuckles. Adams snorted to himself and stalked off. "I am well, considering. Henry Watson will hang for his crime and good riddance."

Rebecca nodded gravely, but McCartney suddenly looked regretful. "Oh, I am sorry for such harshness, it has been a long and difficult day. How are you, more importantly? I know how close you were to Montgomery. Just how close."

Startled, Rebecca met his almost sympathetic gaze, only briefly, with wide blue eyes then hurriedly turned her back on him so she looked out through a misted window towards a dull, rain-soaked landscape. "My dear Laurence, I…I have no idea what you…"

"He told me, years ago. For what it's worth, Rebecca, he was devastated when it ended. I do not condemn you both, I know she is your sister but Francesca is a hard woman." The Colonel's voice was soft and understanding, but Rebecca couldn't bring herself to turn round and face him again. How could Monty have told him? But it seemed less important, somehow, now that Monty was gone.

"Rebecca." The Colonel moved next to her, an unusual air of caution surrounding such a self-assured military man. "Is there now anybody else? Anyone who…is the object of your affection? He would be a very lucky man, if it is the case."

Rebecca turned, her red ringlets draping around her face and catching the light in the room. "Well…" She began, but Laurence was staring at her intently, watching as her lips parted to speak but no further words came out. He was indeed an attractive man and he intrigued her. "No, there is noone. Noone since Hugo."

The Colonel appeared satisfied that the truth had been told and a weak smile tugged gently at his mouth. There was nothing unusual about the lie Rebecca had just told him, indeed she was used to telling it. What was unusual was that for the first time, Rebecca wished it were true.

"I will not be here for long." Laurence told her. "Once Monty is taken back up to Scotland I will have to leave. Will you be returning to Scotland soon?"

Rebecca shrugged and looked incredulous. "I…I've no idea what I'm doing any more, to be truthful, Colonel. Increasingly there is little reason for me to remain at Taplows, but at the same time the place holds such affection for me. Still, if I return to Highlands, I doubt I will come back here for a very long while, not until Hugo is older."

"Rebecca, may I be bold with you?" The Colonel took a step closer to her, and she knew what was coming. "I know this is hardly an appropriate time, but I feel that time for appropriateness has past. I was hoping that I could woo you a little, but I hope that you will wait for me to do just that on my return."

"What are you saying, Laurence?" Rebecca felt her face flushing as her heart began to race, but she thought of Andrew, and what it would do to him if she followed her head, as Laurence cupped her chin in his palm.

"My dear, darling Rebecca." The Colonel moved so his face was inches from Rebecca's. "You may not think me a good suitor, and if you do not then I will not ask again and we can remain just friends, but I have feelings for you which are more than a simply platonic friendship and I am sure I can become very fond of baby Hugo. Rebecca – will you marry me?"

For a moment Rebecca stared into his eyes, and she knew he meant it. She also knew that he meant the kiss they then shared seconds later. "Yes," She whispered as their lips parted, as tears pooled in her eyes, but it was not pure joy for which the tears fell. "Yes, I accept your proposal. I will marry you, Laurence McCartney."

- - -

Miss May recalled the look of love and devotion that had passed between the doctor and her good friend earlier that day. She was of course most happy for Charlotte that after many years of waiting she had finally found the man of her dreams, however at the same time every look between them was a pain in her heart. Although she hated to admit it to herself she knew she was jealous of the love her friend shared with his lordship's doctor. One may wonder why her mind is filled with such thoughts. After all Grace May appears to be the happy fiancée of Frank Keneally. Unfortunately as every day passes more rumours begin to reach her ears of her Frank's infidelity.

Grace wished she could dismiss these rumours but she was beginning to realise after so many it was virtually impossible. It wasn't as if it was just a few people with nothing better to do than gossip about her fiancé either, she had even heard Lizzie and Fred whispering on occasion about whether or not she should be warned. She also recollected her brief conversation with Emily on the day of Ellie's christening.

Emily had been trying to warn her about Frank…for a change. She was once again telling her to get out of the relationship before it was too late. Grace listened intently at first (though she wouldn't have Emily know it) but after Emily mentioned that Grace should go visit George her intentions became quite clear. The only reason she was trying to caution her against Frank was to butter her up enough to visit George. Well she wasn't going to have it. She didn't care what people were saying about her Frank, she trusted him and believed what he told her…

"Well Mrs Watson isn't going to be here for much longer, that I'm certain about. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Jarvis could get rid of that bloody brother of hers as well?" Frank murmured, glad Grace was unable to see the huge grin that he was unable to prevent spreading over his face.

Grace May was staring up at the dirty white ceiling above Frank's bed. She didn't even wish to think about the dismissal of Molly Watson. She'd just begun to grow on Grace and she wasn't ready for yet another new housekeeper to get on the right side of. "I feel sorry for the children most I guess," she whispers to Frank in a hope of changing the subject. "At least with Lord Hamilton-Hussey alive they had one half decent parent. Poor little Oliver especially, losing his father even before reaching his first birthday."

If she was lain just a little closer to Frank she would most definitely have felt him tense beside her. "I guess it's similar with poor little Hugo, even if most people know Lord Hugo isn't his real father."

"Indeed." That was all that Frank could manage to say as he thought about his son not too far away. His thoughts drifted to the night before as he had waited down the corridor from Francesca's room waiting for Oliver's nanny to pass.

It was at the exact moment when he saw Miss Constance pass that he just happened to step out from his hiding place and 'accidentally' knocked her off her feet. He managed the part of embarrassed clumsy fool easily. After he had pulled her up and whispered a few well chosen phrases in her ear it was clear that she was ready to swoon into his arms. It wouldn't be long before he would be seeing his son on a regular basis in between a few work out sessions with his son's very attractive nanny.

"Frank…" Grace whispered to him, stirring him from his reverie. "Where did you get to last night?" She finally asked him after days of holding back.

"I thought I told you," he stuttered distractedly. Grace shook her head. "Ahh, well I was tending to our newest guest." The excuse slipped off his tongue calmly. "Lord Julian was indisposed and Jarvis decided I should make myself useful."

"Of course," Grace answered.

"Do you doubt me?" He asked softly, pulling her towards him. "Surely you are not under the impression that I could have eyes for anyone other than you?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest. He couldn't resist smirking as he recalled what he had really been doing the night before. "You and our little baby are my only concern at the moment and if I didn't have work to do I'd spend as much time as I could with you."

She wasn't sure what scared her more. The fact that he couldn't so easily lie to her or the fact that he could be so convincing when he did it. He had seemed so sincere when he had told her about being with Lord Julian and she would have believed him in an instant if she hadn't known that he wasn't possibly tending to the new guest. Charles had been given that delightful duty when no one had been able to find Frank, except Miss Constance of course (but Grace didn't know this). The main aspect which really scared her was how could she know that he hadn't lie to her in the past if he could be so believable.

She didn't want to think about it...

Unfortunately she knew she had to face up to it at some point. She sighed heavily. She had been so happy recently. Frank back to his old self and a little baby on the way. Now everything seemed to be spinning around her. She couldn't shake the painfully disgusting images from her head. Frank with one scullery hand, then another and another. They had all been right. All of them, Lizzie, Emily...George...

Oh god...poor George, who from what she had been told had done nothing to deserve the trauma he was going through at that moment in time. All alone...just like her.

She couldn't be surrounded by more people yet she hadn't felt so alone since she had left George behind in London. At this moment in her life she needed so much to talk to someone. A friendly face, yet she couldn't. Charlotte was far away. Lizzie had her own problems to be dealing with, as did Emily. Even if they were available she was almost positive she wouldn't want to talk to any of them. The only person she wanted to talk to was...no she couldn't see him. George was history. She decided long ago she wasn't going to speak to him again and she was going to stick to that. No matter how much she needed someone she wasn't going to cave in.

- - -

Pausing on the threshold of his sister's room Ardal waited for Flora to invite him inside, toying nervously with edge of his jacket rubbing the already threadbare fabric with the edge of his thumb an unconscious gesture he had had since childhood. For a moment the memory brought a fleeting happy memory to Flora's mind and a sad smile flittered across her face.

"Please Flora…" Ardal persisted shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another until an irritated Flora waved him inside. "I am truly sorry…If I had known how Walter would react…"

"What you couldn't have worked it out for yourself… How would any man have reacted on finding out his wife had lied and betrayed him and for what…I can't even tell him the truth he simply won't let me tell him and perhaps that's for the best. He already hates me for what he thinks I have done what if telling him the truth about father made him worse…Now he is fuming at me but I know deep down he still loves me…He might forgive me in time but if I tell him what happened."

"You think he might leave you?"

"Well can you think of any reason on earth why he would stay?" Flora asked whirling round to stare directly at her brother for the first time exposing her puffy eyes and drawn features. "He put his first wife away when he found out about her instability…true he supported her financially but that was it. Do you think I would be happy receiving a cheque in the post from my husband once a quarter? Do you think that is the sort of marriage I want!" She added almost hysterically.

"You haven't slept at all have you?"

"Sleep how on earth could I sleep…Walter has moved out my bed is so quiet…so empty without him there."

"Flora you need to sleep, things will seem clearer if you do."

"How on earth could things be any clearer…My husband has found me out, he has moved out of our rooms, he doesn't want me, he cannot love me any more and without him I have nothing worth living for…"

"You have Eleanor." Ardal replied comfortingly.

Snorting in bitter amusement Flora shook her head. "For how long will I be able to keep her Ardal…A year…six months…until she need's weaning if Walter is being generous…"

"He wouldn't take her away from you!" Ardal exclaimed in horror.

"I don't know what he will do!" Flora snapped her back, her thin frame shaking with emotion. "That is the problem, I have never seem him that angry…that cold. I have seen him furious with me before but there was always still something in his eyes that gave me hope, a warmth, an affection lingered no matter how much he yelled or pushed me away but now…Now his eye's are cold when they look at me, like stone, and I cannot see a flicker of love for me remaining…I think I really have lost him this time…"

"You'll still have me, your family!" Ardal tried once more to placate her, moving to crouch before her and hold her trembling hand between his larger steadier ones. "We will take care of you now."

"Oh my loving family." Flora hissed dragging her hand out of his as if they had burned her. "My loving family who care for my happiness and well-being so much they come here to destroy my marriage…"

"It wasn't like that!" Ardal snapped getting to his feet and acing the room as he ran his hand through his wavy locks. "You cannot believe we had anything but the best of intentions…"

"You might have." Flora conceded. "But not him…He just uses people Ardal can't you see that, wants them in his power so he can make them jump and dance to the tune of his choice."

"He has taken care of us…Helped us when no one else would…Guided us back…"

"From what?" Flora asked getting up from her chair to face her brother. "What has he done to deserve such loyalty from you…What has he saved you from Ardal that you will defend him even now?"

For a moment Ardal almost considered telling her, perhaps this was the very proof she needed, but no it was too personal too shameful a subject to discuss with even his own sister. "He is our father…"

"Step-father!"

"Regardless he is due our respect and obedience."

Shaking her head Flora stormed over to the door holding it wide for her brother to exit. "Never."

Sighing deeply Ardal lent and placed a soft kiss on his sister's icy cheek. "As wish sister, but remember we are here if you need us, it is a shame that our parting must be under such circumstances…We will be on our way this afternoon, your husband," he paused rolling the title round his mouth with obvious distaste, "has asked us to leave. Please come to us if you need anything." He added before slipping way.

"No." Flora whispered to herself, glancing around the sitting room she took in the life that Walter and her had tried to create. The walls hung with assorted watercolours from his travels, the fireside chairs plumped with cushions she had made, little mementos adorned the mantelpiece. Gritting her teeth she decided to give her marriage one last try; there was a terrible risk in telling Walter everything but it was one she was going to have to take regardless. She could never live with thinking what if…

Having made her decision Flora nodded at her reflection in the glass above the fireplace, then calm and composed she made her way down to her husband's office.

---------

Leaving Flora's room after she so bluntly showed him the door, Ardal wandered downstairs in a bit of a daze. He was trying hard to shake the feeling of guilt that had been welling up ever since his step-father had mentioned the plan to christen Ellie. He knew it was for the best, of course it was, Lorcan had explained that much over and over again. It was all for Flora's benefit, she would come round to their way of thinking and see it that way eventually. She was just upset at the moment and not thinking straight. So why did he feel so awful then? Why, when she had looked at him with those awful hollow-rimmed eyes, had he felt such a wave of guilt rushing through him.

It was Walter's fault he told himself, the man clearly had no real regard for his sister; otherwise he wouldn't have said such things to her, left her so devastated. Therefore they had done the right thing, made Flora see what a callous, cold-hearted, unfeeling Englishman she was married to.

Do you really think that though, his conscience whispered at him? You saw them when you first arrived, how happy they were, how much he adored Flora. Why wouldn't deep down that still be there? And you, you couldn't even tell Flora what Lorcan has over you, the real reason you have to do everything he asks, your own deepest, darkest secret. You can't even confide in her when she has trusted you in everything so far, how much of a good brother does that make you?

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Ardal made a dash for the nearest door, pushing it open, staggering outside and taking big gulps of the cold air. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes for a moment before suddenly resolutely striding round to the other side of the house in the direction of the kitchen. Storming round to the kitchen door, he suddenly paused out of eyesight of those working in there.

Biting his lip nervously he suddenly wondered what he was actually going to do once he got there, after all, it wouldn't do to just burst in there and then stand there like a lemon, not knowing what to say.

He would just go in there and ask Felix for his advice, yes that was it. Felix knew his sister well, and he knew Walter too, he would therefore be the best person to talk to about this whole mess. Maybe he could talk to Flora before they left, convince her they were only acting in her interest, maybe even that she would want to join them? Deep down Ardal couldn't deny that when his step-father had mentioned that Flora might be joining them on the journey back to Ireland he had felt a selfish stab of pleasure. If Flora came home then it wouldn't just be him on his own against his step-father, it could be like when they were younger again and it was the two of them, against the rest of the world, confiding in each other. Maybe if she came home then he could finally tell her..?

- - -

Why was it everything happened all at once? It was a question that Walter had pondered for a long time. Why was it tragedies only seemed to occur all at the same time? Young lord Harry's death was a prime example, it couldn't have happened any other day in the year, no it had to happen on one of the busiest that of the Halloween ball. Oh and it just had to be one of his footmen who dropped him, the same footman whose lover, for want of a better word, decided to wreak her revenge by raping the orangery and leaving him to deal with the consequences. It was the same pattern over and over again…Lord Hugo's death…Lord Farquerson's…and Lastly Lord Montgomery.

It was a terrible thing to think but Jarvis was beginning to agree with his lord and master, Taplow's seemed to be cursed for the visiting aristocracy. At this rate there would be no one willing to risk their health to make the trip and Jarvis could hardly blame them. If only it could switch to existing members of the Sturges-Bourne family then perhaps it could be bearable he doubted any one would shed tears over the loss of Lady Mary or Caroline, and whilst you were at it you might as well bump off her irritating drunkard of a husband Lord Julian as well. It was just a bafflement how the Fiffington-Piffles had mananged to escape with their lives….

As it was the butler was so engrossed in his own thoughts as he enjoyed culling the ranks of the aristocracy that he didn't hear the gentle tap on his door nor the shadowy figure of his visitor until they were practically standing over him. Jarring him from his daydream Walter glanced up.

"Dear god didn't anyone tell you not creep up on anyone like that…Mother!"

- - -

Taking a deep breath, Ardal made his way over to the door and gently pushed it open, pausing hesitantly on the threshold as he encountered the busy to and fro-ing of the kitchen. Suddenly nervous, he had a vision of Felix berating him in front of the entire kitchen staff about what an awful brother he was, that he didn't deserve a sister like Flora if this was how he treated her. Just as his nerve was about to fail him and he was going to bolt back outside, one of the kitchen maids caught sight of him lurking in the shadows.

"Mr Ryan sir, what are you doing over there? Come on in why don't you."

"I…oh thank you, I don't want to take up your time, I know you're all very busy, I was just wondering…"

"Were you looking for me Mr Ryan?" one of the more brazen girls cooed, batting her eyelashes at the rather startled Ardal.

"Umm, I uh, no I'm afraid not ummm…"

"Betty" she supplied "We were introduced the other day remember?" she added, flashing him another beaming smile.

"I…ah Betty, yes of course. Lovely to see you again." Ardal stuttered, trying to stop the blush that he could feel creeping up his cheeks.

"Well it's certainly a pleasure to see you again sir. We were beginning to think that you had forgotten all about us ladies down here!" Betty added cheekily, giving him a saucy wink that only made him blush further and avert his eyes quickly.

"No, no of course not." he replied quickly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck to cover his embarrassment.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr Ryan. Now you will stay and try some of these pastries won't you?"

"I, well, I really shouldn't…"

"Oh of course you should, Mary has been working on them all afternoon and they are fit for a king, even is she does say so herself." she replied airily, waving his protests aside before sashaying over and trying to feed a horrified Ardal the pastry herself.

"Ohhh! Th thank you!" he managed to gasp out as he quickly leapt back out of the way, snatching the pastry from her hand just before she could feed him.

"Now, now Mr Ryan, you don't have to be all jumpy around us, nothing but a bit of light-hearted fun is just what it is…"

"WHAT is everyone doing!" Felix suddenly exclaimed as he re-entered the room "I do not ask Mr Jarvis for kitchen maids that are going to stand around and chit chat all day long do I? How am I supposed to have dinner ready on time if all everyone is going to do is talk talk….Mr Ryan?" he suddenly stopped short, having caught sight of a rather scared-looking Ardal surrounded by all his kitchen staff "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Mr Kraus, I'm sorry, they were just talking to me." Ardal replied quickly, dropping the pasty he had been holding onto the nearest workbench, as the rest of the staff hastily scurried back to their various duties.

"Not at all, don't worry about it." Felix replied affably, his demeanour of a few seconds ago completely gone.

"I, well, I was wondering if I could possibly have a word with you. If you're not too busy that is, I mean, I know you're busy so I could always come back later if that would be better for you?" Ardal rambled nervously.

"Of course."

"Umm, in private if possible?" Ardal mumbled.

"Ahh, just through here then." Felix said, slightly intrigued, leading the way out of the main kitchen and into a side room.

"What can I do for you Mr Ryan?" he asked as Ardal closed the door behind him before turning back to face him, a rather nervous expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to come here and disturb you like this Mr Kraus."

"Not at all, not at all." Felix murmured

"It's a bit of a delicate matter, I don't really know how to.."

"Flora?" Felix cut in softly.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"News travels fast in Taplows, and certainly when it relates to the never-ending saga of our beloved butler and housekeeper." Felix replied drolly "Ex-housekeeper." he added to himself.

"Are they often falling out then?" Ardal asked in some concern.

Hesitating before answering, Felix spoke carefully. "They've been through a lot. It hasn't been an easy relationship from the beginning, and Walter had to go to India for the first half of this year, which must have been hard for the both of them. But they always seem to work it out."

"I don't know if they will this time." Ardal murmured.

"Why not?" Felix asked sharply "What has happened? I know Walter has moved his stuff out of their room but I thought he just did that in a temper to make a point."

"It's complicated I think." Ardal replied hesitantly "Flora doesn't think he will be able to forgive her. She's worried he might try and take Ellie away from her."

"But why would he want to do that?" Felix exclaimed in confusion "Surely Walter would never dream of doing such a thing, he loves her too much."

"I don't know" Ardal said sadly, shaking his head "She thinks he might."

"But why?" Felix demanded "What on earth has she done that is so bad that Walter would even consider taking Ellie away from her?"

Bowing his head suddenly, Ardal didn't answer for a few moments, fiddling instead with a loose thread on his cuff. "It was for her own sake; for Ellie's." he murmured almost to himself.

"What was?" Felix asked, now very confused and more than a little worried.

"The day before the christening here, Ellie was christened into the Jesuit Church near here." Ardal said quietly, still not looking up at the chef.

"WHAT! Ellie was christened as a Catholic!" Felix cried, his eyes wide in disbelief "No wonder then that Walter is furious. You couldn't have imagined that this would have turned out alright really could you!"

"I didn't know he would react like this." Ardal protested, looking back up quickly at the chef and then away when again when Felix just stared at him disbelievingly.

"I bet it was your miserable old step-father's idea" Felix muttered venomously as Ardal just coloured slightly in acknowledgment.

"I was hoping you might be able to speak to her?" Ardal asked anxiously after a few moments of watching the chef pace up and down.

"To tell her what?" Felix asked in surprise

"Well, you know her well, and you know Walter too. Just, to let her know that we only did it for her, that we were thinking of her and Ellie all along and we never wished any of this heartache with Walter."

"Hmmph" Felix snorted "I don't believe that step-father of yours thinks of anybody other than himself and he certainly isn't looking out for anybody else's welfare other than his own. But she must believe that you didn't want any of this. What else would I be able to tell her?"

"Tell her that she always has a place at home with us, even just for a short while, at least until everything calms down here." Ardal said quietly, not wanting to look the chef in the eyes again, afraid of the contemptuous expression he might find there.

"You want me to persuade her to go back to Ireland with you?" Felix asked in disbelief "To abandon her husband, her home, and her friends, and run off to Ireland at the whim of that odious man I take it?"

"It's not like that!" Ardal protested

"Well that is how it is looking from here." Felix retorted "Her running away would not solve anything, and it certainly will not help things between her and Walter."

"But what if things can't be solved between her and Walter?" Ardal argued.

"Putting the Irish Sea between them is not going to help matters" Felix snapped back "Things can't be that bad anyway."

"Flora seems to think they might be. She's distraught."

"Well of course she is, Walter is everything to her. They will work things out, they always do." he added confidently.

"If he loves her so much, then how can he do this to her?" Ardal asked stubbornly "Surely it would be better for her to be with her family for a bit and have the security of that than be alone here?"

"It's because he loves her so much that he's reacting like this!" Felix retorted quickly "She's gone behind his back and done something he hates, no wonder he's angry!"

"But still, if he really loved her." Ardal persisted feebly

"Of course he loves her!" Felix exclaimed "They may have taken far longer than the rest of us to realise it, but they are perfect for each other, despite each of their personal faults, and they will work this out."

"Perhaps." Ardal muttered unconvincingly.

"How would you feel if you found out your fiancée had done something like this behind your back?" Felix suddenly asked causing Ardal to start in surprise.

"I…uh..it's very different." he stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Of course it isn't." Felix shot back "How would you then feel if she ran away to England?"

"I…I don't think it's very relevant at all. How I feel about my fiancée hasn't got anything to do with Flora." Ardal replied defensively.

"No, you're right. I don't think it does." Felix muttered under his breath "I still am not going to persuade Flora to leave Taplows" he added aloud "Walter is a friend of mine too, it would be a dreadful betrayal of his friendship if I did that."

"I see. I'm sorry to have asked then Mr Kraus." Ardal replied stiffly "I only wanted Flora to be with her family."

"Walter and Ellie are her family." Felix replied firmly "She belongs here, even if you would like her to go back with you." He added shrewdly, watching as the Irishman looked away in shame suddenly.

"She has her own life here."

"I know." Ardal whispered. "I should really be going now; my step-father is expecting me." He muttered after a moment, looking back up at the chef "Thank you for your time Mr Kraus. I'm sorry to have intruded so long." he added before turning towards the door.

'Mr Ryan" Felix called before he could turn the handle "You are leaving later are you not?" he asked when Ardal turned back round.

"Yes, later this afternoon."

"I will be busy with dinner preparations I'm afraid so I shan't be able to see you all off."

"Ohh I see." Ardal said somewhat awkwardly.

"I think goodbye is usually customary at this point!" Felix said with a smile.

"Yes, yes of course. Goodbye Mr Kraus." Ardal said formally "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine." Felix murmured "Goodbye Ardal" he added, offering his hand out to Ardal who hesitated for a second before man grasping it firmly for a moment, looking up at Felix as he did so before quickly turning again and disappearing out the door.

- - -

Calm and composed Flora stepped down the stairs nodding politely at the servants who passed her and doing her best to ignore the excited twitters, which started as soon as she was out of sight. She had left her mother saying goodbye to her beloved granddaughter and now free from that burden she was ready to face the lion in his den. She had gone over and over in her mind what she was going to say and how to phrase it…Pausing just outside Walter's office she went over her opening words carefully determined to get them just perfect when a sudden exclamation from inside caught her immediate attention.

"SHE WHAT!"

"Hush mother…" Walter's stronger baritone insisted until Flora had to step closer and strain her hearing to catch his next words. "It is all true…"

"But how could she…Oh I am going to go and give that little witch a piece of my mind and no mistake if she thinks she can get away with this…"

"Mother!" Walter cut in sharply and Flora paused waiting for baited breath to hear what he said next. "Now is not the time, we need to wait till that odious troop deign to leave us…Then I have the arrangements for Lord Montgomery to see to…Flora can wait after all she isn't going anywhere."

"She has hurt you deeply, oh my poor boy…"

"That she has…but I do need you help mother…I need you to help me look after Ellie…Flora has been continuing to take those damn drugs of hers and will not let them affect my daughter. I will confine her to her room if I have to, I'll need to search it first make sure she hasn't gotten any hidden away as no matter what Mrs Watson says I am sure she has…"

"You mean to confine her indefinitely?"

"If necessary…It is for her own good…Until Ellie is older then perhaps we can consider something else?"

"Sending her away?"

"Perhaps if necessary…" Walter muttered sadly. "Taplow's seems to be the root of her troubles so perhaps…"

But Flora didn't wait to hear what Walter intended she could see it all already, some so called hospital, a glorified mental institution with bars on the windows restraints on the beds…No there was no way she would let him do that to her, she wasn't unstable she was just exhausted. Whirling round she darted back up the stairs. She loved Walter more than her life but she loved Ellie even more than that. She little or no time left and she needed help. Taking a deep breath she paused outside her stepfather's door and swallowing her very real feeling of horror she knocked.

- - -

However if Flora had stayed but a few moments more she might have gained a rather different perspective on her husband's intentions.

"Sending her away?"

"Perhaps if necessary…" Walter muttered sadly. "Taplow's seems to be the root of her troubles so perhaps…"

"An institution? Well I hear some of them can do wonders…"

Whirling round in horror Walter fixed his mother with a disbelieving expression. "I would never send Keneally to such a place let alone my wife!"

"But Walter…"

"No buts Mother, no matter what Flora has done, no matter what is wrong with her I will not simply throw her into one of those places and forget about her. I made a promise for better or worse in sickness and in health and I will not break them no matter what the provocation…" Then having taken a calming breath he extended a hand of truce to his trembling mother. "I am sorry…It's just with Marie her family wanted her put away, I went and looked…It was terrible the things that goes on in those places mother."

"So what will you do?"

"I was thinking next spring when Ellie is old enough, I could persuade his lordship to take a little trip Brighton perhaps…By then with the good Doctor's help perhaps Flora will be strong enough, some time away from Taplows and the baby might be just what she needs…"

"And what about what you need oh my son…"

"She's my wife…Even if I can never forgive her she did give me my child and I do owe her a duty of care…"

Sighing deeply Emily nodded her agreement then reaching out she ran her hand across Walter's should giving him a brief one armed hug, even as a child he had shunned overt displays, so it was something of a surprise when he turned and rested his head against his mother's shoulder. "Why did this have to happen?" She heard him mumble softly, his voice muffled against her dress. Wrapping her other arm around him she held him tight like a little boy soothing him gently. "I don't know Walter…I don't know…"

- - -

"So you admit you need my help?"

Glancing up from the spot on the floor she had been studying intently for the past few minutes Flora expected to see a gloating smirk on her stepfather's face, instead the look of solemn contemplation surprised her. "I do sir…" She mumbled softly, her mind still numb from the day's events. "I cannot loose my daughter…I cannot be shut away in one of those places, I really will go mad."

Nodding gently Lorcan turned to meet both his wife and stepson's eye before continuing. "We are your family, we will do whatever we can to help you but…"

"But what?" Flora pleaded unable to believe that they would refuse to aid her at such a time.

"Flora if your husband insisted on your incarceration then I am afraid we would be powerless to stop him, technically you are his to do with as he pleases even stooping to such a level; he need only persuade two doctors…"

"I know that!" Flora snapped testily and for a moment she saw a steely glint come into her step-father's eye, but just as soon as it appeared it was gone, and she was left wondering if it was merely a trick of the light.

"You came here for advice my girl, I am only telling you the truth what will happen unless we act and act now!" Lorcan cut in sharply before leaning back in his chair tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Of course there is one obvious solution but I am not sure your resolve will hold my dear?"

"What solution?"

Taking a deep breath Lorcan sighed dramatically as though he had no desire to impart such news before adding theatrically. "Why leaving Taplows with us of course!"

"Leave?" Flora gasped in horror, it was unthinkable, to leave her home of so long. "But I love Taplows!"

"Yes and you love your husband and your daughter and no doubt your freedom too, I am afraid my dear you are going to have to choose between them."

"If I came back to Ireland…"

"I would be able to protect you…and the little one of course." Lorcan added graciously. "All modesty aside I have more than a little influence in our locality, back amongst our own people an upstart Englishman would have very little power."

Fiddling with her apron nervously Flora glanced up at her brother, surely he would help guide her in this it seemed so extreme, stay at Taplows and face loosing everything even her sanity or fleeing with her child but giving up any chance of rescuing her marriage.

"Think carefully Flora." Ardal cautioned ignoring his stepfather's glare. "You know we want only what is best for you…I think you could be happy back home and I know Lucy and myself would be only to delighted to have our big sister involved in our lives, but you have to do what is right for you."

"I cannot loose Ellie." Flora insisted that one thing set in her mind. She had never thought she could love anyone more than Walter but her daughter was her entire life now it would destroy her to loose her. "So I suppose I have no choice…"

"Excellent." Lorcan exclaimed leaning on his cane to get to his feet, limping over he patted Flora on the hand before ushering her towards the door. "Now go with your mother pack enough for the trip for both you and the child, we will secret them within our own luggage so as not to provoke their suspicion…Then we will leave as planned, no doubt your husband will come to wave us off, then when we are out of sight of the house we will stop and wait for you…Say you are taking the child for a walk to help her settle whatever it takes, it'll be hours before you are missed and we will be well on our way to Bristol by then."

Nodding glumly Flora took her mother's arm pausing only at the threshold. "Thank you sir…I know you do not have to do this and I appreciate it."

Smiling his most charming smile Lorcan merely nodded. "The pleasure is all mine my child." Then as soon as the door had closed behind the women he turned catching his stepson's suspicious gaze. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Shaking his head Ardal quickly replaced his expression with one of docile complicity. "It is nothing father, well I should be seeing to my own packing…" He added quickly heading for the relative sanctuary of his own room, unable to shake the feeling that his sister had just made a terrible mistake.

- - -

Pulling out his pocket watch Walter Corey stamped his feet impatiently trying to keep out the cold that was slowly spreading up his legs. "What the bloody hell is keeping them?" He muttered practically under his breath but from the amused glance Andrew shot him he was sure his under-butler had overhead him. "Ahh…" He muttered as the door opened and out strode his wife's family, his mother-in-law clinging to her daughter and granddaughter as though her life depended on it tears streaming down her wrinkled face.

"Sir." Walter greeted a tight face Lorcan, nodding politely in his direction but he did not extend the honour of a handshake, as far as he was concerned the old man deserved no such attention; a kick up the backside however…

"Ardal." He added when his brother-in-law drew level the young man's face contorted in a frown.

"Walter I…" Ardal suddenly stopped what he was going to say as if changing his mind, shaking his head he could no longer meet the man's eye instead turning quickly to place a polite kiss on first Emily's and the his sister's cheek. For a moment Flora seemed to cling to her brother like a lifeline but then their gazes met and he favoured her with an encouraging smile that she quickly returned. It seemed to Walter as though there was some silent conversation going on between the pair of them, a connection that only siblings could understand.

"Until we meet again sister…Keep well and safe."

"Until we meet again brother I promise I will." Flora managed to reply tears streaming down her face as she impulsively pulled her brother into a hug. Pulling away after a few moments Ardal turned and jumped into the waiting carriage, his eyes set on the road ahead and ignoring the other servants who were hanging around enjoying the show. Finally Flora's mother was prised from her beloved girls and assisted into the carriage by Will. Stepping forward suddenly Flora clung onto the carriage door until the last minute muttering something quickly in Gaelic as the horses pulled away.

Letting out the breath that he had been holding Walter watched in relief as the carriage pulled away, those leaches were finally burnt away and perhaps now the wounds they caused could begin to heel. Pausing for a moment as he began to step into the house, his eyes glanced across to his wife, tears streaming down her face that seemed pale and drawn. He could see Molly standing close behind her, the housekeeper's reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder and for a moment he felt drawn to comfort her. It was at that moment he caught her eye, for a moment she seemed to call out pleading with him to bend a little and show her some small sign of affection. However just as soon as that impulse flared so did his latent anger, no damn her, she wouldn't do that to him again. Catching his mother's eye he nodded towards his wife before turning on his heel and re-entering the house ignoring the small sob that Flora tried to stifle.

Watching Walter storm away without so much of a flicker of affection Flora felt her stomach suddenly flip, what if they changed their mind and didn't wait, what if they had only been placating her and had no intention of taking her with them. She could feel Molly's reassuring presence at her shoulder, and for a moment she sagged against her friend relishing her silent comforting presence. Then suddenly Emily was upon her, clucking and scolding and trying to take Ellie from her arms. Acting instinctively Flora whirled round on her mother-in-law her face cold as stone as she surveyed the older woman, the memory of Emily's comments in Walter's office still fresh in her mind.

"Here Flora let me take her, you go get some rest…"

"No!" Flora practically hissed fixing her mother-in-law with her most chilling glare, causing Emily to step back in shock. "I do not need a rest…But Ellie does…"

"Well I'll just…"

"You'll just nothing!" Flora snapped back. "I am quite capable of caring for my own child no matter what you might think, I am going to get her pram and take her for a walk until she settles after all who knows how long it will be before the bad weather keeps us indoors." Flora added more to herself than Emily who simply nodded shooting Molly a concerned glance that Flora chose to ignore.

"Well I could do with the exercise why don't I…"

"If you don't mind I would rather be by myself…I do not need nannying nor do I care for conversation."

"Well Walter…"

"If you are so concerned what my husband will think Emily why do you not go and ask him…I am sure you two have had plenty of practice of talking about me behind my back what is a few minutes more!" Flora replied airily before sweeping past the stunned Emily and into the house to retrieve the pram Molly scampering at her heel.

"Flora what on earth has gotten into you?" Molly demanded grabbing her arm after Ellie had been laid in her pram.

"Nothing has gotten into me, my eyes are just opened that is all."

"But talking to Emily like that what on earth will Walter think?"

Snorting in amusement Flora simply turned on her heel and pushing the pram headed out the door. "I do not doubt he will take it as a further sign of my loosing my marbles but you know Molly I frankly do not give two hoots!"

Walking quickly to try and keep pace Molly placed a restraining hand upon Flora's arm once more bringing her friend to a halt. "I don't begin to understand what you are up to Flora but as your friend I urge to think long and hard about it."

Smiling softly Flora lent forward and kissed Molly gently on the cheek and trying to keep the tell tale tremble from her voice. "I don't recall ever having a better friend, I know you mean well Molly but believe me I know what I am doing, it's for the best." Then unable to say more without betraying her true intentions she patted the housekeeper's hand before turning and striding confidently into the gardens.

- - -

Sitting in front of his desk elbow deep in the paperwork that had been building since his in-laws visit Walter tried to concentrate on adding up his debits and credits and getting the damn columns to balance. Glancing across at the dinner tray which sat virtually untouched on the corner of his desk he tried to get together the enthusiasm to take a bite of Felix's excellent stew but his appetite had deserted him. He hadn't been able to face the senior staff over dinner, knowing they would no doubt enquire about his recent estrangement from his wife in their less than subtle manner, Mrs Diggins alone must had been chomping at the bit to discover the latest gossip.

Hearing a gentle tap on his door he glanced up and waved when he saw who was waiting there. "Good evening Felix come to lecture me about skipping meals amongst other things I have no doubt!" Walter snapped bitterly before the Chef could even get two feet into the room.

"Honestly the pair of you are as bad as each other…" Felix retorted sharply when his eyes fell on the untouched tray. "But at least you bothered to inform me you would not be joining us for dinner, I've just sent a footman upstairs with something, but honestly my kitchen cannot continue to accommodate the demands of your family…Really I don't know why I bother you didn't touch the tray I so carefully prepared for you!" He added petulantly as he helped himself to a large brandy before slumping down into one of Walter's fireside chairs

"She didn't come down then." Walter mumbled resignedly. "I didn't think she would, probably trying to make me worry, manipulative little wench."

"Walter I don't begin to understand…"

"No and frankly it is none of your business." Walter retorted. "It is no one's business but mine!"

"And Flora's." Felix couldn't help but add, downing his brandy and getting to his feet. "So since you won't tell me what the hell is going on then perhaps she will!"

"Felix I am telling you to stay out of…" But Walter never got the chance to finish as his office door was pushed open by Will Forest.

"Mr Forest have you forgotten all your manners…Knock before you enter this office!"

"She's gone sir!"

"What?" Walter asked bemused unable to work out just what the panting footman was on about.

"Mrs Corey and Miss Ellie sir they weren't in their rooms like we thought…No one has seen her for hours…"

"Stupid bloody woman." Walter growled getting to his feet and reaching for his jacket. "When I find her this time I really will ring her bloody neck, Felix organise a search party we'll tear these grounds apart if we have to…"

"You don't understand sir!" Will snapped pushing into the butler's path and thrusting a loosely folded and tied piece of paper in his face. "She's really properly gone, Emily's checking her room now but it seems some of her and Ellie's things are missing, a only few dresses that wouldn't be missed but all of Ellie's toys and clean linen yet all of her trunks are there. She hasn't just stormed out into the grounds on a whim…She even left you this." Will spat shaking the paper once more turning it over to show the all to recognisable engagement ring tied to the ribbon. " I don't what the hell has gone on between you but you've finally pushed her too far it seems."

Scowling furiously at the young man's impudence Walter grasped the letter. "Get out Forest you've over stepped the mark once too often, get your things and get out of this house."

"You're sacking me?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid boy?" Walter roared unable to hear anything but the rush of blood pounding in his ears and the need to punch anything, preferably William Forest's handsome young face, until it went away.

"Walter stop…"Felix's soothing voice tried to calm his irrational friend. "You can't sack him for this…It's not his fault if Flora…"

"Stay out of this Felix I can do whatever the hell I want, I have spent too long pandering and sympathising with this ragtag bunch and they have taken advantage well no longer…I won't have them use my household against me…"

"Oh fine go ahead sack me if it makes you feel better but it won't bring them back Mr Jarvis…Nothing is going to do that now, you've lost them both!" Will spat his own temper getting the better of him as he eyeballed the butler.

"Just get out of my sight!" Walter hissed unable to suppress the very real tightening of his gut at Will's words, the truth in them was almost winding and he sank into his chair clutching the note tightly in his hands. When he was able to breath once more he forcibly relaxed his grip untying the bow and smoothing the paper out so he could read it.

'Walter,

I hardly know what to write, I am sorry my love but I cannot stay here any longer. I know I have lost my place in your heart and that is unbearable, I only wish I could explain my actions but the truth was far too horrifying to repeat even to you my darling…

It is better for us both if I leave, I am sorry for taking Eleanor with me but I could not survive the separation, I know you can never forgive me for depriving you of your child but I promise I will spend the rest of my days putting her needs first.

I am only taking with me those things I can really call mine, the rest are yours to do with as you see fit and I am returning my engagement ring as I now know I do not deserve it. Perhaps I should leave my wedding band behind as well, but in all honesty I cannot bear to be parted from it, soon it and our child will be all I have left of you.

Keep well and try to find some happiness in your life, you above all men deserve that. I am only sorry that I, unfortunate wretch that I am, cannot be the one to make you so. God keep you safe.

Flora.'

"Walter?" Felix asked tentatively as his friend began to tremble. "It's true she has left?"

"Yes she has…" He gasped, unable to recognise his own voice it sounded so hollow, she had thought he despised her and so she had left this time for good and he had no idea where she had gone. If only she had talked to him if only he had let her try and explain instead of flying off the handle…There had to have been a reason for her unusual behaviour, but he had been just too angry to listen to her, he thought he had all the time…

"I have to…" Walter managed getting unsteadily to his feet. "She cannot be thinking straight, she needs me…" He added starting towards the door but Felix quickly stepped to block him unwilling to let his friend go anywhere in such a state. "I at least need to know why Felix, why she did all this? It has something to do with that blasted family, it has to she was happy until they came. I know we had our problems but doesn't every couple but then she just seemed to seize up, became so distant, I should her pressed her demanded to know everything." He added trying to push past the chef who despite his best efforts remained firm. "I knew there was something going on, well I knew her well enough to know she was hiding something and in her letter even she hints at it…Look a truth 'too horrifying to repeat' and it is to do with them, dear god that's where she has gone…" He added glancing up to meet those of his confused friend.

"This doesn't sound like an impromptu decision does it?" Walter insisted sure that he had cracked the problem. "It was just too well thought out, only enough taken so not to arose suspicion…and no trunk, not that she could carry one herself anyway. So someone else must have taken her things for her as she would never make Ellie do without…But this sort of subterfuge isn't like Flora, remember last time she walked out, she stormed off to London and everybody knew the reason why, if she decides to do something she just does it hell and blast anyone who tries to stand in her way. She wouldn't plan to slip away quietly…no this smells over another far more devious mind than that."

"You don't think?" Felix gasped finally grasping what Walter was suggesting.

"Well where else could she go Felix, a woman with no job, no money of her own and a child to care for…Flora would never put Ellie in jeopardy like that she would only have taken her if she was certain she could provide for her and who else would a woman turn to but her own family?"

"But they left her here…"

"All an act, they knew all along she would be going with them I should have realised something was up when Lorcan was too well behaved and Ardal was so jumpy, why he even tried to tell me something earlier then changed his mind."

"But what good does that do us?" Felix asked sadly. "She is still gone."

"Perhaps." Walter retorted confidently. "But at least now we know where…" He added reaching down to pick up the letter and the delicate ring tied to the blue ribbon which he stroked gently before placing in his breast pocket. "This wasn't a decision she wanted to make…If I can catch up with them, talk to her, I know I can bring her home…" Heading towards the door this time he pushed the un-resisting Felix out the way before striding down the corridor.

"Walter where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a man about a horse." The butler called back over his shoulder. "And then I am going after the truth."

- - -

It has taken longer than Flora expected to reach the edge of the estate, as soon as she had left the neat paths of the extended garden's she had been forced to abandon the pram as it's wheels were designed for city streets and not mud logged hillsides. Picking up her daughter with one hand and her sodden skirts with the other she determinedly tackled the hill, cursing under her breath Lorcan's plan, which demanded absolute secrecy forcing her to stick to the woods and not take advantage of the established paths. So it was much later than anticipated that an exhausted Flora finally reached the safety of her family's carriage and was only to happy to hand Ellie over to her mother whilst a concerned Ardal assisted her inside.

"We were starting to think you had changed your mind." Ardal muttered, but from his tone and worried expression Flora couldn't decide whether her brother was relieved or concerned that she hadn't.

"The going…was harder…than I anticipated." Flora managed to wheeze out as she lent back into the sturdy seat behind her, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to calm her fluttering heart, lurching slightly as the carriage suddenly jumped forward at the crack of the driver's whip.

"Nevertheless we have still lost valuable time." Lorcan snapped his eyes narrowing in annoyance as a cold and hungry Eleanor began to wail in earnest practically into his ear despite Aoife's best attempts to sooth her granddaughter. "Can't you quieten that child?"

"Here Mother I'll have her." Flora insisted retrieving her daughter who returned willingly to her mother's arms but still did not lesson in her lusty squalling.

"Are we to be subjected to that all night?"

"She cannot help it…She's hungry." Flora retorted sharply, unable to keep the vitriol from her voice and she felt her brother freeze instinctively at her disrespectful tone. For a moment nobody spoke or moved, it was though all the air had been sucked from the room and everyone waited on tenterhooks for Lorcan's reaction.

"Then feed the little brat!"

"But…." Flora gasped waving at the assembled company, it was an unthinkable suggestion, feeding her daughter in front of them. She had been uncomfortable enough in front of Emily and Molly and the only man she would even consider breast-feeding whilst in the same room was Walter and even then she used a shawl. "I couldn't it wouldn't be proper…Couldn't we stop for a while?"

"No we cannot simply stop and wait for your highness." Lorcan spat back. "We've waited long enough for you already. To think a daughter of a farm hand giving herself such airs and graces, we'll have none of such uppishness from you back home my girl…You either feed her as we travel or not at all, I will not have my schedule disrupted any further by you and your brat!"

"Here Flora take my shawl." Aoife replied kindly reaching to help her daughter drape it properly so that she could conceal herself.

Swallowing uncomfortably Flora unbuttoned her dress carefully shifting her starving daughter quickly so as to stave off further embarrassment, a quick glance at her brother's beetroot expression and deliberately averted gaze brought her some measure of comfort but glancing back she suddenly felt her skin crawl as Lorcan was making no such efforts. Automatically tightening the shawl she shrank back against the seat trying her best to ignore the leering expression on her stepfather's face. Forcing her gaze away from those smirking eyes she kept her eyes locked on her daughter, her eyelids closed as she contentedly nuzzled into her mother's breast, hiding those striking eyes, which were exactly the same colour as her father's.

It was only now that everything was over, that the fear and tension of the last few hours was beginning to wear off that she could start to think things over. She had been running on pure adrenaline practically since her family's arrival that now she felt completely drained. She had left Walter. The knowledge was like a knife in her stomach, the pain was so real she would have sworn she was dying. Glancing down at her daughter's innocent face she couldn't quite believe what she had done, it didn't seem real; in fact the last few months seemed to merge together into a hazy netherworld. Just how many hours, or days even had she lost since her daughter's birth? Time that she should have spent enjoying her child and her husband and yet she had spent them resenting one and pushing away the other; easing her black mood at the bottom of a dram bottle. If only she could go back, she wouldn't make the same mistakes again, if she had known they would only have those few short months together then she would have savoured every moment.

It was too late now, Walter no longer loved her, she had betrayed and broken his heart one too many times and she had no one to blame but herself. Her own foolishness and mistaken pride and brought her to this point. Stifling the sobs that threatened she couldn't contain the tears that began to slip silently down her cheeks, hoping that the dim light would conceal them from her family as she adjusted her dress and rocked a now dozing Ellie to sleep.

"Don't waste your tears on that English Bd." Lorcan hissed angrily after a few minutes as her tears continued to fall. "Have you no pride woman? He's not worthy enough to clean our boots…Nothing better than a jumped up layman's son, all high and mighty because he's perfected the art of licking an aristocrat's backside!"

"Stop it just stop it!" Flora screeched unable to stop the words that literally barrelled from her not caring how Lorcan would react, not caring what his retribution would be. "You know nothing about him, he was a wonderful husband and father and an honourable man…I was the one who didn't deserve him I was weak and foolish and I let my fear and pride get the better of me. If I hadn't let you manipulate me into baptising Eleanor then none of this would be happening…"

The expression of complete and utter shock on her stepfather's face had almost been worth it. Completely speechless Lorcan's face had gone from pasty shade of off white to a now thunderous coronary red. Then as if a switch had been flicked his left hand shot out and backhanded the sobbing Flora sharply across the cheek. Gasping in shock she quickly recoiled her sudden movement jarring Ellie from her nap and so she woke up screaming.

"Shut it up or by heaven I will do so for you!" Lorcan bellowed his fingers tightening round the top of his cane as he glared with unrestrained malice at his stepdaughter. It was in that moment she knew what she had to do, madhouse or not, no matter what her fate would be at her husband's hands there was no way she would allow this man any influence in her daughter's life.

"STOP THE COACH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, prepared for the sudden jolt as the driver pulled the horses abruptly to a halt. Fumbling with the handle she jumped and half fell from the carriage her steadying hand sinking into the muddy verge as she sank to her knees. Entangled in her many skirts she struggled to rise, her anger and determination fuelling a new fire within her.

"Head strong, impudent, little bitch!" She could hear Lorcan screaming after her, his voice growing louder as he rounded the coach. "Get your bones back here now!" But Flora ignored him, turning she headed back the way they had come, until a sharp crack connected with her lower back the sudden pain forcing her to her knees.

"You'll learn your place my girl even if I have to almost kill you to teach it to you!" Lorcan hissed before delivering another blow from his cane this time across the tops of her legs, her voluminous skirts doing little to soften the impact and she cried out from the pain. "You'll learn just like your sister to do what you're told when your told and to keep your pretty mouth shut about it…" He added with another strike across her more exposed back, the cane leaving rents in the bodice of her dress.

Stepping forward he grabbed her loose bun wrenching her back by the hair with one hand the other held the cane warningly. "And do you know why you'll break?" He hissed lowering himself so he stare her in the eye. "Because if you don't do as you're told I'll punish your daughter for your mistakes." He added running the tip of the cane against a screaming Ellie's tearstained cheek.

"Leave them alone."

"Don't make me laugh, the little whelp finally develops a backbone!" Lorcan snorted in amusement as he half turned to sneer at his stepson's attempt at defiance. "You'll stay out this boy, it is for her own good just as it was you…Besides do you really think you have it in you? You need me, you always have!"

"I said leave them alone!" Ardal repeated this time his voice shook at little but it still held, his fists clenching warningly.

"Get back in the carriage like a good boy Ardal and I might choose to overlook this little aberration. Your sister and I need to have a little 'talk'."

"No!"

Sighing in annoyance Lorcan quickly released Flora knowing she wasn't going anywhere soon he turned to face his stepson. "I said get back in the carriage or do you want to stand here and listen while I tell your sister why you need me to keep you on the straight and narrow…" He paused waiting for Ardal's normal pathetic capitulation, surprised when instead he stood his ground.

"So you want me tell her how I found you, rolling around in the mud like some disgusting animal your hands all over him and his on you…Touching each other…" Lorcan paused his entire face screwing up in disgust as he spat on the ground.

"Two little freaks together… Did you hear that girl?" He turned to Flora wrenching her round by the hair to face her brother, wanting Ardal to see the disgust and horror mirrored on her face. "Your darling baby brother nothing better than a dirty little faggot!"

"I told you take your hands off her!"

But Lorcan ignored him preferring to needle Flora further to force her to react. "Did you hear that Flora, do you still want him for your champion hmmm?"

"Ardal help…please…I don't care…I love you…please… I want to go home…" Flora pleaded her eyes locked with her brother whose eyes widened in disbelief at his sister's instant and unflinching support. Clenching his jaw he quickly advanced disarming the old man with barely any effort, seizing the cane he quickly brought it down over his thigh and ignoring the pain snapped it sharply into two before throwing the pieces away. Then pushing Lorcan aside as if he were little more than puff of air he helped his hobbling sister to her feet his arm wrapping around her middle to take most of her weight.

"Mother!" He called out watching as the delicate Aoife lent her head out of the carriage to stare at them in bewilderment. "I am taking Flora home to her husband…I won't be going back to Ireland…Come with us please, I can work and we can be happy…"

"You're not mine." Aoife's trembling voice carried through the twilight. "Unnatural animals turning on your father like that you should hang your heads in shame."

"Mother he beat Flora, he's beaten me for years and he threatened a mere babe in arms…"

"You deserved it! He was just trying to save you from yourselves." Aoife countered her eyes taking on a bright almost maniacal gleam. "You ungrateful wretches I wash my hands of you both…"

"Mother please…" Flora added her eyes wide begging her to reconsider.

"Don't call me that! You're no longer mine I disown you both…Just get out of my sight!"

Turning the siblings caught their stepfather's gaze. Lorcan had remained strangely silent throughout the exchange but now his face was contorted in a malevolent smirk of epic proportions that Ardal wanted nothing more than to knock it right off his face.

"You're nothing but an spiteful impotent old man!" Ardal shouted after Lorcan as he limped over to the carriage to join his wife.

"No Ardal he isn't worth it!" Flora insisted clutching at her brother's fist as he made a step forward to beat their stepfather to a pulp. "Please there is nothing we can do for her now…Ellie and I need you…"

Nodding slowly as he managed to rein in his temper Ardal wrapped his arm tighter around Flora's waist and carefully lifted Eleanor from her arms watching as his sister fussingly buttoned the child inside his greatcoat so she wouldn't catch a chill from the night air. "Let's get you home…"

--------

Pacing back and forth in his pantry, Felix Kraus glanced up at the clock for what must have been the fourth time that minute. He had left Walter's office about half an hour ago so by now he must have been on his way to finding Flora and Ellie. What on earth was Flora thinking? The chef knew things had been bad between her and Walter but he didn't think things were that bad. As he had said to Ardal only that afternoon, the pair of them were always arguing over something or other yet they did always seem to patch things up in the end. What was it that made Flora snap this time? Thinking back over the past few weeks Felix had to admit that the former housekeeper hadn't really been herself, true he had hardly seen her and maybe should have made more of an effort, tried to make her feel more included in the household again.

To be honest, he had been so caught up in Taplows affairs, what with the Earl being ever more demanding over the menu recently and having to spend time avoiding the increasingly ubiquitous Cat Postlebury, he hadn't really given much thought to his friend. Maybe that was what Ardal had wanted to talk to him about this afternoon? The fact that they wanted to take Flora away with them. He had dismissed it at the time as just wishful thinking on Ardal's part but now it seemed as though it was more than that, that it had been planned all along. Shaking his head he tried to shake the uneasy feeling from the pit of his stomach that maybe he could've got Ardal to confess all to him if he'd approached what Ardal ad to say less confrontationally.

One part of him was slightly relieved that Flora's family was on their way home, obviously if he ever saw Lorcan Gilroy again before he died that was a day too soon as far as he was concerned but his step-son was a little more of a puzzle. The chef couldn't deny that having him around had unnerved him somewhat and he was sure he wasn't imagining the fact that in turn, Ardal had seemed even jumpier than usual around him. He was also, undeniably, a very good looking young man, certainly easier on the eye than most of the country bumpkin stablehands that otherwise tended to hang around his kitchen making the place look messy and distracting the kitchen maids. But no, Felix told himself firmly, that's Flora's brother you're talking about! Some friend you are, what on earth would Flora think if she knew what you were thinking!

Clenching his fists, the chef whirled round to look at the clock once more. There must be something useful he could do, maybe he could go and see Emily. Yes, that was it, after all, she must be worried sick about Flora, not to mention the possibility of her little granddaughter being taken all the way to Ireland.

Resolved on a plan, Felix turned to go out the main door but suddenly froze upon hearing an all-too familiar and unwanted voice.

"I've already asked three times miss! Now can you please tell me where I might find Mr Kraus?" Cat Postlebury's shrill voice enquired of an unfortunate maid in the corridor outside the kitchen.

"I haven't seen him since tea Ma'am, but he did say he was very busy and didn't want to be disturbed by anybody."

"Oh well he won't mind being disturbed by me I am sure!" Cat replied confidently as she swept past the bemused maid and into the kitchen.

"Mr Kraus?" Cat called out into the kitchen that was conspicuously devoid of the chef, meeting blank looks from the rest of the staff that were in there. "Ah-hah is that where you're hiding!" she added when she heard a slight noise from the pantry, pushing open the slightly ajar door to reveal again a very empty room and no chef.

Jogging quickly up the back stairs, Felix risked a glance behind him, when he was certain he wasn't about to be accosted by the reverend's wife he slowed his pace down to a less conspicuous brisk walk. Not that he hadn't already surprised his kitchen staff by suddenly darting out of the pantry bent double to avoid Cat spotting him through the corridor window before making a dash out the back door to the stairs leading to the rest of the servants' quarters.

Turning to make his way up to Emily's room he was suddenly met by a very angry looking William Forest coming the other way and holding a large travelling bag.

"Mr Forest" Felix called sharply "Where do you think you are going? I have dinner to be served to his lordship in the next hour and you are on duty tonight."

"You heard what he said" Will snarled back "Pack my bags and get out of here. Don't really have much choice do I?"

"I don't think Mr Jarvis was thinking at the height of clarity when he said that." Felix replied, blocking the footman's path adeptly. "We can't have his lordship know what is happening and of you do not turn up for dinner duty then he most certainly suspect something."

"Well he should've thought about that before sacking me then shouldn't he! Stupid old git, serves him right if the Earl goes off on one about this after everything he's…."

"Mr Forest!" Felix barked sharply, cutting the footman off mid-rant "That is still your employer and superior you are talking about and as such you will show the appropriate amount of respect. Especially if you have any desire to still keep your position here."

"Fat chance of that happening. Jarvis hates me." Will muttered sulkily

"Well do you blame him!" Felix retorted disdainfully "And you weren't exactly polite to him earlier, what really did you expect? Praises and thanks for bringing him such good news!"

"No…but.."

"No matter," Felix continued "I think it is very likely that if Mr Jarvis manages to find his wife then by tomorrow he will have forgotten all about your little argument and you can continue happily as you were before. If, however, you decide to go storming off now then it will remind him all again and you will most certainly be fired for shirking your duties. Yes?"

"I suppose." Will conceded, looking down at the bag in his hand.

"Where were you planning on going anyway?"

"I…umm…I hadn't really thought that far."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me.' Felix muttered dryly, raising an eyebrow as the footman glared at him. "Good, that is all settled then" he added briskly, shooing the footman back the way he had come "Go put down that bag wherever you found it, and wash your hands before you come anywhere near my food!" he added, eyeing up the rather dirty looking bag with disgust "I want you in that dining room on time!"

Nodding at the chef, Will turned and dashed back the way he had come, leaving the chef to stare after him before frowning briefly and then continue on his way to find Emily.

- - -

It had been many years since Walter Corey had been forced to suffer the iniquities of travel anywhere on horseback, the veritable comforts of travelling by carriage or train had softened him over the years or had at least softened his poor backside, which after only a few miles was throbbing. At least he was on the right road, having passed through Tappleton one of the Cock & Bull grooms had confirmed a carriage matching the Ryan's description had passed through little more than an hour or so before. Urging his steed onward Walter tried not to think of all the possible turns they could have made from the main road in order to allude him, hopeful that the need for speed would have overturned any other considerations.

The dim moonlit road did nothing to aid him, the dark wintry nights meant he had to be very careful lest he steer his steed from the road and into the unforeseen dangers of potholes or steep roadside verges. His only consolation that the light would work against Lorcan as well as the weak light thrown out by the carriage lamps would do little to light the road and so the more vulnerable carriage would be travelling slowly as well. So it was something of a shock when out of the gloom two figures emerged heading back towards the town. It took Walter even longer to recognise them and for them to spot him. Pulling his horse to a sharp holt which nearly had him end up on the animal's neck he glanced over at his stunned wife and brother-in-law, his sharp gaze taking in Flora's muddy and tearful appearance and Ardal's pale panicked face as he cradled a sleeping Ellie to his chest.

Swinging down from his saddle Walter closed the distance between them in a few large strides, unable to believe what his eyes were showing him, all thoughts of how or what had happened flew from his mind as pure relief at finding his family safe flooded in. "Flora?" He whispered reverently pulling his shivering wife firmly into his arms and holding her tight lest she vanish in front of him, his hands running up and down her back as if to confirm she was real and not a figment of his imagination. "I thought I had lost you…Dear god do you know what hell I have been through…Damn stupid stubborn woman!" He muttered into her ear before leaning back planting blind kisses across her cheek until he caught her lips. "Don't you ever do anything so foolish again!" He muttered in between kisses his relief at finding her over-ruling all his questions and righteous fury until his wife pushed him away.

"Don't Walter I don't deserve it…" She added guilty her body tense within his arms, the welt on her back stinging as his unknowingly fingers dug in and held her firm.

"No you probably don't." He retorted sharply. "But that is a matter for more comfortable and private surroundings than these, you have a lot of explaining to do and mark me I will know everything." He added tersely his eyes stern but warm when he met her gaze, eliciting a nod of agreement. "Come we'll never make it back to Taplows tonight we'll have to stay in Tappleton, take a couple of rooms at the inn." Moving to take his wife's arm he felt Flora learn on him heavily, exhaustion clear on her drawn face. "We should hurry this night air cannot be good for Ellie's lungs."

Impatient to be off Walter set a brisk pace, but increasingly he felt his wife lagging behind, only his tight grip kept her moving. "Come now Flora it is not much further, it cannot be above half a mile…"

"Can you make that?" Ardal suddenly muttered his eyes taking in his sisters poorly concealed limp and tear stung eyes that the constant exacerbation of her injuries had stimulated.

"I'll be fine." Flora wheezed trying to ignore the ache in her lungs as her every breath strained her bruised ribs in and out, the welts across her back throbbing like liquid fire. Forcing a smile on her face for Walter's benefit she drove her poor body onwards, the pain was her punishment and she deserved every lash and probably more besides. It seemed like an eternity of agony but eventually they reached the outlying houses of Tappleton and then a few minutes later reached the centre where the pub stood.

"Just wait here I'll see about those rooms!" Walter insisted handing over the horse to the groom and leaving his precious family in Ardal's more than capable hands. "Just don't go anywhere." He added automatically before internally cursing himself at such an inappropriate comment watching as the pair openly cringed at such a careless taunt.

- - -

Knocking on Emily's door a few minutes later, the chef listened out intently for any signs of life beind the closed door. "Emily? Are you there? It's Felix." he called out after hearing nothing. Leaving it a couple of moments more in case she had been asleep, he turned back towards the main body of the house. Pulling out his pocket watch he saw he didn't have as much time as he'd thought previously before he really had to be back in the kitchen to supervise dinner.

Walking down the corridor towards the senior servants' offices after dinner had finally been served and the cleaning up was well under way; Felix suddenly caught sight of Emily leaving the housekeeper's office.

"Emily" he called "Finally! I have been looking for you, but you've been most elusive this evening!"

"Oh Felix, I'm sorry" she replied distractedly "I can't seem to focus on anything at the moment. What is this awful news I hear, Flora has left Walter and run off to Ireland, and taking Ellie with her as well?" Emily's voice began to rise worryingly toward the end of her sentence causing Felix to gently grasp her arm and steer her firmly into the butler's office at the end of the corridor. Pushing open the door he sat her down in one of the fireside chairs before pouring a couple of glasses of brandy for the both of them.

"Here, have this." he murmured, pushing the glass into her unresisting hands.

"How could she do this Felix!" Emily demanded a few moments later when she seemed to have regained her wits slightly.

"Emily, I don't think…"

"And with the christening as well!" Emily carried on oblivious "Does she have no respect for my son at all! I always thought she was a good influence on my Walter but then she goes and acts like his wishes don't matter at all! He's supposed to be her husband!"

"I know it's a lot to take in" Felix said soothingly "But there must be some reason behind it all. Flora wouldn't act like this for no reason, there must be something else going on."

"Yes I'll tell you what!" Emily retorted, taking a large swig of brandy before waving her finger knowingly at the chef "It's that interfering family of hers, coming over here and planting all sorts of ideas in her head, everything was alright before they showed up."

"You might be right." Felix murmured

"Of course I am." Emily replied confidently "I'll bet it's that awful step-father of hers. I have never had the misfortune to meet such an unpleasant man in all my days. He was just so rude! Absolutely no respect for anyone here, the way he spoke to that poor brother of hers as well…treated him just like a skivvy."

"Yes, well…"

"Though mind you, he was probably in on the plot as well." Emily muttered darkly, having no desire to think sympathetically of any of her daughter-in-law's family.

"Oh I don't know he was" Felix protested quickly "I spoke to him earlier and I'm not sure there was any plot he was involved in so to speak."

"Oh of course he was Felix." Emily replied dismissively "He must have persuaded Flora. I never really did like him either" she added matter-of-factly causing Felix to glance up at her in puzzlement

"But you told me before today how you liked him? How polite he was!"

"Far too good looking to be trustworthy." Emily carried on regardless, ignoring the chef's comment But there was always something else about him, like he was hiding something…well now we know what!" she added triumphantly.

"I think you may be jumping to conclusions a bit here Emily." Felix replied diplomatically

"Hmmm"

"Anyway, Walter has left to try and find her, I'm sure if he speaks to her then he can bring her back."

"Yes, and if she does then I will be giving her a piece of my mind! Taking my granddaughter away, I don't know!"

"I don't think that would be the wisest plan at all!" Felix retorted firmly, seeing all too clearly in his mind how Flora might very well be driven to run away again if faced with a motherly rant from Emily "Do you not think it would be best to let Walter handle this one. After all, it is between the two of them?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Emily grunted grudgingly.

"Emily!" Felix warned

"Yes yes, alright!" Emily retorted "I won't say anything"

"Good"

"Not immediately anyway" she added under her breath before returning to her brandy glass, making the chef glare suspiciously at her over the top of his own glass while she turned to look into the fire. Felix could fuss all he wanted, but there was no way she was staying out of this one permanently.

- - -

Ten minutes later Walter had finally bid his brother-in-law good night, pushing aside Ardal's attempts at an apology for the next morning and relieving him of his most precious burden, he finally returned to the room he was to share with his wife. Flora was where he had left her half sitting, half leaning next to the fire. She looked ready to drop but he knew that neither of them would be able to sleep that night not without getting a few things off their chest first. Yes despite knowing this Walter found himself unsure how to break the deafening silence that had descended. After carefully laying Ellie down in the makeshift crib Flora had fashioned he finally turned back to her.

"I've asked for them to send a bath up, you look like you need it, did you roll around in a mud patch?" He muttered jokily trying to ease them both into a conversation, which could have far reaching and possibly devastating consequences for their little family. Smiling weakly but not laughing Flora continued to stare into the grate and the uncomfortable silence descended once more. Shifting uncomfortably Walter practically sighed with relief when a few minutes later there was a sharp knock on the door and up came the scullery with the tin bath and the houseboy with two large pails of water.

"Just set it there will you…No that will be fine thank you." Walter insisted ushering the nosy pair from the room as quickly as he could. "Well it's ready…."

"Thank you." Came Flora's muffled reply and yet she made no move from her seat.

"Flora come now." Walter insisted crossing the room till he sat on the arm of her chair. "You need to get out of that thing…The scullery will get most of the mud out of it for you, it'll be almost presentable by tomorrow morning." Yet his gentle coaxing had quite the opposite effect than he was expecting, as instead of doing as he asked Flora suddenly burst into tears.

"You don't understand I can't move…It hurts Walter…"

"Where? I noticed you were limping did you sprain your ankle?" Walter asked. "Here lean on me let me help you." He added wrapping his arm round her waist and pulling her to her feet, almost dropping her with shock as his touch caused her to cry out loud. "My god what happened?" He gasped noticing for the first time in the stronger light the marks on the back of her dress where the material looked all worn and rough.

"He struck me…I wouldn't do as I was told…So…" Flora trailed off turning into her husband's arms so she could lean against his shoulder for support. "I was so scared…Ellie wouldn't stop screaming…"

"Here let me help you…" Walter muttered soothingly his fingers gently moving to the lacings of her dress, trying to be as gentle as possible whilst keeping a lid on the very real fury that bubbled just under the surface. Once her dress was crumpled haphazardly on the floor he made a start on the complicated lacings of her corset, cursing his fingers for being all thumbs and trying to ignore the whimpers of pain from his wife. Pulling the offending item away he had to suppress the bile that automatically rose in his throat, her thin chemise was stained with thick streaks of crimson.

"I'm sorry this is going to hurt." He whispered softly as he tugged the material away from her wounds his fingers skimming down her unblemished sides taking the final flimsy layer with it. "Let's get these cleaned up." He managed to choke out after a few minutes moving them over to the tub where he picked up a towel and immersed it in the warm water. Wringing most of the water out of it he gingerly dabbed along the top most welt, pushing Flora's sobs far from his mind as he methodically cleaned and dressed each one.

When all trace of blood and mud had been removed from her porcelain skin he shrugged off his own dress shirt pulling it over her head so she wouldn't have to put back on her own soiled garments. "Lie down on your front…I'll be back in a few minutes." He whispered tenderly kissing her on the forehead before bending to gather her torn and stained clothes, storming from the room he flung them at the startled scullery who had been lurking in the hall, barely making it to the nearest bucket before he emptied his stomach of what little of Felix's dinner he had managed to swallow. Then with shaky legs he descended down the stairs into the bar, ignoring the looks and comments from the other patrons about a man out in public in merely a vest and trousers. Ordering two large brandies from the barman he quickly downed the first tapping the glass for a refill then picking up the two full glasses he headed back up to their room. Pausing outside the door he took a few deep-calming breaths composing himself before he re-entered their room.

Pushing the door open he saw Flora was where he had left her, lying face down on the bed a pillow grasped tightly between her hands as she buried her head into it muffling the sobs that wracked her small frame. "Shush Flora." Walter was immediately at her side concerned that the pain was too much for her. "Do you want me to call for the Doctor…He could give you something for the pain help you sleep…"

"NO!" Flora insisted vehemently. "I won't take anything….Don't you see I can't." She added glancing up to meet her husband's gaze steadily. "I can't just take it once I know that now, I lie here and I cannot reconcile myself with the person I have been these last few months…It's like everything has been happening to someone else, a terrible nightmare, only it was real and I've only just woken up…"

"Alright but perhaps a brandy?" He added placing the glass he had brought up with him by her beside. "Come drink it, it will help you sleep." Walter insisted moving to rise from the bed but Flora's hand stopped him.

Shaking her head Flora persisted. "No I can't don't you see that. This is my punishment, I deserve it, I…"

"No you do not!" Walter exclaimed in horror. "I wouldn't have a beast treated like this, no matter what mistakes you have made you never deserved this Flora…Don't listen to that man's lies."

"No." She added softly. "But I deserved yours, no one would have blinked if you'd disciplined me after what I did but then your not the sort of man who could…who would punish me like I should be…Don't you understand it Lorcan was right in a way, not about which religion was the true faith or how he treated Ardal…" She paused unwilling to break her brother's confidence even to her husband. "I am wicked, I always have been, I needed to be punished…Then perhaps I can start to forgive myself…"

"Dear god is that what you would have had me do…" Walter gasped in horror. "I am no Lorcan Abrams nor a Henry Watson madam!"

"No, you're a good man and I don't deserve you…"

"So you'd prefer me to hit you, let me sink down to your level to assuage your guilt?"

"That is not what I meant…" Flora replied rubbing her forehead trying to sooth the headache that blared behind her eyes.

"Why?" Walter suddenly demanded his eyes narrowing as steel entered his voice. "Just tell my why…What hold could he possibly have had on you that you would do that to me…to us?"

"I can't tell you…" Flora muttered burying her head in the pillow.

"Why not it cannot possibly be worse that what I already think?" Walter snapped back sitting down on the bed beside her and lying back against the pillow he stared up at the ceiling. "If you want to try to save our marriage Flora then you have to tell me everything." For a long time his wife remained silent, he wasn't sure whether she was refusing to talk or simply taking time to gather her thoughts but suddenly Flora's throaty whispers filled the air, her words tripping over themselves as she blurted out her secrets.

"I didn't want to do it, you must believe that I just didn't see any other way out…Lorcan said if I co-operated then you'd never have to know but he lied, and now it's all for nothing…I just couldn't tell you the truth it was too shameful. I knew you'd hate me or fear me or both, I couldn't risk it Walter I thought I was doing the only thing I could to save our marriage but instead I ended up destroying it."

Running his hand through his thinning hair Walter pushed himself off of the mattress pacing the room for a moment before pausing in front of the fire. Staring into its depths he managed to find his voice and ask the question he dreaded hearing the answer to. "What was so terrible, so awful that you thought that deception preferable to telling me the truth?" Walter whispered his voice cracking as he felt his stomach turn over once more.

Closing her eyes Flora clenched the edges of her pillow screwing up her courage, turning she stared at her sleeping daughter, she had to do this for Ellie, she had to at least try. "Remember when Jean-Luc told you about my father and brother, how they died…" Flora paused her voice wavering as she shuddered at the memory. "You came and we talked remember and you held me and told me how sorry you were for me…You comforted me but it was all a lie…A lie I wanted desperately to believe but still a lie…"

Frowning in confusion Walter turned to stare at his wife, confusion clear on his handsome face. "But how…Your mother has certainly re-married so obvious your father did die…"

Mumbling on as if he hadn't spoke Flora forced herself to continue. "After hearing about Marie I knew I couldn't tell you, not after what you went through it wouldn't have been fair…"

"What the hell has she got to do with anything?" Walter snapped unable to keep the frustration from his voice as he tried to keep a lid on his temper but not wanting Flora to stop talking, just to stop talking in riddles.

"It wasn't an accident…He shot himself…" She paused her voice thick with emotion and for a moment Walter considered stopping her, unable to believe what she was saying.

"He was a very sick man…I'd seen it happen to my grandmother before him, I was only a child but she started acting strangely, we'd find her outside of her cottage in only her shift and babbling to herself…We couldn't help her and she started to get violent when upset so the elders decided to put her in the local sanitarium…I used to visit with my mother it was indescribable I used to have nightmares about being locked up there but then she died and everything seemed forgotten…"

"And then?"

"And then…" Flora added biting her lip to hold back the tears. "I grew up and went away to service but I would get letters from home, I got some from my father they didn't seem to make any sense he went on about people conspiring against him. He sounded paranoid, irrational, then I heard from my mother he had thrown my elder brother out of the house, accused him of being in league with his enemies even of being possessed! Then just before Jean-Luc and I were due to be married I had a letter…Both my father and brother had died, everyone was insisting it was a terrible accident but Lorcan said differently. He said my father was so delusional he pushed my brother under the plough then once he realized what he had done he turned his shotgun on himself…That it had been him who had found them and covered it up and so we all owed him a debt of gratitude."

Closing his eyes Walter could understand the horror and shame Flora felt if such a thing had happened in his family then he would have wished it covered up and forgotten as well but why had she kept it from him surely he of all people would have been able to understand and support her. "Why not tell me, do you think so low of me that you think I would judge or think less of you?"

"Don't you understand he was mad…my grandmother was mad….What if…It seems almost inevitable to me and there were times recently when I honestly thought I was loosing my mind and then you'd have to lock me up and I couldn't go into one of those places I would rather die first!"

"What? Why on earth would you think I would ever do that….It's that man he put that idea into your head…" Walter snapped resuming his pacing, wanting to hit something and hit it hard, whilst muttering under his breath. "If I ever get my hands on that miserable old bastard then he's got it coming…" Turning in his heel Walter caught sight if his wife her shoulders shaking as she tried to muffle her sobs. "Flora…" He whispered softly moving over to crouch beside her, his hand covering her clenched fist until he could hear her breathing return to normal. "Flora love look at me, I would never send you anywhere near one of those places!"

Shaking her head Flora lifted her tear stained face from the pillow fixing her husband with intense scrutiny. "You're just saying that to pacify me but I know better! Only yesterday you said so to Emily in your office, sending me away for my own good or did I mishear?"

Pushing away from her as if burnt by her accusation Walter suddenly realized why she had fled, she had been eavesdropping and had misunderstood what he had said, thought he would incarcerate her so instead she fled preferring a life under Lorcan's iron rule than her grandmother's fate. "You misheard my love that wasn't what I meant but it is up to you whether you believe me or not?"

Catching his eye Flora stared hard at him for a moment searching for the truth in his words before a slight smile tugged at her lips and tears pooled in her eyes. "It was all for nothing then…Just a stupid mistake, one in a long line…"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Walter clenched his jaw things were beginning to clear for him, the Ryan family had far too many skeleton's in their closets and Lorcan was just the sort of man to take advantage of them and his wife and daughter had been the pawns caught in the middle, the victims of that bastards quest for power. Yet there was one thing that rested squarely on his wife's shoulders and hers alone. "But what about the Laudanum…You promised me so faithfully that you had given it up and I believed you but then to find out you lied from Molly Watson of all people…Do you have any idea how that felt, not only did you destroy my faith in you, you undermined my position as butler and also our marriage…"

Sighing deeply Flora thought about her answer before deciding simply to tell him the truth. "There isn't an excuse I can offer. I just didn't see the need to stop; I thought I was right and that you were wrong about it. I thought it was the only way I could get through the days I needed it and nothing else was important. I thought I could just slowly cut down and I had been, I know you have no reason to believe me but it's the truth but then having my family it just made it all so much harder. It took today to realise just how much it had affecting me."

"Why today?" Walter asked genuinely perplexed, if she depended on the drug like she said she did surely today's events would have the opposite effect.

"I was just sitting there looking at Ellie and thinking about the months since her birth how everything seemed to drift together, every day seemed just dull and the same. It was just so hard to get from one to another, the only bright spots where the times we were together and I think it did begin to get better, but when my family descended on us suddenly things were worse so much worse. I was just reacting one moment to another never having time to think… I truly thought at moments I was loosing my mind and it seemed easier to go along with the person who shouted loudest so I didn't have to think for myself." Flora paused her voice dry and thready so she reached for the brandy on the bedside table taking a sip and relishing the burning sensation as the alcohol traveled down her throat.

Risking a glance across at her husband to see how he was taking this news she continued warily. " It wasn't until I had burnt all my bridges and actually faced the reality of never seeing you again that I realized what a fool I had been and then Lorcan started insulting you and I felt angry, so angry… It was the first real thing I can actually remember feeling for ages, it felt good I almost felt like myself and then he struck me and I knew what to do. I just made up my own mind in an instant and I didn't second guessed myself or turn to anyone else. I knew I had to come home regardless of what happened to me or to us, I had to put Ellie first and I knew she would be better here with her father than having Lorcan in her life and that even if you could never forgive me it was the right decision. "

Reaching for Flora's brandy glass Walter quickly finished off the remaining alcohol, his mind swimming with all that she had said, but it was more the way in which she said it, the tone of her voice was so desolate and resigned that he felt his heart constrict; it was though she had simply given up. "Why didn't you come to me, why didn't you tell me everything, how you were really feeling? I'm you husband if you cannot talk to me…that's what I'm there for after all!"

Snorting in twisted amusement Flora returned to staring at her pillow before remarking bitterly. "Oh and admit to you and myself what a failure I was…What a bad mother I was. Oh Emily would have loved that!"

"No wait one minute!" Walter snapped suddenly angry both at her remarks about his mother and at her warped sense of reality. "You haven't failed, you aren't a bad mother and it's got nothing to do with my Mother!"

"Oh hasn't it?" Flora snapped bitterly. "Every time I do anything it is constantly under scrutiny! First I get sacked and then if that wasn't humiliating enough I had to turn to a drug to get me through the day when all I had to was care for my child but even that I can't do properly I just go through the motions."

Shaking his head Walter moved, grasping her chin roughly he forced Flora to look at him, his eyes narrowing as he tried to drill into her. "That is not true, this scrutiny thing, it's just in your mind, you've set yourself these impossible standards, not me and not mother. Dammit Flora the only one who thinks you are a failure is you yourself! You are a wonderful loving wife and mother, and you'd be able to see that too if only you'd let this irrational fear of failure go…"

Fighting back her tears Flora tried to look away from Walter's penetrating gaze and tried to ignore his words. He just didn't understand the true depth of her disgrace. "I am a bad mother…You don't understand you can never understand…"

"I can't if you don't talk to me, if you keep all this to yourself then how the hell am I supposed to understand?" He hissed back his eye flashing with barely restrained anger, dammit the woman was just so frustrating. "Just say it, whatever it is just say, shout it if you have to…"

"I didn't love her!" Flora suddenly snapped out, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she had admitted out loud, watching as her husband's expression went from one of confusion to understanding to revulsion. Sinking down as if she had punched him the stomach and knocked all the wind out of him Walter slumped down next to the bed his head cradled in his hands as he tried to take in this new revelation.

"I tried, I really tried." Flora muttered trying to do anything to wipe that expression from Walter's face, she just couldn't bear to see him look at her like that. "But when I looked at her all I saw was this tiny squirming thing, I didn't have that flood of maternal feelings Emily gushed on and on about. I hated myself but all I wanted was to be anywhere else but with her, back running the house, anything. A home a husband and a child was all I thought I wanted and yet when I had them I had never felt unhappier in my life."

"So it's all been a lie?" Walter choked out. "You've just been playing a part?"

Nodding Flora hung her head guilty as charged. "Yes and no…It used to haunt my nightmares that I might be a mother like Lady Francesca, a woman I always despised for the way she cast her own children aside. Yet I was just like her, I wanted to change so I went to the other extreme pushing away people's offers of help because I thought if they got too close then they'd find out so I did every feed, changed every nappy, stayed up every night hoping that I could make myself into a good mother…I wanted to be a good mother…."

"Dear god." Walter whispered under his breath swallowing down the choked up feeling that was welling up not noticing as Flora turned and buried her face into her pillow hiding her red cheeks. "I had no idea…I should have realised, I knew things were not perfect but not that things were that bad but Flora no matter what you say or even think you are a good mother…No Love please let me finish." He cut in when Flora tried to argue. "Forget what happened in the past and think about what you did only today….

"What is there to be proud of, I ran away with my daughter because I was selfish, I tried to deprive Ellie of growing up with a loving father!"

"No it's that you didn't go through with it! I know you Flora, better than you think at times; you are and will continue to be a wonderful mother. You haven't failed me, it's no use blaming anyone, if anything it's both of our faults, yours for keeping all this to yourself and mine for not pushing you to talk to me…I've failed you by not being then when you needed me, I wanted everything to be perfect and so I chose to pretend that it was."

Biting her lip unable to believe how forgiving he was being Flora confided the one fear that still lurked deep in her gut. "What worries me now is what if Ellie has sensed it? If she realised her mother didn't love her, is that why she cried all the time? What if I have harmed my child?"

"No…No she will only know you have been there for her…It's her mother's arms she knows best, it's you she looks to and no matter how you have felt you have always done the best thing possible for our child. And you do love her now…Don't you?"

"Yes I do love her Walter…I didn't realize how much until today, I knew I couldn't loose her, I just didn't think why; it was just a gut reaction but the when Lorcan threatened her it didn't matter how hard he struck me, I knew I would die to protect her…"

Reaching over Walter silently took her hand, squeezing it tightly with his own, words were no longer necessary; they had said everything that needed saying. Meeting his eye Flora smiled softly, turning her hand over so she could return his gesture. "I love you." She mouthed silently unable to find her voice.

"I love you to…"

"I never stopped." Flora managed to croak out.

"And I never will." Walter countered leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"But…"

"No Buts!" Walter insisted. "I'm not going to pretend we can just forgive and forget Flora, it is going to take time but if we still love each other then I think we can survive this, that is as long as you want to try?"

"I want to…" Flora replied softly, her exhaustion now clear in her voice. "I am just not sure how to begin…"

"Neither am I, one day at a time, I think that is the best we can hope for at the moment." Walter replied softly, a glance at the clock on the mantelpiece confirming his suspicion over the lateness of the hour. Lifting up their linked hands he brushed his fingers down her cheek before tucking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. "You should try to sleep now…It's late and we have to be up early."

Nodding Flora nuzzled into her pillow pulling his hand up she kissed the back of it before closing her eyes and finally beginning to relax. She was dozing lightly when she felt him tug his hand free, the remainder of her conscious mind waited for the shifting of the mattress but when after a few minutes it didn't come a part of her began to panic. "Walter?"

Turning back from the window Walter surveyed his sleep-eyed wife. "Go to sleep Flora."

"Can't sleep…need you here." She mumbled patting the space beside her. "Couldn't' sleep last night too cold to quiet, no snoring…" She quipped trying to cover her plea with humour. "Please."

Kicking off his shoes Walter quickly crossed the room, sliding in between the covers that Flora lifted for him, but he knew that there was no way he would be able to sleep that night. His mind was too full, so many conflicting thoughts and feelings, on one hand he was furious with her, more that she had kept all this to herself for so long and almost let it destroy them than anything else. On the other he ached for her, the pain and despair she must have felt were like a dull knife in his side and what was worse was there was nothing he could do to take it all away. He couldn't make it all better, he just had to sit and support her and hope she came around on her own.

Rolling over he stared long and hard at his wife's sleeping profile. The woman was pure exasperation, if anyone had told him at the beginning of his acquaintance with one Flora Ryan that he would endure both the depths of hell and the delights of heaven all in one person he would have called them mad and laughed it off as a joke.

"Stop staring." Flora mumbled suddenly although she kept her eyes shut.

"Couldn't help it, it's an especially nice view…"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Which one?" Walter scoffed regretting it when a pained expression flickered across his wife's face.

"Walter..." Flora began hesitantly and he automatically felt the tightening in his gut, what more could there possibly be? "No more secrets correct?"

"No more secrets…"

"There is something else I need to tell you. When I was five something happened..." She paused dramatically and Walter couldn't help but think the worse. "I stole a little porcelain dog from a peddlers stall, I just thought you should know..."

Unable to help it Walter burst out laughing, it just felt good, turning back to his wife his delight was increased as Flora was giggling into her pillow. "You are pure evil sometimes."

"I know…It was in terrible taste but I just couldn't help myself oh but your face…Priceless."

Reaching over Walter pulled the blanket further up over her shoulders brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Sleep now that's an order."

"Yes Mr Jarvis." Flora replied in her best lowly housemaid imitation before kissing his fingers. "Night love."

"Good night." Walter replied surprised, as he had to stifle a yawn watching as Flora drifted off to sleep and he found himself drifting off as well.

- - -


End file.
